Freeze Frame
by Jewels64
Summary: Successful Edward Cullen, once a high school geek in love with Bella Swan, discovers she is the new Playboy centerfold. Old feelings surface. Edward searches her out. Will she return his feelings? Is this love or unrequited lust?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well...here it is. My one shot that didn't make the final cut. Congratulations to Ninapolitan for winning first place with her fabulous story "HOME". It is truly a fantastic read! My appreciation goes out to the gals at NaughtyHeels for doing a fine job at running their Anonymous Contest! I feel honored to have competed with so many talented authors. Thanks to all who reviewed my story!!! I was so pleasantly suprised at how many reviews I got! Thanks so much for the support!!!**

**So to answer everyone's question. Will you continue this as a multichaptered story? **

**The answer is YES!!!! Welcome to my latest story kids.... Be sure to let me know what you think! **

* * *

NaughtyHeels Anonymous One Shot Contest

**Freeze Frame**

"**Centerfold" by the J. Geils Band**

**Jewels64**

**Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. What I do own is some terrific memories and s****ome really horrific photos of many a good time back in the 80's.**

**Summary: Successful Edward Cullen is shocked to discover that **

**his unrequited crush from High School, Bella Swan, has become a Playboy**

**centerfold. Obsessing over her photographs, Edward seeks Bella out. Will he be disappointed in what he finds or will she finally **

**return his feelings? **

"So tell me Cullen…how does it feel to know that the one girl who totally cock blocked you throughout high school is now Playboy magazine's Playmate of the Month for June?"

Emmett stood there in front of my desk wearing a big shit eating grin.

"What the fuck are you going on about Emmett?" I sighed as I pushed myself away from my computer. I leaned back into my chair, pulled my arms up and laced my fingers together behind my head.

Emmett guffawed loudly. "Just think. The one girl you rubbed one out to night after night during your formative teenage years now has millions of men fantasizing about her."

He threw the magazine down on my desk. I looked at the thick glossy cover and bolted upright in my chair.

It was her. Isabella Swan.

Oh. Fuck. Me.

Emmett laughed even louder when he saw my reaction. "Jesus Cullen! You look like that pathetic little band fag that I used to pick on in high school right now."

I didn't care that he was teasing me. I was too wrapped up in the photo on the cover. She had changed or maybe it was just the artifice of the photo. But nothing would ever change that glossy mane of chestnut hair or that mouth that begged to be kissed. As I continued to stare at that ripe, shiny red mouth, her come hither stare and Christ…those long ass legs in a garter and stockings, I found myself involuntarily straining against my trousers. I shifted in my chair. Subconsciously I reached up to push my glasses back up my nose.

Shit.

I haven't worn glasses in years. Lasik surgery had cured me of my astigmatism years ago.

"Go ahead and look through it. You know you want to." Emmett teased me. "Besides, I've got another copy. Swan turned out to be fucking hot. Trust me on this."

He laughed as he left my office. I leaned back in my chair and studied the cover once again. I had to admit it came as quite a shock. For four long, excruciating and embarrassing years at Forks High School I had pined for Isabella Swan. She never really knew I even existed. I debated on whether to open the magazine or not.

_Could you handle it Cullen? Seeing her naked and provocatively posed?_

I threw the magazine back down on my desk and snorted. This was fucking ridiculous. I was the CEO of a major corporation and I felt like a kid getting caught with his father's porn stash.

I got up and walked over to the micro fridge I had in my office. I pulled out a bottled water, opened it and went to stare out the big glass picture window.

I had left the nerdy, glasses wearing, insecure high school kid in Forks. I went to college, went through a growth spurt, and joined a fraternity. I buried an old high school grudge against Emmett McCarty once he became my frat brother. We found we had more in common than we thought. We've been tight ever since. He's my damn business partner.

Emmett was the one who got me to work out and lose the glasses. When women started noticing me, I found self confidence. All it took was getting laid the first time and I knew I would never be that naïve high school kid ever again.

I hadn't thought about Isabella Swan in years. Now I had some perverse desire to know what _she _had been doing all this time. How did a girl like Isabella go from wearing nothing but flannel shirts, jeans and hiking boots to being a playmate? And judging by the cover alone, a fucking gorgeous one?

I walked back over to my desk and decided to man up and take a look. I sat back down in my chair with a resounding thud, leaned forward and picked the magazine up. I slowly turned the pages until I found the index listing.

"_Turning up the heat in the Kitchen_". That was the title of the article.

Kitchen? Why would Isabella be in a kitchen? In high school I seemed to remember her wanting to be a journalist.

I steeled myself as I flipped through the pages until I found the one I was looking for. I furtively glanced at my door wondering if I should lock it. I mean, even though I was the CEO, how would it look to some new intern if she came in and found me reading a Playboy magazine?

I punched the intercom button on my phone. "Jessica!" I barked.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" Her irritatingly nasal voice answered.

"I do not wish to be disturbed for a while. Please hold all calls and visitors."

"Certainly!" She chimed back in an ingratiating manner. As much as her voice grated on my nerves, that woman was an absolute vulture when it came to stopping unexpected interruptions.

I opened the magazine back up and was astounded by the glorious face shot of Isabella Swan. Her dark chocolate eyes were smoky and mysterious. Long dark lashes fringed them. She was sporting a Mona Lisa type smile. It was the type of smile that said she had a secret to tell and you were the only man she was willing to tell it to. Her hair was loose, curled lightly and it framed her heart shaped face. Glossy pale lips set off the smokiness of her eyes. She looked both innocent and wildly seductive.

I turned the page and about damn near dropped the magazine. She was posed leaning over a kitchen counter, her short chef's jacket riding up to expose the perfect peach of her ass. A flimsy piece of lingerie lay in between each perfectly proportioned cheek. Long legs were made even longer by the impossibly high heeled red leather stilettos that she was wearing. She held a whisk in her hand.

_Well whip me, beat me, call me Eddie._

I honestly don't know how long I stared at that photograph. I don't know how long it took me to realize that I had been holding my breath. I let it out with a loud whoosh and suddenly I felt like I was in high school again.

_Mr. Banner had given me the information regarding the upcoming band concert to deliver to the editor of the school paper. Her name is Bella Swan and for the last three years I have had a secret crush on her. Before taking it to the classroom that doubled as the newsroom, I stopped in the bathroom to check my appearance before seeing Bella._

_My hair stood wildly on end going in all different directions. No matter what kind of hair products my mother forced me to try, inevitably my hair always had a mind of its own. My polo shirt collar had been buttoned all the way up and I decided to undo the top button. I debated on whether I should flip the collar of my shirt up or not. Definitely not. Too gay if I wore it flipped up. Only Emmett McCarty could get away with that shit and not have someone call him gay. Didn't help matters that I played piano. And wore glasses. _

_I could just hear Emmett now. "Hey Cullen, practicing to take Elton John's place as the top piano playing queer?" I wet my hands and tried to smooth my hair down. I realized there were grease smudges on my glasses and pulled them off and cleaned them with the hem of my shirt. I exhaled quickly into my palm to check my breath. Not bad. At least Mom didn't pack tuna fish for lunch for me today._

_I picked up the papers I had to deliver to Bella, took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. I made my way through the empty halls of the school. Off in the distance I could hear the choir rehearsing and sounds of the basketball team practicing in the Gym. I walked down the English Arts hallway and pushed open the door that housed the "newsroom" of the school paper. Upon entering it appeared as if there wasn't anyone in the classroom._

_I walked in a little further and was greeted by the sight of the most perfect heart shaped denim clad ass leaning over a desk. I could hear all these guttural moans and breathy exclamations._

"_Damn it to hell. Come here!" Bella grunted as she tried to reach for something. _

_I stood stock still. I was too mesmerized by the sight. I stared at the perfection in front of me. She was wiggling about on the desk and I became painfully aware of the erection I had straining against my jeans._

_At that very moment, Rosalie Hale, Homecoming Queen and Drill team captain, walked into the room. She slapped me hard on the back of the head._

"_Jesus, Four Eyes, take a picture. It lasts longer."_

_Mortified for being caught staring at Bella, I started to back up and tried to leave the room. But I become motionless the moment Bella straightened herself up and flipped her hair back over her shoulders with a head snap that looked like something out of a music video._

_Bella turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Cullen. What's up?"_

And so I sat there in my office, reliving some of the most painful memories of my teenage years staring at the photos of Isabella Swan. I sighed and closed the magazine. I smiled to myself and the brief thought of "If she could only see me now" flittered through my head. I laughed quietly and put the magazine into my brief case. I knew I would look at it longer later at home. I shook my head.

I decided to call Lauren. I knew a long session between the sheets with her would work off some the unrequited lust I still carried for Bella Swan. I picked up the phone and dialed Lauren's number. She was always my go-to-fuck whenever I needed to relieve some tension. I was bound and determined that I would not spend this evening with my dick in my hand like I did years ago.

***

Lauren finished getting dressed. I watched her as she pulled her skirt up and tucked her shirt back in.

"Thank God you didn't mess up my makeup. I have a cocktail party I have to be at in about 30 minutes."

I flopped back on my bed. Lauren was a cold, calculating bitch with a penchant for hot, dirty, hair pulling sex. I sighed as I looked at the ceiling. I got the release I needed but nothing could erase the image of Bella Swan from my head. What the hell was wrong with me?

Lauren pranced over to the bed and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks Love. That was fantastic as always. I'll let myself out." Lauren turned in an over perfumed whirl and left my bedroom and apartment. I lay there in the rumpled sheets wondering what it was going to take to get Bella off my mind.

I got up off the bed, pulled on my boxers and walked into the living room to find my brief case. I pulled the magazine out and went back into my bedroom. The magazine automatically flipped open to the pictorial of Bella. I lay there looking at each picture, dissecting each pose, each facial expression. I felt my dick starting to twitch. Damn it! What the fuck?

I pulled myself up off the bed. This was becoming ridiculous. I grabbed my cell phone and called Emmett.

"Yo, Cullen! This shit better be important because I am about to get the phone number of the most incredible red head I have ever fucking seen."

"Do you still have Jasper's number?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked. I could hear the pulsing thump of bass resounding through my phone. Emmett was at his favorite bar.

"I… need…Shit Emmett! Just text me his number okay?" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Chill Dude. I hear ya. I'll send it to you right now." Emmett laughed loudly and I heard him say 'Well damn baby, took you long enough' before he hung up the phone.

I waited patiently for Emmett to send me Jasper's number. I knew I had to quit thinking of Bella Swan. Jasper was the one person who could help me do it.

My phone vibrated on the counter snapping me out of my reverie. I looked down at the display. California area code. Thank you Emmett.

I picked my phone up and dialed Jasper's number immediately.

***

Two weeks later I'm standing in a crowded room of impossibly beautiful people in Jasper and Alice's Malibu beach home. Emmett decided to tag along because if we were going to land an invite to the Playboy mansion, there was no way in Hell that he was going to miss out. Looking around I realized that I had never seen a bigger collection of fake boobs, fake tans, and perfectly flawless faces that literally showed no emotion when they smiled. Botox should be made illegal.

_How can you tell if someone is having an orgasm if their fucking face doesn't move?_

Alice came floating into the living room. Her long bohemian style dress floated behind her creating the illusion of a sensual earth goddess. Jasper stood on the deck of his beach house dispersing his latest ideas to a rapt sea of well maintained, toned and highlighted blondes. Jasper went to college with both Emmett and me. Jasper used his education in psychology to turn himself into a popular self help guru. Appearances on Oprah and Dr. Phil had cemented his place in the American psyche of "I'm so fucked up and I'm willing to try anything to change it."

His marriage to Alice Brandon, a self proclaimed psychic who communicated with the dead, made them popular amongst the Hollywood set. They were young, beautiful and hip. They had the Hollywood crowd at their feet.

Jasper acknowledged me as I came out onto the deck. The view from his home was spectacular. The beach, the white capped waves, the blue water throwing sparkles from the sun made me a touch envious. I spent my days slaving away in a Chicago high rise and Jasper spent his time preaching his own brand of crazy to anyone who was willing to pay for it.

Jasper broke from his adoring audience, came over to me and wrapped me in a warm but embarrassing bear hug.

"Edward! Damn it's good to see you man!" Jasper ebullient greeting had me smiling. I hugged him back.

"Jasper Whitlock as I live and breathe. You finally got your wish of becoming a professional beach bum. California is treating you well I see?" I asked laughing.

"Dude, Malibu is so chill it's fucking insane! Life is good my man!" Jasper responded wholeheartedly.

We spent a few minutes catching up only to be interrupted by Emmett's booming presence. Jasper led us into the main room of the house to introduce us to Alice.

She was tiny and exotic looking. Her crystal blue eyes were almond shaped and framed with heavy black liner and thick black lashes. They were the most arresting feature on her elfin like face. Her wild spiky black hair was almost as unruly as mine.

"Edward Cullen. So glad to finally meet you." She said as she clasped my hand warmly. She had a deep whiskey voice that seemed more appropriate for someone twice her size. As she held my hand her eyes widened immediately. "There is a big change on the way for you."

Jasper laughed as he put his arm around his diminutive wife. "Alice, you're off the clock honey. No need to make such proclamations like that now."

Alice turned to Jasper. "I have no idea why I said that. It just came to me."

Emmett laughed out loud and grabbed Alice's hands. "So darling…what's in store for my future?"

Alice's brows furrowed as she held Emmett's hands. "You must be Emmett right?"

Emmett nodded flashing her his best smile. With Emmett's strapping build and Midwestern good looks, he seemed to fit right in with the crowd that mingled at the party.

Alice gripped Emmett's hand tightly. "You will learn the meaning of respect at the hands of a strong woman."

Emmett laughed even louder. "And just who is this so called "strong" woman?"

Alice responded quickly. "Sorry. All I caught was a flash of blonde hair and a look of disapproval."

"Well damn Alice, I hope she's beautiful." Emmett commented still smiling as he humored her.

"She is someone you already know. She knows you well. Tread lightly with her Emmett. She knows you _entirely_ too well." Alice warned.

Emmett guffawed to a point of shaking the rafters. "Well whoever she is honey…she better make herself known quickly because the McCarty love train is leaving this station the minute he finds the perfect caboose!"

Jasper and I just shook our heads. One of the only things you could fully count on in this world was Emmett and his self absorption. Jasper and I excused ourselves from everyone and made our way back onto the deck. Both of us grabbed a fresh beer and a pair of sunglasses and sat down to watch the sun start to sink below the horizon. The rich ochre, salmon and violet colors that streaked the sky were stunning.

"So what's the real reason for the visit Cullen? I'm sure it had to take a lot for you leave the comfort of your high rise office to make it all the way out here to California."

"Plain and simple Jazz-- Do you know Isabella Swan?"

"Hef's new playmate? Yeah I've met her. If I weren't married to Alice, I'm sure that I would definitely be interested in pursuing her. But word has it she's headed to your neck of the woods."

I sat there momentarily stunned. Isabella was coming to Chicago?

"Really. That's interesting. Hmmm." I muttered quietly.

"Spill it Edward. You're making me kind of nervous."

"Do you want the long story or the Reader's Digest Condensed version?" I asked him.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me.

"Shit Jazz -- I haven't thought about Bella for years. Suddenly she shows up on this fucking magazine and I can't get her out of my head again. You see, Bella Swan and I went to high school together. She was my unrequited crush for four miserable years. I had finally gotten the courage to ask her to dance at the Spring Fling during our senior year. The whole thing ended badly and now I find myself wondering if she would think different of me now." I admitted.

"Are you fucking serious? You want to look up an old high school crush? What is this? Some sort of revenge fantasy? I don't know Edward. Sounds kind of skeevy to me."`

"Jazz, please…. I know you have personal dealings with Hef's girlfriends. Can you get me into that party? I just have to see her. I need this obsession to go the fuck away!"

Jasper took one look at my face and knew that I was serious on all counts.

"Okay…Okay." He grudgingly answered. "Just let me run it by the wife first. I'm not promising anything, but I don't hide anything from her. She can be pretty fucking scary with how much shit she knows sometimes."

I clapped him heartily on the back. "Thanks Jazz! I owe you one."

"Yeah? Well don't thank me yet Dickward. We're not out of this yet."

***

I was standing at the bar feeling somewhat conspicuous as to what I was doing there. Jasper had managed to get me into the party. We had made our way to the bar and I decided to stay stationary and wait for what ever happened. Jasper branched out and began talking to everyone he knew in the room. Yeah. California had been good to Jasper.

Never in my life have I seen so many unbelievably beautiful women in one room. If I hadn't had a single minded purpose, I would have been hitting on everything I saw. Luckily for me Emmett was already removing possible distractions from my sight. He was like a kid in a damn candy store.

I watched as Hugh Hefner made his way through the room. Hefner walked over to the bar and I immediately introduced myself.

"Mr. Hefner? " I asked as I offered him my hand to shake. "I'm Edward Cullen. I wish to apologize. I crashed this party with my good friend Jasper Hale and my business partner Emmett McCarty." I pointed to Jasper who stuck his fingers up in a peace sign. Emmett of course was no where to be seen.

"Ah…yes. Mr. Hale is quite popular with my girls." Hefner commented, "Not to worry though Mr. Cullen. You are quite welcome here. I know who you and Mr. McCarty are. I keep tabs on the up and comers in Chicago still. Should have invited you both out here sooner. Please make sure to utilize the many amenities of the mansion." He patted my arm and walked away retying the sash on his smoking jacket.

I picked up my drink and scanned the crowd. I saw so many familiar famous faces. It kind of made me a little giddy to know that I was included.

I walked through the hallway into the game room noting each appreciative glance from the women I walked past. Even if Bella wasn't here, I was going to get laid tonight regardless.

I made my way through the mansion searching for Bella. This was a party being held in her honor. Why the hell would she avoid her own party?

I walked down a long hallway and accidentally entered the kitchen.

Son of a bitch.

There she was.

Ordering the kitchen staff around and supervising the serving of appetizers.

I guess she didn't get the memo that she was the guest of honor.

She had just hustled out the last flustered server when she looked up and caught my eye. The look on her face slowly changed from one of confusion to recognition.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" She asked.

I just stood there looking at her like a love struck fool.

I finally found my voice. "Um…yeah. Do I know you?" I tried to play off my reticence.

Her face broke out into the widest, beautiful sunshine and rainbows smile I had ever seen.

"Hell yes you do!" She crowed. "Bella….Isabella Swan!" She pointed to her beautifully shaped breasts.

_Quit staring at them Cullen. She's gonna think you're a perv._

"Bella? Well I'll be damned." I remarked.

She pulled a tray from the oven and set it on the counter. What ever the appetizers were that she had on that tray, smelled freaking delicious. "Well Hell….I never thought I would ever see you again!"

I stood there just staring at her. Her pictures didn't do her justice. She was more beautiful than I remembered.

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Are you okay?"

I finally found my voice and couldn't control the stammer. "Uh…I'm fine…yeah …fine. Is this the part where I tell you that you haven't changed a bit?"

"It can be." She winked at me. "Go ahead and spoil me."

I laughed. I knew she was having some fun at my expense.

"Seriously…Isabella. You look fantastic. Absolutely Beautiful."

She walked around from behind the island in the kitchen. "Flatterer. Can I tell you how much it honestly bothers me every time someone tells me I'm beautiful?"

I stared at her for a moment trying to discern whether she was being serious or not.

"Why would it bother you if someone tells you that you are beautiful?"

She sighed. "Cullen, beautiful women are a dime a dozen here in Hell-A. What I wouldn't give to be called exotic or unique or mysterious."

Now I was intrigued. "So then tell me how you ended up in Hugh Hefner's kitchen."

Bella looked me squarely in the eye and seemed surprised. "You don't know?"

I gave her a huge grin, raked my fingers through my hair and laughed. "Guilty. Yes. I know. I was just wondering why you were here in the kitchen instead of enjoying the party. Your party."

A slight blush seemed to creep up her throat. She knew at that moment that I had seen the pictures.

She still blushes. I had always found that to be extremely appealing about her.

"I'm sorry? Did I just make you uncomfortable?"

Bella laughed lightly. "No. It's still taking some getting used to being seen as something completely sexual. I'm the original flannel and jeans girl remember?"

"The photos are beautiful Bella. Nothing to be ashamed of. I'm curious as to why you did it though."

Bella threw the dishtowel down that she had in her hand, untied the apron and removed it. She walked around from behind the counter and tripped. She fell straight into my chest.

"See? Me and high heels just don't mix." She said as I helped her get righted. Her body made full contact with mine and I could smell her scent. She still smelled like the fresh wild strawberries that my mother grew in her garden.

I cleared my throat and stepped back, painfully aware of the effect she was having on me. Not wanting her to see or feel the full effect I offered to escort her to the bar to get something to drink.

She happily accepted my invitation and we made our way to the bar.

***

"So there I was sitting in class and it finally dawns on me that I don't want to be a reporter. I don't want to work for a newspaper or a magazine. I just got up and walked out right in the middle of class. Dropped out and went to culinary school. I have managed to make a good go of a restaurant here in L.A. Now I have my sights set on a sister location in another city." Bella laughed as she stirred her cocktail.

We had been sitting at the bar for quite some time and I had lost count of how many drinks we'd had. I don't know if it was the alcohol that was giving me the courage or if it was honestly just Bella that was making the whole awkward situation comfortable and fun.

"What about you Cullen? What's the world's best piano player been up to since High School?" She inquired, one dark eyebrow rising up in a question.

"I'll tell you if you dance with me. You owe me one Swan." I said as I stood up from the barstool and held my hand out to her. A nice slow jazz number started playing. I smiled thinking how much Hefner liked his jazz. Right now I was a really big fan as well.

"Dancing? Me? Not really a good idea." She replied.

I leaned down and took her shoes off her feet. "No excuses now. Seriously, you still owe me that one final dance from the Spring Fling back in high school."

Bella lightly smacked her palm to her forehead. "Oh God. You had to remind me. I not only owe you a dance but I owe you the biggest apology ever."

Bella got up out of her barstool and swayed just a little. I pulled her out onto the dance floor and put my arm around her waist. I took her hand and placed it on my chest. Her head fit right under my chin and I could feel how silky soft her hair was. We had never gotten this far during the Spring Fling Dance.

_Bella was sitting at one of the tables filled with most of the popular kids in school. She looked so pretty in the blue dress she was wearing. In the entire four years we had been going to school together, I couldn't ever remember once seeing her wear a dress._

_I decided that I was going to ask Bella to dance. For four long years I had remained quiet about my feelings for her. I knew this was going to be my last opportunity before graduation to do anything about those feelings. _

_My feet felt like they were weighed down with blocks of concrete. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating profusely. But I pushed myself forward. It was now or never. I watched Bella throw her head back in laughter at something Emmett had said. Now I was feeling a little trepidation. Every time I got anywhere near Emmett it felt as if I was wearing a big bull's eye on my back. _

_Suck it up Cullen. This is your last chance. _

_I walked up and stood quietly off to the side and cleared my throat._

_Rosalie Hale quickly spied me. "Well, well, well! What have we here? Looking to get your yearbook signed Cullen? Sorry but my pen is fresh out of ink."_

_Emmett's loud laughter roared through the tackily decorated gym. "Good one Babe!"_

_Bella nudged Rosalie in the ribs and shook her head at her. "Hey Cullen. Enjoying the dance?" She asked me. God her eyes were beautiful._

"_Uh…..um…yeah. I was wondering if I ….that is if you…. Wannadancewithme?" I sputtered out._

"_Christ Cullen! You can dance? I thought you only knew how to do band formations on the field during halftime!" Emmett jeered. I was starting to lose my resolve. I watched as Rosalie passed a silver flask to Bella and she took a quick swig out of it. Her face pinched up into a sour look. I just knew there had to be alcohol in that flask._

"_Thanks Cullen. I appreciate you asking me, but I don't dance. I might literally hurt someone. But hey -- hope to see you at graduation. Okay?" Bella replied._

_Feeling somewhat dejected, I nodded and turned to walk away. She would never give me the chance to let her know how I felt. Just as well I guess. What would a girl like Bella Swan ever see in a guy like me?_

Bella and I danced several dances. I relished the feel of her hand in mine and her body pressed up against me. Perhaps fate and time had done me a service. Knowing how she felt in my arms now, I realized that I was much more capable now of being able to handle the close intimate proximity of her body. I probably would have had an embarrassing raging hard on and blown a load in my pants back in high school if I had danced with her then.

"Wow. I should have danced with you back in high school." Bella said, her thoughts almost mirroring mine. "So 'fess up Cullen. What have you been up to since high school?"

She looked up at me with those huge doe eyes of hers and I felt like I could tell her every secret dream and fantasy I had ever had about her. Some of them were now more vivid than others after seeing her centerfold. I had literally stared at those naked pictures of her, memorizing every detail about her body. I knew that I had to see the mole that sat right on one of her perfect hipbones in person. I wanted to put my tongue on that mole, trace her hipbone and make my way down further until I found her very center.

"Of course I went to college. I decided to rush a fraternity and thought I had literally walked into Hell when I had to rush with Emmett McCarty. He and I found out that we had much more in common than we thought. I never would have guessed that muscle head in high school contained an acute brain for business. We became frat brothers. Emmett kind of took me under his wing and I shed a lot of insecurities." I told her.

Bella smiled at me. "You certainly did change. You got taller, lost the glasses and filled out quite a bit. I'd say you are actually quite devastatingly handsome now Cullen."

The inner geek inside me started doing the happy dance. She noticed.

The song ended and I walked Bella off the dance floor. She leaned down and took another sip from her drink.

"So what happened after you traded in Clark Kent for Superman?" She lightly teased.

I smiled at her description of me. I liked the idea of playing Superman to her Lois Lane.

"After college Emmett and I decided to go into business together. We formed an IT company and it has done remarkably well. That's it. End of story."

Bella raised her eyebrows at me. "No Mrs. Cullen anywhere?"

"Yes." I said and felt slightly giddy as her face fell. "Back in Forks, living with my father, Mr. Cullen."

Bella lightly smacked at my chest. "You know what I was asking."

I was starting to enjoy this. "Yes I do. I just wanted to see if you would squirm."

"I bet you could seriously make me squirm Cullen." Bella flushed red when she realized that what she said could have been mistaken as a double entendre. "I mean…omigod…how embarrassing."

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I find it to be extremely charming and sexy."

Bella's head snapped up and she looked directly into my eyes. Suddenly the air seemed to crackle with an electrical charge. Neither one of us could look away. Was it possible that she was attracted to me?

"You know what? I'm not sure why I'm asking this, but I'm really curious. Would you kiss me Cullen? Let me see what I really missed back in high school?" Bella asked me shyly. One look into her eyes and I was not going to deny her.

I took a step forward, my eyes zeroing in on her mouth. I had longed to kiss those lips for years. I put my hand up behind her head feeling her hair in my hand. I started to pull her face towards mine and almost lost it when I saw the pink end of her tongue dart out to wet her lips.

I was just about to kiss her when I felt a hand slap the back of my head. "Christ Cullen! I've been looking for you all over the place!" Emmett boomed. I grimaced as I thought back to Rosalie Hale doing the same thing to me. I don't know which one of those two taught the other that maneuver but it was the bane of my existence at this very moment.

"Emmett." I managed to growl through my teeth.

"SWAN!!! As I fucking live and breathe!!!" Emmett finally realized who I had been standing with.

Bella's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Emmett! Edward was just talking about you!" She jumped up into his brawny arms and he swung her around in a hug not letting her feet touch the floor. I was growing aggravated as I could hear her natural laughter and old camaraderie that she shared with Emmett bubble to the surface. I felt like an outsider again.

I finally interrupted them. "Emmett? I think I saw Jasper trying to get your attention just a second ago. He looks like he needed rescuing from a couple of blondes."

I knew that would get his attention.

"Bella baby! I have to say it. The photos were divine! You are a woman for the ages." Emmett picked up her hand, flashed his dimples and laid a theatrical kiss on her palm.

Bella blushed again. I nudged Emmett meaningfully. "Jasper needs you."

It took a second but Emmett finally realized that I was unhappy with his intrusion. He dropped her hand, laid his hands one on top of another over his heart and sighed theatrically. "Broken. I'm a broken man Bella." He laughed as he made his way through the crowd.

"He hasn't changed much. Better dressed but still kind of a big hearted oaf." Bella snorted.

"Yeah, he grows on you. I can't help it. I honestly like the guy but his timing sucks. Which reminds me. Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Bella coyly looked up at me through her lashes. "I believe I asked you for a kiss."

I felt one side of my mouth crook up into a half smile. Good. She hadn't forgotten. I moved in closer. I was standing right in front of her with just inches separating us. I could feel the heat rolling off her. She kept staring at my mouth as I bent down to meet hers.

"Don't move. Stay very still." I whispered huskily. I leaned in and placed my lips against hers. Bella breathed into my mouth and I applied more pressure to the kiss. She kissed me back. I traced the shape of her lips with my tongue and felt her mouth slowly part to invite me in. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, tasting her hot wet sweetness. It was better than any fantasy I had ever had about kissing her. No woman in my past ever came close to kissing me like this. I knew at that moment that what I felt for Bella in high school was real and not just some dumb teenage crush. I would actively pursue Bella. I wanted her as mine. I broke the kiss and reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow." Bella breathed out. "Why is it that all the geeky guys know how to kiss?"

"That's not all we're good at." I murmured as I placed a hot kiss against her collarbone.

"Cullen? Are you flirting with me?" She laughed.

"Are you biting?" I answered raising an eyebrow at her.

"Only if you want me too." Bella smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Damn. That's it. No more alcohol for me tonight. I don't like to lose control."

I remembered all too well what Bella looked like when she lost control due to drinking. It was how the Spring Fling came crashing to a horrible end.

_I was walking out into the parking lot to get into my car when I noticed Bella leaning over and profusely vomiting next to her red pick up truck. I rushed over immediately to help her._

"_Bella? Are you okay?" I asked. I was on the verge of panicking. _

_She groaned loudly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The smell coming from the contents of her stomach that she had just voided onto the pavement was making me have the dry heaves. _

_Her eyes had been watering and she moved to clear them. "Edward?" She asked. It was the very first time I had ever heard her call me by my first name._

"_Yeah…it's me. Are you….are you drunk?" I finally asked._

"_I think so. I keep seeing two of my truck."_

_I was livid. Emmett and Rosalie had gotten Bella drunk and were nowhere to be seen. _

"_Bella, give me your keys. I'm going to drive you home. There is no way you can drive."_

"_Mkay…" She tried to fish into her purse to find her keys. She started to lose her balance and landed square on her ass. "Whoops!" _

_She started giggling uncontrollably. I reached for her purse and found her keys. I opened the door to her truck and put the keys in the ignition. I leaned over to unlock the passenger door. I decided to roll down the window because I didn't know if she was going to need to throw up again or not. Besides being trapped in a truck cab with the fetid stench of barf was not appealing to me at all. _

_I got out of the truck and hoisted Bella up into my arms. My dick turned traitor on me the minute I felt the softness of her skin. I groaned inwardly and carried her to the passenger side of the truck._

"_So strong….who knew?" She mumbled. _

_I gently placed her in the cab and blushed furiously when my hand grazed her boob as I fastened her seat belt. I quickly got over to the driver's side and turned on the ignition. The truck rumbled to life and then backfired. It sounded like a gunshot. My heart leapt into my throat as I tried to calm down enough to drive her home._

_It took me several jerky starts out onto the road before I got the feel of her manual transmission. Bella had slumped over onto the passenger door and I could hear her mumbling incoherently. _

_I drove carefully through the town praying that we wouldn't get pulled over. I didn't know how I would ever explain it to my parents if I got arrested with the Chief's drunken daughter in the truck. Then again…it could do wonders for my reputation._

_I sighed pushing that thought out of my head. My primary responsibility was to get Bella home safely. I swore that in some future life I would come back twice the size I was now and kick Emmett McCarty's ass for getting her so drunk and abandoning her._

_We finally pulled up in front of Bella's house. No lights were on but the Chief's cruiser was parked in the driveway. I reached over and gently shook Bella awake._

"_Bella? Hey…we're here at your house. Which one of these keys is your house key?" _

_Bella slowly pried her eyes open and tried to focus. "Edward? What are you doing here?"_

_I chuckled slightly. "I drove you home Bella. We need to get you inside. Which key is the house key?"_

_She looked at the key ring dangling from my fingers._

"_You have the nicest fingers." She said. I sat there flabbergasted. She noticed my fingers?_

"_Uh…thanks. But I need to get you inside. I don't want to wake up your Dad because frankly he's the Chief of Police and he scares the piss out of me."_

_Bella started giggling again. "Key is outside. On top of the door frame."_

_I sighed and headed up to the front porch and reached along the top of the door frame. No key. Shit._

_I made my way back to the truck and watched in horror as Bella opened the door and promptly fell out. She landed hard onto the wet grass on her lawn. She rolled over and laughed. Laughed a little too loudly. Quickly I looked back to the house. No lights came on. I was terrified. Terrified of getting caught by the Chief with his drunken daughter._

"_Bella? There is no key! Is there another door or any other way in?" I begged almost to the point of demanding._

"_Nope." She said making the "P" sound pop. "My bedroom window is open."_

_I walked around the house quickly and breathed a sigh of relief to find out what she said was true. I was just going to have to scale that damn tree and climb in, come down the stairs and get her back into her house safe and sound. Hopefully the Chief would be none the wiser that his daughter had gotten completely blitzed and couldn't drive home._

_I went back and made sure Bella was propped up comfortably. I reassured her that I would be back in a few minutes. I walked back around to the side of the house where her bedroom was located. I pulled myself up into the tree and slowly began to climb. I slipped once or twice guaranteeing a nasty bruise or two. I finally managed to scale to the limb closest to her window. I pushed against the window to make the opening wider. The window creaked loudly. _

_Fuck. I was a dead man._

_I waited a couple of minutes to see if Chief Swan had heard anything. Thank God there had been nothing. Pulling myself into Bella's bedroom. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the surroundings. My foot got caught on something as I made my way to the door. . I reached down and became instantly mortified when I realized I was holding a pair of her panties in my hand. Being the horny motherfucking teenager that I was I just had to stare at them for a minute or two…or six. _

_After a few minutes of fantasizing, I put her panties in my pocket._

_I gingerly made my way out her bedroom door and walked very quietly down the staircase freezing each time a pronounced creak issued forth from a step. I made it to the front door, unlocked it and went out to get Bella._

_I pulled her back up into my arms and carried her up the front porch. The door automatically swung open. I was face to face with Chief Swan with his drunken daughter lying prostrate in my arms. _

"_Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck is wrong with my daughter?"_

Bella was quiet the whole ride back to my hotel from the party.

"Was it really that bad? My dad didn't totally crucify you did he?" She asked glancing at me sideways through those impossibly thick dark lashes of hers.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Once I explained what had happened, your Dad was pretty cool. Sorry if I got you in trouble though." I apologized.

"Actually, my dad let me off with a warning. Of course he waited until I finally surfaced the next afternoon at 4 p.m. I walked into the kitchen and he was sitting there at the table. I had just opened the fridge to get some juice when he pulled the tab on his usual can of "Vitamin R". I smelled that beer and ran to the bathroom to hurl all over again."

I laughed thinking about Chief Swan trying to teach his daughter a lesson. "What did he say to you?"

"He admitted that he had gotten drunk as skunk on Scotch when he was 17. He said I had done enough penance with my hangover. He warned me that the next time I wouldn't be so lucky."

I reached over and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. And was he tough the next time?"

"There has never been a next time. Thank you Edward. What you did was very sweet. After the way I treated you throughout high school, I didn't deserve that kindness from you."

We both got quiet. I absorbed her apology and realized that she and I were finally on equal footing. We were no longer classified by any school clique. We were just ourselves.

I pulled up to the parking space in front of my bungalow at the Chateau Marmont. Bella's eyes went wide.

"Nice digs. I'd venture to guess that Mr. Edward Cullen is little more successful than he is letting on."

I smirked at her. "Either that or I'm a total poseur. Last chance to back out Swan. You coming in or not?"

"Oh! I am so IN Cullen!" She pulled open the door and bounced out of the car. I walked around and took her hand leading her to the bungalow.

I reached into my wallet for the key card and slid it through the lock and opened the door. I let her walk in ahead of me so I could admire the gentle sway of her hips as she walked. She still had the finest ass ever. Bella flopped herself down on the couch and leaned back exposing the lean long line of her body. I felt myself suck in an involuntary breath. She was going to kill me.

Bella finally broke the charged silence. "So are you going to just stand there or are you going to come over here and kiss me?"

"You are definitely a bossy little thing aren't you?" I chuckled. I shrugged my jacket off and started to open a few buttons on my shirt.

"Mmhmm. Maybe I just need someone strong to set me straight. Got any ideas who that could be?" She flirted back.

"Jesus Bella! You continue to say stuff like that to me and I can't promise that I will conduct myself as complete gentleman." I answered.

"What makes you think I need a complete gentleman right now?" She taunted me as she slowly started to pull the hem of her dress up.

I literally growled and crossed the room in three strides. I moved in between her open thighs and bent down to kiss the exposed flesh on her shoulders.

"Bella….I'm warning you. I have waited a long time for this."

She smiled up at me and put her fingers in my hair tugging on it tightly. "Then shut the fuck up Cullen and kiss me."

With those words I came undone.

I dropped to my knees and shoved the damn coffee table out of the way. I pushed her dress up roughly and hooked my fingers through the waistband of her almost nonexistent flimsy panties. I jerked them down her legs in my impatience to get to her. I needed to taste her. I wanted to feel her on my tongue.

I pushed her thighs apart and placed tiny tender bites all along her thighs from her knees to her fucking promised land. I inhaled deeply smelling the evidence of her desire for me. The smell of her caused another conflagration of lust. I had to taste her.

I leaned in and gently spread the slicked folds of her sex apart. I blew warm air against her heated flesh. I could feel her thighs tense near my head.

"Edward…please…" She moaned. Her fingers gripped my hair tighter and she lifted her hips off the couch towards my mouth. I had her. She was mine.

I touched the tip of my tongue to her heated core. I lapped at the pearly fluid that abundantly coated her entrance. She tasted of salt, cinnamon and sea. I ran my tongue along her slit causing her hips to buck wildly. I could hear her panting spurring me on. I found her clit and pulled it in between my teeth gently and started to suck on her. I found a rhythm that caused her to continually shake. I could feel her muscles tensing and I knew I was about to make her cum. I needed to feel her orgasm so I slid two fingers inside her as I feasted on her. She rode my fingers as I nibbled on her some more.

"Oh God…Edward…I'm….oh shit!" She exclaimed as she shattered against my fingers and tongue. I continued to gently suck on her until she rode her climax out. She slumped back onto the couch looking fully sated. I looked up and smiled at her. She sat up abruptly and pulled my face to hers to kiss me. Or so I thought.

Her tongue snaked out and she licked her own juices from my face. Fuck. That was hot.

"I think I just became the Nerd's Fan Club President." She snorted somewhat pleased.

I smiled at her and put my hand on her breast and fully palmed her feeling the hard nipple through her clothes. She arched into my hand letting me to continue exploring her.

"No arguments from the Peanut Gallery. You have my full support."

Bella eyed the bulge in my pants. "Hmm. Seems like you could be right." She sat up and put her palm flat against my erection. I thought my eyes would roll back into my head. She was touching me. _Bella Fucking Swan was touching my dick. _

I was reeling from the sensation when the alarm on my watch went off.

"What the fuck is that?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh shit. I have to be at the airport in about two hours. I have to leave today." I explained.

"You can't stay? Cancel your trip?" Her eyes were huge and fucking killing me.

"Uh…no. I can't Bella. Jesus! I wish I could. But I have urgent business that I have to attend to. I have a new client coming in a couple of days and there are details I have to sort out. I'm so sorry. Can I drive you home?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "This is un-fucking believable! I finally get the chance to see you again, you give me a mind blowing orgasm and now you're leaving?"

"Uh..yeah. It looks that way. Trust me Bella when I say that I want to stay. But I have a business that I have to return to. I promise you that we will see each other again."

She crossed her arms over her chest after pulling her dress back down. "Yeah. Whatever."

I decided not to argue with her. I stood up and straightened my clothes back up. Bella did the same. We rode in silence all the way to her home.

"Bella? May I see you again?" I asked.

She snorted at me. "Seriously? You don't even live in L.A. and I'm getting ready to go out of town to start up my new restaurant."

"Bella, I would do anything…go anywhere to see you again. Please? I will see you again. I promise. And I know for a fact that it won't take another ten years to do so."

She quietly huffed. "Hand me your phone. I'll put my phone number in. I really would like to see you again Edward. I just honestly don't know when I will be available. Probably not until my new restaurant opens and is running successfully."

I gave her my phone. She programmed in the digits. I quickly dialed the number and heard her phone ringing in her purse.

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. "Good night Bella Swan. I will see you again. Soon."

***

The flight back to Chicago seemed to take forever. I spent most of the flight reliving the events of the previous night. I couldn't believe my luck that she was interested in me.

I made my way to the office the next morning adhering to my usual schedule. But I was also wired as hell. Jasper had mentioned that Bella was coming to Chicago. I placed several phone calls to the top retail brokers in town inquiring about the possible location of Bella's new restaurant. Fate seemed to be on my side again. The broker of my own building let me know she was arriving two days later to sign the lease for her new restaurant space. Amazingly it was in the lobby of my building. I made a generous concession to the lease. I wanted Bella to have the ability to stay in Chicago for quite some time.

As I arrived at work two days later, I could already detect the commotion going on in the vacant space in the building. I was making my way to the elevators when the real estate broker and the new tenant came out into the lobby.

"Well there he is now!" The broker chimed in an all too chipper voice. I turned around and smiled.

"Good Morning Ladies. How are you this morning?" I asked with a slight wink.

Bella Swan stood there with a complete look of surprise on her face.

"Bella? May I introduce Mr. Edward Cullen? He owns this building and is fully responsible for giving you such a good deal on your lease!"

Bella sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. "Really? Small world isn't it?"

I smirked at Bella and enjoyed watching her squirm. "Welcome to Chicago Miss Swan."

* * *

**So? Whaddaya think? I'm loving me some Geeky Edward.... Push the green button...let me know what you think.....**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Can I just say that I am already thrilled with the response this story has gotten! **

**Thanks so much all my fabulous readers! Your reviews have made me smile and inspire me to carry on!**

**I'd like to give special thanks to my awesomesauce beta, TwiDi! Thanks for all your support BB! Can't do this without you!**

**And so it continues.... **

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 2**

**~ The Object of Affection - Bella ~**

"Welcome to Chicago, Miss Swan,"

_Asshole!_

I shifted nervously from one foot to the other. The moment I had spied that familiar bronze-colored hair, I knew all too well who my mysterious and extremely generous new landlord was.

Edward walked towards me. His crisp-starched white shirt was brilliant under the soft halogen lights of the lobby. His grey flannel trousers were slung perfectly on his well trimmed hips with just a hint of suggestion of what lay beneath. His tie had lovely emerald green accents that seemed to make the color of his eyes shift from jade green to almost a sea greenish blue from one minute to the next. Edward extended his hand towards me and smiled the wicked deadly smile.

_Fuck_. It was a fucking smile calculated to disarm. I was sure that it had to have been the smile he used to take down his competition. I looked at those long tapered fingers of his that he held out in invitation. Suddenly, I had no idea where I was. I realized that I had quit breathing the moment I saw his talented tongue dart out to wet those sensually red lips of his. I found myself wanting to trace the shape of his full bottom lip with my own tongue.

_SNAP OUT OF IT SWAN!!!!_

I made a vow at that point, not to give in to him. I couldn't afford to feel things for him again like I did a long time ago. I took his offered hand into mine and almost fried from the electrical contact that seemed to pulse between us.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen, for your _generous_ lease agreement. I only hope to give you a rewarding return on your investment."

"I'm counting on that, Miss Swan." His grin became more insouciant. I almost thought the smug bastard was about to wink at me in melodramatic fashion. I was becoming more uncomfortable by the moment. I immediately and unceremoniously pulled my hand from his. Disappointment was a nasty emotion. I was finally seeing Edward Cullen for who he was. An egocentric jerk that had let money change him.

I felt a flush of shame rush through my body that I had given myself to him so freely back in Los Angeles, just a couple of days ago. _Lesson well-learned._

And with that final thought to our abhorrent, yet extremely satisfying, behavior… I shut Edward Cullen out of my mind and heart. We were nothing but business acquaintances from this point forward. I only hoped that my body would believe what my mind had decided.

"If you will excuse me, Mr. Cullen, I have a restaurant to open." My voice never betrayed my hurt and disappointment. I turned on my heel and walked away before he had a chance to answer. I could actually hear the douche bag chuckle as I walked away. I felt the hot sting of tears start to well up in my eyes.

Of all people… _Why_? Why oh why did I ever believe that Edward Cullen was different?

My real estate agent was hot on my heels and chattering inanely about everything and nothing. I could barely register what she was saying. I was mourning the loss of a gentle sweet young man that I thought I really cared for back in high school. To be honest… I did _more_ than care for Edward back in high school. He was so different to everyone else. There was just something so sweet and unexpected about him. I could never tell Rose about my secret obsession with him. I would have been ridiculed mercilessly.

Rose. _Oh shit!_

Rose was on her way here to help me open the restaurant. I was worried about how she would react to seeing Edward Cullen and then I remembered who his business partner was. Karma was wicked and she was about to make Rosalie Hale realize that she had nothing what so ever in the "bitch" game.

Rosalie Hale was going to come face to face with the one man who broke her heart - _Emmett McCarty._

I laughed out loud realizing just how insane and hilarious this whole situation had become. I was going to need Rose more now than I ever needed her before. I decided it would be better to call her and let her know what was waiting for her here in Chicago. Knowing Rosalie Hale; she would show up loaded for bear and ready to kick ass in her Jimmy Choo's.

I pulled out my phone and called Rose.

"Geez, Bitch! I'm just getting to the airport now. Give me some time before I have to hold your fucking hand." Rose snarled into her phone.

"It's not me who is gonna need a hand holding. Trust me, Rose… Chicago is NOT what we expected." I answered back.

"Bells, don't fuck with me right now. I'm not in the best mood. Just spit it out."

"Two words, Rose. _Emmett_ _McCarty_."

The sudden silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. I could hear the cacophonous background noise of LAX but I couldn't hear my best friend breathing.

"Rose? Are you still there?"

"Son-of-a-bitch-whore-mother-fucker!" She whispered, "You better be joking, Swan! We made a solemn pact not to utter his damn name ever again."

"I saw him, Rose. I saw him at the Playboy party."

"Figures… Leave it to the asshole to chase anything in butt-floss."

I took a deep breath, "Here's the deal, Rose. The building that I leased the restaurant space in is owned by Edward Cullen. His business partner is Emmett."

"Edward Cullen? Are you shitting me?" Rose almost hollered hysterically into the phone. I had to pull my phone away from my ear to stop her shrieking from causing permanent damage.

"Bella, that four eyed freak couldn't find his own asshole with a flashlight and magnifying glass."

"Yeah, well. Be that as it may, Rose, Edward Cullen is a different person now. He's… he's…"

"He's what, Bella?" Rose's voice was full of caution.

"He's… it doesn't matter, Rose. Edward Cullen grew up and became a hard core businessman. Plain and simple."

Rose was quiet for a moment, "Why do I get the feeling that there is _more_ to this than what I am hearing?"

"It's nothing, Rose." I sighed in resignation.

"Well… shit. Okay then. Thanks for the warning. Does Emmett know I'm on my way to Chicago?"

"Nope. I just found out about Edward being our landlord approximately 10 minutes ago."

"Good! Don't say anything. I want the upper hand this time."

I smiled knowing all too well that Rose was going to have a couple of uninterrupted hours during her flight to plan her revenge against Emmett. God help him. But he also deserved it.

Chicago was definitely going to be _interesting_.

I watched as Edward spoke to my real estate agent. He was so different. He was assured, strong, cocky and just fucking out-right gorgeous. I shrugged knowing all too well that I was going to have an even harder time resisting him now.

~*~*~*~*~

_I pushed my way through the crowded hallways. I hated to be late. I had prided myself on the fact that I had never ever gotten a tardy mark to class. I walked into to Biology and saw Edward sitting at our lab table trying desperately to stuff all the unnecessary books that had tumbled out onto the floor back into his backpack._

_I stood in the doorway just admiring the way the rays of unexpected sunlight caused the natural red and gold highlights in his hair to shine. His hair was thick. I always wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers through it. He looked up and saw me staring at him._

_He pursed his beautifully shaped lips into a tight circle and immediately ducked his head in embarrassment. My heart stopped for a minute knowing all too well how much I wanted to run to him and save him. I could feel his chagrin just radiating off of him._

_I let Edward awkwardly get situated before I made my way to our lab table._

"_Hey." I muttered. I slung my own back pack over the back of my chair._

"_Hey." He replied as he pushed his glasses up his slightly crooked nose._

_The bell rang and all the students who had been milling around, finally settled at their assigned lab tables. Mr. Banner walked into the room, grabbed some chalk and wrote the chapter's name, we were going to discuss today, on the Chalkboard. The chalk squeaked against the blackboard and I could feel all the tiny hairs in my ear stand up in protest. I squinted in pain at the sound._

"_Does that bother you?" Edward's voice was hot in my ear. Holy Crow. When did his voice become so… so… hot?_

"_Um…" I cleared my throat. Butterflies had suddenly exploded to life in my stomach._

_I sucked in a gulp of air, "I'm fine. Just hate high pitched noises"_

_Edward comically dropped his voice several registers, "Okay, duly noted."_

_I rolled my eyes and giggled at him. I pulled my biology book out of my bag and opened it to the chapter that Mr. Banner had indicated on the chalkboard. I glanced over at Edward and was fascinated by the way he held his pen in his hand. His writing was fluid and somewhat beautiful. It almost looked like calligraphy._

"_What?" He whispered at me._

_I blushed at being caught. "Nothing. Shhhh. Don't want to get in trouble."_

_Mr. Banner delivered his lesson in a monotone; designed to put even the most hyperactive person asleep. I found myself swaying with drowsiness. My eyes started to feel heavy and I could feel the narcotic pull of sleep pulling me under._

"_Bella?" Edward whispered harshly into my ear as I jerked awake._

"_Crap!" I whispered, "Did I fall asleep?"_

"_I don't know. I just heard you say my name and then realized your eyes were closed." Edward whispered back conspiratorially._

_That was the first time I think I may have dreamed about Edward Cullen._

_~*~*~*~* ~_

I walked through the empty space. My fingers dragged along the bare white walls. My imagination began to take over. The vision I had for this restaurant was different than my original flagship one in Los Angeles. There was something… just a little softer and more romantic about Chicago. I wanted warmth. Peach tones and warm wood accents. I felt the need for soft drapery to create the image of seduction. I wanted my patrons to be seduced not only by mood, but also by my food as well. "Chow Bella" had made a good name for itself in Los Angeles. I had to up the ante on my second location.

Knew I had my work cut out for me. The sound of workmen arriving woke me from my reverie. I was definitely embarking on a major adventure and taking a huge chance opening a second restaurant in another city. I only hoped it would be one that I wouldn't regret.

~*~*~*~*~

The progress on the restaurant was amazing. I was becoming nervously excited. Rose was right there by my side, directing traffic, taking some of the pressure off me as I designed the opening night menu.

Rosalie Hale was one of the Country's most respected and heralded new sommelier's; and she executed her job with pride. Rose had spent over five years in Europe going from vineyard to vineyard learning from the best. Her palate was amazing, cognitive and she knew all too well how to complement my dishes with the right wine. Rosalie Hale was one of the exponential factors in my success. We worked so well together. It didn't hurt that she was totally _easy_ on the eyes either. Having Rose visible to the dining public was tantamount to having a major movie star sitting at your table when you dined.

Rose and I spent the next couple of weeks searching for the perfect tables, artwork, linens and dishes. Finally, I turned the last details to her knowing that I needed to train my kitchen staff. I was lucky that both Sam and Paul had decided to come to Chicago for the couple of weeks that I needed them to train the new chefs and kitchen staff.

I spent many hours trying to perfect some of my new dishes. My hours were long but rewarding. I realized that I barely had time to think about Edward Cullen. Neither Rose nor I had come in contact with Edward or Emmett… which was strange, considering we practically lived in their building. Then again our hours that we devoted to the opening of the restaurant were insane. Rose and I shared an apartment and each night we went home and both collapsed in exhaustion only to wake the next day and do it all over again.

We were only days away from the opening. It was one of those wild, nonstop days where we were checking in food and alcohol vendors. It was mayhem. People coming in and going out. Linen deliveries, artwork needing to be hung on the blank walls and a kitchen that just didn't seem like it was coming together; they all had my head pounding.

"No… No… No!!! You can't add the sherry until the final step! Good God! Have you not heard anything I said to you?" I barked in exasperation to one of my staff. He glared at me looking like he was going to quit.

"Sorry, Chef." He uttered.

I sighed, "I'm sorry too. We are all under a lot of pressure. I think… I think we all need a break." I untied my apron and threw it down on the floor. I pushed open the kitchen door and hollered to Rose.

"It's time!"

The kitchen became quiet within seconds. Puzzled glances filled the room. I could feel my nervous laughter beginning to bubble to the surface.

"Everybody! To the bar. NOW!!! And that is an order!" I barked out.

I watched as my staff filed into the comfortably decorated bar. Rose stood behind the bar. She sported a lopsided grin. She and I looked at one another and knew what needed to be done.

"Okay." I began, "For those of you who drove here today… find another way home. Give me your keys now because none of you are driving after we're done. For all of you who are _underage_… come back to work tomorrow and we will do something special for you. But right now… the rest of us NEED to get our drink on!"

The applause and cheers that broke out were loud. This was the time. The time for all of us to bond and become a team. Rose positioned herself behind the bar. I watched as a few of our younger employees left, grousing on their way out. They wouldn't be complaining tomorrow once I had a few playmates show up to help them with their work. I was lucky that I would be able to cash in a few favors with Hugh Hefner.

Rose set up the proper amount of shot glasses and she and I both poured shots of tequila for our staff.

"All right, you guys!!!" Rose yelled, "Grab a lime, a salt shaker and kiss either your ass or the person next to you good bye!!!"

I raised my shot glass, "To 'Chow Bella'!!" I yelled!

"CHOW BELLA!" My staff responded in kind as they raised their glasses.

We all drained the shots immediately. The mood improved immensely amongst our staff. Rose winked at me and mouthed that I had done good. We were only getting started.

~*~*~*~*~

Rose and I sat in the dim light of the restaurant.

"Tired?" I asked.

"Fuck, yes. But drunk as shit so it's all good." She laughed.

"Come on, Rose… lets call a cab and get our exhausted drunk asses home." I said as a knock on the glass front door of the restaurant startled us both.

"Holy Shit! That scared the piss out of me." Rose giggled.

My breathing needed to slow down, "Fuck. Me too." I started to giggle with Rose realizing how silly we looked.

"Sshhh Bella… go get a knife from the kitchen… I'm covered here…" Rose slurred.

I looked at her. She was holding an orange in her hand.

"What the fuck are you going to do with that orange? 'Juice' them to death?" I cracked up.

"Fuck you, Swan. Don't hate on the citrus."

I laughed even harder. I actually fell of the banquette that I had been sitting on.

"Oh shit, Rose! That is fucking funny." I kept laughing until we saw the glass paned front door swing open.

Rose and I looked at each other in alarm. She shot over and grabbed me and we crawled under the table hoping the white tablecloth would hide us.

"I thought you locked the front door?!!"

"What? I thought _you_ did!" I uttered back in shocked dismay.

We waited silently trying to calm our hearts and our breathing. Minutes passed until we could see the feet of our trespassers.

Cole Haan loafers came into view. What kind of crook wears Cole Haan's?

"Shit, Emmett. I could have sworn I heard voices."

Rose and I quivered under the table remaining quiet. What the hell was Edward Cullen doing in my restaurant? I could have sworn we locked the front door.

"Dude, they're not here. But damn! They hit some good fucking tequila tonight." Emmett commented.

Rose and I began to quietly whisper back and forth. We were thirty seconds away from a drunken bitch slap fight when the cabbie waltzed into the restaurant announcing he was here to pick us up.

"Cab for Miss Swan." He announced.

I heard Edward and Emmett chuckle at the same time.

"They already left. You're too late." Emmett announced.

Rose and I could both hear the cabbie sigh. Edward plunked himself down on the banquette of the table we were hiding under.

"Geez Emmett… what do you think happened to them?" He asked his voice loud and overly dramatic.

I rolled my eyes at Rose, "Are they fucking kidding?" I whispered.

Rose snorted. A little too loud.

The room got very quiet.

I had to pee. Badly.

Emmett finally spoke up, "So… um, Edward… what kind of table wears high heels?"

I could hear Edward laugh out loud.

That was all it took. I crawled out from under the table.

"Ha ha. Very fucking funny! Now get the fuck out, Emmett. And take Cullen with you."

"Geez Bells… is that the way to greet a fellow tenant?" Emmett gasped in mock horror.

I had to laugh in spite of myself. I launched myself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Damn you, Emmett. I could never stay mad at you. Just don't squeeze too hard because I have to pee."

"Well I _will_ be mad at you, baby Bells, unless you share some of that fucking great tequila." Emmett protested.

Emmett was laughing until he saw Rose appear from under the table. She stood up and smoothed her skirt down around her shapely thighs.

The room became deadly silent. Rose and Emmett stared at one another. I glanced at Edward and he picked up the salt shaker off the table and feigned absolute interest in it.

"Rose."

"Emmett…"

They stood there. Just staring at one another.

"You look _great.._." Emmett commented.

"_You_ are a dick." Rose replied.

"Yeah, but a good looking dick." Emmett countered.

"Says you. I've seen better..."

"But have you _felt_ better, Rose? You know my dick."

Rose held up her pinky finger, "You mean _this_?" She asked somewhat innocently.

Emmett became inflamed, "Takes a bigger finger than that to please that black hole of yours, Rose."

Rose snapped her jaw audibly shut. A long awkward silent moment passed by. I shot a few careful glances at Edward to see how he was reacting. His eyes met mine and we both realized that we were caught in the middle and had nothing to say. I shrugged my shoulders and waited for World War 3 to break out.

The tension in the room was thick. Until Rosalie started to laugh.

"Fuck you, Emmett McCarty. You always knew how to push my buttons."

Emmett started laughing himself, "Goddamn! It's good to see you, Rose. How the fuck are you?"

Edward raised his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but try to suppress my own laughter. Jesus. Those two thrived on fighting. Some things didn't change after high school. We both watched as the two of them came together in a hug that lasted way too long for old friends that had just rediscovered one another.

"Need a ride home, Hale?" Emmett winked at her.

"I'm not taking you up on any free pony rides, McCarty. Get this bitch in a car or a taxi and I just may let you walk me to the Goddamn door." Rose answered back.

Emmett offered his arm to Rose and she took it. As she walked by she winked at me, "See you at home, Bells. Don't keep Dorkward up too late. He might miss re-runs of Star Trek."

I rolled my eyes at her. I could hear Edward chuckling quietly. Rose and Emmett left the restaurant and suddenly I realized I was alone with Edward. I took another glance at him and realized that he looked tired.

"Are you ready to leave? I just need to lock up." I remarked.

"Yeah. I can drive you back to your place. That is… if it's _okay_ with you?"

I started to flip all the light switches off. I could see the silhouette of Edward in the darkness. His shoulders were broader than I remembered. His waist was trim and fit. I took in a deep breath and reminded myself that I had claimed him to be off limits.

I was not going to get involved with my damn landlord. No matter how sexy.

And shit… Edward Cullen was sexy.

I grabbed my purse and set the alarm before finally locking the door.

"So, I guess this is where you find out where I live." I uttered lightly.

Edward's gaze was dark and intense. He walked me to his car and opened the door for me. I was pleasantly surprised to see that he drove a Volvo. Nothing super flashy. Just something understated and safe.

"You could always call a cab. I would be willing to wait until it got here. I just want to make sure you get home safely."

I smiled at him, "Oh, Edward! You're not dangerous! Of course, you can drive me home."

Little did I know that those words would come back to haunt me.

* * *

** I will try to update at least once a week. Sometimes when the muse strikes it can be more than that!**

******Hmmm....Rose is being awfully nice to Emmett and Bella is alone with Edward again. Wonder what ****our girls are going to do? Leave a review and it just may tempt my muse into working overtime!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**To my awesome Beta TwiDi.... What the hell do you eat for breakfast? "Crack Flakes"? You are the fastest beta ever!! Love You!!!**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did. Then I would know Rob Pattinson. Hopefully in the biblical sense....**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 3**

**Revenge of the Nerd ~ Edward**

"_Oh, Edward! You're not dangerous! Of course, you can drive me home."_

I hadn't purposely been keeping my distance from Bella. I honestly hadn't seen her since the first day she had appeared in the lobby of my building. Several weeks had passed; and I was aware of the beehive of activity that flowed in and out of the empty space that was slowly being transformed into a restaurant. I had spent most of my time working with Emmett on procuring a new client. I had been extremely busy with my own projects; and barely had time to leave my office for lunch. Besides, I understood what it meant to run your own business. I wasn't that much of a jerk to insinuate myself back into Bella's life at this particularly stressful time.

_Yet_.

Until yesterday, I walked out of the elevator and saw one of my worst nightmares come back to haunt me. Fucking Rosalie Hale walked into Bella's restaurant. So Bella was still chummy with Rosalie. Emmett was going to shit his pants.

Not that I harbored any warm fuzzy feelings towards the icy uber bitch that was Rosalie Hale. She had gone out of her way to torment me, tease me and push my lack of high school social status into my face every chance she had gotten. Emmett was going to have a heart attack. The last time he had seen Rosalie Hale… things had not gone '_well'_. Needless to say, Rosalie had caught him giving a mustache ride to a very nubile co-ed, when she had decided to surprise-visit unannounced one weekend. That was the first and only time I had ever felt sympathy for Rosalie.

***

_I heard a key jangling in the deadbolt on the door to the apartment. I knew that Emmett was already home and much occupied. Who the hell had a key to our place? Damn Emmett! His parade of co-eds through this place was becoming nauseating. He might as well fucking install a damned turnstile at the front door!_

_I put down the book I had been reading and made my way over to the hall closet thinking to pull out one of the baseball bats that Emmett had stored in there. Then I realized it would be a huge mistake if I clocked someone who actually had a key to our apartment. Especially, if that someone was female… So, I'd decided against the bat and waited around the corner out of sight._

_I smelled her perfume as she opened the door. I knew immediately who she was. Emmett was going to die tonight._

_Rosalie made her way into the living room. I quickly walked up behind her._

"_Rose?" I whispered very loudly._

_Rose jumped and I almost starting laughing when I realized that I had scared her. Quickly she turned around to face me._

"_Dammit, Four Eyes! Are you trying to kill me?" She gasped. I watched her take a couple of deep breaths._

"_Rose, I don't wear glasses anymore." I lamely argued._

"_No… but you're still a dork. What kind of an idiot sneaks up behind a defenseless woman?" And with that statement Rose delivered another one of her patented slaps to the back of my head._

"_You are hardly defensive." I muttered back as I rubbed the back of my head. We both stood there glaring at each other._

_Finally, Rose put down her suitcase and crossed her arms over her well endowed chest, "So are you gonna ogle my tits all night dork, or are you going to tell me where Emmett is?"_

_And so the debate raged inside my head. Whose side did I wish to champion? On one hand, I finally had a chance to serve up some good revenge to Rosalie. On the other, I couldn't break the friendship that I had with Emmett. I stood there for a couple of seconds trying desperately to figure out the right thing to do._

_Emmett's co-ed made the decision for me. Her loud guttural moan that issued forth from the bedroom spurred Rose into immediate action._

"_Rose!!" I tried to grab her arm as she turned to sprint into Emmett's bedroom. After two minutes of the loudest, most filthy yelling I had ever heard, one slightly dressed co-ed dashed past me to the front door._

"_That bitch is CRAZY!"_

_Yes. Yes, she is. I sighed and plopped down on the couch wondering if I needed to hide the knives in the kitchen. Emmett could find himself in the position of being the unlucky recipient of an overenthusiastic circumcision. I picked up my book up and tried desperately to find something interesting to read. Once the promise of Rose pulling out each one of Emmett's pubic hairs one by one and knitting them into a hair shirt for him to wear as penance rang through the apartment, I slammed my book shut and went to grab my keys._

_I had just opened the front door to the apartment when Rose caught up to me, "Get me out of here, Cullen." _

_Her plea was desperate and who was I to say no?_

_I felt myself soften towards the witch. No matter how much I had despised her and wished that a house would land on her, she didn't deserve to be hurt by the one person I knew she loved the most._

"_Come on… let's go." I uttered as I picked up her suitcase. _

_Rose had a torrent of tears sliding down her face and I couldn't bear to watch her wipe at them with the back of her hand. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her._

_Rose laughed and an ungraceful bubble of snot made a quick appearance out of one of her nostrils, "Shit, Four Eyes! Only you would have a real hankie."_

_*** _

I waited patiently for Bella to return from the ladies' room so we could leave. She finally emerged with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

_Only ten years, Isabella._

"Shall we go?" She asked, her voice sounding tired.

I walked her towards the door and pulled it open for her. She set the alarm and locked the door.

"So, Rose is going to kill Emmett, isn't she?" I asked her as we made our way to the elevator.

"Pretty much. Yeah. He really hurt her." Bella agreed, "She told me… she told me how nice you were to her when it happened. Thanks for being there for her when I couldn't."

"A lot of good that '_niceness'_ is going to do for me if she kills my business partner. Can you call her and tell her just to torture him a little?"

The doors slid open to the elevator and we both stepped inside. I reached down and punched the button for the parking garage.

"Edward… Rose wouldn't truly hurt Emmett. See… beneath that tough, bitchy exterior of hers beats the heart of a girly girl. Rosalie Hale believes in love at first sight and unfortunately for her……"

"It was _Emmett_." I finished her sentence, "Crap. That stupid jerk."

Bella turned to face me in surprise as we exited the elevator and I lead her towards my car.

"You are a true romantic. Aren't you, Edward?"

I smiled at Bella, "Guilty."

I unlocked the door to my car and leaned in perilously close to Bella. I could feel the heat coming from her body. As much as I wanted to kiss her the minute she looked at me with those dark chocolate brown eyes and wet her lips in anticipation, I knew I couldn't do it.

She was tired. Tonight Bella needed a friend more than anything.

I opened the door to the car and stepped aside, "Come on. Get in the car, Bella."

She sighed and dropped herself into the passenger seat of my car. She had to gently raise the hem of her tight pencil skirt to do so. I watched as her skirt slid up her thighs revealing her creamy skin.

_Get a grip. Friends don't ogle their other friend's thighs, Cullen._

I shut the door and berated myself for my slip. I hadn't meant to reveal how much I wanted her. Christ. I wanted her fiercely, ever since I had the mindless pleasure of tasting her and hearing her cries of pleasure ringing in my ears. But I also knew that Bella was under extreme pressure to open her restaurant. I got into the car and started the engine.

"An Aston Martin?" Bella inquired smoothing her skirt back down.

"Yeah. I kind of developed a passion for cars. Emmett used to tinker around a lot with old cars when we were in college together. I used to get irritated with him. I couldn't understand why he would want to spend hours taking apart a motor only to put it back together again and have it work even better than before. Little did I know that he used the same approach to software and information technology? His mind is incredibly analytical. His only problem is that his mind tends to get overruled by his dick on occasions."

Bella laughed her first genuine laugh of the evening, "So said the man to the woman who posed for Playboy."

"Are you inferring that I let my dick get in the way?" I shot her a teasing glance.

"No! That's not what I was saying. I was just saying that… wait! Where are we going? I haven't even told you where I live?"

"Isabella! Your personal information was included on the lease agreement." I reminded her.

"And… you _know_ my address?" She finally whispered.

Shit. I fucked up. I knew that I couldn't tell her that the first night she had arrived in Chicago that I had driven to see where she lived. I wanted to make sure she was living somewhere safe. A lot of good it would do me if she found that out. I would look like a stalker. I scrambled for an immediate answer.

"Bella, I had a photographic memory in school. Remember?" I could see Bella visibly slump back down in the seat.

"Of course. You're right. I'm just exhausted. I'm sorry, Edward."

We drove towards her apartment building in silence. I could see her eyes slip shut every once in while. Her dark thick lashes were startling against the pale skin of her face.

Even dozing off, she still managed to scrap her upper teeth across the full curve of her bottom lip. It was going to take every ounce of my being to restrain myself from touching her. For now, I was just going to have to settle for being her friend.

***

We had arrived at Bella's apartment. It was a modestly furnished corporate apartment and suited its purpose of providing Bella a comfortable place to live in while she worked on making her second restaurant a success. It seemed so jarring to me. I remembered in vivid detail what Bella's bedroom had looked like back in Forks. That room had been more of Bella than this apartment. I got no sense of who Bella really was right now. I was becoming more determined to find out.

"Rose! Are you here?" Bella called out as she lay her jacket and purse down on the hallway table.

Silence greeted us back.

"Hmmm. Wonder what she's up to?" Bella turned to me and smiled, "Well, thank you, Edward for getting me home safely. Once again."

"Have you eaten? I know that sounds like a ridiculous question since you have been in a restaurant all day, but seriously, have you?"

Bella sighed and closed her eyes, "Um… I think I ate at about 10:30 this morning."

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth, "Sit down on the couch, Bella. You look like you are about to fall over. Please, tell me your kitchen has food in it."

"Yes. Why?"

I took her by the hand and led her to the couch, "Sit. I mean it. I'm going to make you something to eat. You look thinner than you were the last time I saw you and you need to relax."

"I just have some basic stuff in the refrigerator." She started to argue back.

"Enough basics for me to make you an omelet and a salad?" I started to unbutton the cuffs on my shirt and roll up my sleeves.

A small shy smile crossed over Bella's lovely face, "Yes. Thank you. This is really sweet of you."

I shook my head and went into the small apartment kitchen. I rummaged through her refrigerator and pulled out the necessary ingredients. I heard the television go on in the living room and I was pleased that she wasn't going to fight me on this.

Bella yelled out to me from the living room, "I'm going to go change my clothes, okay?"

I was busy dicing up a bell pepper, "That's fine. Dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes."

I quickly prepared a simple garden salad and a Denver-style omelet for her. I carried the plates out from the kitchen and put them on the coffee table next to the couch.

Bella had stretched herself out and I became dizzy at the sight of her. She wore a simple pair of short shorts and an old faded concert t-shirt. She looked almost exactly as she did back in high school. She looked innocent and untouched.

"I'll be right back. Going to get you something to drink." I mumbled. I made my way into the kitchen and poured her a glass of milk. I walked back into the living room and set the glass down.

"Aren't you eating anything?" Bella asked me. She picked up a bite of her omelet and I watched as the fork slid in between her beautiful lips. I was jealous of a fork. It was time to leave. If I stayed here any longer, I would become dangerous.

"No. I have a very busy morning ahead of me tomorrow. Get some rest, Bella. I will call on you tomorrow to see how you are." I leaned down and allowed myself to touch my lips to her forehead.

"I can't thank you enough, Edward. This was really kind of you."

I grinned at her. "Make me lunch tomorrow and I'll call it even."

"It's a date, Mr. Cullen." Bella realized what she had said and her familiar sweet blush made its presence known.

"Good night, Bella. I will see you tomorrow." I made my way to the front door of the apartment. Just as I was about to open it, Rose walked in.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Nice to see you again too, Rose. Did Emmett just drop you off or did you ride in on your broom?"

"No. I have no idea where Emmett is. Here. He might need these when you find him." Rose handed a huge bundle to me and I laughed when I realized they were Emmett's clothes.

"Good night, Ladies. Looks like I have a naked business partner to find." I laughed even louder as I walked out the door. Yes. It was going to be fun having the two of them here. Challenging but fun.

***

I got in the car and drove back towards the office. I had a few more notes that I wanted to review over before we had our presentation in the morning. As Emmett said, he was the brains, I was the Pretty. We used to joke that the Pet Shop Boys song, 'Opportunities', described us perfectly. Not that I wasn't intelligent… I _was_, but in a different way than Emmett. I could read people very well. Until recently.

I was confused by the mixed signals I was receiving from Bella. She had always been hard for me to understand. Perhaps my fascination with her clouded my ability to read her signals. Like tonight for instance. I knew that she wanted me to kiss her, touch her… but, I could also feel a reticence that seemed to come from her. I wondered whether I was still projecting my hopeless high school fantasies onto a woman who was now completely different. Ten years had passed. We both had changed. But did we each change for the better?

Why? Why the hell did she honestly feel she needed to display her succulent body for all to see? That was the sixty-four thousand dollar question of the day. She was smart, driven and talented. _Why did she feel the need to do what she did?_

I got the patented answer from her in Los Angeles. I just knew there was something more behind it.

I pulled into the parking garage and walked to the elevator. As the doors slid shut, I wondered if my mind had been playing tricks on me. I swore that I could still smell her here in the elevator. She was affecting me more than I cared to admit.

The doors to the elevator slid open. I started to walk down the hallway to my office. I was startled when I heard another voice yell out breaking the silence.

"Who's there!?"

"Emmett?" I called back.

"Oh Thank God! Edward, is that you?"

"Yeah? Where are you?"

"I'm in my office. I can't… um… I can't get up." He yelled back.

Now my curiosity was getting the best of me. I walked down the hallway to his office. I started to twist the knob on the door.

"Edward… just be warned. It's not what you think."

Okay. Now I _really_ had to see what Rosalie had done to him.

I slowly opened the door. I gawked at Emmett sitting taped to his office chair, completely naked. Except for the pair of women's panties that had been ceremoniously draped over his head. I burst out laughing.

"Fuck you, Cullen. Get your pansy ass over here and cut me loose!"

I strolled over slowly and picked up the letter opener on his desk. I slid it through the tape that had bound his wrists to his desk chair. He pulled his hands free and immediately pulled Rose's panties off the top of his head.

"I have to say, Emmett… that pink is really _your_ color."

"Laugh it up, Cullen. I'm glad my predicament amuses you."

I went into his office bathroom and opened a closet inside it. I threw out some clothes to him.

"Here. I've already seen more than I ever did in college. As good looking as you are, McCarty… you're just not my type." I turned around to let him get dressed.

Emmett gratefully grabbed the clothes and put them on, "So, I guess I deserved that."

I snorted as I turned around, "You _more_ than deserved that. You are such an ass sometimes. I'm surprised she didn't superglue your ass to the chair."

Emmett grinned widely, "Nah. Rosie wouldn't do that. She misses _Thor_ too much."

"_Thor_?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thor. Hammer of the Gods!" He answered crudely cupping his junk, "That's the curse of my life, Cullen. Once women have been conquered by Thor… there is no turning back."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Rose likes you for more than that?"

Emmett looked puzzled for a moment, "Like how?" He finally asked.

"For someone so smart, how can you be so fucking dense about the opposite sex?" I grumbled.

Emmett laughed loudly, "Yeah, this coming from the guy who has thought about Bella Swan for the last 10 years. That's fucking priceless."

"We're in for a world of hurt with them. Aren't we, Emmett?"

"Fuck yeah, dude. I wouldn't have it any other way."

We both looked at each other and realized the team lines had been drawn. It was _us_ against _them_. The only remaining question was… Who was going to win?

* * *

**Game on!!! Who is going to win this newly formed battle of the sexes? Rose and Bella? or Edward and Emmett? Place your bets....**

**See that little lonely green button down below. It likes to be touched. Touch it. You know you wanna.... leave me your thoughts.....**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whew! Almost didn't make my Sunday deadline! A little movie opened this weekend that kind of got all my attention. Maybe you heard of it? It's called "New Moon". Go! Run! Do not walk....run to your nearest theatre and go see it! Chris Weitz made a movie for the fans!**

**Thanks to my rocking awesome beta TwiDi who keeps me on the straight and narrow!!! Thanks for catching my faux pas!! This is why I need you so!!**

**Now it's time to find out more about Emmett...**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 4**

**~ Emmett ~**

I remembered how much I missed her. Sitting there buck naked and taped to my office chair, I remembered just how much I missed Rosalie Hale. I had to chuckle at the situation I was in. But right now, I was absolutely lost in the memory of her. I couldn't help it. Her panties were draped over my head and I could still smell her perfume in the room. She still wore the same perfume…

_It was the longest week ever. That one terrible week in middle school._

_Rosalie Hale was blonde. Rosalie Hale was funny. Rosalie Hale was skinny, gawky and the biggest Saturday Night Live fan I had ever met outside of myself. She moved to our school at the beginning of her eighth grade year. No one really noticed her at first. No one had noticed her… except me. The first day I overheard her quoting some of my favorite Saturday Night Live skits practically verbatim; I knew that she was someone I wanted to be friends with._

_I decided to take drama classes just to be close to her. Her laugh was loud and when she really got going she would cackle and you couldn't help but laugh as well. The way she would flip her hair over her shoulder used to make me just stare with my mouth open. I was a tool. An early, teenaged pubescent tool that had only just begun to fully realize how cool girls actually were._

_Then, Rosalie just disappeared for a week and I felt like I had taken a really hard punch to my stomach. I walked past the rows of lockers every day where hers was hoping to spy her laughing with her friends. Her "older" friends. Rosalie Hale was only 9 months older than me but two grades ahead of me. She was fucking smart as hell. She was the only person I knew who had actually skipped a grade in elementary school._

_I kept walking through that week; searching for any signs of her return. When the sixth day had gone by without any favorable results, I knew my ass was grass. I was her slave. Rosalie Hale owned my 14 year old ass._

_So, I decided it was time to take a stand. My friend Eric told me to take a chance. Mike told me I was full of shit and should let her come to me. Seriously? Newton? Have you taken a look at yourself lately? I mean, orthodontic thread in the braces just doesn't rank right up there in the hotness factor._

_Plus, I was having a hard enough time dealing with my own mother trying to ask me which I preferred the most now… boxers or tighty-whities? Geez… I turn 14 years old and my mother seems to think I am going to become possessed by teenage hormones or something. I have come to the decision that parents are put on this earth to mortally embarrass the living hell out of you._

_So, one week of middle school passes without the presence of Rosalie Hale; and I shudder to realize that I am the only one who knows the difference. Yeah. She owns me. I realize this as I unlock the chain around my bike on the bike rack. I've gotten so used to Rosalie riding to school and home with me that her sudden absence is almost suffocating._

_I start to feel the beginnings of panic race through my body. I know she has been sick from overhearing her friends talk about it. I race home on my bike. I am winded by the time I get home because of my overloaded backpack. She's got to be okay!!! I miss quoting Saturday Night Live lines with her. I miss how she laughs at my stupid puns; I miss how she feels when I get to steal a hug from her. I…… miss her._

_Plain and simple._

_Rosalie Hale has stolen my heart. And I don't think I want it back._

_I bounded up the stairs and pulled out the old coffee can that I had been stashing money into over the past several weeks. I had been mowing yards on the weekends in order to start my savings fund up for a car for when I got to high school. I pulled out a five dollar bill, stashed it in my pocket and ran out of the house only to jump on my bike and start pedaling wildly down the street._

_I made it to the drugstore and immediately went to the greeting card section. I was going to buy a 'Get Well' card for Rosalie Hale. I mean, girls like that shit. Right?_

_I looked at the soppy ones, I looked at the funny ones and I was just about to give up when I finally spotted the right card. I took my purchase home and dashed back up the stairs._

"_Emmett? Where have you been? Can you take the garbage out please?" I heard my Mom holler up the stairs._

"_In a minute, Ma!" I answered back. I had been thinking about what to write inside the card. I was scared that if I proclaimed my feelings immediately in the card, she would think that I was a coward. I finally decided on what I wanted to write and sealed the card shut. I slid the card into the back pocket of my jeans and grabbed the bag of garbage as I made my way outside._

"_I'll be home in a little while, Ma."_

"_Emmett? Are you okay? You look a little flushed."_

_I grinned at my Mom, "Yeah, Ma. I'm okay… I'm more than okay!"_

_I hauled the garbage out to the curb and promptly jumped back onto my bike and made my way over to Rosalie's house._

_I pulled up in front of her mailbox and slid the card inside. I had just snapped the mailbox shut when I suddenly spied Rosalie coming out of her front door._

"_Emmett? What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded hoarse. It was deep and sexy. I felt myself reacting to it._

_Kill me. Kill me now._

"_Uh… just coming to see how you are. You haven't been at school for a week." I stammered. Shit. I was dying. I know she saw me put something in her mailbox._

"_I'm feeling better. Thanks. So… did I miss anything really cool at school?"_

"_Nope. Are you going to try out for the spring show?"_

_Rose crossed her arms and shifted from one foot to the other. "No… I don't think so. Mom and Dad have been talking about us possibly moving again."_

_My stomach lurched at her words. NO!!! She can't leave!!! Not now!!!_

"_Um… that would suck." I managed to say as I wanted to slam my forehead onto my handlebars._

"_Yeah. It would. I kind of like it here in Forks." She admitted._

_The silence descended between us. I rocked back and forth on my bike and I kept surreptitiously checking the mailbox. Rose caught me looking at it again._

"_Um… When are you coming back to school?" I finally asked._

"_Tomorrow. Wanna meet up and ride to school together?"_

_My stomach found its way into my throat. What the hell was wrong with me?_

"_Yeah!" I answered a little too enthusiastically._

"_Cool. Eight o'clock, okay?" Rose twisted strands of her long blonde hair around her finger. The sun caught the lightest strands of blonde in her hair and it was so pretty. Pretty? What the hell was wrong with me? I like Rose. She's a cool chick, but these feelings I get when I am around her, scare the living daylights out of me._

"_So… yeah… Eight o'clock tomorrow, sounds good. I need to go. It's getting dark and Ma is gonna worry. See ya tomorrow, Rose. Glad you are feeling better."_

_She smiled at me and I couldn't breathe, "See you tomorrow, Emmett."_

_She waved shyly as I started away from the curb of her house. I took one last quick glance over my shoulder as I rode away. She was at the mailbox and pulling out the envelope. She DID see me._

_My heart stuttered within my chest._

"_Isn't this what you wanted?" I asked myself._

* * *

Is this what I wanted? To be taped to my chair naked and realizing that the woman who walked out through my office door earlier, was the woman I was meant to be with? Ever since I was 14, I knew there was something amazingly different about Rosalie Hale.

Fuck. I am such a moron.

I was sitting there feeling like a sorry sack of shit, when I finally heard the elevator doors open. She had come back! I knew she couldn't stay away from me for too long. I heard the footsteps echo down the granite tiled hallway. The steps were too heavy. They were not female footsteps.

Great! The cleaning crew was here. I was going to be discovered by some poor man who cleaned offices to support his kids. I was naked. Some poor man was going to get a shocking glimpse of Thor; and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I gritted my teeth and waited for my office door to swing open.

Seconds ticked by.

Finally, I heard the footsteps stop at the office door opposite of mine.

Damn it. This was embarrassing. If there was ever a time for me to call in a favor to God… this was it. I waited. Silence.

"Who's there?" I finally yelled out.

"Emmett?" Edward answered back.

Perfect.

Once again Cullen gets to witness my horrific downfall. When am I going to learn?

***

"So, what's going on between you and Bella?" I asked Edward as we walked toward the elevators. My wrists were still smarting from all the hair being pulled out by the duct tape.

"Nothing." He answered curtly.

"Don't bullshit a bull shitter, Cullen. _Something_ happened between the two of you in L.A., didn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"How about every time you look at her, it's like she's something to eat?" I watched as one side of Edwards's mouth quirked upwards.

"Holy Christ! I'm right!" I laughed.

Edward leaned back against the wall of the elevator, "Something may have happened, but I'm sure it won't happen again. Bella doesn't need me complicating her life right now. It would be better off if we were just friends."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Cullen. I'm sure that thought will keep your bed warm at night. Fuck… do you want her or not?"

The doors to the elevator slid open and we walked towards our cars.

"Yeah, I want her. But I'm not sure she wants me."

I turned and jabbed my finger into his chest, "Then fucking _change_ her mind. Go after her. Seduce the living shit out of her."

"Is that what you had in mind when you left with Rosalie this evening? Because that turned out well..." Edward chuckled.

"Fuck off, Cullen. I know what I'm doing. It may take me a while, but mark my words; I will have Rosalie Hale back. I did it once before, I can do it again. "

We walked in silence the rest of the way. I pulled my keys out and unlocked the car door.

"I could use your help you know. I'm not exactly the smoothest asshole out there. Rosalie deserves something more than what I've given her."

Edward rolled his eyes at me, "I don't know, Emmett. I don't know if I want to be involved in this."

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with Edward Cullen? Listen ass wipe, I didn't spend all that time in college helping your geeky ass get laid only to have you revert back the minute Bella Swan shows back up in your life. I tell you what? Let's make it interesting then. How about I help you land Bella? Look, the two of us make a pretty potent team. I say it's a win-win situation."

Edward grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "You're crazy. You know that, right?"

I grinned back at him, "Come on! I know you. You can't walk away from something like this. Think of it as a new acquisition. Go into it with that killer instinct of yours. Those girls will be putty in our hands by the time we're done!"

"I'm probably going to regret this but you've got a deal." Edward shook his head as he got into his car.

"You won't! Trust me!" I yelled back at him. Edward waved to me as he pulled out of the garage quickly, tires screeching. That fucker was going to wrap himself around a telephone pole with his fast driving one these days.

Yeah. I had won Rosalie Hale's heart once. I was damn sure going to do it again.

* * *

_Rosalie Hale turned down my offer to go steady. I was crushed. She made some excuse about being at different schools soon; and that she really wasn't ready for anything like that. I didn't let on how much she had hurt me and I figured I was still lucky enough just to be her friend. So, I sucked it up and managed to make it through the school year without making a complete fool of myself._

_During the summer, Rosalie moved back to Seattle to attend a private girl's school that her parents thought would be much more advantageous in her education. Rosalie and I stayed in touch the first year. The second year she was gone, we talked occasionally. The third year she was gone we didn't talk at all._

_I had gone through a rapid growth spurt during the last summer before my sophomore year. I had started to play football and was one of the only incoming sophomores who had made it onto the varsity team. The team had started practicing weeks before school started. Forks High School took its football program seriously. During practice one day, Mike Newton let it drop that Rosalie had moved back to Forks. My heart stuttered at the news. Even though I had dated other girls since Rosalie was gone, my heart still belonged to her._

_I grinned at the realization that we were going to be at the same school again. I made the call to her house the minute I got home from practice. I sat there nervously waiting for someone to pick up the phone. Rosalie's mother answered the phone and told me that Rose was babysitting for her neighbors next door. I kindly thanked Mrs. Hale and asked her to have Rosalie call me when she got home._

_Several hours had gone by and I kept myself busy reviewing over the playbook that the Coach had given us. Finally my phone rang and I made myself wait about four rings before answering._

"_Hello?"_

"_Um… yeah. Hi. This is Rosalie Hale. Is Emmett there?" Her voice filled both my heart and my soul._

"_This is Emmett." I answered realizing that Rosalie hadn't spoken to me since my voice had changed._

"_Wow… I didn't recognize your voice. How are you?" She asked._

_We chatted briefly and made plans to meet up the next day. Her parents had done the insane thing of having a swimming pool put in their backyard and she invited me over to swim. I grinned knowing all to well that Rosalie was going to be in for the shock of her life. I looked a lot different than I did in Middle School. Tomorrow was going to be great._

_I was excited about seeing Rose again. She opened the door to her house wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini. Christ! What a body she had on her! She had literally morphed into a voluptuous blonde Goddess. The look of surprise on her face when she saw me was priceless._

_She ushered me out into the backyard and we spent the afternoon swimming and catching up with one another. It was amazing how easy it was to be with her again. We decided to go to school together on the first day. Rose offered to pick me up and drive us to school. Coming in as a sophomore, it certainly wouldn't hurt my image at all being driven into school by a knockout junior. I was going to be the envy of every asshole in that school._

_We spent the entire week hanging out again. I wanted to accelerate my studies and Rose offered to tutor me. I knew that I wanted Rosalie as my girlfriend and I think if I had been reading the signals right, she wanted me._

_Friday night was our first football game of the season and I had invited Rose to come watch the game. Rose came along with Bella Swan, who was the police chief's daughter and had just moved back to Forks. Apparently, Rose and Bella had bonded over being the new girls in school. I could hear the both of them cheering me on in the stands. At one point as I came off the field, Rose distracted me and I ran right into that pathetic loser Edward Cullen, knocking him straight on his ass._

"_Why don't you watch where you're going, four eyes?"_

_Cullen just stammered and pushed his glasses back up his nose._

_I held my hand out to him to help him up. I didn't want to look like a total jerk in front of Rose. Any other time I would have walked right on past him._

"_Thanks" He murmured and immediately went to join his other entire little band fag buddies._

_The game ended with us winning and the stands going crazy. I had managed to intercept a pass and run it back for the winning touchdown. I knew I had a golden moment on my hands. I quickly showered and went out to meet Rose and Bella in the stands._

_As I approached the stand I saw Rose lean over and whisper something in Bella's ear. Bella quickly nodded and started down the steps. As she passed me, she gave me a playful punch in the arm._

"_Look at you, Mr. Football hero! Nice work! Looks like you're gonna be the talk of the school next week."_

"_Thanks, Bells. Where are you off to?" I asked, glancing up at Rose._

"_Um… meeting Angela Webber at the café for some cobbler. Maybe we'll see you there later?"_

"_Uh huh..." I answered. I couldn't take my eyes off Rose. She was smiling down at me and I felt like some goof ball prince who had just slew a dragon or something. I made my way up to where Rose was standing._

"_Rose."_

"_Emmett."_

"_What'd ya think?" I asked as I shoved my hands in my pocket._

"_I think you were pretty damn spectacular! God, that was exciting!!" She answered._

_I reached out and took her hand into mine and sat down on the bench. Rose sat down next to me. I rejoiced that she didn't pull her hand away. It was now or never._

"_So… this week has been pretty great, hasn't it?" I asked._

_Rose looked down at her hand in mine, "Yeah. It has. It's really great hanging out with you again, Emmett."_

"_Rose? Do you remember three years ago when I asked you to go steady and turned me down?"_

_She nodded. She couldn't look at me._

_I placed my hand under her chin and raised her beautiful face up to look at me, "I think the old excuse of not being at the same school doesn't apply anymore. Rosalie Hale, would you do me the honor of going steady with me and be my girlfriend?"_

_Rose broke out into a huge sunny smile, "I would love to, Emmett."_

_It was that moment that I got to kiss Rosalie Hale for the first time. It was that moment that I knew I was in love with her._

* * *

**Hmmm...wonder what made Emmett cheat on Rosalie? Hit that little green button down there to feed the writing monster with reviews to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a special thanks to all my readers who are following this story. To my incredibly awesome beta TwiDi...you know I adore you!! Thanks for all the support!!**

**And away we go..... oh and one more thing. I don't own Twilight. I don't own these characters. I just have vivid fantasies of Rob Pattinson as Edward Cullen. **

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 5**

**~ Bella ~**

"_Bella? Open your eyes. Look at me."_

_I was frightened to look at him. His eyes were dark green and filled with a hunger that I feared would consume me. He dragged his thumb across my bottom lip. My mouth opened at his touch. He moved in closer to me. I stepped backwards only to find myself up against the wall. I was trapped._

"_I'm going to kiss you now." He leaned in and molded his beautifully shaped mouth to mine. With a whimper I surrendered to his kiss…_

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Huh? What?"

Paul wiped his hands on his dish towel hanging from his apron, "I asked you if you were okay. I've been standing here for the last two minutes asking you if you wanted me to go ahead and candy the walnuts for the salad for you. Plus you might want to check your bisque before it scorches."

I looked down at the pot that I had been absentmindedly stirring, while the dream I had of Edward last night played over again inside my head.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I've just got a lot on my mind. Just a lot of details to take care of..." I sheepishly admitted.

"Why don't you take a break? I'll finish up the salad for you and get the cart ready for you to take it upstairs." Paul took the whisk from my hand and pushed me towards the kitchen doors.

"Thanks. I think I need some coffee. Is Rosalie here?"

"Yeah. She's doing a wine tasting to decide on which selections she wants for the wine list. Why don't you go join her?"

I smiled at Paul. I was glad that he was here. I was lucky to have both he and Sam working for me. Both of them never mentioned whether they saw my pictorial in Playboy, but all the same, I was glad that they didn't. Not only were they consummate professionals, but they are good friends to me as well. I'm going to miss them when they move back to Los Angeles. However, they were going to be needed as my eyes and ears for the L.A. restaurant while I was here in Chicago.

I untied my apron, headed out of the kitchen and made my way into the dining room to find Rosalie.

I heard her loud cackling laugh and I grinned. The wine tasting must be going _extremely_ well. I paused at one of the wait stations and poured myself some coffee. I needed to get my mind sharp.

What the hell was wrong with me? I remember being somewhat shaken this morning as I surfaced from that dream. That inexplicably hot dream of Edward had me all wound up. Now I only have a short while before I was to deliver some lunch to him. And I wasn't sure how I was going to react when I see him.

Ever since he set my body on fire in Los Angeles, I was blatantly aware of what had been missing in my life. Edward's touch and kisses woke up something that had been dormant for a long time. I may have posed for Playboy, but nothing made me feel sexier than Edward Cullen did on a balmy night in Los Angeles.

I sighed and approached the table where Rosalie was. Immediately the gentleman who had been sitting at the table stood up. I pulled out a chair and sat down. He sat down as soon as I was situated. Nice manners. Little things like that went a long way with me.

"Felix? This is Bella Swan. She is the chef and driving force behind this restaurant." Rosalie introduced me to the impossibly big man sitting opposite me. "Felix works for International Wholesales. He's brought an impressive selection of wines for me today."

"Good Afternoon, Miss Swan." Felix answered, his voice tinted with a slight German accent, "The restaurant is lovely."

"Thank you, Felix. It's coming together. I hope you will be our guest for our mock service and our opening?" I smiled genuinely pleased as I took a look around the dining room again.

"To spend the evening in the company of two such lovely women? How can I refuse?"

Rosalie snorted, "Felix you are a charmer. I think I am going to enjoy working with you."

"Miss Hale, it is my pleasure. You have an amazing palate when it comes to wine. Did you train in Europe as a sommelier by any chance?"

Rosalie's face darkened for one moment and then she smoothed it back out into a lovely smile, "Yes, I did. I spent a couple of years in France, Spain, Germany and Italy. I finished my training in California."

Rose was always just a little uncomfortable when speaking about her time in Europe. Mostly because it reminded her of why she went in the first place. Rose had been devastated by Emmett's cheating and begged her parents to send her to school in Europe. She had been offered to study in France and she jumped at the chance.

Felix nodded in approval, "You have my admiration, Miss Hale. I too spend a lot of time in those countries as well."

I heard the door to the kitchen swing open and I glanced back over my shoulder at Paul motioning to me to come into the kitchen.

"Well as much I am enjoying this mutual love for wine, I have a lunch that I have to deliver. Rose? Perhaps I could send you and Felix some lunch as well. I made plenty and if you are going to be trying some more of those wines, it would probably be a good idea if you ate something." I said as I pushed myself away from the table.

"Thanks, Bells. That would be great. We'll review over the wines I've chosen when you get back."

I nodded at Rose, "Okay, sounds good. Felix, it was a pleasure meeting you." I extended my hand to him. He grasped it with both hands and lightly squeezed.

"Thank you for lunch, Miss Swan. I look forward to working with both you and Miss Hale."

I went into the kitchen, "Is it ready, Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just let me know when you want me to plate everything up."

"Give me a minute to clean myself up and be sure to send Rosalie and Felix some lunch please. I don't need Rose completely smashed in the middle of the afternoon."

"Okay, boss." Paul turned and started to plate up some lunch for Rose and Felix.

I went into the ladies room and took a look at myself in the mirror. The steam from the bisque had caused the hair that had slipped from my ponytail to curl. Frustrated, I blew the curls up out of my face. I washed my face quickly and went back into the office just to throw on some mascara and some lip gloss. It would have to do. Besides, I was wearing my chef's jacket and hounds tooth pants. Not exactly the sexiest outfit I thought to myself.

"Get a grip, Swan." I muttered under my breath. Edward hadn't made a move on me since Los Angeles except for the brief kiss on my forehead last night. Look what _that _caused. I didn't know if I could handle that kind of mental state I would be in today if more had happened.

I snapped my compact shut, "You're just taking him lunch. That's all. Just lunch for a friend..." I swore lightly. _Friend_. Is that what Edward was? Why did I feel like I wanted more? I sat down at my desk and picked up the phone. I flipped through my rolodex and located Edward's office number. Quickly, I dialed the numbers while drumming a pencil impatiently on the desk.

"Edward Cullen's office, this is Jessica speaking. How may I help you?"

I cleared my throat, "Um… Yes. This is Bella Swan calling for Mr. Cullen."

"One moment please, Miss Swan."

I heard innocuous new age music over the line while I waited on hold. A few minutes went by. I was wondering if Jessica had forgotten that I was on hold when I suddenly heard Edward's voice.

"Bella? This is a nice surprise."

"Are you hungry?" I asked him smiling at warmth in his voice, "I have your lunch ready for you. Is it a good time for me to bring it to you?"

I heard the rustling of papers, "No."

I was surprised and a little hurt, "I'm sorry, Edward. I can bring you lunch on another day."

"What? Oh, no wait. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Jessica. I just had to answer a quick question for her. Now is a perfect time for lunch. I just finished a conference call and I didn't eat breakfast this morning. Would you like me to come down there?"

"No. I'll bring it to you. Besides, I want to see where Edward Cullen conquers the business world from on a daily basis."

"I hardly conquer the world, Bella, but come on up. I'll tell Jessica to expect you."

"Okay. I'll be there shortly."

"Okay. See you soon." Edward ended the call. I sat there holding the phone in my hand and I realized that I was actually grinning from ear to ear. Rose stuck her head into the office and caught me grinning.

"What's got you so wound up today? Or should I say _who_?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, Rose." I hung the phone up and grabbed my hair brush out of my purse and pulled my hair loose and ran the brush through it several times.

"Listen I just wanted to thank you for the lunch. The bisque was superb and the salad was a perfect compliment to it. Are you wearing mascara and lip gloss? Bella? What's going on?"

I smiled at her, "Nothing, Rose. Just meeting a friend for lunch."

Rose looked confused for a moment, "The only people you know in Chicago besides me are Emmett and Edward… oh! What the hell went on between you and Cullen last night?"

"What the hell went on between you and Emmett?" I shot back as I fashioned my hair into a messy knot.

"Touché. We'll talk when you get back from your lunch with your '_friend'_." Rose made little quote marks in the air. I hate it when she does that.

"Oh, I'm sure we will. Shall I send Emmett your love?" I joked.

Rose smiled sweetly, "Sure… tell him to go fuck himself."

"Oh, Rose, that's not a good thing to tell Emmett. He's so taken with himself already; we may never see him again."

"Yep. That ass has been in love with his own dick forever. Tell four-eyes I said hey."

I just snorted as I walked past her shaking my head. I walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the service cart that Paul had put together for me.

"Thanks, Paul. This looks fabulous." I said even approving the small bud vase he had included.

"Go get 'em, Boss lady." Paul winked at me as I pushed the cart out into the dining room. I stopped at the bar and picked up several bottles of mineral water to take with the lunch.

I pushed the cart to the elevator and rode the elevator to the top of the building. The doors opened to an expansive lobby tastefully decorated in marble and warm earth tones. The huge emblem of CulMac Enterprises was emblazoned on one wall. The receptionist looked up and smiled at me.

"You must be Miss Swan. Jessica told me to bring you to Mr. Cullen's office immediately." She stepped out from behind her desk. She was dressed impeccably and I felt frumpy standing next to her.

"I'm Angela. Are you opening the restaurant down in the lobby?"

Angela was genuinely friendly and I liked her immediately, "Yes, I am. It's been a lot of hard work, but I'm very excited about being in Chicago."

"Do you mind me asking what kind of food you will be serving?" Angela opened a double set of doors and we made our way past endless cubicles. The office was a beehive of activity. I looked around at the all the staff and realized that the office seemed to have a relaxed atmosphere to it.

"It's a form of what I call Café cuisine. I take a lot of fusion elements and just make dishes from whatever is fresh from the market that day." I answered.

"Sounds good. If the food is half as good as what I can smell coming from that cart, you will do well." Angela complimented.

"Would you like to be a guest at our mock service before opening?" I asked her.

Her eyes lit up from behind her chic glasses frames, "That would be so nice of you! Yes, thank you. Do you mind if I bring my boyfriend?"

"Not at all. We will be happy to have the both of you. I need all the feedback I can get."

"Thanks, Miss Swan." Angela led to me to a large office where Edward's secretary Jessica was waiting for us.

"Thanks, Angela. I hope to see you again soon." I knew that if I could get young couples like Angela and her boyfriend to frequent my restaurant we could attract a nice following.

Angela smiled, her face becoming infinitely more attractive, "Me too."

I turned to face Edward's secretary, "You must be Jessica?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. He asked me to take you in immediately."

I reached down on the second shelf of the cart and pulled out a white box and handed them to her, "Here. These are some of my lemon tarts that I made this morning. Please make sure Angela gets one."

"Thank you, Miss Swan. That was very nice of you." Jessica seemed a little surprised but genuinely pleased. She put the box down on her desk and led me to Edward's office door. She knocked lightly.

"Yes?" I heard Edward call out from behind the door. I took a deep breath as Jessica swung the door open. I was not prepared at all for the sight that greeted me.

***

The first thing that caught my eye was the large floor-to-ceiling glass windows. The view that was afforded from the windows was spectacular. You could see Chicago for miles around. Edward was seated behind his desk and glanced up the minute Jessica opened the door for me. A somewhat crooked yet sexy smile lit up his face and I literally quit breathing.

Edward got up from his chair and walked slowly towards me. I don't think he had any idea what watching him walk did to me. I don't think _I_ had any idea what watching him walk did to me. The déjà vu feeling from my dream of being trapped made a horrible comeback. I felt my heart stutter and I knew I was in danger.

I had a very strong visceral reaction to Edward Cullen. His hair was its usual bronze mess. My fingers itched to feel its silky softness once again. His black tie was loosened around his neck and was a vivid contrast to his perfectly starched white shirt. How was it possible that the gorgeous man in front of me was the same quiet and shy kid who sat next to me in Biology? I discovered that I liked the contradiction. I wanted to know more about Edward Cullen.

"Hi, Bella."

"Edward." I managed to squeak out as I pushed the cart into his office.

"Thank you, Jessica. That will be all for now." Edward addressed his secretary. Jessica pulled the door closed behind us. I was alone with Edward in his spectacular office.

"Wow. This is some office. Wish kitchens came with a view like this." I walked over to one of the windows and stared out at the city below. Edward walked up behind me.

"I think I would trade this view any day just to watch you work in your kitchen. Now that is a view I would like to see."

I turned around and came face to face with Edward. He was close. Very close. I had to fight back the memory of my dream.

Jesus. I wanted him to kiss me. Badly.

"Flattery will definitely get you more lunches, Mr. Cullen." I squeezed past him and walked over to the serving cart.

Edward chuckled slightly and walked back over to his desk. He started to clear his desk to make space for the dishes that I began to uncover.

"So what did you bring me for lunch, Bella?"

I laid the first plate in front of him along with a napkin and some silverware.

"I thought soup and salad would be good today. The crisp fall air inspired me to make soup. I have made you a Pumpkin Bisque along with and Escarole salad with candied walnuts and Saint Andre's cheese. Plus, I had Paul bake up some crusty French bread batards. Mineral water?"

Edward's eyes grew wider with each dish I put in front of him. I watched as he picked up his spoon and took a taste of the bisque.

"Bella! This is delicious. I am more than sure that your restaurant will be a success."

I blushed at his praise, "I brought enough for Emmett as well. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is. I'll call him right now."

I watched in absolute fascination as Edward's elegantly long tapered fingers reached for his phone.

"Em… Bella brought us lunch. Get your ass in my office now. You don't want to miss this." Edward winked at me as he spoke to Emmett.

When did Edward start to wink? And why did I find it to be just a little bit sexy? Help. I needed help. I felt so out of my league. Oh, Rose was definitely going to get an earful when I got back to the restaurant.

The door to Edward's office flew open and Emmett barreled in larger than life.

"CinderBella!!! What's shaking, girl?" Emmett crossed the room and picked me up and spun me around in the tightest bear hug ever.

"Emmett… you're squeezing me to death." I managed to spit out.

Emmett put me down, "Sorry, babe. Damn something smells good! Is that lunch?"

I watched with absolute pride as both men literally devoured their lunches with groans of appreciation. Mom always said that a way to a man's heart was through his stomach. She also said that posing for Playboy didn't hurt either. I just wished Dad shared her sentiment.

When they were both finished with their soup and salad I pulled out the crème brulee that I had made for them.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me, "Dude… I am so glad you decided to do this instead of being a reporter. Bells… this is good. Beyond good. We're talking food of the Gods."

I grinned at him, "Yeah? Well, save that praise for opening night and be sure to say that really loudly. You never know where a restaurant critic might be."

I walked back over to the windows to look out at Chicago. It was so different from Los Angeles. So different from Miami where I fell in love with food and cooking.

I thought about all the places I had lived in my life and I realized just how fortunate I was. Rose had her adventures in Europe. I had my adventures here.

But there was something about Chicago that made me feel like I was about to be home. I glanced over at Edward and Emmett talking and laughing. _Something just felt right._

I walked back over to collect the empty dishes and load them back on the cart, "Okay, guys. Next time you have lunch, it's at my place. This was a one time deal only. You get to haul your cookies downstairs next time."

Emmett jumped up and kissed my cheek, "You ring that lunch bell and I'm there!"

I hugged Emmett quickly, "I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you!"

"Not as much as I have missed you. And Rose. How is she today?" Emmett asked.

"Rose is Rose, Emmett. Just her normal Hitleresque bitchy self."

Emmett chuckled slightly. Edward picked up the last dishes off his desk and put them on the cart for me.

"Thank you again for lunch, Bella. It was delicious." He commented.

I glanced up and saw nothing but the intoxicating green of his eyes framed with impossibly long lashes. How did I miss that detail in high school? Oh yeah. He _used _to wear glasses.

Emmett gave me another hug, "Gotta go, Bells. I have a huge amount of work to do and my partner here doesn't care too much for slacking."

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett, "If I was such a slave driver, I wouldn't have invited you to lunch."

Emmett laughed, "Yeah… I know. But I have to knock you down once or twice a day, Cullen. I just can't help it."

Both Edward and I laughed as Emmett left the office. It had been pleasantly fun while he had been here in the office, but suddenly, I was drastically aware that Edward and I were alone again.

"Well, I better get back downstairs. Rose had a wine tasting today and I need to make sure she is still able to form coherent sentences."

Edward came over as I started to push the cart towards the door to his office. He laid one of his hands on mine to stop me.

Damn. There was that sizzle again.

"Thank you for lunch, Bella. I really enjoyed you being here today."

I looked at Edward.

_Do it. Push me up against the wall. Kiss me._

"You're very welcome. Thanks for taking such good care of me last night. I owed you."

Edward's eyes became dark, almost hooded.

"You owe me nothing." He said as he stepped closer to me.

_I can't breathe. He's gonna do it. Oh dear God. He's going to kiss me!_

I waited as Edward closed the distance between us. I felt his hand cup my jaw. He started to lean in. My eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

I felt his lips. His gloriously soft lips kissed my forehead. _Again_.

"Well, I need to get back to work. Thanks again for lunch."

I stood there feeling foolish. I had my answer. Edward wanted to be nothing more than friends.

I was pissed.

I was definitely going to need Rose's help now.

* * *

**Reviews are like creme brulee for me. Seriously... leave me some.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is a week for miracles! Not only am I publishing a day early...I'm giving you a longer, juicy chapter to boot!**

**Can you believe it actually snowed here in Houston, Texas yesterday?**

**Once again thanks to my fab beta TwiDi! Be sure to check out her story "You Don't Know Anything". I love her Bella! She's so strong!**

**One more fan fic recommendation from me: "So Cruel" by Demothenes91. She won 3rd place in the "I love the 80's" Oneshot contest! Her story is just beginning but it's got me!**

**I don't own Twilight...I just enjoy having fun thinking up ways to mess around with Edward Cullen.**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 6**

**~Edward~**

The sweat started to run down my face from the exertion of my run. Every night before I went home, I made my way to the roof of the office building to run the track that I had installed there. Some nights, weather permitting, I liked to sit and cool down from my run and review over my day. The endorphin rush from the exercise always seemed to clear my head and allowed me to think clearly.

I definitely needed that rush now. I slowed down my run and walked the final lap. I had pushed myself further than I had intended. Still, I had Emmett to thank for getting me hooked on running. It was definitely something I enjoyed. I walked over to the bench and grabbed my towel and wiped the sweat from my face and my chest. I grabbed my bottle of water and drained it instantly. I sat down and waited for my breathing and heart rate to return to normal. My breathing was slowing down, but my heart rate had been erratic ever since Bella came to Chicago.

This afternoon had been a sheer torture the minute Bella had walked into my office. Not only did the smell of the food emanating from the cart assault my senses, but she was wearing that damn chef's jacket. It was the same chef's jacket she had worn in her Playboy pictorial. I had kept my distance from her even though I longed to pull the elastic from her hair and unbutton that jacket just to see what she was wearing underneath.

_Crap_. That jacket spawned several fantasies and most of them ended up with Bella bent over my desk.

I heard the door to the roof top swung open and Emmett stuck his head outside looking for me. He spotted me and walked over to the bench I was sitting on.

"How did it go today?" He asked raising his eyebrows in almost a comical fashion.

"How do you _think_ it went? I'm sure she's confused as hell now. Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked. My experience was limited compared to Emmett's.

Emmett plopped his bulky frame down onto the bench.

"Did you do the '_almost'_ kiss thing I told you about?" He asked me.

"Yes. And if I have to kiss her forehead one more time, I'm going to explode."

Emmett slightly guffawed. "Trust me, Cullen. You got that little heart of hers all fluttery and then you pull away at the last minute? It's classic. You come across as being all charm and danger and then suddenly you morph into the perfect gentleman. Just make sure if you _actually_ kiss her that it's chaste and sweet. She's gonna practically end up seducing you."

I sat for a moment wondering if it was entirely smart to mess with Bella's emotions that way.

"Has this ever worked for you?" I finally asked as I squinted at him in the encroaching darkness.

"Hell, no! I'm too big and loud to pull that shit off. You got the manners, the charm _and_ a certain vulnerability that I don't have. It's going to work."

"Vulnerable? Who said I was vulnerable?" I felt insulted by Emmett's remark.

"Dude. I mean no harm. I'm just saying that when it comes to Bella; you tend to wear your heart on your sleeve a little. Women tend to pick up on shit like that. If you don't watch, it she'll walk all over you in her high heel shoes and think you like it."

"Really, Emmett? You're going to give me advice about women?" I asked incredulously. If he was so damn smart, why the hell was he up here on the roof with me instead of downstairs with Rosalie? There had to be more to their story than I knew.

"Cullen, the only advice I'm giving you is don't fuck things up with Bella. You don't want to spend your life with some gold digging bitch like Lauren Mallory." Emmett seemed wistful. He let out a loud sigh and pushed himself up off the bench.

"You know what, Cullen? A run sounds like a good idea. I think I'll go change and have a go around the track myself. See you downstairs later?"

I shrugged and picked up my shirt to put it on, "No. I'm going to go home. I've had a long day and I think I just want to take it easy tonight." I clapped Emmett on the back and walked down the stairs to the office. I was tired and decided to forgo changing into my work clothes. I grabbed my keys and my packed my clothes into my bag. I pushed the button to elevator and decided to make one last trip past the restaurant to thank Bella for the incredible lunch she had brought up today.

While I waited in the enclosed space of the elevator, I realized I should have thought my plan through a little more carefully. I was sweaty and the small enclosed space made me self-conscious about being a little on the not-so-fresh side. I clapped my hand to my forehead just as the elevator doors slid open. Waiting outside the elevator was Rosalie.

"Nice legs, Cullen." She quipped as she looked me up and down, "What brings you down here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Rose, but I thought I would stop by and thank Bella for the lunch she brought up to Emmett and myself today."

Rose started to laugh, "Oh, now it all makes sense!"

"What makes sense?" I asked as I stopped the doors from sliding closed.

"Why Bella was so pissed off when she came back down stairs!"

I immediately stepped out of the elevator, "Hold up. Bella was _upset_?"

"Yeah. I got to hand it to you, Cullen. I think you may actually have learned something when you went to college. How about a glass of wine? I hate to drink alone." She turned and made a wiggling "come here" motion with her pointer finger over her shoulder and I found myself following her into the restaurant.

"Is Bella here?" I asked as I glanced around the darkened restaurant.

"Nope. Just us chickens. She and Paul went to scout out the locations of all the farmers markets here in Chicago. I'm amazed at how many there actually are. She's supposed to be back in a little while. She and I have some final decisions to make on the wine list." Rose picked up a bottle in each hand.

"Red or White?" She asked.

"Um… Red. Who's Paul?" I answered still distracted by her last comment.

Rosalie let out a slight snicker, "Well, well ,well. Look how much darker those green eyes of yours just got. A little _jealous_ perhaps?"

I closed my eyes for a second and tried to ignore the fact that I was becoming extremely irritated at the thought of Bella spending the afternoon with another man. I was not going to let Rose draw me into a discussion about Bella.

Rose handed me a glass of red wine, "Relax. He's one of the executive chefs… and _gay_."

I let out a quick sigh of relief. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie; she raised her glass at me and I returned the gesture. We both swirled the wine in the glass and took a moment to take in the bouquet.

"Do I smell a touch of boysenberries?" I asked.

"Nice! Good call. Yes. It's a new Cab Sav from a California winery that is getting a lot of recognition. This little baby has some very nice legs." Rosalie glanced over at my legs again and smiled, "Almost as nice as yours, except your legs are extremely white. Jesus! You are definitely a whiter shade of pale."

I raked my fingers through my sweat-soaked hair. I must have looked absurd standing there in a sweat drenched tee shirt, running shorts and my Nikes holding a wine glass discussing the finer qualities of the wine we were tasting.

"Yeah well, Rose, I don't worship at the alter of 'fake and bake' like most of your L.A. cronies. I wish to live a long life by not microwaving my insides."

Rose stood and silently appraised me for a moment, "You look good. Being grown up suits you."

I chuckled slightly, "Well, I do believe _that _is the closest thing to a compliment that I have ever gotten from you, Rose."

Rose sat down at a table and pushed a chair out towards me with her foot.

"No, it's not. I said something really nice to you once a long time ago. Don't you remember?"

~*~*~*~*~

_Rosalie was walking so fast I could barely keep up with her._

"_Rose! Stop! Where are you going?" I yelled out to her._

"_Home! I'm going fucking home and don't try to stop me!" She half yelled, half sniffled._

"_Are you planning on walking to the bus station? I can drive you!"_

_Rose stopped and put her suitcase down and sat down on it._

"_Oh, God! I'm so fucking stupid!" She wailed._

_I stood there absolutely shocked. I had never seen Rosalie Hale like this. I finally caught up to her and stood there like a stunned mullet. I didn't know what to do. How do you comfort a she-devil?_

"_Quit staring at me, Four-Eyes. You're giving me the creeps." She managed to eek out between bursts of sobs._

"_I'm sorry, Rose. Honestly. I… I…"_

"_Sorry? You're sorry? Not half as much as I am." She wailed into my handkerchief._

_I glanced back at the apartment complex. I realized we had actually walked further than I had wanted to. It was really cold and I had forgotten to snag a jacket on my way out the door. I realized that my teeth were starting to chatter._

_Rose looked up at me at the sound, "Shit. Go home, Cullen. You're so fucking skinny you'll catch your death out here. I'll be okay."_

_Apparently Rosalie Hale didn't realize how my mother had raised me. Plus, I was tired, I was cold and I was so over being pushed around by the likes of her._

"_If you think that I am going to leave you out here in the dark by yourself… well, that is just fucking stupid!" I finally barked at her, "Get up! We're going to get my car and I'm taking you for some coffee so you can warm up. Then, we'll decide how you are going to get home."_

_Rose's eyes grew wide with surprise. But I also finally saw capitulation in them as well._

"_Who knew?" She whispered as she stood up. She wiped at her eyes and nose one last time, "Okay. You win, Cullen. Where's your car?"_

_It took me a few seconds before I could answer. I just yelled at a girl and got away with it. Something unfurled and bloomed inside of me. I felt… just a little powerful._

"_Back at the apartment complex. Hand me your suitcase. I won't let you carry it back." I reached for her suitcase and lifted it up. Shit. That thing was heavy._

"_What the hell do you have in this thing, Rose?"_

"_The last geek who pissed me off. Quit your bitching, Cullen. I actually liked you there for a second."_

_I let out a crazy bark of a laugh. Even Rose tried to suppress a grin and I knew that we had come to a truce for the moment. I also knew that I was going to drive her home._

"_Come on. Let's get you someplace warm. Are you hungry?" I asked her gently._

"_Yeah." She said quietly. I looked over at her and I realized that she was broken. It was going to be a long night. So much for studying. I was going to kill Emmett._

_We trudged back towards the apartment complex. I opened the car door for her and quickly went around to the driver's side to start the car up so the heater could warm us up._

"_I'm going upstairs to grab a jacket and my wallet. Do you want me to tell Emmett anything?"_

"_No! Please don't!" She pleaded._

"_Okay. I'll be right back. And, Rose?"_

_She glanced over at me._

"_Lock the doors until I get back. Okay?"_

_She nodded and pulled her coat tightly around her. I ran up the steps, two at a time; and burst into the apartment._

_Emmett was pacing back and forth like a caged grizzly bear._

"_Dude! Where the fuck is Rose?" He demanded._

"_She's fine, Emmett." I said over my shoulder as I reached for a jacket from the hall closet._

_Emmett grabbed me by my shoulders and swung me around to face him, "Dude… I'm not kidding. Where the hell is she?"_

_I stood up tall and looked him square in the eye, "I think you just lost the privilege of knowing where she is by being such a douche bag. Leave her alone right now. You hurt her badly."_

_I watched as my words caused Emmett to literally crumble to the ground. For one brief moment, I felt like David must have felt when he slew Goliath. And then I remembered that Emmett was my friend. This was rapidly becoming one of the most rewarding and fucked up evenings of my life._

_Emmett sat on the floor with his head in his hands._

"_Take good care of her. You're right. There is nothing I could say to her right now that would change anything." He whispered._

_I placed my hand on his shoulder as I started to leave, "I'll do what I can. But I can't promise anything."_

"_Thanks, Edward. You're a good guy. She needs that right now. Take good care of her."_

_Emmett made a weird choking noise, hopped up rapidly and disappeared into his bedroom._

_I made my way to the car and knocked gently on the window slightly startling Rose. She smiled at me meekly and unlocked the door._

"_You okay?" I asked._

"_I've had better days."_

"_Let's go get something to eat. Then, I'm going to drive you home. Okay?"_

_Rose reached out and put her hand on mine, "Thank you."_

_I smiled at her and pulled out of the apartment complex and went to find the first 24 hour breakfast place I could find._

_***_

"_So you've lived with Emmett for a while now. How long has this shit been going on?"_

_I sat there and just sighed. We had been at the restaurant for only about 15 minutes when she asked me the one question I had been dreading._

"_So help me God, Cullen! If you don't tell me the truth, I'm going to cut your balls off with this butter knife, put them on my plate, coat them with syrup and eat them for breakfast." She brandished the knife dramatically to make her point._

_I winced at the mental image, "Shit, Rose… do you always have to be such a bitch?"_

"_Fuck, Cullen! When did you get a backbone?" She fired back. Her eyes were blazing._

_We sat there and glared at each other for a moment._

"_Really? We're going to do this, Rose? Because this is how I see things. Right now, I'm the only fucking friend you've got. You need a ride home and I'm willing to give you one. But you also need to understand that I'm in the middle of all this shit. I don't agree with what Emmett did, but you need to back the fuck off or I'm going to leave your bitchy ass right here."_

_Rose's jaw closed with an audible snap, "I'm sorry. You're right. You don't need to do this."_

_I took a deep breath, "Look, Rose. This is all new for me. I'm not used to this. My life has been pretty damn quiet. Can you give me a moment every once in a while to process what is going on?"_

_The waitress came by and refilled our cups of coffee._

"_Yeah. I can do that. You've been nicer than nice. You don't deserve me lashing out at you."_

_I took a sip of my coffee and winced as it burned the roof of my mouth._

"_Thank you. I'm flying by the seat of my pants here, Rose. I'm just hoping that I'm not making a complete fool of myself."_

_Rose picked up her spoon and stuck it in her coffee cup. I could hear it clinking against the sides of the mug as she stirred at her coffee somewhat absentmindedly._

"_No… you're not making a fool of yourself. If anything, you are a total breath of fresh air… nothing but pure honesty."_

_I waited a couple of beats before I dared to ask her the question that needed to be asked._

"_Why did you come up here, Rose? Was Emmett expecting you or not?"_

_Rose looked down into her lap and her hair fell forward shielding her face from me. A few silent minutes passed by and finally she answered._

"_No. He wasn't expecting me." Her voice was filled with anguish._

_I rolled my eyes and realized that at this moment I totally hated Emmett for his stupidity._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" I ventured somewhat apprehensively as I waited to see if she was going to pick up the butter knife._

_Rose took another long sip of coffee. How can she do that without burning her mouth? I guess once you are a demon - the fires of hell don't even register._

"_It's… it's… a little embarrassing and personal." She finally admitted._

"_You don't have to say anything." I answered back immediately, almost somewhat relieved. The waitress returned to the table and brought us our breakfast. Rose and I sat silently eating, carefully dodging each others gaze._

"_So, this is the deal," Rose began, "I lost my virginity to Emmett last weekend."_

_I about choked on my damned omelet._

_I immediately cleared my throat and wiped my mouth with my napkin._

_My voice came out a little higher pitched than I had intended, "Um… so… you came up here… why?"_

_Rose put her silverware down and pushed her hair out of her face, "I wanted to surprise him. Last weekend was the best moment of my life. EVER!"_

_I wanted to crawl under the table. I hadn't even lost my virginity yet and I was mortified to be having this conversation with Rosalie Hale of all people._

"_Shit, Rose. This is so fucked up. I…. I don't even know what to say."_

_She laughed bitterly, "You said it perfectly, Cullen. This IS fucked up. That asshole… that…. I thought…"_

_And her tears started again. I fucking cursed Emmett McCarty for being an insensitive, stupid and asshole bastard._

"_Rose… if it's any consolation at all… Emmett's a complete fucking jackass. He has no idea how lucky he is to have you." It was all I could think to say._

_Rose kept crying and I couldn't handle it anymore. I did the only thing I could think of. I threw my napkin down on my plate, left my side of the booth and slid in beside Rose on her side. I put my arm around her and pulled her towards me in a one armed hug._

_Rose collapsed against me and cried into my shirt._

_This was the most surreal moment of my life since the time Bella's father met me at the bottom of her stairs holding up his daughter who was smashed out of her mind._

_I sat there and let Rose cry and cry. Until there was nothing but hitching dry gulps of air issuing forth from her._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." It was all I could seem to whisper as I tried to shush her crying and hold her._

_Eventually her crying stopped and I paid the bill. I knew it was time to take her home. We got into my car and I took my jacket off and laid it across her like a blanket._

"_Just go to sleep, Rose. I'll have you back in Forks in no time." I reassured her in the early morning darkness._

_Rose closed her eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep. I fought to keep my eyes open all the way from Seattle to Forks. I was tired, but Emmett had asked me to take care of Rose. Some deep part inside of me needed to make sure that Rose knew that not all guys were complete assholes._

_I drove through the rest of the darkness, pulling up outside the front of her parent's house just as the sun started to streak the sky pink._

_I shook Rose awake gently, "Rose? You're home."_

_Her eyes snapped open and she looked disoriented for just a moment, "Edward?"_

_I was shocked. That was the very first time since I had known her that she had called me by my first name. I didn't even know that she knew what it was._

_I got out of the car and went to open her door. She handed me my jacket and I slipped it on, immediately thankful that it was still warm from her body heat._

_Rose pulled her suitcase from the backseat and fished through her purse for her house keys. She held them up and we silently walked up the path to her front door._

"_Thank you, Edward… Tonight… thank you." She murmured as she stared at the porch steps._

"_You're welcome, Rose. And… your secret is safe with me."_

_Rose's head snapped up and she looked at me intensely. I stared right back at her and smiled. Suddenly a smile passed over her face making her golden and untouchably beautiful again. The Rosalie Hale that I knew and hated made a sudden reappearance._

"_What secret you do you think I have, Cullen? You damn well better think twice before letting those delusions pass through those cherry red lips of yours." She challenged._

"_Got it." I saluted her and then surprised myself by leaning in and kissing her on the cheek._

"_You are one of the strongest people I have ever known." I whispered in her ear._

_I turned and started back down the walkway when I felt Rosalie grab my arm to stop me._

_I whirled around to face her, "Bella was right. You ARE one of the good guys. I'm sorry I ever gave you so much grief."_

_And with that enigmatic statement Rose turned on her heel, unlocked her front door and went inside._

~*~*~*~*~

I smiled at Rose.

I laughed as I realized Rose was right. She had been somewhat human towards me in the past.

"This is a really good wine, Rose. How long have you been a sommelier?" I asked.

Rose took a long draught from her wine glass, "Long enough to know that I really, really like all the complexities of wine. I like everything about it. I love the different flavors, moods and emotions that wine can bring about. I find it to be very satisfying."

I finished the glass that she had poured for me and I could feel my muscles relaxing in response to the wine. I sat down in the chair that Rose had shoved towards me and handed my glass back to her. She filled it again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rose finally broke the silence.

I took another sip of wine, "Sure." I answered.

"What happened with you and Bella in Los Angeles?"

I put my wineglass down, placed my elbow on the table and rubbed at one eyebrow with my hand. I let out a long sigh.

"Liquid courage." I answered.

Rose snorted, "What?"

"Look… you're her friend. If she hasn't said anything -- then I don't have to right to say anything either."

Rose smirked at me, "You don't think that you and I are friends, Edward?"

Fuck. She called me Edward.

"I don't know what we are, Rose. What are we? I mean… I'm still pretty tight with your ex. As a matter of fact, he's my damned business partner. Excuse me if I happen to think you may have an ulterior motive here."

Rose laughed a loud cackling laugh that I hadn't heard since the lunch room back at Forks High School.

"You don't have ulterior motives, Edward? You're down here sniffing around for Bella. I think I have a right to ask what _YOUR _intentions are towards _MY_ business partner!"

I laughed and drained my glass as Rose did the same. Damn. That wine was smooth and really good. Rose really knew her stuff. I held out my glass for another refill, the warmth of the wine already suffusing itself through my veins. I was starting to feel a little bit giddy.

"Wanna tell me why you duck-taped Emmett to his office chair last night?" I was feeling brave.

"Besides the fact that I could have done so much worse to him? Nope. I don't owe you or him any explanations. I think all that was made crystal clear years ago."

"Fair enough." I agreed. Rose poured us another glass of wine. Shit. When did mine become empty? I knew I couldn't keep going at this pace. I started to stand up when I heard the front door of the restaurant open. I could hear Bella's voice combined with another male's voice.

Ah. Paul. That had to be _Paul_.

The both of them walked into the dining room arm in arm, laughter bubbling forth from the both of them, an easy camaraderie filling the air.

Paul was gay and I was still jealous. Paul was gay, good looking and had Bella laughing and hanging off his arm. I hated him. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I realized that I had drunk quite a bit of wine in a short time without any food in my stomach. I put my glass down and tried to stand up to greet Bella. My legs gave out from under me from my run earlier and I slumped back down into my chair.

Bella and Paul stopped as they walked into the dining room.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Bella asked in alarm as she glanced back and forth between Rose and me.

**~Bella~**

I waited for Edward to answer me. I glanced at Paul who was trying to hide a smile, to Rose who was obviously oblivious to the whole thing to Edward who looked like he was seething and trying to focus at the same time. The whole thing was extremely comical.

Paul grabbed my arm tightly and started to pull me towards the kitchen.

"Bella? We have food that we need to put up." He claimed.

I kept looking at Edward. He was wearing nothing but a tee shirt, running shorts and Nikes. I could see almost every outline of muscle in his well trimmed body. My cognitive brain started to shut down as lust started to streak through my nerves like wild fire.

Paul whispered harshly in my ear, "Gurl! Pull yourself together and roll that tongue up and put it back in that gorgeous bee-stung mouth of yours."

I nudged Paul in the ribs with my elbow, "Shut up!" I whispered sotto voice.

Paul pulled me into the kitchen and laid our bags on the counter.

"Is that hot bronze-haired God out there the reason you hauled your cookies all the way to Chicago?" Paul questioned me.

"No!!!" I answered a little too quickly, "Not exactly. He just turned out to be… to be… a bonus of sorts."

"Is that who you took lunch to today?" Paul grinned and raised his eyebrows as he put up some of the stuff we had purchased today.

"Yes. Edward happens to be an old high school friend." I nonchalantly threw out.

"Honey! Puhhhleaaze!! That is all kinds of delicious and I'm warning you right now that if you don't bang that man until he cries… send him my way. I am willing to give up a legal gay marriage for something that beautiful!"

"Don't make me tell Sam that you are lusting after other men!" I warned melodramatically.

"Pfffft… if Sam saw _that… _he would definitely allow that walking, breathing piece of Michelangelo sculpture to be an entry on my freebie list!" Paul joked.

I glanced back out through the window of the kitchen door into the dining room. Edward and Rose were laughing hysterically about something.

"I'm just going to… well, going to make sure they're okay." I stammered as I pushed the door open into the dining room.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you tomorrow!" I heard Paul's gleeful laugh follow me all the way into the dining room.

I ran back into the kitchen, "Do me a favor?"

Paul grinned and nodded at me, "Yes, Bella. I will take Rose home for you."

I winked at Paul, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Paul rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Thank God I'm not a lesbian. You would be in so much trouble if I was. Go! Go get that bronze-haired beauty. But I want details!"

I laughed as I walked back into the dining room.

"C'mon, Edward. It's time for me to return a long overdue favor." I chuckled as I approached him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going to take you home. You've had a lot to drink and I think I need to drive you home."

I turned and glanced at Rose. Rose winked at me and I knew she was still sober. I rolled my eyes at her. Not exactly the way I wanted to go home with Edward… but Rose's heart was in the right place.

Rosalie grabbed Edward's arm tightly until he yelped, "OW!! What the fuck was that for?"

Rose laughed, "Give Bella your keys, Cullen. She's driving you home tonight."

"I'm fine!" Edward argued.

"Bullshit! Let her take you home." Rose argued back.

Edward stood up quickly and lost some of his momentum and slipped back down into his chair again.

"Okay, that solves it." I finally chimed in, "Cullen! Keys! Now!!!"

Edward unzipped his bag and rummaged through it until he found his car keys.

He held the keys out and I took them. He still held his hand out and I grasped it tightly and pulled him up out of the chair.

Edward lurched forward and I caught him in my arms and my lips accidentally brushed the skin on his neck. Without thinking, my tongue darted out quickly and I tasted the salt of his skin. It was delicious, heady and intoxicating. Edward pulled back immediately from the contact of my tongue on his skin. His eyes darkened and I feared that he had become angry. Instead, a slow, lazy sensuous smile crossed his face. I lost my breath at the sight of it.

I pushed Edward back with both of my hands, "Whoa… steady, there! Are you okay? Where is your car?" I asked.

Edward reached down to grab his bag, "In the garage. My parking spot."

I looped my arm through Edward's and glared at Rose, "Good night, Rose. I WILL see you at home."

Paul walked out and joined Rose at the table and poured himself a glass of wine, "I'll take Rose home, Bells. Don't worry. Just make sure… your 'friend' gets home _safely_."

Edward stumbled a little as we walked towards the door, "Paul… please make sure the restaurant is locked up!" I begged as I dragged Edward out the door.

"Yes, Boss Lady!" Paul chimed back as he grinned at Edward and me.

I led Edward to the elevator and pushed the button. I was very consciously aware of how Edward was dressed. I kept taking quick glances at his body. He was trim but strong. Edward yawned and pulled his arms up over his head. And as he did so, I was treated with the sight of the well-defined "v" of his hips. I quit breathing.

Edward realized that I had taken a minute step away from him.

"What? What's wrong, Bella?" He asked. Suddenly his face clouded and he pulled away from me in horror.

"Oh, crap! It's because I didn't shower tonight before leaving the track upstairs!"

I stared at him just a little confused by his admission. Then I started to laugh, "Oh, God No! Damn, Edward! I just realized that if you raise your arms over your head like that one more time… I may not be responsible for my actions."

Edward seemed confused for one moment. Suddenly, enlightenment decorated his glorious, stubble dotted, angelic face. His eyes became darker. The same dark shade of green that they had been in Los Angeles. My breaths became a touch more shallow.

Edward reached out and pushed the stop button on the elevator. He moved towards me and I felt my back hit the wall of the elevator. My eyes fluttered closed as I remembered my dream.

"Open your eyes, Bella… I'm going to kiss you." His voice whispered hotly in my ear.

This time it was different from my dream. This time, I could feel his body pressed into mine all hot and warm. His breath was hot against my skin. I felt his nose skim the length of my neck and he exhaled hotly into my ear. My nipples hardened in response. My hands found their way to his hips and pulled him up against me even tighter. I ground my hips into his. Edward's lips touched mine and mine parted to let his tongue in. It was warm velvet as it slid against mine. I pushed up against him and my hips mirrored almost exactly each thrust his tongue made into my mouth.

The only thing that was going through my mind was that this was absolute madness. I slid my fingers into his hair and pulled on the silky strands. He groaned and my body responded. I wanted him. I wanted Edward Cullen so badly… I wanted Edward….

I wanted Edward to be sober and remember this. With reluctance… I pushed him away.

* * *

**Don't kill me!!! You know you'd want him sober too.....**

**What's the most romantic thing someone has ever done for you? I'm curious! Let me know and be sure to press that green button down there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to thank all the readers who are following this story. Thanks so much...your reviews seriously make me smile and feed the writing monster that lives in my head.**

**To my awesomesauce beta TwiDi...your continued support means the world to me! Thanks for everything you do!**

**I don't own Twilight... I just want to cook for Edward Cullen.....**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 7**

**~Bella~**

"Edward… stop!" I pushed gently against his chest. My hands could feel the hard planes of muscle.

Edward nuzzled my neck once more, "Don't you want me to kiss you, Bella?"

"No. Yes! Just… not like _this._" I pleaded.

Suddenly Edward stepped back, confusion coloring his gloriously handsome face. I smiled at him and took him by the hand to reassure him, "I just feel like I'm taking advantage of your current state of intoxication."

Edward chuckled slightly; his laugh almost sounding wicked, "The only thing that is intoxicating me right now is _you,_ Bella. But you're right. You deserve better than getting groped in an elevator. I apologize for any liberties that I may have just taken with you."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

I watched with remorse as Edward put as much distance between us as dictated by the confined space of the elevator. Already, I missed the warm feel of his body. Edward Cullen was such a dichotomy. On one hand, he could be devilishly charming, dazzling even… and on the other, he was the shy and introspective guy I knew in high school. I found it to be very frustrating.

The doors to the elevator slid open and we walked out into the parking garage.

"You don't have to drive me home, Bella. I'm sure I'm more than capable of driving home now."

"Nice try, Cullen." I clucked, "But I'm not taking any chances of you getting into an accident and causing me to lose my brand new liquor license. C'mon. Which car is yours?"

Edward took my arm by the elbow and led us to his car. It was sleek, black and powerful looking. As I walked around the back; and recognized the familiar Corvette insignia. I ran my fingers gently along the well-waxed tail. I had only seen this car once or twice before leaving Los Angeles.

"A Corvette ZR1? Nice." I admired the lines of the car.

"Yeah. Emmett's idea of upgrading my 'image'… Personally, I think it makes me look like a smug prick."

I laughed at Edward's remark and realized that we had already settled back into easy conversation. Edward walked over to unlock the driver side door for me.

"So, do you think while I have you as a captive passenger, we can talk about what just happened?" I boldly ventured.

Edward grinned as he leaned forward to open the door, his body in close proximity to mine, "I'll tell you what happened. Your friend Rosalie got me a little sauced in order to loosen me up. That could have some very dangerous consequences, Bella."

_Holy Crow_. The tone of his voice made me shiver as he made his carnal intentions blatantly clear.

I raked my teeth over my bottom lip, "You don't frighten me."

"The evening is still young." He replied smartly, handed me the keys and walked around to the passenger side of the car. I slid into the driver's seat and felt a flurry of butterflies assault my stomach. I quickly glanced at myself in the rear view mirror. My face was a little flushed and my hair a mess, but otherwise I didn't look too worse for the wear.

Edward slid into the passenger seat and I realized how quickly and gracefully he moved.

I started the car up and relished in the purr of the motor. This car was pure sex. I glanced over at Edward. He seemed to tense up as I backed out of his parking space.

"Relax. I won't hurt it." I laughed lightly realizing as much as he joked about the car's image, some predominately part of him was pure male and very protective about it.

"Now. Where do you live?" I asked.

"River North." He answered, his knuckles turning white with tension. I eased the car slowly out of the garage and Edward began to give me directions.

"I figured you would live along North Shore Drive." I commented.

"No. The Masen side of the family does. Trust me. It's old money and very ostentatious."

I couldn't help but needle him a little, "Coming from the man who owns his own office building and drives an $110,000. 00 car."

Edward smiled his lopsided grin at me, "Touché, Miss Swan. Touché. But you must be doing well for yourself. Two restaurants in two major cities?"

I shook my head, "Correction. _One_ major restaurant and _another_ about to either fail or succeed. I'm not counting on being the owner of 'two' restaurants just yet. Besides I now have investors that will get their slice of the pie. Thank God I did the Playboy spread to be able to cushion that blow just a little bit." I had let more information out than I had intended.

Edward grew quiet as he studied me, "Couldn't you have used the restaurant in Los Angeles as collateral?"

"No. Unfortunately, I had made a terrible business decision in hiring a gentleman by the name of _James_ as my manager. He embezzled quite a large sum of money from me. I had no liquid means of cash. The investors were pushing me to open the location here in Chicago. I was running the risk of losing the L.A. location."

Edward started to interrupt me, "No, let me finish. I've already started. You might as well hear the rest of the story."

Edward nodded at me to continue.

"I certainly couldn't ask Mom or Dad for the funds. I was desperate to find someone who could help me get the business back on track. I knew that Rosalie was still in Europe and I managed to track her down. Originally my intent was to pick her brain about anyone in the business that she could recommend as a partner. Rose jumped at the chance to return home, so I offered her the position of manager/sommelier. Rose put in some of her own money and she deserves that part ownership. She's been a blessing ever since." I explained.

Edward gave me the final directions to his house and I was charmed by the mix of old and new. You could tell the area was populated by people who were "comfortably" wealthy. Nothing too grandiose or ostentatious as Edward had joked earlier.

"So taking Rose in as a partner helped then?" Edward seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say.

"Yes, to a degree. I was still lacking the funds I needed to come up with to maintain my share of the restaurant with the other investors. One day last summer, Rose and I were desperately trying to put our heads together to figure out where to get more cash from. When, suddenly, Hugh Hefner walks into the restaurant and decides to have lunch there. I was utterly surprised. He started coming in regularly. I got to know him pretty well. One day he offers me the chance to pose. Rose jumped on the proposal and convinced me to do it. It solved my cash problem and I still get paid for all the appearances I make."

"I have to confess, Bella, I'm surprised that that's the reason you posed."

Edward pointed to the entrance to a parking garage and we pulled inside. It was an old building that had been restored. Edward informed me that all the tenants had come together to save the old building and have it recognized as a historical landmark. I liked that it showed Edward's appreciation of history. The building had been split up into four warehouse style lofts. I was interested to see what the inside looked like.

As we got out of the car, we were both assailed by a strong gust of wind. Edward peered up at the sky.

"Looks like a huge storm is coming..." He pointed to the ominous dark clouds above. "Let's get inside before all hell breaks loose."

We made our way from the garage and into the building lobby. I glanced around and realized that there was no elevator. Edward pointed to the ornately carved staircase.

"Hope you don't mind climbing stairs?"

"I like that there's no elevator. It keeps the building authentic." I said as I followed him up the stairs. I was treated to the lovely sight of the muscles in his legs flexing as he took each step. I could barely even concentrate on what the steps where doing to his nicely shaped ass. Edward glanced back at me and caught me staring. I felt a blush furiously rise up my face.

Edward tried to suppress a grin at my mortification for getting caught staring at him. It was all his fault. He shouldn't be wearing those dangerously short running shorts. The kind that I could easily slide my hand up the back of his thigh and get a good squeeze of his…

_Stop it!! Next thing you know you'll be thinking about that kiss in the elevator. Not helping…_

If I kept those thoughts running, I was going to hyperventilate. We reached the third floor and Edward led the way to a solitary door at the end of the short hallway. I waited patiently behind him as he unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and waited for me to walk in. What I saw took my breath away.

The loft was decorated with warm velvet couches in rich ochre colors. Heavy damask drapes framed picture windows. Rows and rows of shelves were filled with books from floor to ceiling and he actually had one of those rolling ladders you see in libraries. It almost looked like something out of a Dickens novel. It was disarming and somewhat erotic.

"Okay. This is NOT what I expected." I smiled as I walked further into the room, "It's so warm and inviting."

Edward dropped his bag on the floor in the entry, "Are you saying I'm cold, Bella?"

"You're teasing me, Edward."

Edward waited for a moment and I could feel his penetrating gaze starting to affect me.

"You would know if I was teasing you, Bella. And you would most definitely _enjoy_ it." He purred.

"Who says I'm not?" I shot back, "Where's the kitchen?"

Edward laughed, "You would be interested in that. It's this way." He motioned for me to follow him through a set of draperies that framed an opening in a wall. I walked into what seemed to be an old fashioned kitchen but I recognized the Sub Zero appliances.

I pulled open the refrigerator and perused the groceries inside, "Are you hungry?"

"A bit… You don't have to cook for me, Bella. You already made lunch for me today."

I pushed Edward towards the living room, "Go take a shower. I've got it from here."

"Are you sure? I could just call out for something." Edward asked me. A loud clap of thunder resounded and shook the windows.

"Absolutely Not. I want to cook. It's the only way to keep my mind off that thunderstorm outside." I shivered slightly as fat drops of water began to pelt the windows, "Now go take your shower. That's an order!"

I heard Edward muttering something under his breath as he laid his keys and his phone on the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

I set about searching his pantry and pulling several items from the refrigerator. I set about chopping an onion, some celery and julienne-cut carrots. I dumped them into a large Dutch oven and added some stew meat to the pot. I quickly added some rice and some pasta and filled the pot with water. I set it on the stove and waited for it to boil. I found an open bottle of wine in the fridge and went to look for a wine glass. Edward's phone started to vibrate on the counter. It scooted across the counter quickly and I had to dash to catch it from falling to the floor. I laughed at my ability to catch the phone and not fall on my face. I was putting it back on the counter when the name on the caller ID caught my attention. Lauren Mallory.

I smacked myself on the forehead. God! I'm so stupid.

It's Friday night and a man like Edward Cullen would not be spending it home _alone_. I quickly grabbed my purse and called for a cab to come pick me up. I decided to let Edward know that I was leaving. _WE_ were nothing but friends after all; and I had done my job of getting him home safely. I don't know what I was expecting.

_You were expecting him to sober up so you wouldn't feel guilty about him kissing you again. That's why you cooked. You hoped he'd ask you to stay._

I had just located Edward's bedroom when a bright flash of lightening blinded me momentarily and then the whole apartment was plunged into darkness.

I hate thunderstorms. Period.

"Edward?" I called out somewhat shakily. I could hear some movement in his bedroom. I found the doorknob and pushed the door open. Another flash of lightening illuminated the room and I caught a brief glimpse of a very naked Edward just wrapping a towel around his slender hips. He looked otherworldly, the strange glow from the lightening turning him pale and ghostly. And he was beautiful. I couldn't move.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He sounded alarmed and didn't even blink an eye that I was standing there silent.

"No. I'm not okay. I hate lightening and I hate storms. I was just coming to tell you that I was leaving. I called a cab."

I heard the strike of a match; saw the flare of a comforting flame accompanied by the faint smell of sulfur. Edward lit a large pillar candle that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace in his bedroom. The faint light from the candle flickered scary shadows onto the wall. I was starting to feel claustrophobic and I was certain that a panic attack was on the way.

Edward walked towards me, the candlelight making his cheekbones seem gaunter and just a little bit frightening. His skin was still wet from the shower and I could see tiny reflections of candlelight illuminating the drops of water. He almost looked like he was sparkling. I was rooted to the spot and my mouth went dry.

"Do you think you can hold this candle while I get dressed?" His tone was gentle.

"Yes." I nodded. Edward handed the candle to me.

"Don't move. I'm just going into my closet to grab some clothes. I'm right here in the same room. Don't be afraid." He reassured me.

"O… Okay." I stammered. I tended to do that when I was upset or flustered.

Edward disappeared into the darkness and minutes seemed to tick by. Several flashes of lightening lit the room up and I felt like I was trapped in some gothic horror story.

Edward called out to me from the closet, "Bella? I'm coming back into the bedroom. I don't want to startle you."

_Too late. I was already extremely jumpy._

Edward walked slowly back into the circle of light that was cast out by the candle. I sighed with relief. He took the candle from my hand and led me back to the living room. He placed the candle on the table in front of the couch. He pulled me down to the couch and reached for a soft throw from behind and covered me with it as he pulled me closer to him.

"You're shaking. Don't worry. It's going to be okay." He whispered.

I felt myself lean into his warm body and I let myself be comforted by him. I'm not sure how long I stayed in his embrace but I knew that I didn't want to leave it. He smelled delicious from his shower and I just didn't have the strength to pull away.

"Why were you leaving? And what were you cooking? It's smell delicious."

I pulled up suddenly and turned to face him, "Oh Crap! My soup! And…. I just realized I made you soup again."

"Bella, I'm sure it's fine and homemade soup is one of my favorite comfort foods. The power should be back on shortly and the rain seems like it's finally stopping. Answer my question. Why were you leaving?"

I realized what I cooked was simply comfort food. It was an absentminded reflex whenever I felt stressed or panicked. Like now. Having to answer Edward's question.

I reached down and picked at the hangnail around my thumb, "Your phone rang. I didn't answer it! I stopped it from hitting the floor and I accidentally saw the name on the caller ID. I'm … I'm sorry that I'm keeping you from your girlfriend, Edward."

Edward raked his fingers through his damp hair causing it to stand every which way.

"Girlfriend? _What_ girlfriend?"

I snorted, "Oh, come on, Edward! It's Friday night, you're drop-dead gorgeous and you have someone by the name of Lauren calling you."

Edward started laughing. Really hard and really loud.

"What? What is so funny?" I demanded. I kept watching him laugh and I couldn't help but crack a smile because his laugh was so contagious. I never heard him laugh in high school. I was almost thankful that I didn't. It was surprisingly sexy.

"You think I'm '_drop-dead gorgeous'_?" He quit laughing and smirked at me.

Now I knew he was having a little fun at my expense. It ruffled my feathers a little.

"Okay. Like I said. I'm leaving." I stood up and Edward's long fingers circled my wrist and pulled me back down. I landed haphazardly across his lap. Edward quickly knotted his fingers through my hair and leaned forward.

"You're not leaving until you get the kiss you came here for."

_How did he know?_

Edward took a deep breath and I watched as his tongue darted out and wet his lips. I found myself mirroring his action. He pulled me towards him and I had to place my hand down on the couch near his thigh. His lips touched mine and my mouth opened inviting him in. But he didn't take the invitation. Instead he kissed me gently. He traced his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Beautiful." He whispered. His eyes closed and I was amazed at how long his eyelashes were. They were dark but tinged with a slight touch of gold on the ends. It was the same color gold that highlighted the bronze of his hair. It was the same gold that ran through the incredibly sexy stubble that covered his jaw. His tongue followed the path of his thumb. I touched the tip of my tongue to his and the current that passed between us was utterly electric. I shifted on his lap and leaned in closer. I heard him groan and he grabbed my hair tighter.

"Bella? There is no girlfriend." He whispered against my mouth.

He broke kiss and brushed his lips across my cheek until he reached my ear. His tongue traced the shell of my ear and I whispered his name. We sat like that on the couch, kissing, touching and just breathing in each other's air. I felt giddy. I felt like I was in high school again. I almost giggled when I thought about sitting on a couch making out with Edward Cullen.

Suddenly the lights came back on and we both pulled back in surprise.

The spell had been broken.

"My soup." I uttered as I straightened my shirt and pulled myself up off his lap. I walked into the kitchen and stirred the pot.

Edward followed me in, "Do you really have to leave?"

"I think it would be best. We got a little carried away back there." I waved the spoon at the living room.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He leaned back against the counter and I became aware of how his white tee shirt emphasized the broadness of his shoulders. Even paired with the ripped jeans he was wearing he was still breathtaking.

"I have a short day tomorrow. I think that would be alright." I smiled up at him through my eyelashes.

"Good. I have a conference call at 11 a.m.; Come up to the office and then I'm going to take you out and show you Chicago."

"Okay." I turned the soup down to simmer, "I guess I better call the cab company again. I don't think they wanted to pick up during the storm."

"I can take you home." Edward protested.

"No. I think it would be better if I took the cab."

Edward sighed and shrugged in defeat, "Fine. But I'm paying your cab fare. You got me home safely and made me dinner. It's the least I can do."

I started to flirt shamelessly with him as I dialed the number to the cab company again.

"Oh, I think I'll manage to take it out in kind sometime tomorrow."

Edward let a sly grin cross his face, "I look forward to it."

The cab company let me know that the cabbie had been delayed and was actually five minutes away. Edward walked down the stairs with me not even bothering to put shoes on.

The cab pulled up and Edward opened the door for me.

"Well… see you tomorrow, Edward. Thanks for being so sweet during the storm."

Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek, "For what it's worth, Bella, I still think what you did to keep your dream alive was pretty damn brave. I think you are one of the bravest people I know."

I got into the cab and smiled as we pulled away. My fingers traced my kiss swollen lips. No girlfriend. This was a happy development. His kisses… oh God… his kisses.

I leaned back into the seat of the cab - the stupid Cheshire cat grin still on my face.

Tomorrow. I was going to see him again _tomorrow_!

* * *

**Bella's making her move... And Edward is letting her.... Please press the green button. I love to hear from ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SURPRISE!!! THE UPDATE IS EARLY! First of all a big, huge thanks goes out to my rocking Beta TwiDi! I sprung this on her first thing this morning and she got it back to me a in flash! Y'all got me so worked up about Edward and Bella kissing that I knew I had to get things crackalacking with these two! So...just a reminder...this fiction is rated M for mature themes. This chapter is one of the reasons why....**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. She can keep it. I just want Rob Pattinson for Christmas....**

**See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

Freeze Frame - Chapter 8

**~ Edward ~**

I watched the cab pull away and started to climb the stairs to my apartment. I heard an unfamiliar sound in the hallway and realized that I was whistling "Clair de Lune" by Debussy. I hadn't thought about that piece of music in forever. I used to play it in the practice rooms of Forks High School. I played it because it made me think of Bella.

The smile on my face got even wider as I opened the door to my apartment and realized why the soup she had been cooking smelled so good. How had Bella done it? How had she managed to get my mother's recipe? It was one of my favorite things my mother made when I was growing up.

I scooped some of the very fragrant soup into a bowl and sat at the bar enjoying the taste of home. Memories flooded me left and right.

But tonight I had another new memory. The taste and feel of Bella in my arms.

I sat there grinning, enjoying my "Anthony Michael Hall holding Molly Ringwald's panties over his head" moment. My inner dork was rejoicing.

My phone began to vibrate on the granite bar top and I reached out to answer. I was hoping it was Bella calling me to tell me she had arrived home safely.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward? Where are you?" Lauren's syrupy sweet voice greeted me. I grimaced with slight distaste.

"I'm at home. Why?" I answered shortly. Damn her for intruding on one of the best evenings I have had since Los Angeles.

"Darling, I'm waiting ever so patiently for you to show up here at the Museum cocktail party. Don't tell me you forgot?"

_Crap. I had forgotten that several weeks ago I had absentmindedly committed to attending that damn party with Lauren._

I sighed. "No. I didn't forget. I'm just running late from work. Make excuses for me and I should be there in about 30 minutes."

"I knew I could count on you, Darling. You never let me down." Lauren answered and then disconnected the call.

I chuckled slightly as I walked into my bedroom to change into more appropriate clothing. This was actually going to be the perfect chance to end things with Lauren tonight. I would escort her to the function as I promised, but by the end of the evening, I will have broken all ties with her.

I grabbed my phone and quickly texted Bella to let her know where I was headed and that I would call her as soon as I got in. I wanted and needed her to know that there was nothing to worry about as far as Lauren was concerned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Museum gala was in full swing when I arrived. I grabbed some mineral water from the bar with a fresh slice of lime hoping that Lauren wouldn't catch on to the fact that I wasn't drinking.

I said hello to many old Masen family friends and made idle chatter with some of the other patrons. I finally spied Lauren across the room and went to join her.

"Ah! There you are, Edward! I was just telling everyone that I was beginning to think you stood me up. But, no! Here you are! Hello, Darling." She leaned in and planted a dry kiss on my cheek. Her perfume was slightly overdone tonight and it kicked my red wine headache back into full gear. Lauren played the part of the doting girlfriend to perfection. Looking at the guests standing around us, I wondered what they would think of her if they knew how much she liked to use baby talk during sex and be spanked when she was naughty. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Lauren. You look lovely as usual." I commented dryly.

"Oh, Pooh! This old thing. Thank you for being so gallant though. It's one of the reasons I keep you around."

Old thing, my ass! If my memory served me right, that was the latest cocktail sheath from Versace. I remembered all too well being dragged around from boutique to boutique one afternoon.

Everyone politely laughed; we all sipped our drinks and made our way around each glass case admiring the collection. I dutifully followed beside Lauren, making comments here and there. Finally I had a chance to get her alone and asked her to join me on the outside balcony.

"I'll be right there, Darling. I just need to freshen up a bit." She sang gaily as she headed towards the ladies restroom. I walked out onto the balcony and pulled my phone from my jacket.

No response to my text that I had sent to Bella earlier in the evening. I sent her another text letting her know that I was going to be home soon and that I wanted her to call me.

I had just finished texting when Lauren came over in a noxious cloud of Chanel No. 5.

"I swear to God, Edward, don't ever make me wait like that again." She spat out through clenched teeth.

This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Don't worry, Lauren. That will never happen again. As of this moment, I'm calling an end to our arrangement; our 'whatever' you want to call it. It's _over_."

"Over? What do you mean _over_?"

"I mean _over _as in I have met someone else."

Lauren's expression seemed to shatter for a moment. Her eyes hardened and I braced myself for whatever was about to come. Thankfully, we were in public and she wouldn't make too much of a scene.

"Who is it?" She demanded, "Oh, God! It's not that over collagened bitch, Victoria Daniels, is it?"

I had to think for a moment of who she was referring to, "What? No! You don't know her. She just moved to Chicago."

Lauren shifted from one foot to another. She kept furtively glancing around to see if anyone was watching us.

"Is she connected? Wealthy?" Lauren was persistent.

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" I shook my head as I remembered Emmett's past warnings about Lauren being a gold-digging bitch.

Lauren harrumphed, "You should care about those things too, Edward. We both come from old money. You are on the fast track to becoming one of the most successful businessmen under the age of thirty. You _need _a partner like me."

I stood there somewhat shocked. I had always believed that my relationship with Lauren was nothing but one of convenience.

"Lauren, I apologize if I have misled you in any way. But I just don't think we were meant for each other."

I watched as she squared her shoulders, "Fine, Edward. Go have your little fling. But keep in mind that my family is well-respected here in Chicago. I would hate to see doors suddenly being slammed in your face."

I was appalled, "Are you… _threatening_ me?"

Lauren's grin was almost chilling and scarecrow like, "The Masen family and the Mallory family have ruled Chicago for decades. I would hate to see a long term family friendship come to an end because of your 'need' to chase some different tail."

I refused to let anyone demean Bella like that. Bella was so much more than Lauren Mallory could ever aspire to be.

"Lauren, I came here tonight out of a sense of decency. I had promised you weeks ago that I would accompany you to this function. I live up to my commitments. _However_, after witnessing your ugly behavior tonight, frankly… I have _no_ _problem_ telling you that you are a bitch and I'm glad I no longer have to deal with you. Excuse me, I have a lovely lady with a soul that I have to go see. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Without me."

I turned on my heel, a huge grin plastered on my face. I pulled out my phone to call Bella as I strode out of the museum. I needed to hear her voice. I needed something good and right after wading through the pretentious shit I had just walked through.

Her phone rang and went straight to her voice mail. I hung up and texted her one more time. I got into my car slightly worried about why she wasn't responding. I shrugged it off. I figured she and Rose were probably busy. I turned up the music and watched as the lights streaked past me. I made the impetuous decision to go by and see her. I knew I was seeing her tomorrow, but I just needed to see her one more time this evening.

~*~*~*~*~

I knocked on Bella's door for several minutes. Finally, I could hear someone behind the door and noticed when the pinpoint of light through the peephole darkened.

"It's Edward. I'm sorry to come by so late." I said.

Slowly the door opened as far as the chain across the frame would allow. I could see a very disgruntled Rosalie staring back at me.

"I know. I know. It's late. I'm sorry, Rose, but I need to see Bella."

"You have some nerve showing up here. She doesn't want to see you. Don't you think you've hurt her enough this evening?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rose was seething, "Have fun at the museum tonight, Edward? Did you not think we would see it on the news? They had a lovely feature on the gala and had a quick interview with your 'oh so charming' date. What's her name? Lauren is it? She had some very lovely things to say about you."

I put my hand on the door to stop Rose from slamming it shut, "Listen, Rose, I was at the museum, yes. But I also sent Bella text messages and tried calling several times before leaving to meet Lauren there."

Rose looked confused for a moment, "She didn't mention receiving any texts from you."

I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out. I opened up the sent file on my phone and handed it to Rose. Quickly she scanned through the messages, her face softening as she read each message.

"Son of a bitch… I wonder why she ignored these? Hang on. I'll be right back. Can I take this for a moment?" She waved the phone at me.

"Is it okay if I come in?" I asked. I felt ridiculous standing in the hallway.

Rose slid the chain off the hook, "Sure. Sure. Just stay right here."

I saw her walk down a hallway and knock on a closed door.

"Bella? Bella honey… can I come in?" She waited one moment and then went into Bella's bedroom. A few minutes passed and Rose came back out.

"Sit. Don't move. I'll be right back." She grabbed my arm and led me to the couch in the living room. I had no idea what the hell was going on. Rose tossed my phone at me.

"By the way… Bella dropped her phone in a puddle getting out of the cab tonight. The damn thing is fried. She never got your messages." Rose cryptically admitted before disappearing into Bella's bedroom again. I sat there for a few minutes trying to process what she had said. Suddenly it dawned on me.

_Oh shit._ Bella probably thought I was a complete asshole.

I sat there on the couch, my leg bobbing up and down nervously trying to think of what to say. What if Bella didn't want to see me anymore? What if she and Rose were in there plotting some sick revenge thing like Rose did to Emmett.

Suddenly, I realized that I was way out of my league. Rose scared the living hell out of me. How Emmett put up with her for years still amazed me. Even worse… he _wanted_ her back. I decided just to man up and accept whatever Bella had to dish out. I'm sure from her perspective things didn't look that great.

I heard the bedroom door open and Rose came back into the living room.

"I owe you an apology, Edward. I may have convinced her that you were a two-timing asshat." She shrugged her shoulders.

I sighed with exasperation, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"What can I say? I have issues." Rose replied somewhat flippantly.

I lost my patience, "I don't give a shit what goes on between you and Emmett. I do give a shit when you bring your fucked up baggage into my relationship. I don't do things like Emmett did. Am I clear?"

The look of shock on Rose's face made my little outburst worth it.

"Lighten up on, Emmett, will you? He fucked up a long time ago. Don't you think you've made him pay long enough?"

Rose chuckled slightly, "I'll let you get away with being angry at me for the situation with Bella, but don't push your luck as far as Emmett is concerned. I have no qualms about hurting you for defending that piece of shit."

I groaned, "Fine, Rose. You win. Can I see Bella now?"

"Yeah. She's waiting for you." Rose stepped out of my way as I walked down the hall to Bella's bedroom. Bella's bedroom. My stomach did a brief flip as I remembered the last time I was in her bedroom back in high school. I took a deep breath and rapped my knuckles lightly on her door.

"Come in." She answered. I turned the knob and opened the door. The sight of Bella took my breath away.

~*~*~*~*~

Bella looked so tiny in the big bed. A soft muted lamp illuminated the room and I could tell that she had been crying. I became furious with Rose.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hi, yourself… Thanks for coming over." She pulled the quilt that I recognized from her bedroom in Forks tighter around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." I stood there debating whether I should go over to her.

Bella made the decision for me, "You didn't make me cry. I did. Do you mind not… just… standing there? It feels kind of weird."

She patted the bed intimating that I should join her on the bed. My pulse sped up just a bit. I shrugged out of my jacket and draped it across the back of a chair. I moved over to the bed and sat down beside her. I brushed the curtain of hair from her shoulder and cupped her chin. I pulled her face upward to look into her slightly puffy eyes.

"I'm still partially responsible. I shouldn't have gone." I had to acknowledge that I played some part in her misery.

Bella bit her bottom lip, "Why did you go? I mean, can you see how it looked to me?"

I dropped my hand from her chin and hung my head down; staring at the intricate pattern on her quilt, "I made the commitment to Lauren weeks ago. Right before I went to L.A. I'm not the type of person to blatantly disregard my commitments, Bella. Esme raised me better than that."

A meek smile crossed Bella's face, "I know. You were always such a go-to guy in high school. I could always count on you."

"And now, Bella? Do you think you could still count on me?"

Bella took a deep breath and waited a few seconds before answering, "I don't know, Edward. Was Lauren your girlfriend?"

I dreaded answering this question, "It's complicated and it's not."

"How so?" Bella stared at me and absentmindedly started to twirl a lock of her hair around her finger.

"You won't like what I have to say and I'm not too proud of myself. Lauren was for lack of a better term was a friend with benefits."

Bella snorted, "A fuck buddy?"

_Jesus… why was it insanely hot to hear the word 'fuck' fall from her very kissable lips?_

"Yeah… I went to the museum tonight to tell her it was over. I, at least, owed her that much."

I could see a smile begin to form at the corners of Bella's mouth, "And why were you telling her it was over?"

I glanced up and stared into the warm depth of Bella's dark eyes.

"Because of you. Because I want to spend my time with you."

The only sound in the room was the sound of both Bella and I breathing. My heart was pounding in my ears. I needed her to say something.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me, Edward? Or are you going to convince me that I'm the one whose bed you'll be sharing tonight?"

My reaction time to what Bella said seemed to move in slow motion. I was spurred into the action the minute Bella dropped the quilt away from her shoulders. Bella was wearing a silky sapphire blue camisole with the flimsiest of straps. She leaned back against her pillows that were stacked up behind her.

"Say you'll stay, Edward."

I was drunk with the sight of her. I reached out and touched one of the thin straps. I dropped it down around the top of her arm. I did the same with the other side.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

Bella reached down, picked my hand up and placed it on her breast. I could feel her nipple tighten under my palm. The hard point was sheathed in silk and I moved my hand around knowing that the friction of the fabric on her skin would be maddening. I put my other hand behind her head and drew her closer to me.

"Last chance to back out…" I delicately warned.

"Not in your life..." She whispered and closed the distance between us. Her kiss electrified every nerve in my body. There was something almost desperate to it. I could feel her fingers knotting in my hair. She rose up onto her knees and I was able to slide my hands down her back and gently cup her fabulous ass. I groaned at how soft her skin was.

Bella took that as encouragement and she straddled me and pushed me backward down onto the bed. I could feel myself harden. I glanced up at her and she had her lip between her teeth again. She was making the slowest undulations with her hips, grinding against my ever increasing erection. Her fingers started to slip my buttons loose on my shirt. I slid my hands up underneath her camisole and gently tugged it upward to reveal the splendor of her pale, naked body. I cupped both of her breasts in my hands and was rewarded with a breathy moan of approval from Bella. I needed to taste her skin. I pulled Bella down towards me and positioned myself where I could take my time sucking and gently biting each nipple. Her breathing became harsher in my ear. I slid my hand down in between her thighs and could feel how damp her panties were. I reached under the elastic and slid one finger inside, tracing along her completely soaked slit. Bella stopped moving and grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" I managed to spit out. My breathing was becoming as ragged as hers.

"Whew!" Bella blew out a gust of breath, "Can we slow down a little? I want to take my time enjoying you. I need to see what's inside of those trousers of yours because right now it feels so damn good."

Bella opened my shirt and slid downward placing hot kisses all the way down my chest. I lay there luxuriating in the feel of her hair on my skin. It tickled as she kept moving down toward my belt buckle. Her fingers started to unfasten my belt.

Oh dear God.

I licked my lips in anticipation. I propped myself up onto my elbows as she slid down the zipper of my trousers and reached inside to grab hold of my cock. I moaned at the same time she did.

"Good God, Edward!" She managed to whisper as she freed me from my trousers. The sight of her sitting in between my thighs, all wild eyed and excited holding my cock in her hand was unbelievable. She tightened her grip and began to stroke me up and down.

I fell back onto the bed, "That feels so good, baby. Don't stop." I uttered. I thought the sensation of her stroking me couldn't get any better. Suddenly, her hand was replaced by the warm wet heat of her mouth.

"Oh Christ!" I almost yelled. My hands gripped her hair and I guided her slowly. I was enjoying the feel of sucking me, her teeth lightly grazing the tip of my cock. Bella started making these little humming noises like she was enjoying herself and it only served to make me harder.

I lay there utterly helpless, floored by the sight of my cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Bella looked up at me with her beautiful dark eyes and I knew I was getting close.

"Bella… please. I can't last much longer." I groaned.

She smiled lasciviously and went back to teasing and tasting me. She started to pick up her pace and used her hand in conjunction with her mouth. Her tongue seemed to be everywhere. I could feel the familiar tightening as I knew I was close to getting off. Her other hand wrapped around my balls and she began to lightly squeeze them. She was absolutely making love to my cock with all abandon.

"Bella…" I warned. My climax was building, racing through my body, every nerve cell firing away.

"Come for me, Edward." She whispered against my cock. She squeezed my balls just as I exploded into her mouth in a blinding flash of heat. My body jerked with the force of it.

"Holy Christ! Fuck!"

Bella sat up looking proud of herself, "Good?" She had the nerve to ask.

I grabbed her by the arms and flipped our positions on the bed. I successfully pinned Bella beneath me and reached in between her thighs and started stroking her.

"Oh, it was more than good. But it's not going to compare to what I am about to do to you. I'm going to make love to you nice and slowly. And when I'm done doing that, I'm going to do it again. As a matter of fact… I don't think I'm going to let you sleep tonight." I growled in her ear. I could feel her hips start to undulate as I slipped two fingers inside her.

"That's what I'm counting on." She cheekily replied and smiled.

* * *

**Next update will be Sunday! I broke this up into two chapters.... As always, press the green button. Who knows what could happen by Sunday!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to all you readers who have put this story on alert or favorited it! Y'all rock!**

**Sorry the update came a day later than expected. Tis the season and I had presents to wrap and massive amounts of baking to do! **

**I promise to try and adhere to my schedule a little better this week!**

**Special holiday hugs go out to my freaking awesome beta TwiDi....thanks for love and all the hard work. Merry Christmas my friend!!!**

**Holiday wishe****s go out to all my readers! I am so thankful for all of you. Thanks for making an old cougar smile!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. She can have it. I just want to meet Rob Pattinson under some mistletoe.....**

**

* * *

**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 9**

**~Bella~**

"_I'm going to make love to you nice and slowly. And when I'm done doing that, I'm going to do it again. As a matter of fact… I don't think I'm going to let you sleep tonight."_

Edward's eyes glittered in the lamplight. His voice enveloped me. The feel of his fingers inside me, moving slowly, lightly rasping against the most sensitive spot on my body was pure torture.

"God! You are so beautiful. So, much prettier in person." I whispered.

The slow, lazy and sensual smile of satisfaction that spread across Edward's face was nothing short of pure sin.

"I hear television adds ten pounds." He lightly teased.

"Edward… the only thing that is _pounding_ right now is my damn heart!"

"I know." He answered. His insouciance was compelling and maddening at the same time, "I can hear it."

He laid his head against my naked breasts and sighed. He used his other fingers to trace delicate, wispy spider web like patterns against my skin. I could feel the rough scrape of his stubble against my breastbone and I shuddered from the unbelievable pleasure of it.

"Look at me, Bella." He commanded.

I tried desperately to open my eyes, but I was so caught up in the sensations that his hands wrought on my body. Every fucking nerve was on fire. I was trapped in a storm of lust, fire and need. My body sang with his touch.

"Bella? I need you to look at me." His voice was thick with lust. I knew we were rapidly approaching the moment of no turning back. Still his fingers tormented me. They were long, nimble and talented. I was literally leaning over a cliff of desire; ready to fling myself into the ever consuming waves. I was ready to welcome it. This desire I had for Edward was becoming heady, thick and dangerous. It was the ultimate adrenaline rush.

"Tell me to stop, Bella. I don't know if I can control myself." He warned.

"No. I don't want you to stop." My plea come out as ragged breaths.

I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. Dear Sweet Jesus. _I wanted him_. My thighs were slicked with the evidence of my desire, my breathing wildly erratic. His body was nothing but masculine hard planes, warmth, muscle, sex and… Oh, damn! His cock was going to be the death of me.

I watched as he pulled away from me, reached for his trousers and fished his pockets to pull out his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out a foil packet and tore it open quickly.

"Please…" I begged finally finding my voice, "Let me do that."

I took the condom and slowly rolled it down the length of his very thick and very hard cock. My eyes never left his. I relished the sharp intake of his breath as I touched him. I never knew the extent of my fascination with Edward until now. The look on his face was primal. It took my breath away. I felt like an animal caught in the gaze of a far superior predator. I shivered with both a frisson of fear and lust. I knew from this moment on that there would be no turning back for me. I gazed into the mercurial depths of his ever changing green eyes, my fingers itched to remember the silk of his hair and my cheek longed to be scraped, roughed by the thick stubble on his face.

Every moment I spent in high school thinking about Edward Cullen was about to come to fruition. I felt nervous, almost innocent. It was almost like losing my virginity the first time. A tart, sharp pang of sadness shot through me as I realized that Edward Cullen should have been my first.

I reached up and placed both of my hands on each side of his face. I pulled his face towards mine until we met forehead to forehead. Our breaths seem to mingle.

"Make love to me, Edward. I need you inside me." I started to shake from my admission. I wanted him to consume me. I wanted to get lost in Edward… and he in me.

"Bella…" He whispered into my ear, his fingers sliding against my slicked pussy. His breath was hot and I felt my body respond wildly from his touch. "You are so wet… let me taste you again."

Something snapped inside of me and I grabbed his hair and pushed him downward. I spread my legs open with abandon.

"Do it!" I encouraged, spurring him on, "Get me off with your tongue, first…"

I could barely finish my sentence when I felt the warmth of his tongue laving at my sex. His tongue circled my clit, he lapped at the moisture he created, he sucked me, bit me and finally he darted his tongue inside me, fucking me with every sensation he created with his mouth and fingers. I was spiraling rapidly towards a climax.

"Cum on my face, Bella. I want to taste your orgasm. Let me drink from you…"

_Jesus… What the fuck was he? A sex vampire?_

Suddenly, I couldn't think anymore. He assaulted all my senses. All I felt was his tongue, his fingers… he was everywhere. My body shuddered so hard that I literally screamed at the sensation of it. Edward moved from between my thighs immediately and placed his mouth on mine. His kiss, his lips consumed the life of my very vocal orgasm. My nipples became painfully harder, my thighs clenched at his hips, trying desperately to coax his cock inside me. I could taste myself on his passion swollen lips.

"Soon…" He whispered, "I want … I need…"

"I know… It's…" I tried to explain myself. I couldn't. All I could do was _feel_. My breathing started to accelerate again as he pulled himself up against me. He ran the length of his cock through my wet folds. He positioned himself.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his gaze burning into me.

"Yesssssss…" I managed to hiss out.

His sudden thrust inside me caused me to grunt loudly. He stretched me, filled me completely. He took several slow strokes so I could become accommodated with the feel of him inside me. He pulled back and my hips rapidly thrust forward, chasing him, needing to feel him filling me again.

"Oh… Edward… don't… don't stop…" I panted out.

"Never… I can't stop, Bella. I… this…"

He quit speaking, as did I; getting lost in the rhythm that he set with each penetrating thrust. I knew I felt his tongue on my nipples, his fingers pinching my clit, but honestly… all I could focus on was his cock torturing me, stabbing me and driving me….

Edward rolled over onto his back and pulled me into the position of being on top of him.

"Take it, Bella. Take your pleasure. Ride me." He instructed as his fingers found my clit once again. So, I did. I rose up onto my knees, placed my hands on his chest and slid up and down on him spurring us both towards a dizzying end. I could feel my orgasm spread from my toes to the top of my head.

"Oh… Dammit! Ed… WARD!!! UNGHHHH!!!" I groaned as I shuddered around him.

He followed seconds behind me, his fingers gripping my hips tightly, moving my body to milk the powerful orgasm that ripped forth from him.

"JESUS… BELLA!"

I collapsed on top of him. My mouth was literally dry. I couldn't even produce any spittle to wet my mouth. My toes had curled so tightly from my orgasm that it was causing my calf muscles to ache.

"I need… I need… water." I managed to finally rasp.

Edward chuckled slightly. "Me too. Which one of us is going to move first because right now besides dying of thirst, I'm feeling too relaxed to move?"

"Give me a minute, Cullen. My toes are all cramped to shit and oh… fuck… that… oh, damn…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Damn, Bella… are you trying to kill me?"

We both snorted and started to laugh. He was still inside me the clenching of my muscles around his cock seemed to work some kind of magic….

My eyes widened in surprise, "Again?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so…" He replied as he slipped one of my nipples into his mouth. I could feel my body stiffen with pleasure again. All those years of fantasizing about Edward in high school didn't prepare me for the wonderfully sexy man lying beneath me. I would have never thought we would actually end up here. And as the first waves of another orgasm started to wash through me, I silently thanked the twist of fate managed to bring us together again.

~*~*~*~*~

"Quit giggling, Edward! Rose will hear us!" I warned.

Edward raised his perfectly bushy eyebrows at me, "Um… you don't think she heard us before? And… I don't _giggle_."

I started laughing looking at the expression on his face, "Shhhh… just grab the ice cream, will ya? And don't forget the spoons!" I started to sneak back towards my bedroom when Edward snagged the hem of my robe and pulled me tightly up against him.

"No way. I'm not facing her by myself. This was your idea, Swan. I get busted… so do you." He whispered melodramatically.

I was beginning to find out that Edward was lightening fast at being able to snag a kiss from me. Trouble was that once the moment his lips touched mine, I didn't want the kiss to end.

So, there we were in the kitchen, lost in another round of astounding kisses, the ice cream getting soft on the counter when Rose finally walked into the kitchen and caught us.

"Oh, Shit. So this is going to be my life now? Catching you two playing touchy/feely?" Rose grumbled.

Bella winked at me.

"Rose… if you weren't such an unforgiving bitch… you could be having your own touchy/feelies tonight. HUMAN touchy/feelies Vibrators don't count."

Okay. Honestly. Bella was braver than I was to bait Rose like that. But, Bella had lived with Rose longer than I had. I had my brief shining moment earlier this evening but I sure as shit wasn't going to push my luck.

"Ha! That was funny." Rose replied sarcastically, "As much as this little love fest is giving me inappropriate feelings of happiness, I have to get some sleep. Do you think you two can keep it down a little? Seriously, Bella… you talk _way_ too loud during sex. I now have a set of mental pictures that are going to take a lifetime of therapy to get over."

We both apologized to Rose for being so loud and tried to suppress our laughter as she walked out of the kitchen.

"It's too bad she won't forgive Emmett. He needs someone like her." Edward wryly commented as I picked up the two small containers of ice cream and spoons. I motioned for Edward to follow me back into the bedroom.

"She's going to have to." I replied cryptically. We both started to strip back out of our clothes and Edward followed me into the bathroom and we slipped into the hot bath together and began to eat our ice cream.

"You're right, Bella. This is definitely the way to eat ice cream." He said as he slid a spoonful into his mouth and then bent down and sucked on one of my nipples.

"Oh, God! That's wicked!" I exclaimed as the coldness of the ice cream was slowly replaced by the warmth of his mouth.

Edward's face lit up with his endearing crooked grin, "It's _delicious_ too."

I sat there and stared at him. He was absolutely gorgeous. His long legs were looped over mine and I leaned back and admired the crazy way his hair went every which way.

"What?" He asked.

"You take my breath away. I mean, I knew I had a crush on you in high school, but Jesus, Edward, you have become one beautiful man." I shyly admitted. I could feel a slight blush start to rise up and pool in my cheeks.

Edward reached out and stroked my cheek, "_This_ is beautiful. You could never hide what you were feeling. Except how come I never realized that you crushed on me in high school?"

"Maybe you didn't believe enough in yourself yet?" I offered as an explanation.

"True, but I'm curious as to why you would have had a crush on me back then."

I slid forward so I could be closer to him, "Do you want a list?" I laughed lightly.

"Sure. I'd like to know whatever it was I did back then that worked for you so I can be sure to do it again." He laughed.

"I think what you did to me back in the bedroom earlier pretty much guarantees that I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

Edward leaned forward and kissed me, "I'd be more than happy to do that again."

I gently bit his bottom lip and sucked it in between mine, "You taste like chocolate. You are sinfully delicious, Edward Cullen."

"As are you, Bella Swan." He cupped my face in my hands, "Thank you."

I licked my lips and got lost in the deep green of his eyes, "For what?"

"For giving yourself to me tonight. For letting me in." He whispered as his lips grazed my ear.

I shivered. I wasn't sure if it was from the intense feelings I was feeling at the moment or if it was due to the fact that the water in the tub had cooled significantly.

Edward unfurled his long legs from over mine and stood up and got out of the tub. He quickly wrapped a towel around his lean hips and opened another towel up, beckoning for me to step out of the tub. I stepped out into the fluffy white softness of the towel and felt Edward's arms wrap tightly around me.

"Are you tired?" He asked rubbing the towel against my skin.

"Yes and no. I'm just not ready for tonight to end yet. Stay with me?" I boldly asked.

"I had no plans on leaving. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, Bella. I want to wake up in the morning and have the first thing I see is your beautiful face."

I turned around to face him. I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards my bedroom.

"Good answer, Cullen. You are _so_ going to get lucky again. Tell me you've got more condoms in that wallet of yours…"

~*~*~*~*~

The morning light lit up Edward's hair like some kind of fiery nimbus. I was absolutely floored by all the different colors that combined together to make the most irresistible shade of bronze. There were rich reds, almost burgundy, brilliant golds and strawberry tinted strands. It was if some Renaissance painter had taken a brush to Edward's head and created something pristine and holy looking.

As much as I was taken with the color of his hair, nothing prepared me for the sight of his dark lashes opening to reveal the most seductive green outside of emeralds staring back at me.

"Good morning." He whispered as he pulled me closer to him. His body wrapped around me and I snaked my arms under his and lay my head on his chest. I could feel his wiry chest hair against my cheek. My ear could hear his heartbeat accelerate just a little bit. I smiled against his warm skin. He had the same effect on me. Our legs tangled together and I felt Edward's hands in my hair. He guided his face towards mine and I let him kiss me. It was soft, gentle and loving. Not like the consuming kisses of last night. But something had changed. It was… it was just _right_. It was as if this was the way I was always meant to start my day. It was the kiss of a lover. It was the kiss of someone I was discovering that I had very deep feelings for. It was Edward's kiss. It was the only kiss I wanted.

I snuggled into his embrace, my body traitorously reacting to his. We fit together like pieces of a puzzle. I felt myself starting to drift back to sleep…

"HOLY SHIT! Is that the time?" Edward suddenly bolted upright.

I glanced over at the alarm clock and fell into the same kind of panic.

"Oh, Crap! We overslept!" I said, stating the obvious. Both of us jumped out of bed and scrambled around searching for clothes.

Edward jumped into his trousers and threw his shirt on, "This is not exactly how I wanted to start my morning with you." He chuckled as he winked at me.

"We're still going out today, right?" I asked as I threw my chef's jacket on over my tank top.

Edward's gaze became very dark and intense all of a sudden.

"What?" I felt a little panicky. What if he didn't want to see me?

"Bella? Do you have any idea what that damn white jacket of yours does to me?"

It took a nanosecond for it to register what he had just said, "My chef's jacket? What of it?" I asked.

He crossed the room and fingered the buttons on my jacket, "You wore it in the Playboy pictorial. I had endless fantasies about what was underneath that damn jacket. It drove me crazy."

"And, now?" I needled him.

"Now, I know. Now, I never want another man to have the same thoughts that I had… er… have. I want nothing more than to strip that jacket off you and play 'connect the dots' of your moles with my tongue. But, unfortunately, I have a conference call in a little over an hour. I have to go."

I sighed reluctantly and knew we both had to go, "Okay. What time do you want me to come up to your office again?"

Edward glanced quickly at his watch. I was mesmerized by the simple flick of his wrist and the way the hairs surrounded his platinum watch band of his Rolex.

"I should be done with the call by about eleven. Dress comfortably, okay? We're going to have some fun today." He advised.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, my chucks and a hoodie and threw them into a bag, "Okay. Done."

Edward shook his head, "You _are_ trying to kill me. You're going to look exactly like that girl I obsessed over in high school."

"What about the Playboy bunny?" I teased.

"She's only allowed in my bed. No where else."

I sighed. I knew he and I were going to have a serious discussion about that pictorial. But, right now, I was happy. I was with Edward and looking forward to spending more time with him.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and led him to the front door. He turned around and kissed me sweetly.

"I'll see you in about two hours. Okay?"

I nodded at him, "I'll be there."

Edward smiled and I felt something darken inside me as his fingers slipped from mine and I watched him walk down the hallway. Already, I was missing the feel of him beside me.

_Could I already be having serious feelings for Edward Cullen?_

* * *

_**Reviews are like Christmas Presents!!! Leave me one all wrapped up in a bright shiny bow.... HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL!!!! MAY YOU BE BLESSED THIS HOLIDAY SEASON!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy New Year to all of you! I hope each and everyone of you have had a lovely holiday season!!! This new year excites me!! Never in a million years did I ever think that I would be doing something as nutty as writing fan fiction. I have LOVED it!!! Most of all that is because of you, the readers! Thanks for letting me create these wild stories for you and thanks for reading them! I am a no hoper now. I can't stop. You guys are like my own brand of heroin.... LOL!!!**

**I seriously neglected to mention my beta BritKat on my story "Two Stepping" when I published my Christmas outtake on Christmas Eve. Kat...thanks again for everything you did in helping me develop the Duke and Duchess! I didn't realize how much I had missed those two until I sat down to write that outtake! I adore you!!!**

**As always...TwiDi! Thanks BB for all your hard work on my story! I love having you in my corner and you make me feel safe and special and you are not only a kick ass beta but you are a great friend as well! Happy New Years to you my lovely!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...I just want to eat deep dish pizza with Robert Pattinson.....**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 10**

**~*Edward*~**

As I walked past Chow Bella, I glanced over to see if I could catch a glimpse of the restaurant's namesake. No such luck. Butcher paper still covered the windows. I sighed and walked over to the bank of elevators and pressed the 'UP' button.

As I waited for the elevator, I smiled thinking about the events that had transpired between Bella and me last night. The woman that she had become was so much more than the girl she had been in high school. She was sexy, intriguing and funny. I had to admire anyone who could handle Rosalie Hale the way she did.

The doors slid open and I stepped into the cab of the elevator. The doors started to close when a hand shot in between them and caused them to open again. Emmett grinned at me.

"You're _late_." He commented.

"So are you. Bill Hargrave is due to call in about 15 minutes. I need an update to give him, Emmett. No fuckery. I'm serious. We lose this account over a glitch in the software and I _will_ find a way to beat your ass." I warned.

"Whoa! Someone is feeling cocky this morning. You know… I can take you Cullen with one hand tied behind my back and just fucking chill, Dude. My team worked out the bug in the software last night. That's why I'm late. I was working my ass off to save this account." Emmett snorted.

We rode the rest of the way up in silence until Emmett had to mention the museum gala.

"So…… I see you spent time with Lauren again last night. Jesus, Edward! How the hell do you think you're going to land a date with Bella if you keep doing that shit!?"

I chuckled. No… I laughed loudly.

Emmett took a long hard look at me, "NO! Fuck! You did them both in one night?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, shithead! I'm not a complete mindless dick like you are. I went to the museum last night to end things with Lauren personally. That's all that happened between her and me. Christ! What do you take me for?"

"Sorry, Wardo. Just tired." Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't call me _that_. You know it bugs the hell out of me." I glared at him.

Emmett smiled an impish grin, "I know. Shit, Edward! You know I like to needle you every chance I get."

I had to smile in spite of myself, "Wouldn't be a normal day without it."

The doors to the elevator opened and Emmet and I headed towards our respective offices. I walked in the direction of mine, he in his.

"Good luck with the conference call!" He called out over his shoulder.

I just held my hand up and waved. I pushed the door to my office open and walked inside. My office was flooded with sunlight. From the vantage point of my office I could see nothing but blue sky with a few fat white clouds on the horizon. Today ended up being a perfect day for what I had planned for my date with Bella. Once again, I felt myself smile at the thought of her. She was definitely getting under my skin.

I settled into my desk chair and fired up my computer. I prepared myself for the phone conference that was about to take place. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and settled back into my chair. I leaned back and put my feet up on my desk. I took a quick glance at the time and knew that Bella was coming up to my office soon. I wanted the phone call to be quick.

About thirty minutes later, I was still ensconced in the phone call with Bill Hargrave. Arguments were getting heated. We were debating some of the finer points of the software that we were specifically developing for his company.

"Bill… I'm trying to reassure you that my partner and his crackerjack team have solved that problem!" I could feel myself getting frustrated. I heard a quiet knock on the door. I hit the mute button on my phone for a second and yelled for whoever it was to come in. The door swung open just as I released the mute button on my phone.

It was Bella.

Damn it all to Hell! She was wearing that fucking Chef's jacket. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

Oh shit. This complication was not expected and it certainly wasn't helping me to focus on my current problem right now. She strode into the office, in an almost a sexy strut and started to unbutton her jacket slowly. This was not the time!

Oh. Fuck Me. The bra she was wearing was a 'see-through' and I could see the dusky rose of her hardened nipples. My cock reacted immediately.

"Cullen? Are you still there?" An angry voice barked out over the speaker phone.

I snapped too immediately, "Yes! Yes… I am still here."

My dick was aching at the sight of her. She kept coming at me, dropping layers of clothing.

Fuck. Did she lock the door? Emmett was still here in the office.

She shimmied out of her trousers and all I could focus on was the pair of gossamer, lacy blue panties that she wore. I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest. The rest of the blood in my body headed south causing my erection to become somewhat painful. I was hard as hell and I was feeling the need to be inside of Bella. I cleared my throat, rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and glanced out the windows focusing on the skyscrapers next our building trying to shake off all the pornographic images I had of Bella spread wide open on my damn desk. I grasped my hair tightly and tugged at it hoping the sensation would snap me back to my immediate reality.

"Bill, we have solved the problem. My partner and his team worked long into last night to assure you that the software we designed for you will be the most efficient program your company has used. We added special details that are synonymous only with your company. You have my full assurances that the program that we designed for you will not only increase the productivity of your employees, it will also significantly increase your profits as well."

I looked up at Bella and was stunned by the smile on her face. She came around my desk, spun my chair around and straddled me. I slid my arms up inside her chef's jacket and I could feel her silken skin. She gyrated against the erection that I now sported from her spontaneous strip tease. I tried desperately to end my conference call without my voice cracking from the tension. I pulled the elastic out of her hair and watched as it tumbled down in chaotic waves around her shoulders. I could smell strawberries and I had to stick my nose in her hair just to confirm if that was where the smell was coming from. It was.

I was lost in the silken feel of her hair, the strawberry scent and the softness of her skin on her neck. She started to whimper as I traced my tongue along the column of her neck.

"What's that noise? Cullen? What the hell is going on?" A voice chimed out over the speaker phone.

"Sorry, Bill. I have a squeaky wheel that needs to be taken care of." I quickly lied causing Bella to start to giggle quietly. I put my hand over her mouth to stop any noise from coming out. The wench had the audacity to lick my palm. The way her body was shaking from her quiet laughter was driving me crazy.

"Well, it sounds as if we've covered everything. I guess I'll see how well this software of yours works when I arrive in Chicago on Tuesday."

Bella shifted and my mouth almost came in contact with one of her lacy covered breasts.

"You won't be disappointed." I said while pointedly staring at Bella. She waggled her eyebrows at me, "I look forward to seeing you."

"Same here. Until then." Hargrave disconnected the call. Thank God. I had a more pressing issue to attend to.

"That was a very dangerous thing you just did, Bella."

She laughed and threw her head back, "Are you complaining?"

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes."

"Good." I hummed against her breast. I sucked at the lace and pulled her nipple into my mouth. Bella fisted her hands into my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, stood up from the chair and promptly sat her down on my desk. I reached for my letter opener and slid it under the string on her hips and sliced open her panties.

I pushed her thighs apart and removed the damaged panties. I sunk down onto my knees and slowly began to kiss Bella up the length of her thighs. Bella put her hands on the desk behind her and scooted forward to the edge. I put each one of her legs over my shoulders.

"Oh God, Edward. I've been waiting for you to do this to me again…" She quit talking the second my tongue touched her clit. Her words became inaudible noises. I slid one finger inside her and continued to stroke my tongue around her clit. I pushed a second finger inside her and I could feel her clench around my fingers. I started to suck on her and I could feel her thigh muscles start to tighten.

"Cum for me, Bella. I need you to cum." I hummed against her slick folds.

My fingers felt her first contractions of her orgasm. I stroked and sucked my way through the wave of her climax.

"Damn it!" Bella finally was able to whisper after catching her breath, "I could become seriously addicted to _that_."

I slid her legs off my shoulders and stood up. Bella reached for the button on my jeans and popped it open when we heard a knock at the door.

"Dude! What the hell did you lock your door for? You're not beating off to those pictures of Bella again are you?" Emmett yelled through the door.

Bella blushed and quickly slid of my desk and pulled her clothes on.

"Jesus, Emmett!" I said as I jerked the door to my office open. Emmett started laughing when he saw Bella.

"Oh damn, dude. Sorry about that."

"Yeah. Nice. Whatever. What do you need?" I impatiently asked.

Emmett stepped past me and walked over to Bella, "Actually I'm glad you are here too, Bells. I need some advice."

Bella pulled her hair back up into the elastic, "What kind of advice, Em?"

"Rose just called me and asked me to meet her for lunch. I told her I would but only if it was in a public place. I figure she couldn't kill me if there were a bunch of witnesses present. The thing is… I don't want to fuck this up. Any ideas on how to handle this?"

Bella put her hand on Emmett's chest. "Tell her the truth, Emmett. Tell her why you fucked up like you did. And you just man up and take it when she bitches you up one side and down the other. You owe her that."

I walked over to the both of them, "Don't try any of your smooth shit either. Just be the kind-hearted person that I know you can be. Rose needs you without all the flash."

Emmett nodded, "Okay. Got it. Thanks. Should I take her some flowers or anything?"

"No." Both Bella and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Just go and listen to her, Emmett. Tell her the truth. You have nothing to lose, but you may end up gaining something more in the long run." Bella encouraged.

"Okay. Okay. I'm going." Emmett smiled sheepishly at the both of us. He stopped suddenly when he got to the door and turned around.

"So are you two… you know…?"

Bella's blush returned.

"Look… the only reason I ask is I was just wondering if those panties lying on the floor belonged to Bella or if my partner here has developed a sudden proclivity for wearing women's underwear."

"Out!" I barked loudly at Emmett.

Emmett started laughing and we could hear him all the way to the elevators. Once he left I turned to face Bella.

"I'm so sorry about that." I apologized.

"For what? For beating off to my pictures?" Bella teased. I smiled realizing that she wasn't all that embarrassed by us almost getting caught by Emmett.

I placed my hand under her chin and nudged her face up, "At least I won't have to do that anymore. I have the real thing and it's so much better." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Yep. Definitely better. Are you ready to head out?" I asked.

Bella nodded, "Yeah. Let me go change my clothes. But we do have one slight problem."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm going to have to go through the day with no underwear thanks to you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shall we get a pitcher of beer?" I asked her as we settled in to our table.

"Hell, yes. You can't eat pizza without having a cold beer." Bella replied, "It smells so good in here. I was hoping to get a chance to try some authentic deep dish pizza."

"Trust me. The pizza here is like ambrosia." I said as I reviewed the choices of ingredients. I knew which pizza was my favorite but this was Bella's first time here so I chose to wait for her to decide what she wanted. Bella glanced up from the menu.

"Okay… the Lou pizza sounds good but I need meat. Sausage and Pepperoni. Plus, I like mushrooms, onions, green peppers, tomatoes and black olives. I can order an individual pizza if you like."

I shook my head, "No need to. You just named all the ingredients I like on my pizza. But I have to have the butter crust. It's so flakey, crispy and buttery."

Bella licked her lips, "Yum. Sounds perfect."

The waitress came over and took our order. We settled back as soon as she brought us our beer. I picked up Bella's glass and poured some beer into it.

"So, what do you think possessed Rose to call Emmett today?" I asked.

Bella smiled widely, "She didn't have a choice. I told her last night that she had to. It was her punishment for making me think you were a complete ass. Well, a bigger ass than what I originally thought."

I almost sprayed my beer onto the table, "You thought I was an ass _before_ last night? How long have you thought that?"

Bella laughed at me, "Since after L.A. and meeting you that first day at the restaurant. You looked so smug. I was pissed. You never told me that you owned this building."

I put my glass down, "That's not fair, Bella. You never told me where you were opening your new restaurant. You just said another city. But I will be honest with you… Jasper told me before the party in L.A. I just never figured things would happen between us like they did."

"Fair enough." She answered, "Still, I'm thankful for the misunderstanding last night. Look what happened." She smiled shyly and raked her teeth over her bottom lip.

"And if it manages to get Rose and Emmett talking to one another again, it was _definitely_ worth the misunderstanding."

"Absolutely." She said in agreement. Bella raised her glass, "To Emmett and Rose. May Emmett survive the Spanish inquisition and may Rose get laid."

I clinked my glass to hers, "Here here!"

"Do you think they'll resolve things? She really still loves him you know."

I sat back and fiddled with the silverware on the table, "I don't know, Bella. She was pretty destroyed that night she caught him cheating. Do you think you could get past something like that?"

"Could you?" She shot back.

"Bella, I'm a very monogamous person. I've only had about three relationships. I tend to be a little old fashioned sometimes. The worst trait I have is that I tend to get jealous very easily. I was always jealous of all the boys who got to spend time with you on a regular basis back in high school."

"Seriously? Hmmm. That's kind of nice in a weird way."

I started to laugh, "Ask Rose. I was jealous of Paul. I'm still jealous that he gets to spend time with you every day. You two share something that I have no part of."

Bella leaned forward and took my hand into hers, "Want to hear something funny? Paul is jealous of me."

"What? Why?" I was perplexed.

"Because according to Paul, I get to bang you until you cry."

We both burst out in laughter. I leaned in and kissed her hand.

"I'd like that you know. That would be the only way I would ever want you to make me cry."

The pizza arrived and Bella and I both took slices and put them on our plates. Bella tasted hers and I watched in approval as she enjoyed it.

"This is fabulous. Thanks for this. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

We both ate in silence for a moment. Bella finally spoke up after taking a sip from her beer.

"You used to make me cry in high school, you know."

I wiped my mouth with my napkin and stared at her incredulously, "How did I make you cry? I never spent time with you."

"Truth time? I used to sneak into the auditorium and sit all the way up in the back and listen to you rehearse on the piano. You played so beautifully. One of my favorite pieces that you would perform was 'Clair de Lune'."

I was somewhat stunned by her admission. To know that Bella actively sought me out was encouraging to say the least.

"I was always thinking of you when I played that piece."

Bella reached for another slice of pizza, "Do you still play? I noticed the piano at your apartment."

"Occasionally when the mood strikes me. Not like I used to though. I have a question for you. How did you get my mother's soup recipe?"

"I got it from her the day I went over to your house to apologize to you for the incident the night of the spring fling. You had already graduated early and left for your trip to England with your father. I had missed you by one day. Your mother was making that soup for a sick friend of hers. I liked the smell of it so much that I asked her for the recipe. It's still a favorite of mine."

"Did she tell you that she used to make it for me? It's one of my favorite things she cooks."

"She did. It made me sad that you weren't there. I wondered on that day if I was ever going to see you again. Your mother and I spent a long time together that day in the kitchen. I really enjoyed it. She's a very special woman, Edward."

We traded stories from our pasts, the time we had spent apart living our respective lives. We finished our meal and I took Bella's hand as we walked out of the restaurant.

"Thank you. I am having a wonderful time." I told her as we strolled along.

"Me too. I feel like I'm in high school again except this time I have a boyfriend." She said as she moved closer to me. I kissed the top of her head.

"I like the sound of that. If you feel like you are in high school then you are going to love what I have planned next for us."

Bella's face warmed with excitement, "What are we doing?"

"I'm taking you to the Navy Pier on the lake. I thought it would be fun to go to the amazing Chicago Funhouse Maze. It's got over 4000 feet of mazes and tunnels we have to try and find our way through."

"I love it! It sounds like so much fun. Just what I need to de-stress from all that is going on."

"The Pier is great. We can act like total kids all afternoon if you wish."

"Then I say let's get a move on, Cullen. I feel like being a kid today but only if we get to do adult stuff later on."

"What kind of _adult stuff_ are you referring to, Miss Swan?"

Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear, "The kind of fun where you end up naked underneath me and I get to have my wanton ways with you."

"Bella… I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Next update....Rose and Emmett!!! You finally get to hear Rose's side of the story! **

**Every time you press that green button and review it's like lighting fireworks to ring in the new year! C'mon! Light me up!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Years to all of you!**

**I can't thank you enough for the continued support that you show me! I am so glad you are liking this story!**

**I wish to give special thanks to my awesomesauce beta TwiDi as always....you are the cream in my coffee, Love!!!!**

**To all my twitter fiends...love you all! Thanks for the non-stop giggles!**

**To Mamaeve...thanks for my fuckawesome "Freeze Frame" banner!!!**

**New Fan Fic rec!!! "Bloodlust" by writerinmydreams007...good stuff Maynard!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...I just wanted to nurse Rob Pattinson through his New Year's hangover!**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 11**

**~*Rosalie*~**

On the night of my eighteenth birthday, I relinquished my "V" card to Emmett McCarty. Seven days later, I caught him in bed with another woman. I don't know what I expected after I had given myself to him. Was I that naïve to think that we would last forever? I knew that we hadn't made any special promises to one another before leaving for different schools. I knew there were going to be other women. I had to remind myself that I was being practical. I just didn't expect the other woman to show up only _one_ week later.

Emmett apparently didn't get the memo that giving your virginity to someone meant something special. He had a hard dick and I guess he was driven to find any hole to stick it in it. I learned a hard lesson in the span of a week. I was no longer a teenage girl. I was a woman. A woman whose body had been brought to life only to realize that I was just another faceless, nameless number for some asshole. The only thing that doubly added to my complete debasement was the fact that it had been done by someone I trusted… _loved_ even. I was a fool.

Still… I can't say I fully regret my past.

_Except now._

I don't know why I agreed to Bella's terms last night. I owed her some form of apology for feeding her my own fucked up bullshit and making her think the worst about Edward.

That is why I am here.

I'm sitting here feeling like a fool waiting to meet Emmett for lunch. My stomach is rolling and I don't know if I can get through this.

_Me_. Me of all people.

I like to think I'm a pretty strong person but Emmett just brings me to my knees. And not in the way that I want.

This is crazy really. My heart is pounding in my chest and I feel like I can't breathe. I see the waitress starting to come towards my table and I freeze her in her steps with a hard glare. I can't deal with anyone right now. She quickly turns on her heel and heads in another direction.

I glance at my watch again. It's still early.

Why the hell am I early?

What was I thinking?

I _should_ have made _him_ wait for _me_.

I should have made some kind of spectacular grand entrance. The kind of entrance that makes every man's head in the room turn and follow me.

I've done it before. I'm not completely unaware of my looks. I know it has advanced me in many ways. And I'm not so foolish as not to take advantage of it.

Yeah… I'm vain.

Sometimes to the point that it can be detrimental. But, still, my looks have opened many doors for me.

So imagine my despair when I found out that the one person, I loved more than anything, fucking another woman.

My vanity and my pride were deeply wounded.

It sounds shallow.

I know.

Growing up in the Hale household, I was taught that my beauty was my only way into this world. My father was not a rich man until he met my mother. She came from a wealthy family. She had grown up spoiled by excess. My grandparents really weren't to blame though. They basically popped out their progeny, left the child rearing to the staff and only spent time with their children on occasions where deemed proper.

My family had money thanks to the trust fund that was left to my mother. My maternal grandparents looked down their noses at my mother for marrying for love.

I respected her for it. It was all I ever wanted… to be loved by someone for who _I _was.

I had the childish notion at the tender age of 16 that Emmett McCarty just might be that person. How can you resist the one douche that crashes into your own damn mailbox with his bike for God's sake?

That's why his betrayal hurt so much.

How could I reconcile with the man who broke my heart with the boy who declared himself to me while on a fucking bicycle and gave me a damn Ziggy get well card?

The door to the restaurant opened and sunlight poured in. I looked up and couldn't breathe.

Emmett's large frame filled the doorway. His crystalline blue eyes blinked trying to adjust to the darkness of the restaurant. I was momentarily blinded by the sheer physicality of him.

He could still take my breath away.

He briefly spoke with the hostess and scanned the dining room. He spotted me and his face lit up in the smile that had haunted my dreams for years. I couldn't help but admire the broad expanse of his shoulders. His shirt clung to his chest and I could literally see the definition of muscle from beneath. I glanced downward and quit breathing. His jeans fit him snugly. Everything from his strong thighs to…… Well. Damn.

Emmett slid into the chair opposite me. No hug. No kiss.

Okay.

"Hi." He said as he fiddled with his menu.

"Hi, yourself," I answered back still somewhat dumbstruck by the very presence of him.

"You… look great, Rose." He slightly hesitated.

I became a little self conscious. How could this ass make me doubt myself?

"So… how are you?" I finally asked.

"Since the duct tape incident? Better."

I had to bite back a smile. I had to admit the whole duct tape thing was pretty diabolical even for me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him still not fully looking him in the eye.

"Hell no, Rose! You might as well have waxed my fucking legs while you were at it. That shit hurt. You can't even imagine how much pleasure it gave Edward to rip actual hairs from my body as he removed that damn tape."

I started to giggle, "I never realized he had a sadistic streak in him. Our baby is growing up, Em."

Suddenly I was shocked by the old high school reference that had fallen from my mouth.

_Fuck! _This was too comfortable all of a sudden.

Emmett chuckled along with me alleviating some of the unspoken tension between us.

Emmett finally spoke up, "So, what do you think about our little Bells and the Dork?"

Now _this _was something we could talk about.

"He was never _that _much of a dork, Em. He was just painfully shy. Lord knows why… he is freaking gorgeous."

Emmett shifted in his chair, "If you say so, Rose."

I decided to push Emmett's buttons a little more, "Oh, hell yeah. Edward always had the potential to be a complete hottie. Nice to know that I was right."

Emmett was quiet. Strangely so. Something was up and I didn't know what it was. I had prepped myself for World War III and he just sat there quietly.

"OH HELL!! Emmett… say something!" I finally bit out.

Emmett closed his menu and took both of my hands in his. His gaze was deadly and penetrating. Why do men always get the prettiest, damn eyelashes?

"No. No, Rose. I'm not going to say anything until you tell me how much I fucked up and hurt you. I owe you that."

Well. Fuck. The tears came of their own accord.

Damn him.

Damn him and his sweet ass self to all hell.

The tears coursed silently down my face. I pulled my hands from Emmett's and reached for my napkin. I dabbed the tell tale moisture away from my face.

"Why _now_? Why are you being so nice?" I finally managed to say without breaking out into a full sob.

I could actually hear Emmett's intake of air as he tried to prepare himself to answer me.

"It's you. It's always been you, Rose. I had to lose you to find that shit out. You showed up here in Chicago and I fucking fell on my knees thanking God for hopefully giving me a second chance with the best thing that ever happened to me."

Okay. Now the sobs started coming.

"Ha! You hold a pretty high opinion of yourself." I sniffled into the napkin.

Emmett slid over to my side of the table and put his arm around me, "Shhhh. Rose… I'm so fucking sorry. I hate to see you cry."

I punched him. Hard. "Damn right you make me cry, you worthless piece of shit!"

God help me. He actually grinned at me.

"That means you like me."

"Fuck off!" I declared a little too loudly. I glanced around wondering if anyone was actually witnessing this emotional train wreck of mine.

The waitress came back to the table and I gratefully sipped at my iced tea. I needed a moment to collect myself. Both Emmett and I placed our orders. We stole furtive glances at one another.

He had aged. But in good way. He was no longer boyish. His face had hard but sensual planes to it. His eyes still seemed to twinkle with a joie de vivre that would never be squashed. That alone seemed to define Emmett. I could always get lost in his joy.

Right now I knew I had clouded his joy somewhat and damn him for making me feel guilty about it.

_He _was the one who broke everything. My trust in him… _my heart_.

I decided to just fucking rip the goddamned band aid off.

"Why? Why the fucking hell did you do it, Em? Did I mean that _little_ to you?"

Emmett's face seemed to crumble in on itself.

"Jesus! No, Rose! You never… Is that what you think? That I didn't care for you or love you?"

I bristled with anger, "Well, excuse me, Emmett if fucking another girl is not exactly my idea of a goddamned Hallmark card telling me how much you love me!"

Emmett took a deep breath and scrubbed his face with his palm, "I'll never forgive myself for being that stupid, Rose."

Silence descended between us again.

"Just give me a good reason, Em. _One really good reason_. I just want to know why."

"Okay," He began, "Here it is. It may not make much sense to you but it's the God's honest truth."

The waitress came back with our orders. She placed our orders in front of us and I couldn't help but recognize the look on her face that said she found Emmett to be attractive.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked looking specifically at Emmett only.

"Yeah… you can get lost." I exclaimed. Emmett chuckled slightly. The waitress colored with embarrassment and hastily left our table.

I smiled sweetly at Emmett, "So, you were saying?"

Emmett took a deep breath, "I will never forget your eighteenth birthday, Rose."

I put my fork down and took a sip of my tea. I waited for him to continue. I was terrified of what he was going to say.

"I may have lied to you about things…" Emmett admitted.

Emmett closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and once again I was startled by the aquamarine clarity of them.

"Rose… that was my first time _too_. Not sex wise but something happened to me that night. I was stunned and so overwhelmed by the pure emotion that ripped through me being inside you, loving you and claiming you that I lost my mind. I had to find out if it was just sex or you. It was _you_. Plain and simple. I have spent the last couple of years trying desperately trying to recapture how good it felt to be inside you… but …"

He quit talking.

He just stared at me trying to gauge my reaction to his confession.

"You still love me..." The words slipped out before I realized what I was saying.

"Fuck yes!!! Jesus, Rose! You… You are the _only_ one I want. I am one grade A fucked up asshole who has spent too much time trying to chase away or recapture what I felt being with you."

Our food had grown cold.

"Shit." I managed to utter.

"What? Is this it? Are we done?" Emmett voice was filled with trepidation.

I laughed, "No… We're _not_ done. If anything maybe this is the right time for us. I hate you right now."

I could see Emmett breathe a sigh of relief, "I hate you too."

"You are not exactly off the hook yet though. You have a serious amount of ass kissing to do first." I warned him as I thrust my fork at him, waving it dangerously in the space between us.

Emmett brushed my hair back off my shoulder and gently placed a kiss on my neck.

"You have no idea how much the idea of kissing that spectacular ass of yours appeals to me right now." He whispered as his fingers stroked my back in delicate circles.

My whole body suddenly sparked to life. I had no idea just how dormant I had been. I was terrified to love him again.

"Emmett… please. I'm just getting used to being in the same room with you again. It's going to take time."

He leaned back in his chair, "Okay. Fair enough. I've got all the time in the world for you, Rose. You call the shots. You just let me know when… okay?"

How could I resist the big loveable oaf? I had to though. I don't think my heart could stand being broken by him again.

"Okay," I answered quietly.

We both spent the next 15 minutes or so picking at our food. Neither of us was really eating and we kept stealing glances at one another. Uncomfortable wouldn't even be able to describe the thick blanket of tension that surrounded us.

I sighed loudly and almost thanked God when Emmett's phone rang. Emmett hastily reached for it, a somewhat apologetic look on his face. Something told me that the phone call was going to be from another woman.

Emmett answered and broke into a charming smile.

Asshole.

I knew it. He couldn't even last 15 fucking minutes…

"That was Bella." He said as he slid the phone over to me. Smart man. He knew I would want to check the number.

"Really? What did she want?" I tried desperately to sound nonchalant.

"She and Edward are down at the Navy Pier. They want us to come join them. Whaddya say, Rose? Wanna go have some fun? It's got to be better than sitting here thinking of ways to collect something personal from me for your voodoo doll?"

I huffed and threw my napkin down on my plate, "Emmett McCarty! If you think that I am sitting here dreaming up ways of emasculating and hurting you… well… Shit_. You're right_. But it's nothing original anymore. I think I've about exhausted all my revenge fantasies."

Emmett leaned back and howled with laughter, "God, I have missed you, Rose!"

"Don't get too comfortable, Em. I'm not done with you yet. I'm sure I'll think of something new."

Emmett leaned forward, his blue eyes twinkling at me, "Say yes, Rose. Let's go to the pier and just cut loose. No strings attached. No nothing. Just the four of us being stupid and juvenile."

I could feel my smile starting to turn up on one corner of my mouth. I tried to stop it. Looking at Emmett sure as hell didn't make things any easier either.

"I'm going to regret this." I wryly commented.

Emmett flagged down our waitress and flourished his platinum card at her. She scurried off to process our bill.

"You ready to cut loose? Let's go have some fun, Rosie." Emmett stood up from the table and offered me his hand.

I stared at it.

This was it.

This was a chance to start over.

There was no thinking about it. I smiled at him and put my hand in his.

It felt right.

For the first time in years something just seemed so right.

"I'm gonna kick your ass at some carnival games, McCarty." I warned him, laughing as we walked out into the brilliant sunshine.

"Bring it, Hale. I won't go down easily." He smiled at me wickedly.

Oh yes. Chicago could just be what Bella and I both needed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"So what did he have to say for himself?" Bella asked me as we watched Emmett and Edward competing in some stupid water gun game.

"He says he still loves me. I'm not sure what to think." I admitted.

Bella turned and smiled at me, "I knew it! I could tell by the way he looked at you!"

I shook my head at her, "What about you and Dorkus over there? How's that working out for you?"

Bella's tell-tale blush rose and colored her face, "It's good. Oh shit, Rose! It's more than good! He's fucking great!"

"So the sex is that good, huh? I always knew there was something about Edward Cullen." I teased her.

Bella raked her bottom lip with her teeth, "Don't make Emmett wait too long. You could use a really good shagging."

"Bitch! I'll have you know that I am just fine thank you very much!"

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. She was right.

The boys came back over to us both wearing shit-eating grins and carrying God awfully huge stuffed animals.

"Spoils of war, boys?" I asked, laughing as I took the huge teddy bear from Emmett.

"I spent way too much money for this piece of crap. But it's worth it, Rosie, just to hear your laugh and see you smile." Emmett said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

Edward handed his animal to Bella, "For you, my lady. Something to curl up with when I'm not there."

Emmett guffawed loudly, "So you two are going public now?"

Bella punched Emmett playfully in the arm, "You would think my underwear on his office floor would have been all the announcement you needed, Em!"

I raised my eyebrows at Bella, "Now that's my girl!"

"I have an office that needs decorating too, you know." Emmett interjected.

"Dream on, McCarty. It's gonna take something more than a huge stuffed animal for me to drop my panties for you again."

"Oh, I've got something _huge_ for ya, Rosie…"

I laughed at him, "Yeah. It's called your _ego_. It's writing cheques that your body just can't cash right now."

Edward's face scrunched up in a rictus of make believe pain.

"Ouch! Damn! That hurt! Welcome to Chicago, Rose! I think I'm going to enjoy having you around this time." Edward laughed.

Bella looped her arm through mine and we started walking down the pier towards the Ferris wheel.

Bella looked back over her shoulder at Emmett and Edward.

"Look at them, Rose. Just look at the two of them."

I took a backwards glance at Emmett and Edward standing on the pier in the bright sunlight.

I had to admit they were both pretty magnificent.

"Chicago just may be the best thing that has happened to us, Bella." I laughed as I pulled her toward the Ferris wheel.

* * *

**Leave a review and you just might get to take a ride on the Ferris Wheel with Emmett and Edward......**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi y'all! Sorry for the delay but I wrote you a longer chapter as a bonus! Thanks to all the new readers and those of you who have added me to their favorites list and alerts! I really appreciate the following. If you'd like to follow me some more....you can follow me on Twitter - jewelsy64. I post links to my live journal page and drop teasers from time to time!**

**Special thanks to my beta TwiDi who makes me feel on top of the world everytime she returns a chapter to me! Thanks for the continued support and love! YOU ROCK!**

**In case you haven't been reading it... I highly recommend reading AngstGoddess' fic titled "Company Loves Misery". I really like the redemption of Edward in this story!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just want to go to London and look at rocks with Robert Pattinson.**

**

* * *

**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 12**

**~ Edward~**

I took Bella's hands in between mine and leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose.

"You can open your eyes, Bella. There is nothing to be afraid of!"

"No! I can't! Not yet! I like waiting until I get to the very top before I open my eyes! It's always so thrilling that way!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. The Ferris wheel slowly made its way around, pausing every once in a while to let riders both off and on. I leaned back and took advantage of being able to look at Bella while she had her eyes closed. Her face was tinged with a little pink color either from the sun or excitement… or maybe _both_. I could see the smattering of freckles that dusted her nose. Her long eyelashes lay on her cheek and she worked at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"You're adorable when you do that." I blurted out.

Bella's eyes flew open, "What?"

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "You. You're adorable when you bite your lip. I like watching your teeth rake across your lip. I don't know why. I guess it just makes me long to do it instead."

She smiled shyly at me, "Thank you. I think that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

"Look!" I pointed out to the horizon, "We've made it to the top."

"Wow! This is amazing! Thank you so much for today, Edward. It's exactly what I needed to get my mind off things." Bella practically bounced in the seat causing the cab to start to sway back and forth. Her enthusiasm was infectious. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You know," I began, "I've never been kissed on a Ferris wheel."

Bella laughed, her eyes gleaming wickedly, "I'm betting you've never been kissed on a Ferris wheel by a girl who is not wearing any panties. I'm getting a little chafed by the way. Thanks for that."

I groaned at the thought, "That's not fair, Bella. I've been trying not to think about that all day. I'm trying to be a gentleman here."

Bella giggled, "Really? That didn't stop you when you sliced my panties off me with your letter opener! _That,_ Sir… was _not_ the work of a _gentleman_."

She was pushing me and she knew it.

"I didn't hear you complain." I retorted.

"I'm going to start complaining if you don't kiss me. Kiss me now, Edward. Make me forget how high we are. Make me forget everything for just one second." She demanded.

I liked her like this. I liked when she was confident, pushy and bold.

I raised my eyes to the heavens, "Oh, Dear God… I am about to give into to every fantasy I ever had about feeling up a pretty girl at the top of a Ferris wheel."

I immediately claimed her mouth with mine. She tasted sweet, like the cotton candy we had eaten earlier. My hand slid between her denim clad thighs and I applied pressure on the spot where the seam in her jeans met right between her legs.

I felt Bella's sudden intake of breath and I smiled against her mouth.

She placed her hand on mine and silently instructed me on a steady rhythm. I rubbed her through her jeans. I could start to feel the moisture leaking through the denim. _Jesus_.

She was hot and extremely wet.

The cab of the Ferris wheel continued to rock.

"Bella…" I gave a warning growl.

"Don't stop!" She whispered grabbing hold of my face and kissing me once again.

I continued to stroke her through her jeans. Her tongue kept stroking against mine. I was getting lost in the feel of the warmth of her mouth. Her breathing became faster and harsher. She was getting close.

The cab of the Ferris wheel continued to sway. I quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid my hand down the front of them.

Oh fuck! She was seriously wet.

All I could do was slide my fingers back and forth because the fabric had more or less trapped my hand.

Bella leaned her head back against my arm that I had placed around her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she was making these little mewling sounds that were driving me insane.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Bella." I was feeling emboldened by our ever increasing sexual need for one another.

She slowly opened her eyes and I sunk into the deep warm brown depths of them. We barely blinked. Our gazes were locked on one another and I watched as her tongue darted out to wet her lips again. I wanted to kiss her but I was caught up in pleasuring her with my fingers. I was afraid that if I kissed her again, I would lose the rhythm that seemed to be pushing her towards a climax.

So, I waited. I waited as her breathing became harder, faster and she dug her short nails into my arm. She thrashed against my hand.

"Oh… God… Edward…" She finally moaned as she came against my fingers. I could feel almost a gush of wetness as she bucked and moved to ride out her orgasm.

It was my undoing.

"Holy Christ, Bella!" I crushed my mouth to hers finally glad to kiss her again.

"Get a room!" I heard Emmett yell from just below us.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back at him and flipped him the bird. Bella quickly buttoned her jeans.

She grabbed my face between her hands and quickly placed several kisses all over my nose, my eyes and my chin.

"That was kind of awesome, Mr. Cullen. What other experiences do we need to mark off your list of things to try?"

I smiled at her feeling pretty proud of myself.

"It's a long list, Miss Swan. I think we may need to review over the list later tonight back at my place."

"Are you asking me on a study date, Mr. Cullen?"

"Why, Miss Swan… I thought you liked Biology." I teased back.

Bella smiled and laughed as the Ferris wheel started to move on its downward descent.

"Biology… Oh, yes. I remember it well. But I may need a refresher or two."

***

We bid our goodbyes to Rose and Emmett noting with satisfaction that they actually left the pier together. Bella seemed genuinely pleased.

"She looks… I don't know… _almost_ happy."

I chuckled slightly, "I don't know if I had ever seen Rose be truly happy. That will be something to look forward to. Are you ready to go?"

Bella stretched her arms over her head and revealed a slight sliver of alabaster skin of her stomach. She produced a big yawn and nodded.

"Definitely. All this fresh air and sunshine today has wiped me out." She admitted.

"Fine, I'll take you home then."

Bella looped her arm through mine, "_Your_ home, please. I don't know when we will be able to spend some more time together. The next couple of days are crucial for me. I'm deciding on the final selections of the menu."

We walked towards the car and laughed as we tried to desperately to push the huge stuffed animal into the space behind Bella's seat.

"Um… we may have to drive with the top down. Is that okay?"

Before Bella was able to get seated in the car, her cell phone rang. I watched as her face visibly blanched as she saw the number on the screen.

"Um… can you excuse me for a minute?" Her voice was tentative.

"Sure," I watched as she turned away, noticing her shoulders tense as she started to speak with hurried hushed tones into the phone. She kept shaking her head 'no'. Finally she snapped the phone shut and turned to face me.

"Everything okay?" I enquired wondering what had upset her so much.

Bella pushed a strand of hair from her face, "I'm fine. It's nothing. Can we leave now?"

I shrugged my shoulders and acquiesced. Whatever was bothering her, I had hoped she would be able to tell me by the time we arrived back at my apartment. I walked around and opened the car door for her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and heard her sigh.

"Let's go. I think we're both a little tired."

Bella smiled wanly at me and slid into the passenger seat of the car.

"Thank you." She murmured.

As we drove back to my apartment, each of preoccupied in our own silent thoughts, I wondered what the phone call had been about. I was also a bit angry that the bloom had been taken from Bella's cheeks.

***

I slid open my dresser drawer and revealed tee shirts and boxers for her to change into.

"I'm going to have a nightcap. Do you want one?" I asked her as she started to rifle through the drawer. Bella started to laugh.

I turned back around and faced her, "What's so funny?"

Bella pulled a shirt out from the dresser drawer and held it up against herself, "I can't believe you still have this. God, this brings back memories."

Bella was holding my old debate team tee shirt from high school. Emblazoned across the front of the shirt was the word "Master Debater".

I smiled at her, "I still think I liked that back of that shirt better. Turn it over."

Bella held it up and looked at it, "Hmmm… 'Our assets are in our briefs'. _Nice_."

"I'd like to think so." I started towards the kitchen, "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, please." Her muffled reply made me realize she was changing her clothes and for a brief moment I thought about turning right back around catching more than just the glimpses of skin she had showed today.

I restrained myself and knew that acting like a complete caveman right now was not going to be the way to get Bella to open up to me. I wanted her relaxed and feeling safe.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!" I heard Bella yell out from the bedroom. I ran back and turned to corner wondering what had caused her to yell out like that.

Bella was standing there with a look of surprise on her face.

"Do you mind explaining _these_ to me?" She asked. I looked down. Dangling from her fingers were the pair of panties I had stolen from her bedroom back in high school.

"Um… yeah. Those are yours."

Bella rolled her eyes at me, "I know they're mine. Why? Why did you take them? And ewww… that's just a little pervy."

I walked over towards her and she took a step back. Damn it. She was mad.

"Bella… I know that taking the panties was the act of an incredibly juvenile boy, but I only wanted to have something to remind me of you. What would the odds be that we would ever meet up again?"

"So, you kept my panties as a trophy?"

I tugged my fingers through my hair and peered up at her, "Yeah. It was something to remind of where I came from. Always strive for the unattainable. That was you, Bella. For me, you were always the unattainable."

"You didn't do anything skeevy with these, did you?"

I could understand her wanting to know. I mean, it did look pretty bad.

"No. Of course, not." I tried to reassure her. Jesus. I felt like that kid back in high school all over again.

"Good. Because now that I think about it… it is kind of sweet." She flung the underwear back at me like a slingshot. I caught them with surprise.

"You really thought I was unattainable? Jesus. I must be a terrible flirt. I sent you signals all the time." Bella smiled at me and took a step towards me. The hem of my shirt fell just below the curve of her ass. I was dying to run my hand up underneath that shirt to find out if she was bare.

"Well, I was kind of a dense 17 year old when it came to girls. Not that I didn't think about sex. Hell, linoleum could make me think about sex at that age." I sheepishly admitted.

Bella took another step towards me and gripped the hem of my shirt with both of her hands.

"How's this for a signal, Edward? Loud and clear enough?" She swiftly pulled the shirt up and over her head and dropped it on the floor. She was standing there completely naked.

I cleared my throat, "I'd say that's a pretty crystal clear signal." I scrubbed my hand over my face and watched as she walked towards me. She finally stood in front of me and laid her hands on my chest.

"Edward? I think you may be severely overdressed right now."

"I think you may be right, Bella. Let's remedy the situation right now." I leaned in and kissed her. As I pushed her back towards my bed and she started undoing the buttons on my shirt and I began to wonder when I was ever going to get enough of this woman.

***

We lay there on our sides staring at each other. I brushed a strand of hair back from her face. I smiled gently at her. I was pleasantly tired, sated and happy with our recent exertions.

"This blows my mind." I closed my eyes, rolled over onto my back and opened my eyes to look at the ceiling above the bed.

"What?" Bella sat up and leaned on her elbow. I could feel her fingers tracing the muscles on my stomach.

"This is surreal to me, Bella. When I used to look at you in high school, it was like everything would come to a stop. Like a freeze frame in a movie. You would smile, or laugh or brush your hair back from your shoulder and everything just came to a screaming halt for me. There was nothing more important than that moment in time."

"Oh, Edward." Bella immediately sat up and turned away from me. She pulled the sheet tightly around her as if to hide something shameful.

"I'm coming on too strong, aren't I? I apologize. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

She turned around to face me and I could see the tears coursing down her face.

"Don't you understand, Edward? _That_ is the problem. This is very comfortable. It's like discovering home all over again and it's wonderful."

"Honey, come here." I pulled her into the circle of my arms and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just scared. Scared about everything."

"Look, the restaurant is going to be a success. I'm sure of it." I tried to reassure her.

She sniffled against my chest, "How would you know? You haven't even tasted any of the food that I'm working on for the menu. This is Chicago we're talking about. It's a foodie's paradise."

I scoffed lightly, "And L.A. isn't? Bella, you already have established yourself. Just do the same thing here as you did there."

I could see her worrying her lip again with her teeth. A couple minutes of silence passed before Bella spoke again.

"Come to the restaurant for lunch tomorrow. I want you to try some of the dishes."

"Let me have Jessica review my calendar and see if I can't switch some things around tomorrow. I'd love to be your guinea pig."

"Thank you. It will help knowing that I'm cooking for someone else besides Paul, Rosalie and the staff. Promise me you'll be honest?"

"Bella, if I want your business to succeed here, I will be honest with you. Seems I have personal vested interest in it now."

"That makes me feel a lot better. I'm tired. Can we turn out the light and go to sleep?"

"Sure." I reached over and turned the bedside table lamp off. Bella curled into the crook of my arm and let me slowly stroke her back. Her breathing slowed, became regulated and I knew she was asleep.

I lay there realizing I never got my answer about the phone call today. Whatever had been said during that conversation had spooked Bella. I didn't like it one bit and I was determined to find out what it was.

***

Jessica had done a superb job of clearing my schedule on such short notice. I knew I shouldn't be goofing off like I was, but the truth was I couldn't fight the constant need to be close to Bella. Sometimes I wondered if I was going to wake up from some sort of really long perverted dream and find myself back in my own bed in Forks.

I walked through the double glass doors that led into the restaurant and found Rosalie and Bella arguing over a particular wine choice to go be paired with a dish.

Bella was frustrated, "Rose, why don't we turn the mock service into a wine tasting? It gives us a chance to show them not only one of the best wine lists in Chicago, but it will showcase the food at the same time."

"Absolutely not! Our servers need to get their timing down. A wine tasting is a controlled environment. We need to make sure our servers and kitchen staff are prepared for absolute pandemonium." Rose argued back.

I cleared my throat to let them know I was standing there, "Um… Bella? I think Rose has a very valid point."

Bella turned; shot me a death glare and then her face softened, "You're right. You're right, the both of you are right. I don't know where my head is today."

Rose put both her hands on Bella's shoulders, turned her around and pushed her towards the kitchen, "You… cook. It's the only place where you get your head back in the game."

Bella wiped her hands on her apron and mumbled as she walked into the kitchen, "I hate it when she's right…"

I chuckled slightly and quit grinning the minute Rose turned back around.

"What's so funny, four eyes? You're screwing up my girl's mojo."

"I could say the same thing to you. What have you done with the real Emmett, Rose? Stepford Emmett is giving me the willies."

Rose slapped her hand on her knee loudly, "Bwhaha! Ten thousand comedians out of work and you pick right now to join their ranks."

I just stood there and stared at her.

"What?" She said as she straightened up and realized that I was quiet and steadily watching her.

"You." I began, "You act tough but it's such a front to cover who you really are."

"Look, don't get any ideas, Cullen. Just because you saw me in a weak moment once doesn't make us buddies… okay?"

I shook my head. Rosalie Hale was the most stubborn, pig-headed woman I have ever met. I silently wished Emmett all the good luck in the world.

"Fine, Rose. Got it. Loud and clear. Now if you can put your damn pitchfork down for a moment, there is something I need to ask you about Bella."

Rose crossed her arms and sat down on a barstool, "Why don't you ask her yourself, Edward?"

"Because I don't think she'd tell me. She got this phone call last night as we were leaving the pier and it seemed to shake her up a bit. She tried to pass it off as nothing, but I knew that something was bothering her last night."

"Huh… that's weird. She got a phone call earlier and she's been kind of jumpy ever since. Thanks for letting me know. If I find out anything I'll be sure to have her tell you what's going on. I don't want to get stuck in the middle of anything."

"Thanks, Rose. I appreciate it. I know she's got a lot going on right now and if there is anything I can do to help her, I'd like to be able to do so."

Rose shook her head, "You didn't turn out too bad for being such a geek in high school."

"Rose, I wasn't a geek. You were just a stuck up bitch."

The air was silent between us for a moment. Rose burst out laughing, "That I am, Cullen. That I am."

The doors to the kitchen swung open and Bella was followed out by two of her servers carrying large trays laden with dishes. The servers placed the trays down serving jacks and my stomach immediately started growling.

"Alright, Rose. Do your thing. I'm going to describe the dish and then I want you to go ahead and make a wine pairing suggestion. You can record your notes in here." Bella tossed Rose a small notebook and Rose immediately opened it.

Bella placed a seafood dish in front me. The presentation was stunning.

"Okay, Edward, this is Grilled Panama Shrimp with a Ragout of jumbo lump crabmeat placed on top off a shrimp and grit cake with a chili spiked lime sauce and a roasted green Chile cilantro coulis."

"A crisp, clean chardonnay… perhaps Meridian would be good." Rose spoke up.

"I like it." Bella agreed.

"Can I eat now? I'm starving and this is making my mouth water." I asked.

Bella laughed softly, "Of course, but just a couple of bites. I have more dishes I want you to try."

"Can I call Emmett to join us? I don't think I could eat all this by myself?"

Bella looked over at Rose and raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"Oh, all right. Call the big oaf." Rose looked down at the notebook and both Bella and I saw a tiny ghost of smile cross over her face.

I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Emmett telling him to join me for lunch. Five minutes later he was sitting at the table with me.

I leaned over and whispered, "Don't you ever listen to your own advice? Like taking your time, moving slowly?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "Edward, you texted me about food. You know how I feel about food."

The girls came back from the bar with a large pitcher of water and glasses and joined us at the table.

"Emmett," Rose's tone was simple, polite.

"Rosalie. You look lovely today."

A slight hint of color bloomed on Rose's cheeks, "Thank you."

"Oh, for crying out loud, this is making me nauseous." I interrupted.

"Shut up, four eyes. When I want your opinion, I'll squeeze your head." Rose snapped back.

"That's more like it." I said grinning widely at her. We all started laughing together and comfortable conversation started to flow around the table.

I took my first taste of the shrimp and immediately knew that if the rest of Bella's menu was going to be this delicious, she was going to have a bona fide hit on her hands.

"Bella, this is amazing. The different tastes compliment each other very well. The lime sauce has just enough snap to it."

"He ain't lying, CinderBella. This is really good shit." Emmett commented with a full mouth.

"God, Emmett, you are such a pig!" Rose laughed.

"Some things a man just doesn't outgrow, Rosie. Good food… a beautiful woman."

Bella had gotten up from the table to retrieve another dish. She slapped Emmett on the back of the head as she walked past him, "That was smooth, Romeo."

"What? What did I say?"

"Okay, fellas. Next dish: Prime Sirloin of Beef and Chicken Fried Bacon with roasted potatoes, mushrooms, slow-roasted peppers with aged Balsamic Vinegar and a Porcini sauce." Bella announced as she produced the next dish with a flourish.

"Edward. I swear to God that if you let this amazing woman slip from your fingers, I'm kidnapping her and making her cook for me."

"A Coudoulet de Beaucastel?" Rose asked Bella.

"French? Are you sure? What about Chilean or even Australian?"

"I'm sure of it, Bella. I think it will pair well with the flavors of the balsamic and porcini."

"This is why I pay you the big bucks, Rose. We'll go with the Coudoulet."

Emmett sat back and studied Rose, "Shit, Rosie. You, sure, know your stuff. Did you learn all that in France?"

"Not really. I toured throughout all the wine regions in Europe. It was the only way to fully train my palate. I even got to participate in a harvesting of the grapes… _the old fashioned way_. I actually stepped into a huge vat and got to stomp the grapes we picked with my feet. It was utterly bacchanalian."

"I would have liked to have seen that." Emmett remarked.

"Play your cards right and maybe someday I'll take you there. We should all go. It's this great little vineyard in Italy. They do a harvesting festival every year. It's such a wonderful time. They say it's the beauty of the women who stomp the grapes that make the wine so good."

"You can count me in." I liked the idea of getting away to Italy. It had been a long time since I had been there. The idea of going there with Bella appealed to me even more.

Bella had the servers bring more dishes and by the time we were done sampling most of her menu we were absolutely stuffed. I groaned as I leaned back into my chair.

"I don't want to go back to work. I'm miserable." I remarked.

"Shit, Edward. You should have said something like that earlier." Emmett pulled out his phone and held his finger up to his lips in the shush motion.

"Jessica? Hey, this is Emmett. Edward and I got a call from Ennix Logistics and we're headed to their offices. Clear Edward's schedule for the afternoon. I'm afraid he and I need to do some hands on problem solving. Okay? Thanks."

Emmett snapped his phone shut, "What good is it being the boss if you can't play hooky every once in a while?"

"Emmett? Who the hell are Ennix Logistics?" I demanded.

"I dunno. I just made it up. You know me, Wardo. You love me for my spontaneous ability to solve a problem."

"And how _often_ do you do this, Emmett?" Rose asked.

"There's a first time for everything, Rose." Emmett grinned at her, "So are you, ladies, in? Or do Edward and I have to spend an uncomfortable afternoon of male bonding?"

Bella started to object, "I don't know. I have so much to do with the mock service being just a week away. Plus, I'm going to miss some time having to fly back out to L.A. for a couple of days. I just…"

"Bella Swan! You are going to take off that apron, change your clothes and you are going to have a little bit of fun before all the madness starts once you open. As your manager, I demand it. Can't have my chef all burned out." Rosalie argued.

"You're going back to Los Angeles this week?" I asked. Maybe that's what the phone calls had been about.

"Yeah. I have a magazine obligation to fulfill. I told Hef the timing wasn't good for me, but I owe him so much I figured I better go."

"Would you like me to go with you?" I asked.

"Seriously? You would do that?" Bella seemed shocked that I had even asked.

"Of course. I'd be happy to go with you. Besides, it will give us a chance to see Jasper and Alice."

Bella seemed genuinely pleased by the idea, "Can you fly out on Thursday?"

"Perfect. It fits our schedule too. We have our big client meeting tomorrow and then I am pretty much yours. I'll have Jessica make the travel arrangements for us if you like?"

Bella came over and put her arms around me, "Thank you, Edward. That would be lovely."

"It's solved then. I'll call Jasper and let him know that we are coming back out to L.A."

Emmett clapped his hands together, "Alright-y then! Let's get this afternoon started! Rosie… I say we crack open a bottle of wine and have a toast to the success of Chow Bella!"

"I'm on it already." Rose held up a bottle of Roederer Cristal champagne, "Bella… grab some glasses."

Bella dashed behind the bar and came out with 5 glasses.

"Why five?" I asked.

Bella rushed past me, opened the door to the kitchen and yelled, "Paul! Get your ass out here! It's champagne, darling, and we are toasting Chow Bella!"

Paul came out of the kitchen and I was suddenly aware of his intense gaze towards me and then his perusal of Emmett.

"Bella! Guuuuurl! This just gets better and better. I swear if you keep bringing in the eye candy like these two… Honey hush! We are going to rock Chicago!"

Bella introduced Paul to Emmett and I laughed softly when I realized that Paul was not planning on letting go of Emmett's hand anytime soon.

"Um… down girl. Emmett needs his hand back." Rosalie teased Paul.

"So soft. What's your secret?" Paul asked Emmett.

Emmett flushed beet red and I had to laugh at his expense.

A loud pop resounded from the bottle and we all held our glasses out. Rose quickly poured the bubbly elixir into our glasses.

We all held our glasses high.

"To Chow Bella!" The resounding chorus was punctuated by the tinkling of crystal as we brought our glasses together in the toast.

As I sipped my champagne, I felt Bella's hand slip into mine. I looked down at her and was astounded by how beautiful she looked. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. I was rewarded with a quick kiss and a breathy 'thank you'.

As we finished the bottle of champagne and made our plans for the rest of day, I realized that for the first time in my life I felt genuinely happy. I had good friends, a great business partner and the one woman I wanted the most by my side.

* * *

**Reviews are like champagne....they tickle me and go right to my head! Push the green button!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay...can I say how much I love you all? Some of you are so sneaky brilliant! You already knew who the phone calls were from!!! And here it is...the big reveal! **

**Hello and thanks to all the new readers! I don't know how you are finding out about this story...but welcome! I hope you enjoy the ride!**

**Special thanks as always goes to the ever fabulous beta TwiDi. Y'all need to check out her story "You Don't Know Anything". Her Bella in that story just rocks!!!**

**Two fan fics are consuming me right now...."The University of Edward Masen" and "Expectations and Other Moving Peices". Go! Run! READ!!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight...I just want Robert Pattinson.**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 13**

**~ Bella ~**

"_Come on__, Bella. You know you want to. Just try it once, baby. It's so incredible…"_

I snapped awake realizing that I had drifted off to sleep.

Edward was seated beside me and he looked concerned.

"Are you okay?"

I tried to shake the remnant of the dream from my head. I was terrified of what waited for me in Los Angeles. I knew I had the Playboy obligation to fulfill and that was the least of my problems. I just wanted to get in and out of L.A. without James finding out I was there. I knew all too well that wouldn't happen.

"I'm fine. Just had a very weird dream. Sorry. Didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I'm a little more exhausted than I thought." I explained.

"Well then, it's a good thing that we're spending the night out at Alice and Jasper's house. A night at the beach might do you some good." Edward grasped my hand in his and I could feel his thumb stroking my palm.

It _was_ a good thing that we were going to be in Malibu. James would have no way of knowing where I was.

I smiled into Edward's beautiful green eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his face to mine, "Kiss me and make the monsters go away?"

"Now that is something I will _always_ be willing to do." Edward said as his full lips touched mine. His kiss was gentle and sweet.

I sighed as he pulled away, "How long until we arrive?"

"The pilot just announced that we're getting ready to make our descent. We'll be in Los Angeles in about 30 minutes."

_Thirty minutes_. Thirty minutes of anxious hell. I needed to be distracted.

"Tell me more about Jasper. I've only met him once or twice." I asked Edward.

Edward smiled his lovely crooked grin, "Where do I start? Jasper Whitlock is honestly the first person I have ever met from the southern region of the Mason-Dixon Line."

"So the southern thing wasn't an act?" I asked.

"Nope. He's the real McCoy. From Galveston, Texas," Edward countered, "His southern charm is purely that. Real and from the heart."

I smiled in spite of myself. I remembered many Playboy functions where bunnies fawned themselves all over him. He _was a _charmer. He also made it abundantly clear that he was unavailable.

"So, what about Alice? What's their story?"

Edward leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. I was saddened by the sudden loss of hypnotic green.

"I've only met Alice once. The only thing I can tell you from that first meeting is that she is a mighty force for someone so small. She is earthy, loving and the best thing that could have ever happened to Jasper."

I smiled listening to Edward talk so fondly of his friends. I was struck once again by his loyalty. I felt a shudder of guilt rip through me. I was wrong in doing what James wanted. I hated that he had so much power over me. How the hell could I continue to lead Edward on like this without fully falling apart?

_That_ was the big question that weighed heavily on my conscience. James had successfully blackmailed me into chasing after Edward Cullen.

The problem that James _didn't _foresee was that I was beginning to fall in love with Edward.

My heart broke even more as I listened to Edward tell stories about his days in college with both Jasper and Emmett.

"I always claim that it was Jasper that helped Emmett and I get past all of our high school bullshit. Jasper has this amazing ability to make anyone feel comfortable. I guess that's why he became a psyche major. He's done well parlaying that particular talent into making a name for himself." Edward smiled at me and suddenly I was looking forward to going to Malibu for the evening.

The plane landed smoothly and we disembarked, gathered our luggage and retrieved our rental car. I had to roll my eyes when I saw what kind of car it was. I almost had to laugh.

"A Volvo? _Seriously_?" I laughed, "That takes me back."

Edward grinned his infectious crooked smile at me, "Except this time, I may actually get to kiss the girl sitting inside of it."

"Play your cards right, Mr. Cullen; and you may get to do _more_ than kiss me." I flirted back.

Edward slid my carry on bag from my shoulder and pushed me up against the car. He thrusted his hips into mine, grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me hard.

"Don't tempt me, Miss Swan." He growled.

"Down, boy! We need to get to Malibu." I laughed.

***

The smell of the ocean always made me feel like I was home. Whether it was the beach at La Push, or the beaches of California; there was something almost healing in the salty sea air. I felt myself relax. I looked over at Edward and I couldn't help but stare at him. We had the windows down, the breeze was blowing through the car and he looked positively handsome in his Ray Ban sunglasses. His strong jaw was lightly dusted with the stubble that I had become so infatuated with. The music was blaring throughout the car and everything felt so carefree at the moment. I couldn't help being swept up into the moment.

"God, you're gorgeous." I said.

Edward turned and faced me, "What?"

"I mean it. You are _so_ fucking beautiful."

"Bella, are you trying to embarrass me?"

"No. I can't quit staring at you. I always thought you were cute in high school… but… _Damn_!"

Edward reached over and grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it, "You haven't changed a bit. You are still as beautiful as the first day I saw you."

"I was such an idiot in high school… trying to ignore you. I was a jerk."

Edward laughed, "Time has a funny way of putting things into perspective. Maybe we just weren't supposed to be together until now."

I took a deep breath and sighed. _If he only knew the truth._

"Hey… where did you go?" Edward nudged my arm.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how amazing all this is. Being here with you..." I quickly answered.

"I feel the same way. Thanks for letting me come with you, Bella."

I didn't deserve him. Edward had a pure heart and I felt like I was walking all over it.

"We're here!" Edward cheerfully announced as we pulled into a driveway that lead to a beautiful beach house that was full of wide windows that reflected the mid day sun.

The front door to the house swung open immediately and a small, dark haired woman came bouncing out to meet us. Her energy was absolutely infectious.

"Edward!" She cried, "It's so good to see you again!"

She threw her diminutive form into the welcoming arms of Edward's embrace.

"Alice! It's good to see you!" Edward said as he hugged her tightly. He set her down and she came around the car to greet me.

"You must be Bella! Welcome! Come inside! We've been anxiously waiting for you to get here." Alice said as she took my hand. She pulled me towards the house and I immediately knew that I was going to like her.

Alice led me into her house and immediately I was astounded by the view. The whole back wall of the beach house was nothing but pure glass and all I could see was the Pacific Ocean. The house was minimally decorated letting all the beauty of nature take center stage. Huge white overstuffed couches with dozens of throw pillows were arranged near a stone fireplace. Comfortable throws haphazardly decorated the backs of them. Books were everywhere along with pillar candles of all sizes. The only modern convenience that I spied in the living room was an incredible stereo system. Rows and rows of CD-filled shelves. A Les Paul guitar lay propped against an amplifier in the corner.

"Edward… you and Bella will have the bedroom that is the second door to the right just down that hall." Alice pointed, directing Edward on where to take our luggage.

"Welcome back to California, Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she threw open the wide French doors that led to the expansive deck at the back of the house. We made our way to comfortable patio chairs and sat beneath a huge green and white striped umbrella.

Alice reached over and picked up an iced pitcher, "Margarita?"

Yes. I liked Alice, "Absolutely! Just what I needed."

"Jasper will be here soon. He had to go into L.A. to finish taping the latest video he is getting ready to release."

I felt Edward walk up behind me and lean down and kiss the top of my head.

"Starting without me?" He asked.

Alice handed him a glass, "No… we're just starting without Jazz. I can't tell you how excited we are to have the two of you here!"

We spent the next hour getting to know our lovely hostess. Alice was an amazing individual. I marveled at how she overcame such adversity from her own family. I was touched by her story of how she met Jasper in a café and told him that she had been waiting for him all of her life.

Jasper appeared almost as if on cue when Alice had just finished telling us the story of how they met. He walked out onto the deck and I was struck by how handsome he was. His wavy blonde hair, his gentle blue eyes and full generous mouth made him look like the typical California surfer. It was the kindness and intelligence in his eyes that made you look at him closer. He had a magnetic quality to him.

"Hello, wife." He said as he grabbed Alice and planted a firm kiss on her delicate mouth.

"Hello, husband. Good day at the office?" Alice teased.

"It was a great day. We recorded some really good stuff. But I am remiss in saying hello to our guests!" Jasper answered and turned quickly to greet both Edward and myself.

"Dude! It is a record year! Two visits in a span of a couple of months. I guess I have to thank this beautiful woman standing next to you for that!"

Edward put his arm around my shoulder, "Absolutely. Jasper… this is my Bella."

I faltered for a second when I heard those words fall from Edward's perfect mouth.

_My Bella._

Jasper turned to face me and his smile could have lit up the whole California coastline. He was _definitely_ a charmer.

"Miss Bella, I do declare that you have become more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

I shook my head and smiled at him, "You Jasper Whitlock have not lost a single ounce of your charm. It's a good thing for all of womankind that Alice has taken you off the market. There would be hearts breaking everywhere. Thank you, Alice, for protecting us." I joked lightly.

Alice slid up beside me and hooked her arm through mine, "He is a keeper. I ask the universe all the time what I did to get so lucky. But then again… the universe has done some more of its own magic I think."

Alice looked at Edward and me. She smiled pointedly at the both of us and all I could do was stand there and blush like a complete idiot. The universe had nothing to do with Edward and I being together. I felt like a complete sham. Even though I knew my feelings for Edward were true I still couldn't rejoice in the real reason that brought us together in the first place. I tried to calm myself and just live in the moment. I was with Edward. That was enough for now.

Jasper spied the icy pitcher sitting on the bar, "Margaritas? These look a little watery. I think I may have to make another. Alice, why don't you see if you can put Edward to good use and have him light the fire pit."

Alice bounced over to her husband and kissed him on his cheek, "Sounds perfect, Jazz. Maybe if we're lucky, I can talk Bella into helping me in the kitchen later."

"I'd love to, Alice. You never have to ask me twice to step into a kitchen." I nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then, it's settled… it's time to relax, y'all. I'll meet you back here on the deck in about five minutes." Jasper said.

Edward and I followed Alice out onto the deck. The sun was just starting to set. A slight breeze blew and I shivered for a minute until a pair of strong arms circled me into a warm embrace. I leaned back against Edward and closed my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Right now? I'm perfect. This is just what I needed. You always take such good care of me." I remarked. I absorbed the feel of his body, his smell and the salt of the ocean. I felt safe, warm and loved.

"I think I better get that fire started." His voice was like warm honey in my ear.

I turned and kissed Edward's chin, "You have already started mine."

His glorious smile lit up the twilight colored sky, "You are a sly minx, Miss Swan."

"And, you, sir… just… take my breath away."

Reluctantly, Edward let me go. I missed the physical contact of him almost immediately. I watched as he busied himself with the fire pit. Jasper waltzed out onto the deck brandishing a fresh pitcher of margaritas.

"Just made fresh, y'all. Give me your glasses." Jasper smiled a wicked grin.

We all held our glasses out for him to refill. I took a quick sip and realized that Jasper's margaritas were a hell of a lot stronger than Alice's.

Edward's face pulled into a grimace, "Damn, Jazz! Are you trying to get us drunk?"

"Sorry, man. You know that I have no limits when it comes to tequila." Jasper replied, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"It's alright, Edward." I interjected, "I think Jasper makes a damn fine margarita."

Jasper made a gentlemanly bow towards me, "Thank you, Miss Bella. I aim to please."

Edward had successfully lit the fire in the pit and we all pulled the comfortable deck chairs closer. We sat for a while casually chatting and catching up. Alice took a glance at her watch and announced that she was heading into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Can I help?" I offered.

"I wouldn't have made a big production out of it being close to dinner time if I didn't want you to help!" Alice giggled.

Together we headed into her kitchen.

"Your kitchen is lovely, Alice. I like how welcoming it feels."

Alice turned and smiled at me, "You know… I'm not the world's best cook. I'm sure you could teach me a thing or two."

"So, what do you have in mind?" I asked. I was thrilled that Alice wanted me to help.

"Something easy…. Mexican, maybe? To go with the margaritas and all." Alice shyly admitted.

"Show me what you got and we'll go from there." I told her.

We ravaged the supplies from both her pantry and her refrigerator. By the time we were done I had made a simple queso, chicken quesadillas, beef tacos and fresh pico de gallo. It was a perfect feast for the evening.

Alice and I walked back out onto the deck carrying our trays of food, "Come and get it, boys! Bella is amazing in the kitchen! Jazz… she made your favorites!"

Jasper appreciatively eyed the tray, "Damn, darlin… that looks like a slice of home."

"I developed a taste for Mexican food once I moved to California. Good thing I had a bus boy who taught me real Tex Mex." I admitted.

Jasper dipped a crispy chip into the hot melted cheesy queso and took a bite.

His smile was worth a thousand words.

"Damn, Bella! That is purely delicious!"

I smiled and passed out plates to everyone, "Dig in, 'Y'ALL'" I teased Jasper.

Everyone loaded their plates. We sat quietly in front of the fire pit enjoying our dinner.

Alice finally spoke up, "Bella… would you mind helping me in the kitchen with some of the dishes? I hate to ask because you basically cooked us dinner… but I could use a hand."

"Of course, Alice. Don't even think twice about asking." I replied. I leaned down and quickly kissed Edward who was already reclining back in his deck chair.

"Come back soon." He whispered against my mouth.

I smiled and tugged at his hair playfully, "You know it."

I followed Alice into the kitchen, "Okay… so show me how you stack your dishes in the dishwasher."

Alice turned to face me immediately. Her face was dark and troubled.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

"What?" I was stunned.

"Edward. When are you going to quit lying to him?" Alice almost stamped her feet. I knew she was angry.

"Alice… I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do, Bella. You just don't want to admit the truth." Alice countered.

"What truth, Alice? What the hell are we talking about?"

"You. You're hiding something. I can't see what it is. I only know that if you don't tell Edward the both of you are going to get hurt."

I was stunned. I knew that Alice was considered to be psychic but I didn't realize that maybe she actually was. I thought it was part of the business that she and Jasper had created for themselves.

"Alice… I don't know what you think is going on but all I am currently worried about is my new restaurant and this new relationship with Edward."

Alice was stoically quiet for several minutes. Her gaze was hard and unforgiving.

Finally she spoke, "Okay. Whatever. Just words of warning… don't hurt him. Edward loves you."

I reeled from her statement. Edward loved me?

Oh God.

Was it possible that he felt the same way about me that I felt about him?

Edward Cullen.

In love with me?

Me.

In love with Edward Cullen.

_Oh God.__ I hated and loved my life right now._

Tomorrow… if I saw James… I'd tell him it was over. I was no longer his hostage.

I pulled open the dishwasher and started loading the dirty plates inside. My mind was all over the place. Alice was intuitive. She had cut through all my bullshit with one simple remark.

She was right. When was I going to quit lying to Edward?

* * *

**Ruh Roh!!! Whats a poor girl to do? What does James have on Bella? Stay tuned!! Push the green button. I makes me happy!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay so I'm publishing a little earlier than usual. I've been laid up with walking pnuemonia and had a little extra time on my hands. I actually got to catch up on some really good fan fiction and read "real" books. Ones with pages, covers and everything! It was somewhat liberating!!!**

**I was honestly surprised at some of the reviews for the last chapter. Lots of Bella hate going on! LOL! Give the poor girl a chance...we all make mistakes!**

**Wonderful thanks to my kickass beta TwiDi who bends over backwards to get my chapters back to me ASAP! I love ya Doll!!!**

**Did any of you see Haiti Telethon Rob? Caveman Rob just makes me want him to club me over the head, drag me back to his place by the hair and run that wonderfully scruffy beard of his all over my...whoops! TMI!!!!**

**Fan Fic Rec for the week: "Finding Bella" by ekimmuh. It is an interesting human trafficking story combined with a D/s relationship. It will make you question Edward's motives and her Bella is just heartbreaking. Read it. It still has me wondering where she is going to go with it. Not for the faint of heart of though. Not too graphic either.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns "Twilight". I just sit back and daydream about Robward Cullenson playing a french playboy rogue in "Bel Ami".**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 14**

**~Edward~**

Some imperceptible shift occurred from the time Alice and Bella went into the kitchen to do the dishes until the time they came back out. Both of them seemed tense. Jasper and I noticed it immediately.

"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked.

Alice attempted a smile, "It's fine." Alice seemed a pale shadow of herself.

"Yeah. Just tired from the flight." Bella quickly answered. Bella wouldn't look at Alice, but Alice seemed to be almost glaring at Bella.

Jasper and I looked at each another realizing the sudden shift in temperature in the room. Alice and Bella had become quite chilly towards one another.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm tired as all get out. I'm thinking Miss Bella here has a big day ahead of her tomorrow. If y'all don't mind… I think I'd like to take my wife to bed." Jasper smiled and I knew all too well what he was doing.

Something was wrong.

We all bade each other good night and headed to our bedrooms.

As soon as I closed the door to our bedroom, I turned to face Bella.

"What the hell just happened?"

Bella made her way to the bed and patted the comforter indicating I should sit. I didn't like the look on her face. She looked awful.

"Come sit with me." She started.

"Okay." I answered as alarm bells starting ringing loudly in my head. I took her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips and kissed it.

"What is it, Bella?"

**~Bella~**

I stared into the hidden green depths of his eyes. He squinted at me causing tiny frown lines to appear at the top of his nose. I hated that I was the one who put them there.

"If this relationship is to be an honest one, Edward, I need to quit lying. I lied to myself about what I felt for you in high school. I've lied to you since I've come to Chicago. I need you to let me tell you everything without interrupting me. Okay?"

Edward squeezed my hand tighter giving me the reassurance I needed to continue.

"Okay." His voice was deep, warm and I was amazed that I could hear the concern in that simple two syllable word. I took a deep breath.

"The first day I walked into Biology and saw the open seat near you at the lab table I felt myself inexplicably drawn to you. I had just returned from living with my mother and new stepfather in Phoenix for the spring and summer. School in Phoenix had been a horrible experience for me. I was away from all my friends in Forks. The girls that I met in Phoenix were catty, mean. They teased me relentlessly for falling in with the "nerd" crowd. What those girls didn't understand is that those kids were the only welcoming ones in that school. We shared passion for books, movies and arts. Plus that spring and summer were when I finally went through puberty. I went from having a little girl's body to having the body of a playmate within months. It was awful for me. I was teased to the point that it became almost insufferable to go to school every day. I garnered such negative attention from the boys at school. I was miserable."

Edward nodded at me wanting me to continue.

"Mom and Phil were so caught up in the newness of their marriage that they didn't see how miserable I was. I begged them one night after a particularly embarrassing incident at the mall to let me go back to Forks and live with Charlie. Mom could see how upset I was and she agreed to let me go home. So, I returned to Forks High School. I walked into third period Biology and sat down next to you. I had remembered seeing you around the school campus the year before, but it seemed as if you had gone through your own transformation. You had gotten taller. Your hair had gotten longer and had become this wild nimbus of bronze that reflected all these different colors in the sun. You still wore glasses but your face had become stronger, more masculine like it is now. And your hands… oh Christ, Edward! Your fingers mesmerized me that first day."

"What?" Edward's surprised expression made me smile. I held my finger up to his lips to quiet him.

"Let me finish. You finally managed to stammer out a 'hello' and introduce yourself. Your voice floated over my skin and made me shiver. I honestly think that was the first time I ever had a sexual reaction to anyone… well, _except_ maybe for Brad Pitt. I loved him in 'Thelma and Louise'. Anyway, I found myself drawn to you. Hell, I even fantasized about those fingers of yours playing me like you played your damned piano. I watched you play in that darkened auditorium and I kid you not, Edward, I would literally slide my hand between my legs and make myself cum just watching you play."

"Jesus, Bella! That's the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I smiled at him sadly, "Yeah. I was just too stupid and craving the need for approval to actually approach you. Rosalie came back to Forks and we struck up a friendship and I got sucked into the whirlwind that was the popular crowd. I forsook my feelings for you just to fit in. Yet you still persevered. You saved me that night of the Spring Fling. I still kick myself that I waited so long to go to your house to thank you and see if you wanted to spend the summer together. It was too late. You were gone."

I watched as Edward raked his fingers through his hair trying to digest all that I had just admitted to him.

"I graduated, went to college, dropped out and headed to the Culinary Institute in Los Angeles. I had found myself tired of cold weather, gray skies and rain. Charlie was quite upset with me for leaving Washington, but I needed sun. I needed change. I was so damn naïve. I may have well hung a sign on my neck that screamed 'Innocent'. The first time I met James Cross in class I thought him to be arrogant, self absorbed and just magnetic."

"James?" Edward's piercing gaze made me close my eyes in shame.

"Yes. _That_ James… He was never a manager at my restaurant. He _was_ my _first_ boyfriend." I barked out a harsh laugh and could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes.

**~Edward~**

Bella took in a sudden gasp of breath and collapsed against me. Her sobs racked her petite body. Tears soaked my shirt. Everything in my world seemed to go red and I was furious at whatever was making her so sad.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…" Bella chanted over and over again through her tears.

"Shhhh… Bella… whatever is making you this upset, I am here." I reassured her as I stroked her hair.

She lifted her face to mine and her expression was nothing short of tragic. She was wrecked.

"Edward… please, forgive me..." She begged.

"Forgive you for _what_?"

She swiped the tears away with the sleeve of the hoodie she was wearing.

"I… I…" She stammered.

"What, Bella? What has you so upset?" I was seriously frustrated seeing her this way.

"James! He's… He… Oh my God! Can you ever forgive me?" She wailed.

I sat there and held her as she came apart in my arms. James? _What about James?_

"Bella, I need you to calm down. I can't help you, honey, if you keep crying. This is all very cryptic to me and I need to know what is wrong."

Bella's body shook as she took in a couple of deep breaths.

She raised her red, swollen eyes to mine. There was so much pain in her beautiful face.

Bella took several deep breaths, "James has been blackmailing me and now I have gotten you involved."

Her statement stunned me.

"How am I involved, Bella?" I waited for a couple of minutes and the realization hit me when she finally looked up at me.

"So, _this_ was all a _game_? You and me?" I finally dared to ask.

"It was _never_ a game to me, Edward_._ You have no idea how happy I was to see you at the Playboy party." Bella sadly commented. Her hair hung around her face and I couldn't see her eyes. She bounced her legs up and down and picked at the cuticles of her nails.

I stood up from the bed immediately. I started to pace back and forth trying to come to grips with her sudden confession.

"So, tell me, Bella, when did all this shit start? What exactly _does _James Cross mean to you?"

"James saw us at the Playboy party. He started blackmailing me long before you even showed up in Los Angeles. I made a terrible mistake with him and it will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"I can't sit here in this room. I can't… I need air." I exclaimed, "Let's take a walk. I feel like the walls are closing in on me. Let's take a walk on the beach."

Bella nodded and we both grabbed our shoes and headed outdoors. The minute I could hear the pounding surf and let the salty air fill my lungs I felt a little more relaxed. I was very confused and angry. Bella was obviously hurting and I needed to have a clear mind to listen to what she had to say.

My world was bright red and I couldn't bring myself to look at Bella.

"Edward? Say something. You're scaring me."

Yeah. Calming down wasn't working. I snapped.

"What the fuck do you want me to say? 'I forgive you'? Is that what you want? I need to know it wasn't a lie. I need to know that you weren't faking it."

Bella stopped dead in her tracks.

"No! It's all real, Edward! What I feel for you? _Real_. It scares the shit out of me." Her voice was quiet and it was almost hard to hear her over the waves.

"Tell me. Tell me what happened." I demanded.

We walked along the water's edge and the incoming tide flirted with our feet getting them wet.

"James introduced me to Los Angeles and all that it had to offer to someone who was successful. He met me in a bar with some of the other culinary students one night. He was charming, handsome and reminded me of all the beautiful California boys that I had secretly lusted after since moving there. To my surprise, he was interested in me. He encouraged me to work harder at the Institute. He took me out and introduced me to important people. He took me to fabulous restaurants where the Glitterati hung out. He'd lean over and whisper in my ear telling me that someday I would have a place of my own that would be just as famous.

"He swept me off my feet and took the one thing from me I can never have back. It was an awful experience. It was hurried. It hurt and I wondered what was wrong with me. So, I did everything I could to learn how to please him. I was wrapped up in him to the point of obsession. I wanted nothing more than to please this man who was like a blonde California God who amazingly wanted a mousey little girl from Forks, Washington."

We walked along the beach and I listened raptly to Bella's story. I was so angry that she had met such a controlling bastard. I also knew that I hadn't heard the end of her story. I reached out and took her hand to let her know I was still with her. She smiled wanly at me and brushed several strands of hair from her face.

"He has a tape of me. He got me high on God knows what kind of drugs one night when I was fully intoxicated. He planned to send it to my father. The video taped the whole fucking tawdry episode and I did shit that I can't remember and I'm not proud of. Imagine what that tape would do to my father, Edward? I did the Playboy spread to pay James the money he demanded. Charlie still hasn't forgiven me for posing for the magazine. I made him a laughing stock in Forks. I can't tell him, Edward. It will kill him."

If I thought my world was red before… it just became black and I felt the desire to kill someone for the first time in my life.

"I don't know if I even believe you, Bella."

Bella stopped walking, "You have no reason to. I had a crush on you in high school and gave into peer pressure to stay away from you. I've lied to you since I came to Chicago. I have given you no reason whatsoever to fully trust me, Edward. I don't blame you for cutting your losses."

"Will he be there tomorrow?"

"Probably. He's going to want to spook me in anyway possible. I'm so sorry I ever said anything about you to him."

"When did you tell him about me?" I needed to know.

"It came out one morning in passing. I had spied an article in the Los Angeles Times about you. It was a really good article praising your advances in computer technology. I happened to mention to James that I knew you back in high school."

"Why did the blackmailing start, Bella? You still haven't told me why?"

Bella took a deep breath and expelled it immediately, "James got involved with some pretty shady people. He racked up gambling debts, drug debts. It got worse. I broke it off with him after giving him loan after loan. I had just opened Chow Bella and I didn't need him draining my account dry. He called me one night begging and pleading to meet with me. That's the night he made the tape. I posed for Playboy to hide the huge amount of money I had withdrawn to give to James. I decided it was time to turn the reins of the L.A. store over to Paul and Sam and I moved on with the idea of opening a new location. I wanted to get away from James so I chose Chicago. Imagine my surprise when you showed up in Los Angeles for the magazine party. James saw the both of us there and put two and two together. He followed me to Chicago and he's demanding more money. He's threatened you, Edward. If I don't pay him… I could lose you. _Permanently_."

I walked quietly through the surf, the water soaking my tennis shoes. I didn't care. I was numb from Bella's confession. My heart was aching and some part of me longed to take her into my arms and comfort her. _I couldn't do it._

"I want to hear it from James. I want him to admit to the blackmail and then maybe… _just_ maybe, I'll believe you. This ends now. I suggest you call Charlie and tell him the truth. Go back to the house, Bella. I need some time alone. I need to think this out."

I turned away from the grief-stricken look on her face and headed down the beach away from her. Bella didn't follow. At this moment… I didn't care.

***

I walked for a long time. The tide had moved further up the beach and I knew it was late. I could spy the light coming from the bedroom Bella and I were staying in. I sighed heavily as I made my way up the deck steps. I wasn't sure if my plan was going to work but I knew I couldn't do it alone.

I opened the door to the bedroom and saw Bella sitting wide-eyed and terrified with her phone in her hand. All the anger flooded out of me immediately. I dropped to her side on the bed.

"What is it? Is it James? Did he call you again?"

Bella just nodded and the tears started to flow down her face. I swore I was going to get that bastard just for making her cry.

"Bella, We're going to get through this. I have thought long and hard about this but we're going to need some help. Okay?"

She nodded mutely and I pulled her to me. I kissed her forehead, "Trust me?"

That only seemed to make her cry harder, "O… of… of course, I _do_!"

I reached for my phone on the bedside table, "Then let me do this. I want you safe."

She nodded again giving me permission. I started dialing immediately. I waited for several rings and finally the very annoyed voice of one sleepy Emmett McCarty answered.

"Emmett… it's Edward."

"This better be fucking important, Wardo. You woke me from a really good dream."

"Bella's in trouble, Emmett. I can't do this alone. I need some muscle here with me in L.A."

"What's going on with my girl?!?" Emmett immediately snapped awake.

"She got herself involved with a really shady bastard who had been blackmailing her. I don't have time for the full story. Grab Rose and the both of you get to L.A. _immediately_. Bella is going to need all the help she can get. Oh, and get Jenks on finding out everything he can find about a man named _James_ _Cross_. See if Rosalie can give you details. I'm sure she's met him more than once or twice."

"Right. I'll call the airlines and Rose right now. Tell CinderBella to hang tight. We'll get there as soon as we can." Emmett replied before hanging up the phone.

I snapped the phone shut and looked at Bella, "Emmett and Rose are coming to help us. I need you to stay as close to as many people as possible tomorrow, Bella. That's why I want Rose here. She'll be able to chaperone you through the magazine shoot tomorrow. I'm sure I won't be allowed there. I just want to make sure you are never alone right now. Okay?"

"Why? Why are you doing this? I did nothing but lie to you, Edward." Bella pleaded.

"Because against my better judgment, Bella, I think I may have already fallen in love with you."

**~Bella~**

I woke up several hours later tangled in both the sheets and Edward's arms. I smiled as the sunlight hit his hair. He looked so boyish when he slept. He reminded me of the gangly seventeen year old that I had so many adolescent fantasies about. I'm surprised that he never asked me why I never had a boyfriend in high school. Edward and I had spent so much foolish time apart in both high school and life after. I vowed to make it up to him any way possible.

"I know you're staring at me." His voice rumbled from his chest. I giggled lightly and let him weave his long magical fingers through my hair and pull my face down for a kiss.

"Mmm. Good Morning." I whispered against his stubbled chin.

Edward immediately flipped me over onto my back and found his way in between my thighs. I immediately felt his hard on press onto my stomach. I liked waking up this way. How I deserved Edward Cullen was beyond my comprehension.

"Are you okay? Did you sleep?" His eyes warmed my face and I reached up to cup his strong jaw.

"I did. I guess it's true when they say confession is good for the soul."

Edward kissed each of my eyelids, "Seems like we both confessed some startling things last night."

"Edward… I want to tell you how I feel. I just want it to be right. I'm falling for you too. But I want to be able to tell you when I know that we fully trust each other."

Edward sighed, "I understand that, Bella. I think that's wise. We're just starting out and perhaps a lot of old memories and feelings taint the way we feel. So you have my promise… no more big admissions until it's absolutely right."

I smiled into his handsome, sleepy face. I leaned up and kissed his lips, "Thank you."

Edward's phone began to vibrate on the night stand. He groaned as he reached for it.

"It's Jenks. I need to take this."

I shimmied out from under Edward, "I need to take a shower and go thank Alice for giving me some really good advice last night. You have wonderful friends, Edward."

"Give them a chance and they can be yours too." He said right before answering his phone, "Tell me what you've learned, Jenks. I need all the help I can get."

I moved into the bathroom, taking a change of clothes with me. I knew I didn't need to dry my hair or put makeup on because of the shoot today. I was a little nervous about having pictures taken again but knowing that Rose would be there with me again helped me to relax.

I stepped under the warm spray of the shower and thought back over last night's events. Edward had been so incredibly understanding. I knew that I had to be nothing but absolutely honest with him from this point on. I quickly washed and got myself dressed. Edward had hung up with Jenks and was making his way into the bathroom as I was coming out. His face looked troubled.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Not quite. I'm going to need some more information from you, Bella. But I do know that I will be glad to have Emmett here. It will make me feel better knowing that you have a little more protection around you. I'll tell you later."

I bit my bottom lip, "O… Okay. Whatever you need."

"Go. I'm okay. I just need for Emmett to get here." He kissed me quickly and gently swatted me on the butt as I turned to walk way.

"Hey! Don't bruise the merchandise, Mister! I have a shoot today." I teased.

"Oh, Miss Swan. That is _definitely_ a peach I wouldn't want to ever bruise." He shot back devilishly, his crooked grin lighting up his face and chasing the clouds away.

I laughed gently and went to go find Alice. She and Jasper were both on the deck drinking coffee.

"Good Morning!" I exclaimed as I rested my hand on my forehead to shade my eyes from the bright sun until I could join them under the umbrella.

"Well, good morning to you, Miss Bella! You look rested. Would you like some coffee?" Jasper smiled at me as he vacated his deck chair.

"Coffee sounds divine right now, Jasper. Thanks."

"How do you take it?" He asked.

"Sweet and blonde… just like you." I shamelessly flirted.

"Sorry, Darlin'. I'm taken by that little spitfire right there." He pointed to Alice as he joked back.

"Damn! All the good ones _are_ always taken." I laughed as I snapped my fingers in mock defeat.

Jasper left the deck to fetch me a cup of coffee.

"You're very chipper this morning." Alice commented.

"Yes. Thanks to you. Alice… I can't even begin to thank you enough for what you said to me last night. I told Edward the truth about everything."

Alice jumped up and hugged me spontaneously, "Oh, Bella! I'm so glad! And another good man bites the dust!"

We both laughed and sat back down to enjoy the sights and the sound of the Malibu beach. Edward ambled out onto the deck, all freshly showered and shaved. His hair wildly blew in the breeze and he wore a dark pair of Ray Bans. The man was breathtaking in the morning sun.

"You two seem thick as thieves. Did Jasper and I just miss something?"

Alice grinned at Edward, "Not a thing, handsome. Bella just made the universe right. It's going to be a good day."

Jasper came out and handed both Edward and I steaming mugs of coffee.

"It's Louisiana coffee. I can't drink anything else." He said as he sipped at his own coffee.

"It's lovely and strong, Jasper. Thank you." I let the heavily caffeinated beverage roll over my tongue and I sat back and propped my feet up on the railing of the deck.

"I wish I didn't have the shoot today. This is nice." I remarked as I watched the waves continuously chase one another onto the shore.

Edward leaned down and kissed me, "Personally, I'm looking forward to some new pictures."

I laughed, "You would, you panty stealing perv!"

Alice and Jasper looked at one another and laughed.

"Yum! This sounds like a good story!" Alice clapped her tiny hands together.

"Thanks, Bella." Edward grumbled.

"It _is_ a good story. I'll be sure to tell it to you as I make all of you some breakfast. It's the least I can do to thank you for your wonderful hospitality." I promised.

Jasper stretched and plopped down into a deck chair, "Now that's my idea of a fine morning. Two beautiful women cooking us breakfast. Sit down, Edward, my man. I have a feeling I may need to hear your side of the 'panty' story."

* * *

**The truth is out. Now Bella and Edward have to learn to trust one another again. Emmett and Rose are on the way....**

**Show me some kind hospitality like Jasper and leave me a review! It's easy...punch that little green button!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay y'all. I had a pretty wild weekend! The good news is that you'll get another update probably by Wednsday! Just a reminder that this story is rated M for a reason. There is a reason in this chapter...**

**Thanks as always to the lovely beta TwiDi! She's been hard at work on her own story and still finds time for me! Muuuuah!**

**Fan fic rec for the week: "Near You Always" by ebalways. Who doesn't like the idea of Edward as a hunky paramedic? YUM! Be sure to check it out and show my gal some love!**

**Oh Robward...I'm starting to get excited thinking about "Remember Me" and all the new photos we're going to get to see of you! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just want to watch Rob at a photo shoot.****Freeze Frame - Chapter 15**

* * *

**~Edward~**

I slipped into the deck chair beside Jasper and sipped at my coffee. I was concerned about Bella. Her mood this morning was just a little too effusive. I began to wonder if she had told me the full story. Still, I was glad that she trusted me enough to begin opening up to me.

"Bella seems to be in better spirits this morning." Jasper remarked as we heard peals of laughter drifting out from the kitchen.

"Mmm hmm." I just nodded.

Jasper raised his sunglasses and eyed me warily, "You, on the other hand, seem a million miles away. What's going on, Edward?"

I took a deep breath and expelled it, "Bella's in trouble Jazz and right now I am caught smack dab in the middle of it."

Jasper straightened up in his chair, "This sounds ominous."

I barked out a short bitter laugh, "That's a good word for it. _Blackmail_ and possible _death_ threats could definitely be construed as such."

"You're shitting me? How did Bella get mixed up in something like that?"

I scrubbed my jaw with the palm of my hand, "Have you ever heard of or met someone by the name of James Cross?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows in recognition of the name, "Yeah, I met him once. As a matter of fact, I met him at the Playboy function that you and I went to. What does he have to do with Bella?"

"Still working on that one, Jazz. Bella claims he's been blackmailing her. Got her all fucked up one night and made some kind of sex tape. Why he hasn't offered to sell it to the internet is beyond my comprehension. Bella is kind of a celebrity being a playmate and all. I just can't put the pieces together. Plus, Bella claims that James has made threats against me."

Jasper shook his head, "Listen, Edward, I got the weirdest vibe from that dude the night I met him. He's not all there. James' obsession with Bella was just a little intense. You remember that playmate back in the eighties who was killed by her husband?"

"Dorothy Stratton?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Jasper continued, "James just seemed a little too wrapped up in what was happening between you and Bella. I was going to say something but then you told me that you and Bella were leaving and James continued to stay at the party; so, I just forgot about it. Now in retrospect, I should have said something to you."

I sighed, "How could you have known? Don't sweat it, Jazz. The worst part about this whole situation is that Bella refuses to involve her father. He happens to be the Chief of Police in our hometown of Forks. This James guy has some kind of hold on her and I wish to hell I could break it!"

Jasper leaned back and steeled his fingers under his chin, "So, what are you doing? How are you going to help her?"

"I made a call to my attorney. Jenks has a private eye who works for him that is nothing short of a human bloodhound. What Jenks told me this morning was disturbing. I'm just glad Emmett is on his way here. I'll feel better knowing that Bella has both him and me watching over her."

"Emmett is on his way here?"

"Yeah. He's also bringing Bella's friend Rosalie. I'm hoping I can talk Rosalie into getting some more information from Bella. I know Bella fully trusts Rose."

"Do you think it would be safer if y'all stayed here? James will be looking for Bella at her L.A. apartment or a hotel. Alice would love to have a bunch of houseguests. She's been pesterin' me to throw a weekend house party for friends ever since we moved in."

I mulled it over for second, "Thanks, Jazz. I appreciate the offer but I don't want to have to involve you and Alice anymore than we already have. Besides, this isn't exactly party material."

"Well, my friend, that is just utter bullshit. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to help or be involved. Y'all are staying here. I won't take no for an answer and I know that Alice won't either."

"Are you sure, Jazz?" I gave him one more opportunity to withdraw his offer.

"Son of a pea picker, Edward! If I wasn't sure about myself or my decisions, I would never have met Alice, never made a name for myself and I sure as shit wouldn't have this lovely casa to invite my fucked up friends to come over to spend the weekend with us. So, shut the hell up and just say thank you."

I grinned at him, "Thank you."

"You're fucking welcome. When do Emmett and Rosalie arrive?"

I glanced at my watch, "They should be in L.A. by now. Let me call Emmett and see where they are."

I pulled my phone out and dialed Emmett's number.

"Yeah! Talk to me!" Emmett answered after the fourth ring.

"It's Edward." I answered.

"Dude! We're on our way to get a car."

"How's Rose?" I asked.

"Pissed as shit at Bella. Man… _I _thought she was mad at me? HAH! Bells is saving my ass from Mistress Death right now."

"That bad?"

"Does the phrase 'take no prisoners' mean anything to you, Wardo?"

"Listen, Emmett, would it be easier if Bella and I met you at the photo shoot?"

"Not a bad idea, Edward. You never can tell what the traffic is going to be like in L.A."

"Okay, I'll send you a text with the shoot location. Meet us there. Tell Rose to calm down. Bella is already skittish as it is."

"Is it that bad?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet. By the way, don't book a hotel room. We're all going to stay here in Malibu at Jazz's house. It might be safer that way."

"Thanks for the heads up. Rose and I will see both you and Bella soon." Emmett ended the call.

Bella and Alice came out onto the deck just as I slid my phone into the back pocket of my jeans.

"That looks good. Is that Eggs Benedict?" I asked.

Bella and Alice lay all the plates on the table. Each plate glistened with glossy sauce and fresh sliced fruit.

"Homemade hollandaise sauce and all! It's so much fun watching Bella cook!" Alice's enthusiasm was infectious.

Jasper swiped his finger through the bright yellow sauce on his plate and tasted it.

"Darlin'… that is delicious. Alice? Seems like we're gonna have some more company this weekend. Looks like we're having ourselves that weekend house party you've always wanted. I just invited Emmett and Bella's friend Rosalie to stay with us. Are you up for it?"

Alice broke out into a huge smile. She bounced behind Jasper and threw her arms around his neck.

"Absolutely! I can't wait to meet Rosalie! Bella was telling me all about her!"

I reached over and took Bella's hand as she sat down at the table. A slight frown marred her beautiful face. I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckles one by one.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded and leaned over to kiss my cheek, "Just worried about involving more people than necessary." She whispered.

Jasper eyed our whole exchange with keen interest.

"Bella? Relax. You're safe here. You are amongst friends." Jasper said as he smiled at her. I watched as she visibly relaxed. Deciding to spend with weekend with Jasper and Alice could have been one of the best decisions I had made in a while.

Bella let out a slight laugh, "Thanks, Jasper. Now all I have to worry about is Rosalie. She's going to kick my ass."

Even I had to laugh. I didn't envy Bella at all. Rosalie could be tough but she was loyal to the end.

As I looked around the table at my friends, laughing, enjoying one another's company, I realized that my life had suddenly become richer. The situation may not have been the best to bring us together, but I had to hand it to the cosmic forces of the universe that brought us to this point and time. Bella caught me watching her. She leaned over and kissed me. I licked the hollandaise sauce from her full bottom lip.

"Thank you." I felt her whisper against my mouth.

I smiled at her. This was going to work. I would go to any length to make it work and keep her safe.

"You're welcome. Kiss me again."

***

To say that traffic in Los Angeles is fucked up is an understatement. Bella and I were caught in a deadlock. I was thankful that she insisted on leaving early. My patience was wearing thin and Bella could sense my anger building.

"Welcome to Los Angeles." Bella wryly commented.

I pounded my hand on the steering wheel, "Seriously? What the hell?"

Bella laughed outright, "Dude. Chillax."

I glared at her, "_Chillax_? What the fuck does that mean?"

Bella pursed her lips into a tight line to stop from laughing at me, "You need a distraction."

"No! What I need is for this congestion to fucking go away!"

Bella unbuckled her seat belt.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Think fast, Lover." Bella grabbed the hem of her shirt and flashed me her tits.

All my anger suddenly faded and my blood that had been boiling steadily rushed south.

My erection became almost painful.

"Oh, shit, Bella! That was totally unfair." I said as I laid my head back on the headrest.

A wicked grin snaked its way across her face, "No… _this _is playing dirty."

Her fingers made a quick work of snapping my jeans open. She slid her hand inside and grabbed my rigid length. I groaned and unconsciously pushed my hips forward. I realized that there were people in cars all around us.

"Bella… stop. You don't need to do this." I warned.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I immediately forgot where I was. All I could do was watch as her head dipped lower.

"Yes… I do." She huskily said. Her tongue touched my cock and I groaned. I pushed my hands into her silky hair and gripped her tightly.

"Stop… Bella… Please. Not here."

She licked me again and then I felt her warm mouth all over me. She started to suck and I lost my mind. My girl was giving me head on a crowded Los Angeles freeway. Fantasies don't get any better than this! I could feel the wet heat of her mouth as she pleasured me. I kept glancing around to see if anyone noticed what she was doing.

No one cared. No one noticed. People were too busy chatting away on cell phones, checking lap tops… maybe getting head like I was.

Up and down. Bella worked my cock with her mouth. She licked me, sucked me and tasted me. I could feel the pleasure coiling tightly inside me. The white hot flame of desire burned brightly. Bella started to hum around my cock and the vibrations drove me over the edge. I gasped as I spasmed in shuddering contractions into her mouth.

"Oh fuck! That was so damn hot!" I cried out.

Bella sat up and wiped the corner of her mouth, "So delicious too." Her grin was wickedly lascivious.

"Jesus, Bella… I've never… damn!"

Bella laughed and reached over to turn up the radio, "My pleasure. I assure you. I think we both needed that distraction. Feel better?"

The commercial ended and suddenly the car was filled with the strains of "Sex on Fire".

Bella and I looked at each other and we both started laughing.

"That's fucking perfect!" I managed to comment in between almost juvenile like snorts, "My knuckles were so pale…"

Bella laughed even harder. I liked seeing her like this. No. I _loved _seeing her like this.

Traffic started to move and we both buckled our seat belts back up.

"Edward?"

I glanced over at Bella, "What?"

She smiled at me, "Nothing. Just glad that you're here with me."

I flashed a smile at her, "Me too, baby. Me too."

***

I was surprised that they were going to allow me to watch the photo shoot. I was anxious. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to remain calm as I watched all these incredibly beautiful women walk past me to the dressing rooms. I was about to live out another fantasy. Two in one day. The Gods were definitely smiling on me today.

I reminded myself to focus. I proceeded to keep a look out for Emmett and Rose. More than likely they had gotten caught in the same fucked up traffic we did. I smiled to myself. I was certain that Emmett wouldn't have had the happy ending like I did. He had to sit next to Rose. In traffic. Yay!!!

I chuckled as I pictured that living hell. Emmett was definitely doing penance for his fuck up in college.

I shifted nervously not knowing what to do with myself. I decided to walk out into the hallway. The elevator doors slid open. Emmett and Rose exited and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly it dawned on me that they _were_ holding hands.

"Wardo? What's up?" Emmett grinned at me.

I leaned over and hugged a very surprised Rose, "Thanks for coming out here. It means a lot to me."

"Er… You're welcome?" Rose almost stuttered.

"Sorry, Edward. Traffic was a bitch." Emmett commented.

I smiled in spite of myself, "I know. Bella and I got caught in it too."

Emmett let go of Rose's hand, "Spill, Edward. What are we facing with Bells right now?"

Rosalie joined in immediately, "I need to know everything. I'm so ashamed that I didn't know any of this. Edward… please, trust me when I say I love Bella and would do anything to protect her."

I looked at the both of them and wondered if Bella even fully realized how lucky she was to have them as her friends.

"James Cross. Has Bella ever mentioned him to you, Rose?"

Rose shook her head, "Once or twice maybe. She wasn't very forthcoming about him. I knew they dated."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, "Dating is not the word for what that asshole did to her."

I extracted my phone from the back pocket of my jeans. I pulled up the information that Jenks had sent me. I handed my phone over to Rose and Emmett.

"This should tell you what you need to know."

I watched as they read all the information that Jenks sent me. James Cross had been somewhat of a loner, a nomad. He was a full fledged sociopath. His current situation was tenuous. Slippery. He had become involved with the Volturi crime syndicate. James Cross had been keeping some pretty shady company. I wasn't exactly sure how much Bella knew about his activities. I was certainly glad that Rose was here. I knew she would be able to reach Bella in ways that I couldn't. My relationship with Bella was still so new. Bella needed someone she trusted more than she trusted me right now. Rose was that person. I was sure of it.

Rose gripped Emmett's arm tightly as she read all the information. She looked up at me with a look of terror in her eyes.

"How… Why… Edward? Oh hell! What the fuck was Bella thinking?" Rose cried.

"I don't know, Rose. I don't know. All I know is that this jackass needs to be gone. He can ruin everything for her."

Rose sighed, "Where is she? I need to talk to her."

"In the dressing rooms through that door. Go easy on her, Rose. She's really scared." I said as I pointed down the hallway.

Rose gave me a reassuring pat and kissed Emmett on the cheek before she walked down the hallway to find Bella.

I stared at Emmett.

"What?" He asked me. Emmett was trying his best to suppress his smile.

"You know fucking 'what'… don't even try to lie to me, Emmett. You and Rose?"

Emmett waited a few seconds before answering me. "Yeah…"

I laughed, "Holy Shit! Are you serious?"

Emmett's face clouded, "Don't go drawing any conclusions, Wardo. It's not what you think. I'm romancing her."

I snorted, "You're _what_?"

"Don't make me say it again, geek boy. I'll pound you into the pavement if I have to. Rose is special. I'm taking my time."

I stepped back from him and opened my arms in a gesture of supplication, "Sorry, Em. Didn't realize you had gotten in touch with your feminine side. What's next? Shopping? Tablescapes?"

"Ha! Fucking Ha! I'm only doing the same thing you are… P-whipped."

Silence descended between both Emmett and myself.

"How do we protect Bells?" Emmett finally asked.

"I don't know, Emmett. Honestly, I don't know."

Emmett sat down on the bench in the hallway, "He's dangerous, isn't he?"

I nodded and sat down next to Emmett.

"No matter what happened in their past, Emmett, I can't let it color how I think about her. It drives me crazy knowing he had such control over her. The worst part is that Bella doesn't realize that he still controls her. Sure she may have put her foot down and ended everything… but he keeps coming back. He's not going to be happy until he destroys her."

Emmett sat and thought quietly for a moment, "Well that's just not an option in my book, Edward. I say we do whatever possible to save our girl."

"My thoughts exactly, Em. My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**Time for a little reader participation. Who would you like to see Bella be dressed up as for the photo shoot? It needs to be a character from a movie or t.v. show. Let me know your ideas! Leave that little green button there and tell me your thoughts! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome to all the new readers. Since was in utter fail the other night, I didn't receive all the notices and reviews until yesterday! The response to my story has just overwhelmed me. I will make a much better effort on this update to say hello to all of you! Thanks to ebalways for recommending my story. I love her to death and she's a great friend! **

**To all you wonderful crazy ladies on the Edwardville Blog...I am having a ball with you all! Twitter time with y'all is becoming a serious addiction! Y'all can follow me on twitter. I'm RKatJules.**

**Special thanks to my beta TwiDi who agreed with me that the first version of this update sucked. I love you BB! Thanks for pushing me to be better!**

**Okay readers...you all had some great suggestions to what you wanted Bella to wear! I had to do something geektastic though. I hope you like what I came up with. Some of you are seriously worried that I'm going all angsty. It's just a touch of drama. I promise not to drag it out!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight - I own so many posters of Rob Pattinson you would think I was 12.**

**Chapter 16 - Freeze Frame**

**~Bella~**

The door to the dressing room swung open. I looked into the mirror and saw a very concerned Rose staring back at me.

"If you didn't have those huge ass curlers in your hair right now I'd smack the hell out that hard head of yours." Rose practically growled.

"Nice to see you too, Rose."

Rose came up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. She spoke to my reflection, "Are you okay? How are you holding up?"

"Um… let's see, besides feeling like a complete moron, I'm alright. I wouldn't feel somewhat normal if it weren't for Edward though. He makes me feel safe."

Rose smiled at me, "You don't look like a moron. You look fantastic. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Emma Peel. From the old television show 'The Avengers'. This leather cat suit is going to kill me. Not to mention these boots."

"Edward is going to lose his mind when he sees you in that get up."

The hair stylist came back over and started to remove the curlers from my hair. She rapidly started teasing it giving it that full 60's look. The stylists made some final touches to my make up and declared me done. Rose and I found some chairs off to the side where we could talk privately without being overheard.

"So, I got to tell you, Bella, I'm pretty peeved with you right now. How could you not tell me about James? I am your friend! How come you never told me what was going on?" Rose's whisper was sharp. I knew she was mad and I couldn't blame her. I managed to hurt a lot of people and I alone had to own up to that.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "It's all so convoluted and sick. I'm so ashamed of the decisions I made."

Rose took my hand in between hers, "Sometimes we can't help who we fall in love with, Bella."

"That's just it, Rose! I _didn't_ love James. I was infatuated with him. He's so different now. When we first met he was incredibly charming. I was overwhelmed by the attention he showed me. I didn't know a soul here in L.A. Imagine how heady it was when he started taking me to fabulous restaurants, introducing me to affluent people at parties in Beverly Hills, he doted on me hand and foot. James is largely responsible for helping me to procure the backing I needed to open Chow Bella. I don't know if it was love or gratitude that had allowed me to let him take the one thing that I honestly wished I would have saved for someone like Edward." I could feel the hot sting of tears prick my eyes.

Rose jumped up and ran to get me a Kleenex. I thanked her as she handed it to me.

Rose sat back down, "Go on. I need you to tell me all of it, Bella."

"Anyway, after James and I started sleeping together, it was like some sort of switch just flipped. He became possessive, overbearing and on many occasions _very_ scary. He would play these games with my head of being so sweet and then become enraged. I was so confused as to what caused his behavior. We'd fight and then he'd disappear for days. I never knew where he was. Suddenly, he'd show back up again all sweetness and light begging forgiveness for disappearing. Like a fool I'd forgive him. Rose, he was the only person I was close to here in Los Angeles. Anyway, one afternoon after a particularly nasty fight I went to the restaurant to do some work; and while reconciling the books, I noticed that money started disappearing from the Chow Bella account."

Rose sighed, "Oh, Bella. Please tell me he didn't have access to your accounts."

"I know, Rose. I know. But honestly I gave him some access since he was entertaining most of our potential investors. James was living high and I was working my ass off just to keep the restaurant afloat."

"Bella! Do you have any idea who he's involved with? He's _dangerous_!"

"I got some idea one day when I was opening the restaurant for the day. Two very large and imposing men came in to ask me if I knew of James' whereabouts. They were polite but I could feel the menace radiating off of them. I confronted James about it later that night and he admitted to me that he had gotten himself into some trouble. Not wanting to cause a scene, I tried to assure him that everything would be alright and left. I promptly called my bank and closed all the Chow Bella accounts. I had the locks changed on the restaurant and the alarm code changed. You can imagine what this did to James."

"Did he hurt you? So help me God, Bella! If that low life degenerate fucker laid a hand on you, not only will I string him up, but I'm pretty damn sure that Edward would castrate him."

"He'd hurt my dignity and my pride more than anything else, Rose. Look what I have to do right now to stay afloat. Charlie was about killed me when I posed for Playboy."

Rose shook her head vehemently at me, "Oh no, you don't. Don't you _ever_ regret posing. You are a beautiful woman, Bella. I would love to have photos like that to look back on when I'm an older woman. You should be proud of your body. You should also quit beating yourself up for getting involved with someone like James. How you could have let him persuade you to make a sex tape is beyond my comprehension. That's not the Bella I know."

I could hear the disappointment in her voice, "He drugged me, Rose. He called me out of the blue one night claiming he was hurt and he didn't want to go to the hospital and that he needed help. I tried to say no but the idea that he could have really been hurt got to me. I told him over the phone that I would help him but it was the last time. I met him at some dive bar and he _was _hurt. His face had been beaten pretty badly. I took him back to my bungalow to clean up the wounds. He kept apologizing and apologizing, swearing he was never going back to doing the things he did. I just humored him and nodded. I went to get us something to drink. I think that's how he did it. I don't remember it, but I've seen the tape. It's me and it's awful."

"Shit, Bella. I'm sorry. Fuck! I wish you would have told me all this sooner."

"So, what do I do now, Rose? I'm terrified that James is going to hurt Edward."

Rose snorted, "Listen, as much as I love to tease Edward and call him a pansy, he's the genuine thing, Bella. Edward won't let James come anywhere near you. He's falling hard for you and I see the way he is around you. You two are never far away from one another."

"But, Rose, I lied to him. I keep allowing myself to be sucked back into James' drama and then I continue to lie to the only man I want to have a real relationship with. That's fucked up."

Rose grabbed both my hands and looked me square in the eye, "Listen to me! Quit lying to Edward. Tell him everything. You deserve to be happy. But you also deserve to be safe. Edward needs to know what he's dealing with. As much as you hate to have to do it, you need to call Charlie and come clean with him too. James could go after him, Bella."

I was shocked by Rose had to say. I hadn't given much thought to Charlie being in danger. I meekly nodded. The photographer's assistant entered the dressing rooms and made sure all the models had been touched up one more time. We were all dressed in an array of costumes. I was on a friendly basis with some of the girls and we all kind of laughed as we looked at each other. There were women dressed like Lara Croft, Barbarella and Princess Leia. Rose gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before she slipped from the room.

"I better warn Edward and Emmett for what they are about to see. Bella… don't worry. We'll keep you safe. That's why we're all here."

I waved as she left and prepared to walk out into the studio. I stepped out into the hallway and immediately felt both Edward and Emmett glaring at me. Edward looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Holy Shit, Cinderbella! That is one smoking outfit you got on!" Emmett crowed. I blushed and smiled back at him.

"Um… yeah. I'm supposed to be Emma Peel. It was a reader's choice thing. Wait until you see the other girls. I'm pretty tame compared to them."

**~Edward~**

Bella walked out into the hallway and I lost all motor function. I think I may have even quit breathing. She was something straight from my own fantasies. Emma Peel. They dressed her as Emma Peel. What I wouldn't have given to be John Steed at that moment.

The leather hugged every delicious curve of her body. The front of the cat suit was unzipped revealing the creamy globes of her breasts. Her boots… oh, Christ. Those boots were going to kill me. They were very high heeled and ended just at the top of her thighs.

Emmett immediately had to open his big mouth. He made Bella blush.

All I could think about was throwing her down on a bed naked with nothing on but those boots and having them wrapped tightly around my hips as I thrust into her in frenzy.

"Um… Edward? Are you okay?" Bella glanced up at me, her luscious brown eyes lined like a cat, her mouth a glossy shimmering pink.

I put one finger up, "Give me a moment, please."

Bella started to laugh, "I take it you like the outfit?"

"I like everything about it. The girl, the leather… the boots." I choked out.

"Maybe they'll let me keep them?" Bella teased.

"Fuck that. I'm buying them for you now." I growled, more lascivious pictures of Bella as Emma Peel filling my head. My other head down south was filling too. I needed to walk away.

"I'll be back in a moment. I think I need to calm down. Get some air."

Emmett started laughing loudly as I walked towards the outside door. One of the girls came out of the dressing room and bumped right into me. She was dressed like slave girl Princess Leia.

Yeah. I was buying that costume too.

I gulped at the fresh air trying to think of anything to calm my dangerously raging libido. I stood with my hands on the railing and closed my eyes for a second. Someone bumped into me.

"Sorry." He muttered as he walked by. All I could see of him as he passed was his baggy coveralls that he was wearing. He had a cap pulled down low and I could see a greasy looking blonde ponytail lying up against his neck.

Warning bells started going off the minute I realized that he looked familiar. I raced inside looking for the guy who bumped into me. I reached for my phone from my back pocket and found it missing. Shit! It was James. He was here and he had my phone!

I ran down the hallway and burst into the studio.

"Jesus Christ! We're trying to do a shoot here!" The photographer yelled. I glanced all around the room looking for Bella. Rose was standing near her. I noticed that Emmett wasn't anywhere around. Good thing too, because at that moment Bella started to strip out of the leather cat suit. I almost forgot again why I was there.

"Rose!" I demanded in an urgent whisper! She glared at me but soon realized that I was severely agitated. She came over to me immediately.

"Where's Emmett?"

Rose frowned at me, "He had to take a leak. Why?"

"It's James. He's here. Don't let Bella know. I don't want her getting spooked. Stay close to her as much as you can. I'm going to find Emmett and see if we can track him down. James is wearing coveralls and a baseball cap. Call Emmett if you see him. He's got my phone Rose. No telling what will happen now that he knows I'm on to him."

"Shouldn't we just get her out of here? He's deranged, Edward."

Bella had put a robe on while I had been talking with Rose. I could tell that she was curious as to what Rose and I were discussing. I was hoping she would think it would just be me overreacting to her posing again. Thank God I couldn't see the rest of her right now. It was going to be torture enough to see her naked on those magazines pages again but I understood her obligation.

I shook my head in disagreement, "I don't want to miss this opportunity, Rose. He's so close."

"Be careful. I'll try to keep Bella calm. I just hope _I _can stay calm." Rose loudly whispered back.

I kissed her on the forehead quickly, "I trust you, Rose."

I winked at Bella and turned from the room. I raced down the hallway looking for the restroom. I caught Emmett just as he was walking out.

"Dude, if Bella dressed like Emma Peel causes your blood pressure to sky rocket that high maybe you should go in there and relieve some tension." Emmett chortled as he glanced back over his shoulder at the restroom.

"James is here."

Emmett rose himself to his full imposing stature, "Where?"

"I don't know. He brushed past me and stole my phone from the back pocket of my jeans. He's got all my information right now."

Emmett quickly handed me his phone, "Call and cancel your phone now. Let's canvass the building. We need to find him."

As I called my phone service provider Emmett and I scoured through all the offices. We checked all closets and restrooms. There was no sign of James anywhere.

Emmett and I were standing by the bank of elevators waiting to get back downstairs to the girls. I caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of my eye and noticed a lone figure walking through the parking lot at a quick pace.

"There! That's him!" I pointed as I grabbed Emmett by the arm.

We both shot to the stairwell, "You go check on the girls! I'll go after James. He doesn't know who I am." Emmett shouted as we made our way down the stairs.

I stopped outside the studio needing to catch my breath for a second. I didn't want to alarm Bella. I raked my fingers through my hair and willed my heartbeat to slow down. Emmett walked back in from outside shaking his head no and I knew that we had lost James. I hated that we had been that close to apprehending him.

I quietly entered the studio and realized that Bella wasn't there. I felt a small frisson of panic rise up into my throat when I couldn't locate Rose either.

I walked up to the girl dressed like Princess Leia, "Excuse me? Have you seen Bella?"

She looked me up and down and gave me a flirty smile, "She's done for the day. She went back to change. Are you two dating?"

I gave her a polite smile, "Yes. We are."

She lightly shrugged her shoulders almost causing her abundant cleavage to slip free from the golden confines of her bikini top, "Too bad. I wouldn't have minded playing Star Wars with you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Um... Thanks. I'll just… yeah. May the Force Be With You."

I turned and headed towards the dressing room and I could literally feel the tops of my ears heating. I needed to get out of here.

I knocked on the door. A laughing Rose pulled the door open and I could see that Bella had changed back into her jeans and t-shirt. She hadn't taken her makeup off and her hair was still full. She looked relaxed and she smiled directly at me.

"Hello, handsome. Miss me?" She teased.

"More than you know. Let's get out of here, Miss Swan."

Bella grabbed a large bag and slung it over her shoulder, "What's that?" I asked.

_Please let it be what I think it is. Please!_

"Those boots you liked so much. I may kill myself in them but it's worth it just seeing the look on your face when I wear them." Bella grinned insouciantly.

Emmett was waiting for us in the hallway. Rose eyed him warily.

"Jesus, Emmett, that was a hell of a long piss break."

"Yeah well, I didn't want CinderBella here to get all self conscious with me being in the room. I can wait until the magazine comes out." Emmett shot back.

"You ogle her goodies in that magazine and I'll make sure you never see mine again." Rose elbowed him in the chest.

"Aww, come on, Rosie? Just one peek?" Emmett flashed Rose his puppy dog eyes.

"Eww, Emmett! I'm standing right here!" Bella objected.

"I'm just kidding, Bella! Edward would gouge my eyes out and buy every copy of that damn magazine in Chicago just to make sure I wouldn't get to see it."

I smacked Emmett on the back of his head head really hard. Both Rose and Emmett turned to look at me in shock.

"Emmett, sometimes I wonder why we're partners. Ever heard of the internet?"

"You get a free pass for that head slap, Wardo. Don't get too comfortable doing that."

We all walked out to the parking lot and agreed to meet at Jasper and Alice's house. Bella wanted to stop by her bungelow first to pick up some more clothes and other items. The traffic on the way to her house was at least moving this time.

"So you have a thing for Emma Peel, huh?" Bella had her back leaning up against the passenger side door. She had slipped out of her shoes and was kneading her toes into my thigh.

"When I was fifteen and saw Diana Rigg in that suit for the first time, I knew that I wanted to be John Steed more than anybody. Don't get me wrong. Uma Thurman was attractive as Emma Peel in the movie. But nobody can hold a candle to Dame Diana. I tend to like brunettes."

"Edward. I had a long talk with Rose today. I think you need to know everything I told her. You haven't heard everything about James and how much I am tied to him."

"Okay, I'm listening."

Bella proceeded to tell me everything. I was worried that some of her investors may be part of the Volturi crime syndicate.

"Bella, can you get me a list of names of your investors? I want to make sure that they are clean."

Bella looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"James got himself involved with the Volturi crime syndicate. I got all the information I could on them this morning, but I have a feeling we're going to need to learn more. This is serious, Bella."

"Edward, you have no idea how much I did not want you to be involved in this. If you get hurt…"

"Bella. This is not your fault. You can't do this alone. This sociopath has turned your life into a living hell. I just wish you would have told me about this thing weeks ago."

"Edward, telling someone that you want to be involved with that you have a psycho ex boyfriend who has a sex tape of you isn't exactly a conversation starter. It's a deal breaker."

"Bella, you have put yourself in harm's way to save your dream. The one thing that means the most to you. You have been pushed into doing things that you probably never dreamed of."

Bella laughed bitterly, "Welcome to L.A.! Dreams and souls die fast unless you fight."

"See! There! It's that fighting, no giving up attitude of yours that is reason why I'm still here. You are so incredibly strong but you can't do this by yourself anymore. I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again."

As we pulled up into the driveway of Bella's bungalow, I noticed her face scrunch into a frown.

"Something's not right." She whispered.

"Stay in the car. I'll be right back." I warned.

"Edward… don't!"

I shut the door and was around to the passenger side immediately, "Lock the doors."

I walked up the path to the front door. It took me a moment to realize that even though the screened porch door was shut, her front door had been wrenched wide open. Horrible, crude words had been painted in red on the door and her living room had been ransacked.

I rushed back to the car and Bella unlocked the door for me. I slid into the driver's side and pulled out of her driveway.

"The restaurant. Let's go to your restaurant. We can call police from there. I'll feel better about you being in a public place."

"Edward… what happened?" Bella had the look of panic on her face that I had been trying to avoid at all costs.

"James. He's vandalized your house. We need to involve the police now, Bella. I need you to call your Dad. James is losing control."

"Oh my God! Charlie. He needs to know. I'll call him as soon as we get to the restaurant. I think it's time I finally let Charlie know what's going on."

I reached over and gripped her hand tightly, "I won't let anything happen to you, Bella. You've become far too important to me."

"I trust you." Her voice wavered for a second but it was strong. She squeezed my hand back.

"Call Rose. Tell them what happened and that we're going to be late."

"Edward?"

I looked over at Bella. She was raking her bottom lip with her teeth. I brushed my thumb along her lip, "Don't" I whispered.

"Thank you. For everything." Bella's eyes were shining brightly and I was afraid that she was going to cry.

"We will get through this, Bella. And when this current nightmare is over, we're going to go back to Chicago and leave all of this behind us. Understood?"

"Okay. I'll do whatever I can to help." Bella seemed more resolved.

"Do one favor for me?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Distract me." I grinned wickedly at her.

Bella unfastened her seat belt and moved closer to me. Her tongue touched the shell of my ear and her breath was hot causing me to shiver. Bella proceeded to tell me a filthy fantasy that she wanted to try when we got back to Chicago.

It worked. I was distracted.

* * *

**YAY! Bella's fighting back! Time to watch our girl begin to grow! As always...let me know what you think. Reviews are like playing Star Wars with Edward...out of this world!**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi y'all! Happy Fat Tuesday! I just made up a huge pot of Seafood file gumbo! Laissez Le Bon Ton Rouler!!

**Yeah I was utter fail at updating on Sunday. Blame it on Rob Pattinson! I went into hormonal overdrive this weekend plus I had a smoking hawt date with my boytoy! **

**Special thanks to TwiDi, my intrepid beta who just constantly amazes me!**

**Shout outs to my twitter h00rs... Thanks for all you newbies who are following me! It's been so much fun! You gals make me giggle and snort on a regular basis!**

**Fan Fic Rec time! "Almost Doesn't Count" by Mrs. Robward and "Bedroom Confessions" by JandMsMommy! These women are super talented and I'm thrilled that I've gotten to know them better!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just want to be the lucky bizzitch who got to be naked for Rob in Details....**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 17**

**~Rosalie~**

Driving down the coast line to Malibu, I kept sneaking surreptitious glances at Emmett. He was singing along with the radio and thumping his hand on the steering wheel.

"Don't give up your day job." I wryly commented.

Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me and grinned widely. His crystalline blue eyes sparkled as he turned the radio up and continued to sing off key very loudly. I laughed in spite of myself. I admired Emmett and his ability to let things just roll of his back. Thinking back about the way he handled himself and went after James today, completely courageous and driven, admittedly made my girly parts tingle.

I rolled the window down and let the sun warm my skin. I could smell the ocean air as it blew through the cabin of the car. I realized how much I've missed California. I fondly reminisced about being able to just pack up my car and head to the Wine Country anytime I wanted. Sudden images of doing that with Emmett flittered through my subconscious.

Bella needed me though. Now more than ever. I had to own up to the fact that I was scared today. I wrestled with the feelings of anger that Bella had put me in this position, but I knew that she was one of the best friends I've ever had and I couldn't let her down. Surprisingly, I was also impressed with Edward. I had to begrudgingly admit that he was growing on me. He definitely had Bella's best interests at heart and I knew without a doubt that he was falling for her.

Emmett reached over and laced his fingers through mine.

"Whatchya thinking about, babe?" He asked.

"You. Edward. Bella's fucked up situation. You were really great with her today by the way. Thanks for keeping things as normal as possible. It helped."

"Anything for my girls." Emmett swore, "You're like family to me."

My heart plummeted into my stomach. _Family_. I feel like family to Emmett? I knew I had tortured him relentlessly for hurting me. Now he viewed me as family. Great.

"Yay. That's me. Your _adopted_ sister." I almost whispered.

"Whoa? What's got you so down all of a sudden?" Emmett reached out and cupped my jaw, raising it so I would look at him, "You are the _furthest_ thing away from a sister in my mind. I don't fantasize about family members like I do you."

"You want to see Bella's new pictures!" I argued, "You think of her as family!"

"Are you implying something here, Rose, or are you fishing for compliments?"

I could tell Emmett was getting frustrated with me. Note to self… _control the verbal diarrhea._

"Oh, so this is all about me now?" I snapped. _Yeah. I skipped the internal memo._

"Apparently so." Emmett grumbled.

"Whatever." I groused. I turned my head and looked out the window, trying to calm myself down.

Emmett set his mouth in a thin line and I could almost hear him gritting his teeth. Emmett's sudden outburst took me by surprise.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry that I let my dick do the talking back in college. I don't know what to do anymore to make this up to you. I fucked up. I have no idea why I fucked that girl that day. Hell! I can't even remember her name. But you… _your_ name had been motherfucking tattooed on my heart ever since you walked into my life." Emmett banged his hand on the steering wheel and I knew he had reached his breaking point. His face suddenly sagged and became sad. He turned the radio off and the sudden silence in the car seemed to scream at me. Emmett took a deep breath.

"I made love to you for that first time and it was the most intense scary motherfucking thing I had ever done. You trusted me. You gave yourself to me. I knew the moment my body possessed yours that I was home. You were _it, _Rose. Plain and simple. It scared me senseless. Eighteen years old and I was already thinking about marrying you, giving you babies and buying a house. Doing all that grown up shit! I fucking panicked. So, what did I do? I did what any stupid, scared asshole does. I got fucked up at the frat house, had some girl approach me and I needed to know if what I was feeling for you was real. Not the smartest thing in the world to do, but I fucking did it. Karma was a major bitch for me that day, Rose! You showed up and I knew that my life was over as I knew it. I said goodbye to 'forever' that day when I saw the pain on your face."

I whipped my head around in surprise at his outburst, "You wanted to marry _me_?"

"Fuck, yes! I _still_ do but you don't want me. You… Rosie, _are_ everything to me. You are my sun, my moon and my very heart. Why God decided to give me another chance to see you again… shit! Life threw me a bonus that I didn't fucking deserve. Can you open your heart to me again, Rose?"

All I could see was the absolute pain in his eyes. He loved me. He truly loved me. Was it enough to forgive him for cheating? Could I accept his explanation?

"You want to marry me?" I stated again incredulously.

"Hell, yes! No one _and I mean, no one_ holds a candle to you, Rose."

Not exactly the proposal I dreamed of.

Breathe. Think. Feel… oh God, to feel again! To feel his skin against mine! My heart drummed a steady tattoo in my chest. My breath was coming fast and I knew that I needed him. I wanted him to touch me. I _needed _him to make love to me. It had been too long since I let a man touch me and I wanted Emmett.

"Not the most romantic proposal…" I started to say.

"No, it's not. You deserve better. I will give you better, because you deserve it. You deserve so much, Rose."

I could feel the tears threatening to flow down my face. I had closed myself off for so long because no one could make me feel like Emmett did. That gorgeous goofy ass just proposed to me… _more or less!_ Fuck me! I was done for. He was all I ever wanted.

"Then bring it, McCarty. Give me the proposal I deserve." I laughed.

"Oh! It's game on! Prepare yourself, Hale. Expect it when you least expect it!"

Suddenly, a huge weight seemed to lift off my heart. The image of him with that other girl would hopefully fade in time, knowing that he was fully mine. I could feel the iron fetters I had placed around my heart starting to break away.

"You love me!" I yelled.

"I never stopped!" He yelled back.

"Pull the car over! Now!" I demanded.

"What?"

"You heard me, Emmett! Pull the car over!"

Emmett turned the blinker on and slowed the car onto the shoulder.

"What now, Rose?" His expression was adorably perplexed.

I unfastened my seat belt and climbed over onto his lap and straddled him. I could feel the steering wheel pushing into my back. I reached down and flipped his seat back.

"Kiss me." I demanded.

I felt Emmett's hands slide up my back and work their way into my hair. He guided my head towards his. I watched as his tongue slipped out of his beautifully formed lips and wet them with the anticipation of our kiss. I forcibly stopped when our noses just barely touched. We were so close. I _needed_ this kiss. It had been a long time since I felt his tongue in my mouth. We brushed our lips softly against one another. Our breaths mingled and fed our desire even more. I could feel the rigid strength that was Emmett brushing up against my denim clad sex. Need overrode any sense of restraint. I began to grind myself against his erection. Emmett moaned and I took advantage of his open mouth and slid my tongue inside. His tongue was pure, hot velvet against mine. The familiarity of it was shocking. I was coming undone by the feel of his hands on my body. His hot, wet kiss and the hardened cock that pulsed between my thighs.

We kissed like that for a while. I rocked against his erection trying to find a release from the tight wire tension that invaded my body. Emmett's hands found their way under my blouse and I could feel his hands palming my breasts. He reverently cupped each breast and breathed hot warm air against my already puckered nipples. On cue his fingers pinched each hardened bud and I moaned into his mouth again.

"Stop! Stop, Rose! We need to stop!" He urgently muttered.

"Why?" I breathed against his mouth. I ground into him again.

"Because when we finally do this again… it has to be _right_. I'm not going to fuck you in a car. I want to make love to you, Rose."

I stopped my sensual assault on Emmett, "Run that by me again?"

"I'm not going to take advantage of this situation, Rose. I want our next time to be special."

I barked out a quick laugh, "Survey says 'good answer', but I _want _this. I _need_ this." I reiterated my point by palming his erection through his jeans.

"Fuck, Rose! That was evil! You're not playing fair!"

I stared into his eyes and I realized he wasn't joking. He was serious. I pulled myself off his glorious lap, situated myself back into the passenger seat and pouted.

"Okay, Emmett. I understand, but I am totally warning you now that when this does happen between us again, that it better be pretty fucking special."

Emmett's wicked impish grin came back in full force, "Trust me, Rosie. It's gonna be the fucking Super Bowl of romance!"

I pulled the visor down and checked my reflection in the vanity mirror. I was flushed. I noticed a tiny mark at the base of my neck near my collarbone.

"A hickey? You gave me a fucking hickey?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't hear you complaining while I was doing it! Call it a souvenir for old time's sake." Emmett guffawed.

"Jesus, Emmett! How old are you? Fourteen?"

"Hells to the yeah! I'll never get past that age. That's the first time I laid eyes on you, babe!"

I shook my head and laughed, "Drive, Emmett! Alice and Jasper are expecting us!"

***

Alice turned out to be a freaking force of nature. She was tiny, gorgeous, funny and tough as hell. I liked her immediately.

"It's you! Oh My God! It's you! I knew it! I'm so happy to meet you!" Alice bounced around me like a two year old hopped up on sugar.

I was at a loss to say anything except 'hello'.

"Hi, Alice, I'm Rose." I extended my hand to shake hers. She surprised me by throwing her arms around me.

"Let down the walls, Rose! You are a passionate woman! You are so perfect for Emmett!" Alice whispered into my ear.

I pulled away from her just a little startled, "What?"

"Emmett didn't tell you. Did he?"

"Tell me what?" I asked. I was a little on edge and nervous right now.

"I'm psychic. Well… I see visions and I pictured you when I first shook Emmett's hand the first time I met him. You are so much more beautiful in person, if you don't mind me saying so!"

I felt this weird sense of elation bubble up inside me.

"He was thinking about me?" I was dying to know. My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"He never stops. The images I saw when I was around him… you're like a continuous loop in his mind. He truly loves you."

I grabbed Alice and surprised her with the force of my hug, "Thank You", I whispered.

"I'm getting ready to make margaritas. Want to join me? I know your expertise is in wine, but I have a sneaking suspicion that you may know your way around other alcoholic intoxicants." Alice beamed widely at me.

"Lead me to the bar! I think I like you, Mrs. Whitlock!" I exclaimed as I looped my arm through Alice's.

Several margaritas later we got the call from Bella telling us about the recent turn of events. She and Edward were still waiting to talk to the police. I was saddened but glad that the police were finally getting involved.

I walked out onto the deck to relay the latest update about Edward and Bella.

"Looks like our friends are going to be late. James unfortunately vandalized Bella's bungalow." I announced.

"Is she okay?" Alice looked panicked and I knew I had to assuage her fear.

"Bella's fine. She's with Edward. He wouldn't let her get anywhere near the house. Bella also called her father Charlie to apprise him of the situation. I bet that was one tense phone call."

Jasper leaned forward to grab a tortilla chip and dunked it into the spicy salsa, "Sounds like we need to make sure they relax and have a good time tonight."

"What do you guys have in mind?" Emmett responded.

"I say we ice down a lot of beer, fire up the barbecue pit and see where the night takes us." Jasper grinned through a mouthful of crunched up tortilla chip.

Emmett raised his hand for the customary fist bump, "I'm with you, brother."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Good grief! Rose, it looks like we're in store for a latent round of male bonding."

"That's okay. I don't mind pounding a few beers with the boys." I replied, "Em knows that all too well. Hell, I can drink him under the damn table."

"In your dreams, Blondie! I'll have you know my tolerance has gone way up since we were together in high school." Emmett retorted as he pounded his chest.

Alice stood up and waved for me to follow her, "Let's go, Rose. I think we need to get to the store, pick up supplies and let these 'manly' men here, fire up the barbecue and play with their meat."

I snorted almost causing margarita to come out of my nose, "Alice! You are deliciously wicked!"

I surprised Emmett as I walked past him. I leaned down and kissed him hard.

"Have fun. Play nice with Jasper."

Emmett slid his hand up my backside and gave it a generous squeeze.

"Don't be gone long." His voice was thick with lust.

I winked at him, "That's a done deal, baby."

Alice and I headed out to their garage. She unlocked a huge Ford F150 king cab pickup.

I whistled, "This truck is yours? It's gorgeous!"

Alice nodded her head, "Mmm hmm. Jasper wants me to be safe and personally I love barreling down the road in this thing. Makes me feel like I'm on top of the world."

We climbed into the cab of the truck and I laughed looking at tiny Alice sitting behind the steering wheel.

"Oh hell, Alice! I'm sorry but you look like a little kid driving your dad's truck!" I kept giggling.

"Oh, don't I know it! You should see the looks I get sometimes when I get out of it." Alice agreed, "Let's roll down the windows, crank up some tunes and let the wind whip our hair around! Here… look through this and see if you can find something you want to listen too!"

Alice threw me her Ipod and I scrolled through the menu.

"Fuck, Alice! There is some great music on here!"

"I know! Right? One thing I love about my man is his taste in music!

I plugged her Ipod in, found the song I wanted to hear and hit play. The cab of the truck filled with the sounds of "Bad Romance".

Alice turned and grinned at me, "Good choice! Crank that up!"

So, that's how Alice and I bonded. We sang at the top of our lungs, cruising down the coastline to the grocery store and traded stories about our favorite songs and the memories they brought back. The circumstances that had brought Emmett and I out to California were ugly, but there had been the bonus of meeting Jasper and Alice. I only hoped that Edward and Bella were okay. Behind all the laughs and good times was the underlying fear for our friends. I think that may have been one of the things that drew us all closer.

***

Hours later, the embers in the fire pit were glowing hot red. The warmth wasn't as strong as before and we all huddled together wrapped in blankets on the deck. Granted the alcohol seemed to warm us from within, but the need for human contact was even stronger. Alice was on Jasper's lap, curled up in his arms. Edward cocooned Bella with his blanket. Emmett… oh God… the heat coming from his body was insane. I snuggled closer to him, relishing the very smell and feel of him.

"Who wants to play 'I never'?" Jasper's question was delivered with cheek and intrigue.

"I never? What the hell is that?" I asked.

Much to my chagrin, I found out.

"'I never' is a drinking game, Rose!" Emmett chirped, his gorgeous face wonderfully flushed from the effects of the alcohol flowing through his magnificently sculpted body.

"Do I really want to ask this next question?"

Alice laughed out loud, "No. No, you don't. Just kick back and enjoy the fun though, Rose. We will all learn stuff about each other that would take years to learn if we were somewhat grown up and scarily secluded about our secrets. You just have to make a statement of something you've actually done and put it in question form. Anybody in the group, who has done the same thing, has to take a drink."

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned in closer to Emmett, "Pass me another beer then!"

I watched Edward and Bella from the corner of my eye. He was practically draped around her. Her laughter was light, but I could sense the bitterness behind it. She was worried and I knew she was putting up a front. I have been friends with Bella for years and she wasn't fooling me.

I took a long draught from my beer. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Alright-y then… let's get this game started. I've never been kissed."

The unanimous groans around the fire pit encouraged me even more. We all took a sip of our beers. It was Emmett's turn.

"I never fell in love with someone I met in high school."

I could feel my breath catch in my throat and I threw a sudden desperate glance at Bella.

Bella smiled and raised her beer to me in a silent toast.

I toasted her back.

Emmett pulled me in closer. The blanket was amazingly soft against my skin. I couldn't figure out what vexed me more… Emmett or our current situation?

"Wanna go to bed, baby?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

I could feel every single nerve in my body light up like the damn Fourth of July. How can you say 'no' to soft curly brown hair that slips through your fingers like silk and blue eyes that make you think of the ocean?

I cleared my throat loudly and dramatically.

"Ahem!!! I have never, ever wanted someone so badly that all reasonable thought just flies out window."

I felt 5 pairs of eyes focus on me immediately, "What? What did I say?"

"Here! Here! Sister! I'll drink to that!" Jasper took a long pull from his beer bottle and snuggled more to Alice making her giggle.

Bella finally spoke up, "I've never had sex in an office before."

Edward started choking.

"I knew it! I knew you two did the nasty in Edward's office! Damn, buddy! That's one up on me!" Emmett roared and he slapped Edward on the back of the head.

"Alright, Bella… you asked for it. I've never been felt up on a ferris wheel." Edward wickedly replied, his green eyes gleaming. Bella got the last laugh when all of us had to take a drink.

We continued to play the game. Statements got racier as the night went on and I could see Bella visibly relaxing. As the last beer bottles were emptied, we all agreed it was definitely time to go to bed.

"Come on, Rosie! You're bunking with me tonight." Emmett yawned and stretched and I could see the delicate trail of hair that led down from his navel into his jeans. I felt my body react and I was stunned by the force of hit.

"Geez, Emmett! That was subtle. Why don't you just bonk her over the head with your club and drag her back to your cave by her hair?" Edward snorted.

"Don't give me ideas, Wardo." Emmett grinned back, "Alice, Jasper! Tonight was mighty fine. Enjoyed the food, the beer and the company even more. Thanks again for the hospitality."

Emmett laced his fingers through mine and pulled me into the house. Suddenly, I felt like I was eighteen years old again. We walked down the hallway to the bedroom and I literally could feel my heart fluttering in my chest. Emmett opened the door and let me walk past him. He shut the door and I could feel him walk up behind me.

Emmett brushed my hair back from my neck and placed a warm kiss just below my ear.

"Oh God, Rosie. You are so fucking beautiful."

I turned around to face him and pulled his sweater up over his head. My fingers lingered on his well defined abdominal muscles.

"You're not so bad yourself, McCarty." I murmured.

Emmett leaned down and kissed me. It was a sweet tentative kiss and when his tongue brushed across my lips, I accepted his invitation and let him in. We kissed for several minutes, tasting one another, hands sliding on warm skin.

"I want to make love to you, Rose, but this isn't the time or place. Is it okay if we just climb into bed and fall asleep in each other's arms?"

"That's the best offer I had all day." I smiled up at him thankful that he wasn't going to push me.

"Better than the _marriage_ one?" Emmett slyly asked.

"The marriage one could have used a little work. The idea of waking up with you tomorrow? Now, _that_ I like."

Emmett kissed me again, "Go get changed woman. I'm ready for bed."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, Rosie?"

"Thank you. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, Blondie. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

**As always punch that little green button...! Repeat after me.... "I never left a review for Freeze Frame"....See? Now you have to do it again! GOTCHA!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for the massive delay y'all but my Mom was in the hospital this past week. Real Life was utter fail. Thanks to all the new readers! I'm excited y'all are along for the ride! **

**To my wonderful beta TwiDi who NEVER pressured me for an update. Thanks to you BB! Muuuuah!**

**To my twitterkittens....Oh hell...I wouldn't have gotten through this week without your humor, your snark and your out and out perviness! I love y'all! Hugs from Mama Cougar!**

**To Robert Pattinson....you just take my breath away. March 12 can't come soon enough!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... I just want to be on a plane with Rob Pattinson and Tom Sturridge.**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 18**

**~ Edward ~**

I watched as Bella paced back and forth in her office as she spoke to her father on the phone. She kept biting her nails and it took everything I had not to walk over and pull her fingers from her mouth. I knew she was nervous about the call, but I was sure that the fear of James doing something drastic was even worse.

"Yes, Dad. I'll be sure to give the Lieutenant your number so he can send you an APB on James." Bella placed her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. He's livid right now. Do you think you could assure him that I am perfectly safe and doesn't need to fly out to hold my hand?"

"Of course, Bella." I walked over to take the phone from her.

"Dad, Edward wants to speak to you. Edward Cullen…. Yes, _that_ same Edward Cullen. … Dad! He didn't get me drunk. I got myself drunk that night. Edward stopped me from driving home drunk."

Bella rolled her eyes as she handed me the phone. "Good luck getting through that stubborn head of his."

"Like Father, like daughter." I gently teased, "Chief Swan? Hello. It's Edward."

I heard a frustrated sigh from the Chief's end. "Tell me she's safe, Edward. Tell me you are taking good care of her."

"Absolutely, sir. I have already procured a security detail that is going to follow her once we arrive back in Chicago. We depart for Chicago in the morning. We're going to be staying with friends tonight. I feel better about safety in numbers."

"You care for her, don't you, son?"

"Yes, sir, I do. I always have. You have my promise I will do everything to protect her."

"I believe you, Edward. I will fly out to Chicago for the opening of the restaurant. Perhaps we can talk again while I am there?"

"I look forward to it, sir." I handed the phone back to Bella, "I'll let you finish talking to your father in private."

Bella kissed me quickly. "Thank you. I would be lost without you."

I watched as Bella flopped down into her desk chair and started to talk to her father. I smiled at her and closed the office door.

The Lieutenant was right outside the kitchen, finishing up questioning the staff as to when was the last time they had seen James. He made sure to hand each one of the staff his card and telling them that they were to call him immediately if James was spotted. He spied me standing in the hallway and walked over to me.

"Mr. Cullen? I highly suggest that you and Miss Swan don't return to her bungalow tonight. We're not quite sure of James's state of mind right now. His behavior is becoming more erratic and he's taking risks. We wouldn't want either one of you to get hurt."

"No worries there, Lieutenant. We're staying with friends tonight. There will be six of us, total. I think she'll be safe. Once we get to Chicago, I will have a bodyguard for her."

The Lieutenant reached out and shook my hand. "Call me if you have any new developments. I'll be sure to send all information to the Chicago police as well."

"Bella would like for you to send the information to her father in Forks, Washington. He is the Chief of Police there."

"Sounds like Miss Swan is in good hands. Have a good evening, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You too."

I heard the door to Bella's office and open and she came out, her face tearstained, but somewhat relieved. I put my arm around her and she sunk against me placing her hand up on my chest. I bent down and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" I was worried.

"Actually… yeah. I'm glad he knows everything now. He's still not thrilled about the Playboy thing, but he understands now that it wasn't something completely frivolous. He was worried that I had let Los Angeles change me. I assured him I was still his daughter first and foremost."

"He loves you, Bella. I understand where he's coming from."

Bella glanced up at me, her eyes widened in surprise. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you are getting under my skin and…" Bella put a finger to my mouth to stop me.

"Don't say it. Not here. Not now after all that has happened. Let's just get back to Alice and Jasper's. I need to unwind. It's been a long day."

She was right. I could have done a total face palm. I was glad that she stopped me.

When I tell Bella that I am in love with her, I wanted it to be perfect. Instead, I almost ruined what could have been a very special moment for us. Sometimes I wasn't that smart.

"Let's go then. I'll call Jasper to let them know we're on our way. I'm sure you want to say goodbye to everyone here at the restaurant."

Bella smiled her first genuine smile since this morning, "I do. Thank you again, Edward. Thanks for putting me back together again. I feel whole for the first time in a long time."

I tilted her face up towards mine. "You are welcome. Go… say your goodbyes." I kissed her softly and marveled at how I knew I would never tire of kissing her.

I waited patiently. I knew a big part of Bella's life was here. I knew I loved her, but would it be enough for _her? _Her very life was wrapped up in her restaurants. Two different locations in _very_ different cities. Would she agree to staying in Chicago? Would I agree to follow her back to Los Angeles where she had her first success?

My heart and soul was wrapped up in my company in Chicago. I feared that Bella and I may be headed for some sort of impasse before ever fully recognizing ourselves as a couple.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I knew I loved her and needed to tell her as much. But something held me back. I didn't know exactly what it was. I needed to know with some kind of ferocity that Bella was committed to remaining in Chicago. Then again, I had to ask myself exactly what kind of commitment was I willing to make to keep her in my life?

***

Bella grinned at me lazily. I knew the beer we had downed, playing that stupid collegiate drinking game, had made her somewhat drunk.

"Edward… you have too many clothes on." She remarked.

"Bella… you are drunk. I think we just need to go to bed."

"Nuh-uh, lover. I need you…"

I knew she was fully intoxicated by the sounds she made when she laughed. Her hand found my balls and gripped them with just the right amount of pressure. Bella's voice dropped seductively in its tone.

"This… this is what I need, Edward. Oh God! You are so heavy and tight with desire. Let me pleasure you…"

I groaned as her fingers made fast work of the button on my khakis. She pushed her hand down inside my boxer briefs and moaned somewhat sexily as she wrapped her pale, slender fingers around my length. I, subconsciously, pushed my hips into her tight grip. She stroked me. Hard. I felt the warmth of her fingers coaxing me into submission. She had me held prisoner until her warm wet mouth slid down around my cock and she started to suck. Hard. I became free at that moment. I could feel the tightening of the muscles in my groin as her tongue bathed me with its rich silk. She sucked me. She stroked me. She took me all in and let me convulse with pure pleasure in her hot, slick, velvet mouth.

She sat up and eyed me greedily as she wiped the last evidence of my pleasure from her lips.

"Thank you." She finally whispered.

Why the fuck was she thanking _me_? I lay there shuddering with the after affects of my orgasm and _SHE _thanked me?

My fingers ghosted down her body and I flipped her immediately onto her stomach. I let the stubble on my chin drag along her pale, soft skin until I found the place I wanted to kiss, to suck… to mark. It was in the small of her back. It had the most delicate slope I had ever seen. It was maddening. Some how… I needed to flag it. Like some kind of intrepid explorer leaving his flag when he has reached his summit. His dream.

The small of Bella's back was begging to be conquered. To be delighted in; to be sucked on… to be treasured. I wanted her to writhe with pleasure. I wanted to love her. Worship her. Her answering moans to my ministrations were well worth the wait.

She squirmed underneath me. I pinned her to the bed making sure she would experience the full feeling. I sucked, kissed and nibbled on her back. I traced a warm wet stroke on her back with my tongue and then I blew on it just to make her shiver.

My reward came when I finally slid my fingers inside her and found out just how wet she was.

It was fucking epic.

She was so slick that I could hear the very movement of my fingers as I fucked her with them.

She started to whisper my name with some sort of frenetic energy and I knew she was close to orgasm. Her fingers gripped my hair tightly and she pulled me towards her in an open mouthed kiss. Our tongues collided together and I knew that she was close. Her breathing became fast, erratic. She started panting my name, begging me to fuck her deeper and harder with my fingers. My mouth fastened on the tight bud of one of her rosy nipples and I began to suck hard. I pumped my fingers in and out of her in a frantic rhythm. Her hips rose and met my hand furiously. She was so close…

"Cum for me, Bella. I want you to cum all over my fingers." I growled as she bit me hard on the chest.

Suddenly, I felt the first waves of her orgasm. She clenched tightly around my fingers and I finally pushed my way from her creamy breast and plunged my tongue inside her mouth. We rode out her orgasm, me kissing her deeply and her convulsions against my fingers tight, strong and wet.

"Oh… Oh… Oh my… Edward! I'm still shaking." Bella finally managed to pant out.

I smiled against her mouth, reveling in sweat slicked heat of our bodies, "Night's not over yet, love."

Bella chuckled slightly. "Give me a minute for my eyes to roll back and focus. Oh… and by the way… OW!!! My toes are cramping and curled up tight as shit!"

I laughed loudly. "Toe cramps are my specialty." I joked.

Bella gave me a look of mock horror. I didn't care too much because her perky, hard, rosy nipples had my full attention.

I wasn't kidding. I was at full attention. _Again_.

"Well, hellooooo, lover…" Bella started to purr.

That was it. Game over.

***

"Hey, baby… time to wake up. We're arriving at O'Hara." I gently shook Bella awake.

I watched as her dark eyelashes twitched against the soft skin of her cheek.

"Not now…" She groaned.

"Sorry, babes. Yes, now. We're back in Chicago."

"Grrr… Fuck. I hate being woken up from a good dream." Bella muttered.

"Okay, Spongebob Cranky Pants… It's time to wake up. I whispered into her ear almost a little too loudly.

Bella's wide chocolate brown eyes swam into focus and met mine with alarm.

"Oh, Shit! Sorry, Edward! I didn't mean… Well, you know… Aw crap. Shutting up now."

I almost laughed at Bella and her state of foot in mouth disease. I was quite enjoying it actually. "What were you dreaming about if you don't mind me asking?"

Bella looked up at me coyly. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"If the way you were practically moaning my name in your sleep was any indication, I would hazard a guess that it was about me." I teased back.

"It was. The best part was waking up and seeing you in the flesh." Bella lightly chuckled.

"I'll be more than happy to show you my flesh, Miss Swan."

"Now there's an offer I'm willing to take you up on. Frequently too."

I was pleased to see how much Bella had infinitely relaxed since leaving Los Angeles. We disembarked from the plane and made our way to the baggage claim. We both retrieved our luggage, located the car in the parking garage and drove towards my loft.

"You're staying with me. No arguments either."

Bella raised her eyebrows at me. "Well, that's just a bit presumptuous, don't you think? Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." I glared back at her.

"Edward, you can't make decisions about my life without consulting me. I'm going to be so busy the next two weeks getting ready for the grand opening that I'm barely even going to have time to sleep much less spend time with you."

"Bella, I made a promise to your father to keep you safe. If I have to camp out at the restaurant with you to make sure I keep my promise, then I will."

Bella pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail with a resigned sigh, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad waking up with you every morning."

"Could you at least muster a little more enthusiasm than that, Bella? Geez! My ego is wounded here."

Bella moved over closer to me and lay her head on my shoulder. "You're right, Edward. I'm just nervous about you seeing how frenetic I get before an opening. I'm giving you fair warning that I will be an utter bitch to you at times."

"Fair enough. I'm warning you that every chance I get to make sure you get what you need, I'm going to _seize_ upon it."

Bella started to run her hand up and down my thigh. My mind was going to dark, dirty hot places.

"Boy, aren't we the controlling pair?" Bella's light laughter rang through the car.

"You keep running your fingers on my thigh; and I am so letting you control everything this evening. I want to see those boots again."

Bella sucked in an audible breath. "Okay. I think that I at least, owe you that. Sure you can handle it?"

"Probably not. I'm pretty sure the outcome will be beneficial for both of us though."

"Sounds like your ego has bounced back just fine there, Cullen."

I had to laugh. Bella was back to being herself again. Fear seemed to dissipate the closer we got to the restaurant. Bella had the need to check on the progress since her absence. I had promised her that I would give her what she needed, when she needed it. I didn't fully relish the idea of being hit on by Paul, but I knew he was one of the people who would be beneficial for Bella. Paul was definitely Bella's 'Will' to her 'Grace'." I think Rosalie may have been right. I _was_ jealous of Paul because he claimed a part of Bella that I would probably never have.

I was glad to see the security detail I had hired was already in place as we arrived at Chow Bella. Bella rolled her eyes at me and I gave her a warning glare.

"Christ, Edward… these guys look like Secret Service. Not exactly inconspicuous."

I chuckled. She was right. They were a little over the top.

"Guys, do us a favor. Lose the 'Men in Black' look. This is a restaurant not the White House." I asked as we walked past.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cullen." One of the team answered. I watched as he picked up a walkie to communicate to the rest of the detail. "Stand Down. Go casual."

Even I had to admit my desire to keep Bella safe could be a little over the top sometimes. Hell, if I could wrap her up in bubble wrap, I probably would.

Oh, Christ. Now I was thinking about doing that to her and throwing her down on the bed and rolling all over her just to hear the bubbles pop. I had to stifle a chuckle.

"What is your problem? You've been giddy ever since we landed back here in Chicago!" Bella said as she playfully elbowed me in the ribs.

"Nothing. Just had a total geek-out moment there. I'll tell you about it sometime… _or do it sometime_." I said as I smiled cryptically at her.

"If you weren't so freaking adorkable, I wouldn't have anything to do with you, Edward!"

"Adorkable? You _love _my geekdom. Admit it, Swan. It turned you on back in high school!" I draped my arm around her shoulder and took advantage of the moment to smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

"God help me, Edward. It does. It always has. I guess I'm still a nerd at heart too."

"A beautiful sexy nerd." I commented as the kissed the tip of her nose, "I need Emma Peel tonight."

Bella pulled away from me, her eyes flashing mischievously. I about lost it when she answered me in a fucking hot British accent.

"Mrs. Peel regrets to inform Mr. Cullen that unless he has said bowler and umbrella that she will regretfully not be able to play this evening."

I stood momentarily shocked for a moment. How the hell did she learn to do a perfect British accent? I watched as a challenging grin spread across her face.

I replied in _my_ best British accent, "Mrs. Peel obviously underestimates Mr. Cullen."

Paul walked out of the kitchen to find us in a heated kiss.

"Oh, please. All this heterosexual PDA is just disgusting. Get a room."

"Hello, Paul." I snickered as I nuzzled Bella's neck once more.

"Bella? If you can detach yourself from Mr. Touchy Feely there, we have some important things to discuss. Don't get me wrong, Edward… I quite enjoy your somewhat tumescent presence, but unfortunately, business calls and Bella would cut me if I touched you."

Bella threw back her head and laughed loudly. Yeah. I hated Paul. I wished I could elicit that kind of response from her. But then Paul's words suddenly registered in my head and I realized that I _was_ looking a little more prominent than usual below the button flies. I almost felt myself beginning to blush until I remembered that I recalled Bella panting my name over and over again as she came in ecstasy.

Hmm… Bet Paul couldn't do that!

Why did gay men get to have some of the best parts of the hottest women on the planet? It was a mystery really. I sat there subconsciously pulling at my hair trying to solve that one particular dilemma.

Yeah. I was back in full geek mode again. I felt like I may have well been sitting there in an original Star Trek Captain Kirk uniform, pleading with Scotty to give the delithium crystals another go… Lots of good, all this moody motherfucking high school shit was going to do me. I needed to 'man up' as Emmett would have put it so succinctly.

I wondered for a brief moment if he and Rose have buried the hatchet… and if it was in his neck…

"Bella? Mind if I grab a beer?" I asked as I started to walk towards the bar. I could almost feel Paul's eyes literally burning into the back of me, taking down mental calculations of my measurements. I grimaced slightly, but I knew deep down inside he loved Bella as much as I did and I could give him some breathing room for that alone.

I could hear Bella and Paul's voices begin to raise with a frustrated excitement.

"That is utter bullshit!" Bella cried out. I swung around on the barstool to see what had upset her all of a sudden.

Paul was wringing his apron in his hands, "I tried, Bella. Honest to God I tried. I just don't understand why we lost so many vendors in one week! This is so going to hurt us before the opening!"

I was off the barstool in a flash. "What's going on?"

Bella's big expressive eyes had pooled with tears once again. "Three of our top vendors pulled their accounts. We've had no fresh seafood, no fresh beef or produce deliveries in the last three days."

"What? I don't understand. Why would that happen?"

Bella set her lips into a grim straight line. "Apparently, the last name of Mallory goes pretty fucking far in this town."

* * *

**As always...be sure to hit that little Green Button! Reviews are like wet kisses on the back...you can never get enough! Be sure to follow me on twitter! RKatJules**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Seriously...it is my birthday so I'm gonna be nice a share a present with you! **

** For all of you who hate Lauren Mallory...this chapter is for you! **

**To my wonderful beta who even when singing off key and giving me her best DIVA voice ever....Thanks TwiDi for the hard work, the support and the birthday song! Muuuuah!**

**My twitterkittens....I would be lost without you. I love how you all stood up for me these last two days with Asshat. I heart you hard! Y'all are fierce!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight...I just want Rob Pattinson and Tom Sturridge to invite me out for drinks in London for my birthday!**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 19**

**~Bella~**

I stood there staring into Edward's shocked green eyes. My hands were resting on my hips as I glared at him. Paul even took a step back.

"Oh shit… here it comes." I heard him mutter.

"Fix it. _Now.._." I demanded. Edward still looked like a deer caught in headlights; and it fueled my anger even more. I didn't go through all that shit with James just to have a flat-assed-society-uber bitch ruin my business, all because she is being denied her rich privileged cock.

"I can't believe Lauren would stoop to such tactics." Edward finally spoke up.

"Well, Edward, apparently she can and she has. I'm not going to let her pull me down just because she doesn't get to have pink pony rides with you anymore."

Paul snorted behind me. Edward finally cracked a smile.

"Jesus, Bella, you are pissed. I've never seen you like this. I think I like it."

"I'm glad my indignation is amusing you. How much longer are you going to stand there staring at me. Move it, Cullen! NOW!"

Edward's smirk grew wider. "Yes, Ma'am." Edward pulled out his new phone and made a quick call. I could hear him murmuring to the other person on the line. Edward disconnected his call and walked back over to join Paul and myself.

"Two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. You're going to need to make some time and join me for a special meeting." Edward informed me.

"Damn it, Edward! Quit orchestrating everything I do."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you want your vendors back with the guarantee that no one will pull their account from you for any reason?"

"How can you guarantee something like that, Edward?"

"I can't, Bella. But I _know_ _someone_ who can. That is why you are going with me to meet my Grandfather Masen tomorrow."

***

"Don't be nervous. You look beautiful. Your cheeks have a lovely high color to them right now." Edward delicately stroked one of his slender fingers down my cheek.

"That's only because you put it there. I'm just happy I could get all the knots out of my hair. That was one wicked way to distract me today."

"Consider it payback for the L.A. Freeway free-for-all you pulled on me." Edward chuckled. I smiled back at him admiring the crazy bronze mess of his hair.

"You are lucky that your hair always looks like sex hair. I don't know how it does that but I do love it." I tugged gently at the slightly curling hair at the back of his neck.

"That feels really nice, Miss Swan, but we're almost at my family's home. Time to behave."

I looked at the houses that we drove past going down North shore Drive. Every house screamed old money.

We pulled down a long tree-lined drive and pulled up in front of a stately house covered in stone. It was imposing.

"I know. Kind of blatant display of wealth don't you think?" Edward wryly commented.

"What did your Grandfather do to make all his money?" I asked.

"Actually, it was my great grandfather that made the money. Bootlegging."

I turned and faced Edward my eyes wide in surprise. "Really? During Prohibition? Did he know Capone?"

"Yep. Kind of shady family history, but we're all legit now."

I kind of let a giggle escape. "That's too bad, because I just had a great mental picture of you in a zoot suit, fedora and toting a Tommy gun."

"If that turns you on, Bella, I can make that happen." Edward's voice was laced with smoke and sex.

"Stop. I need to be on my best behavior for your grandfather." I warned.

"No… I think you will find him to be a randy old bugger with an eye for beautiful young women. I think he also has an extensive Playboy collection."

I blushed furiously, "Edward… I can't…"

Edward's cocky sideways grin made a sudden appearance.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes. Relax, love. I think you will really enjoy meeting my grandfather."

Edward opened the door of his car and came around to help me out. His fingers traced a line from my collar bone down into the v-neck of my dress. "This shade of blue looks absolutely lovely on you."

He took me by the hand and we made our way up the steps to the front door. I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself to meet Mr. Edward Anthony Masen II.

***

Edward and I were ushered into a voluminous library.

"Is there where you got the idea for your library in your loft?" I whispered soto vocce.

"Yeah. I used to spend hours in here during my summer vacations. Esme loves this library too. I think that's why I like to read so much."

"It's a magnificent library." I fingered the embossed gold titles on each finely leather bound book. So many of my favorite titles were right at my fingertips.

The door to the library swung open. I turned around and was pleasantly surprised by Edward's grandfather. I now knew what Edward was going to look like in his eighties. They shared the same wild hair except for the fact that Mr. Masen's was beautiful distinguished silver. The lines on his face were minimal due to the structure of his cheekbones. Edward had definitely favored the Masen side of the family. Edward's grandfather even had the same crooked smile. I was immediately charmed.

"Grandfather!" Edward crossed over to the spry elderly gentleman and gave him a quick hug.

"Edward. How are you? You look marvelously well." Mr. Masen's voice was a rich baritone.

"That's all due to this beautiful woman here." Edward walked back, took my hand and led me over to his grandfather. "Grandfather, may I introduce you to Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Mr. Masen. It's lovely to meet you." I offered out my hand for a handshake and was rewarded with a very smooth move of his lips brushing my knuckles. He _was _a charmer.

"What a beautiful name for a very beautiful woman." Mr. Masen replied. He linked my arm over his and escorted me to one very plush Queen Anne style chair. I sat down and waited for Edward to join me on the chair next to me but Mr. Masen sat down, smoothed out his jacket and adjusted his cuff links.

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled up an ottoman to sit in front of the both of us.

"Now, Miss Swan, Edward was explaining to me on the phone yesterday that you have a problem that apparently needs my attention."

"Mr. Masen, please call me Bella."

"Then you must call me Edward." His eyes twinkled merrily. They were the same startling shade of green as Edward's. "Tell me what I can do for you. I feel as if I already owe you a favor for getting my wayward grandson here to visit."

"Well, Mr… I mean, Edward, I am a chef. I have one restaurant in Los Angeles and I am opening a sister location here in Chicago within the next couple of weeks. During a business trip back to Los Angeles, my restaurant unfortunately had three of my major food vendors pull their business. I wish to get them back as they came highly recommended but unfortunately there is a small complication."

My Edward leaned forward and laced his hands together between his legs, "Bella is beating around the bush, Grandfather. It's Lauren. She's responsible for this. I was hoping that since you are still on such good terms with Bill Mallory; that you could have him speak to Lauren? She is being extremely vindictive."

"So, you finally dropped that vituperous scarecrow? Good for you, Edward. I never cared much for Lauren. I'll be happy to speak with the vendors instead. No reason to upset my

relationship with Lauren's grandfather just because she feels scorned. Consider it done, Bella. Your vendors will return by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled in relief at him.

"I expect an invitation to your opening as repayment." Edward senior stated with authority.

"I wouldn't dream of not having you there."

"Thank you, Grandfather." Edward stood up and clapped a hand onto his Grandfather's shoulder.

"Go find your grandmother, Edward. She doesn't know you're here and I'm sure she'd like to visit with all of us. Have Frieda send in some tea. Bella looks a little peaked."

"Yes, sir." He grinned. Edward leaned down and kissed my cheek, "I'll be back shortly."

Edward left the library to go in search of his grandmother. I heard a slight chuckle come from Edward Senior.

"What?" I inquired, smiling back at him.

"I was just observing how you two look at each other. Reminds me of Esmeralda and myself. I will only be too happy to see my grandson settled and with a woman who will be his match in every way. It's obvious how happy you make him."

"He's a good man. I'm the lucky one."

"I'm sure Edward would argue with you on that."

I laughed out loud. "Oh, we _do_ argue. But it never lasts long."

"Good! That means you have passion."

"That we do, Sir. That we do."

***

We ended up spending the entire afternoon with Edward's grandparents. Esmeralda was lovely; and I could definitely see where Esme had gotten her looks from. This was one genetically blessed family.

Edward and I recounted how we originally knew each other in high school. Esmeralda commented that it was finally nice to meet the girl that Edward has crushed on so hard in high school. And how he would spend hours in the library writing poetry.

"Poetry? Really? Do you still have them?" I asked.

Edward was immediately embarrassed. "No. I would burn them after writing them. I figured it was futile."

Esmeralda got up from her chair and went over to pull a well worn journal from a shelf.

"Don't lie to the girl, Edward. You were brought up better than that. Here, Bella. This is for you. I think you may find some of the poetry pretentious and juvenile, but they are still from his heart all the same."

Edward looked extremely uncomfortable. I thumbed through the book, memories of Edward's elegant penmanship flashing before my eyes. I caught words and phrases and was beginning to become overwhelmed by the extent of his feelings for me in high school.

"Thank you, Esmeralda. This is such a lovely gift." I stood up and walked over to Edward. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for this."

His smile became warm and it reached his eyes. I saw lust flash through them and I knew he was ready to leave. So was I.

Edward Senior spoke up, "I have a feeling, my darling Esmeralda, that our grandson has the sudden urge to leave. We have taken up too much of their time today already."

"Nonsense." I exclaimed, "I have thoroughly enjoyed myself today. I am looking forward to the both of you attending the restaurant's opening. It would please me very much to have you there."

Esmeralda pulled me into a warm hug. "Oh, Bella, we will definitely be there! It was so lovely to meet you. I am thrilled that you and Edward have found each other again."

We said our goodbyes and walked down to the car. Before Edward opened my door for me, he pushed me up against the car and gave me a searing kiss that took my breath away.

"You were magnificent in there. My grandfather is quite taken with you. As am I."

I flushed from the heat of the kiss and his compliment, "I like them. Very much."

His voice was hot in my ear. "Let's go home, call for take out and climb into bed."

I reached down and palmed his obvious erection. "Best damn offer all day."

***

True to Edward Senior's word, the vendors made prompt deliveries the moment I unlocked the back door. Abject apologies for any inconveniences flowed from each one. Apparently, the Masen name goes further in this town than the Mallory name. I couldn't even begin to imagine how seething-mad Lauren would be. I wanted to be a fly on the wall when she found out her childish plan to get rid of me went sideways.

Paul and I got cracking putting the final touches on our menu. The day passed quickly and I barely even registered Rose's presence. She knew better than to interrupt me when Paul and I were getting creative in the kitchen. I couldn't even begin to explain how happy I was at this particular moment. I was away from the drama in Los Angeles, I was cutting up with Paul in the kitchen and Edward… oh God. _Edward_. The man had made slow sweet love to me with such tenderness last night that I was still reeling from it. When I took a break from the kitchen, I grabbed a cup of coffee, went into my office and opened the journal that Esmeralda had given me.

Word after word of undying affection, observations and pure longing assaulted my senses.

"_Your long chestnut colored hair falls in a heavy curtain around your face and I am in mourning that I cannot see the light of your eyes, the voluptuous curve of your bottom lip, reddened by the constant tugging of your teeth. I long to reach up and touch your mouth, brushing my thumb across hoping for an accidental touch of your velvet tongue."_

"_But I sit here in my lonely world. Admiring you from afar and never finding the courage to tell you how I feel. I long for you. I long to hold your body against mine. I long to feel you breath in my mouth. I long for you."_

I wiped away the tears that had started to fall. I desperately needed to see Edward. To touch him. Tell him how I felt. I bolted out of my office and made a mad dash to the elevators.

The ride up to his office was interminably long. I dashed out the doors like a mad woman. I rushed passed Jessica who tried to stop me from going into the office but I was on a mission.

I pushed the door to Edward's office open only to find him in conversation with Lauren Mallory who had unceremoniously draped herself over the armrest of Edward's chair.

Her pathetic attempt to try and seduce Edward pushed me over the edge.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" My voice was ice cold.

"Yes. You are. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Lauren snapped at me.

Edward groaned and stood up suddenly causing the chair to tip sideways and Lauren fell to the floor with a resounding thud. I had to stifle myself from laughing outright. Edward immediately came to my side and kissed me soundly.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most fantastic timing" His smile was for me and me only.

God! I was in love with him! I was in love with Edward Cullen and I was sure that he was in love with me.

"Lauren, I think we are definitely done here. On your way out be sure to send Miss Stanley in please." Edward said as he watched Lauren trying desperately to gain her composure.

"Why her, Edward? She's nothing but a cheap piece of trash exposing her body for money. Is that what you are into these days? Slumming it?"

"Lauren. I am warning you. Don't make me physically have you removed from my office. Bella doesn't need your approval. She is in a class all by herself and you could learn a thing or two from her. Now get out. "Edward was menacing. Lauren blanched at the tone of his voice and immediately left the office.

Seconds later Jessica stuck her head into Edward's office.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes. You're fired for violating the disclosure terms of your contract. I know that you are the person who gave out the personal information about Miss Swan to Miss Mallory. Pack your things immediately and I will have security escort you out."

I watched as Jessica's face crumbled. I glanced at Edward. "You don't have to fire her. It's okay."

"Bella, she signed a contract, she violated the terms. I have no choice. I appreciate your concern, but this is inexcusable."

I was kind of taken aback by Edward. I tried desperately to reconcile the two different Edwards that I was exposed to today. There was the sweet high school boy who poured his heart out onto pages and pages of a journal. Then there was powerful, businessman Edward. I was so fucking turned on it was insane!

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward was staring at me with such intensity I swore that my panties just obliterated.

"I'm more than okay, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. _I am in love with you_."

There. I said it. Silence enveloped the room and Edward walked past me and shut his office door.

Next thing I knew I was in his arms and his mouth was assaulting mine with such passion that I thought I was literally going to swoon.

"Stop! Stop, Edward!" I panted as I tried to push him away. I needed to regain my senses. I was terrified of the intensity of my feelings for him.

"Isabella Marie Swan… I love you. I have always loved you." He whispered as he stroked my hair.

I started to tremble in his arms. The feelings coursing through me were unbelievable. He loved me. He loved me!! I knew in a heartbeat that this is what I had been waiting for all my life. I was sad about the wasted years but perhaps Fate had something like this in mind for Edward and me all along.

"Oh Hell. I have a meeting in about 15 minutes. Meet me at home tonight? Can we pick this up later?"

I cupped his gorgeous face with both of my hands. "Of course, we can. I love you. I'll make us some dinner."

Edward touched his forehead against mine, "I love you too. God! You don't know how long I have waited to say that!"

I kissed him with everything I had.

"Go, conquer your world, Edward. I go back to mine stronger, happier and more loved than I've ever been in my life."

"So beautiful…" He whispered as he placed a delicate kiss into the center of my palm.

I left his office feeling like I was literally floating three feet off the ground.

**~Edward~**

I thought my whole day was going to shit the minute Lauren walked into my office unannounced. I knew she was on a fishing expedition. I couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she found out that her little plan had failed.

"Edward! You must be working yourself to death. You look so tired." Her voice dripped with false concern. I never realized how nasal her voice actually was before. Now it was extremely irritating.

"What the hell do you want, Lauren?"

"Oh pooh. Is that anyway to talk to me, lover? Looks like I need to take care of you." She walked around my desk and promptly sat on the armrest of my chair. Her perfume was cloying. What had I ever seen in Lauren Mallory? She was harsh, hard angles and boring.

"Let's get this straight, Lauren. You and I are _not_ an item. We _never_ were. We just used each other for sex. Honestly, the sex wasn't even good. I've gotten more pleasure from my own hand to tell you the truth. While we're on the subject of rotten things, let's discuss your failed attempt to sabotage Bella's business."

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about."

I could tell I had made her extremely mad. She was trying to maintain control and play it as innocently as possible.

The door to my office burst open and Bella came in. Her eyes widened as she saw Lauren draped around me. I couldn't believe my luck or her timing. Bella asked if she was interrupting something and Lauren had the audacity to snap back at her. I had reached my limit. I stood up immediately, my chair tipped and I unceremoniously dumped Lauren onto the floor.

I walked over to Bella and kissed her hard. I thanked her for her timing. We got into another verbal skirmish with Lauren and I had to threaten to have her physically removed from the office.

My day went from bad to fucking brilliant in minutes. Bella had practically sprinted up to my office to let me know that she was in love with me. It took everything I had in me not to lock my office, cancel my appointment and make love to her right there in my office. But both of us knew that we would have tonight to explore these new declarations.

I kept thinking about beautiful Bella looked standing up to Lauren. The color of her cheeks was in full rosy bloom. Her soft wavy hair spilled down around her shoulders. Even though she was standing there in a chef's jacket and pants she looked more put together and classy than Lauren Mallory ever would.

I was nervous, excited and thrilled to be thinking of Bella waiting for me to get home. I punched the accelerator in the car and sped my way to the woman who had just changed my life forever.

* * *

**Reviews are like birthday presents....I love getting them! Punch that green button...looks like we might have major schmexing in the next update! ::winks::**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have only one thing to say....if you have not gone to see "Remember Me" you need to go see it! I'm not kidding when I say that Rob turned in a terrific performance! I have been utterly on Cloud Nine seeing him starting to reach his full potential as an actor. The movie is poignant, tear jerking, funny and romantic. It's a must see! Bravo Rob!!!**

**Special thanks as always to my wonderful beta TwiDi who sent me the message that she was going to have good dreams after reading this update! Thanks BB! Muuuuah!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a tear stained ticket stub from "Remember Me".**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 20**

**~Edward~**

I took the stairs to my loft two at a time. I got to the front door and dropped my keys.

"Shit!" I muttered as I bent down to retrieve them. I took a steadying breath to calm the pounding of my heart. My hand was actually shaking as I slid the key into the lock. I knew Bella was waiting for me behind that door.

_Damn, Cullen! Calm your ass down. It's not like you haven't made love to her before._

Except this time was going to be different. Today we had told each other that we loved one another. Experiencing her body, bringing her pleasure, drinking in everything she had to offer me was going to be a pinnacle for me. I wanted so much for it to be perfect for her. I wanted it to be perfect for the both of us. I was fucking nervous as hell.

The minute I cracked the front door open, all of my senses were assaulted at once. It was almost overpowering. The soft, flickering candlelight, the incredible smell of the food that Bella was cooking and the music that gently lilted its way through the loft sang of pure seduction. Gentle strains of Beethoven's Ninth Symphony "Ode to Joy" filled my ears. I had to smile. Her song choice was freaking brilliant.

Absolute, _total_ seduction occurred the moment I laid eyes on Bella in my kitchen.

She was barefoot, her hair loosely piled on top of her head. A chocolate colored satin camisole and boy shorts decorated her tiny but curvaceous frame. I leaned against the doorframe realizing that she hadn't noticed that I had come in. Her back was to me and she whirled her chef's knife with amazing speed and accuracy. It stunned me that someone who could be somewhat clumsy on their own two feet could accurately chop, dice and slice their way around a kitchen without getting hurt or at least causing a major arterial blood spurt.

She waved her knife like a Maestro's baton the minute the loud, raucous chorus started to sing. It was also truly one of my favorite moments in the symphony. Years ago, I had seen a movie about the life of Beethoven and his lost love. The ending of the movie had been brilliant depicting the feelings of a young Beethoven as he raced through the night, to find his place of utter peace, gazing up at the stars and praising God and all the beauty around him. All of it had been set to the score of the Ninth Symphony.

Tonight… I could relate to that young Beethoven.

My beauty, my peace and my _love_ was standing before me in my own kitchen.

I quietly cleared my throat hoping I wouldn't startle Bella. Getting stabbed in the chest with a very sharp chef's knife wouldn't bode well for the rest of the evening.

Bella suddenly turned, gasping in surprise. A huge smile spread across her face and nervous laughter bubbled from her succulent lips.

"Hells Bells, Edward! You about gave me a heart attack! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I could ask the same of you. Nice outfit. Definitely smile of the week." I ogled her tiny frame and noticed the sudden hardening of her nipples underneath the satin chemise.

Oh God. This was going to be sweet torture.

"Um… Hi." Bella fidgeted nervously for a moment, put her knife down, crossed the space between us, stood up on tip toes, grabbed my hair and pulled me down for a kiss.

We exchanged slow, sensual, deep kisses for several minutes. My hands slid over the cool smooth satin that covered her perfectly peach shaped ass. I pulled her up against me tightly that I could feel my body begin to react to hers. I had to remind myself to slow down, to savor and to relish every sensation that was going to occur this evening.

"Bella… please, love?" I begged as I disentangled myself from her grasp, "I need to take a shower and I _plan_ to take my time with you tonight. Can you wait?"

A wicked, _challenging_ smile crept slowly across her face. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips causing me to focus for a second on the wet, shiny, ruby stained color of her mouth.

"Can_ you_?"

"Yes. I can wait. I've waited a long time for you, Bella. I can wait a little longer."

Bella blinked at me as she comprehended the seriousness of my words.

Bella raised her fingers and pinched the bridge of her nose as if she were trying to calm herself. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"I promise… it will be _worth_ the wait." She finally whispered.

I pulled her up against my body again. Heat literally radiated off of her. She was all satin, soft skin and strawberries. My desire to possess her was starting to war with my need to give her what she truly needed. Inside, I was almost demonic in my raging need for her. I held her tightly for a moment, breathed in her scent, let it linger on my tongue and then I unwillingly pushed myself away from her.

"Finish making dinner… I'll take a quick shower and I will be back. I love you." I kissed the tip of her nose and turned to walk into the bathroom.

"I love you too, Edward."

Those were the words that rang like a mantra through my head during the entire time of my shower. Random erotic images of Bella beneath me, on top of me and doing wonderfully succulent things to me kept playing like an endless film reel in my head. I was positively aching and full as I left the shower. I knew I couldn't face Bella like this.

_Gee, honey, thanks for slaving over a hot stove and making us dinner, but right now, I'd just like to bend you over the dining room table and get rid of this pesky problem…_

Dead bunnies. Dead Cats. Marv Albertson. George Bush. These were things I was trying to think of to calm down the happy party that was seriously tenting the towel wrapped around my waist. I threw on an old comfortable pair of jeans that had the knees ripped out. I pulled on a white tee shirt and ran my fingers through my wet hair trying to calm it down a little. It never worked but I always tried. I quickly brushed my teeth and went out to find Bella in the kitchen.

"Damn, Edward! Only you could make holey jeans look so fucking sexy." Bella said as she stood there admiring me. I liked that she looked at me that way. It continued to stir the need I had for her.

Bella walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a cold beer and handed it to me. "Here. You look like you could use this."

I gave her a quick appreciative kiss. "Thanks. I could use _you _more."

I think I just leered at my girlfriend.

Girlfriend. Hmm. I felt the smile slowly spread across my face. Today Bella officially became my _girlfriend._

"Cool your jets, Edward. Let's feed you first."

Bella turned back towards the stove and lifted the lid off a simmering pot. I caught a whiff of what she was cooking and my stomach absolutely rumbled.

"God, that smells fabulous. What are you cooking?"

Bella grinned back at me over one creamy shoulder. I watched as the strap slowly slid down and I had to fight the urge to cross the room, drop the other strap and nuzzle my face into the soft promise of her breasts.

"I've gone Cajun on you tonight, Edward. I made a Shrimp Remoulade Salad, Crawfish Etoufee, served with a fresh crusty French baguette, cold beer and Bread Pudding with Bourbon Sauce for dessert." Bella seemed pretty pleased with herself.

"Is it ready? I'm starving."

Bella pointed to the bar. "Why don't you set us some places there at the bar; and I'll start dishing everything out."

I nodded and retrieved some plates, cutlery and napkins. I grabbed a couple more beers for us from the fridge, sat on one barstool and waited for Bella to join me. She placed the salad plates and the bread down first. The shrimps were huge and covered in a beautifully tangy sauce.

"This is delicious." I managed to say through a mouthful of bread. I took a long pull of my beer. I realized Bella was just staring at me. "What?"

"Noth… nothing. I just, kind of, lost focus for a second. I'm okay." She seemed dazed.

"Lost focus? What does that mean?" I asked worriedly.

"You, Edward. _You_ made me lose focus. I couldn't help but stare at your fingers wrapped around that beer bottle and all of a sudden I started thinking about what those fingers do to me… and I lost focus. Doesn't help that you're sitting there looking all sexy 'James Dean' delicious either."

"Isabella Swan? I think you're horny." I laughed, "James Dean, huh?"

"Oh shut up and eat, Cullen." She grumbled as she flushed a little.

Now I couldn't help but be the one that stared back. She was sitting on her barstool kind of swinging her legs back and forth and she looked almost coltish. She kept sneaking sly glances at me and a smile would grace her face every time I caught her doing it.

The crawfish etoufee was excellent and I had proceeded to mop up the rest of the sauce from my plate with my bread. Bella and I chatted easily about the rest of our day after cleaning up the kitchen together. Every once in a while, I would randomly brush up against Bella and I would be rewarded with a tiny sigh or a breathy moan. I knew I was driving her crazy and I loved every minute of it.

"We'll have dessert later. I've got a surprise for you, Edward." Bella's mood suddenly turned playful. Her eyes were sparkling and it seemed as if she was going to bust if she didn't tell me soon.

"What is it?" I asked thoroughly intrigued.

"Come into the living room." Bella said as she playfully tugged me by the hand. She pushed me down onto the couch and reached for the DVD remote.

"Porn? We're going to watch porn?" I asked incredulously.

Bella playfully swatted me on the chest and rolled her eyes. "NO! God! What a guy thing to say!"

"You're not going to make me watch 'The Notebook' or anything, are you?" I teased back.

Bella became exasperated. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

I grinned at her. "Because I like watching you get worked up. Turns me on."

"Yeah? Well, watch this…" Bella said as she turned the DVD on.

The sudden swell of the Avengers theme filled the room. I saw the familiar form of John Steed stroll across the screen.

"You didn't? Oh my God, Bella!"

Effusive laughter burst forward from Bella. "I did, Geek boy. I got several Avengers DVD's. I thought it would be a perfect form of foreplay for you!"

I pulled Bella down onto my lap and she immediately situated herself to where she was straddling me. I groaned knowing that beneath the flimsy material of her chemise lay a paradise just waiting for me. I reached up, slid my hand along her jaw and pulled her down for a kiss.

"I love you," I whispered across her mouth before sucking her full bottom in between mine. I held one hand in her hair and my other hand found purchase on her ass. The kiss became more heated, but I pulled away the minute I knew the teasing glances between John Steed and Emma Peel was about to begin.

"Quick! Watch this!" I commanded.

Bella turned slightly so she could see the introduction. I watched her face as she realized that we had been doing the same thing with one another all through dinner.

"Damn, Edward! That _is_ sexy."

"Why do you think I watched this show religiously? I like to think I learned a thing or two from John Steed."

Bella seemed really fascinated as she slid off my lap and got comfortable on the couch.

"Um… do you mind if we watch a little? It's been so long since I just got to relax like this."

"No, not at all. It is your form of foreplay and I'm all for it. But, I get to do something in return."

Bella smiled up at me, her eyes raking down the length of my body. I almost chuckled when I noticed that she seemed to let her gaze linger in one area a little bit longer than the rest.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Good. Your make up bag? Is it in the bathroom?" I asked.

Confusion crossed her face. "Yeah. Why?"

I winked at her. "You'll see." I strolled out of the living room and walked quickly to the master bathroom.

"What are you up to, Cullen?" She yelled from the living room.

"About six foot one, the last time I checked." I hollered back.

"Very funny, Cullen. Very funny."

I rummaged through Bella's make up bag and found what I was looking for. I walked back into the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Do you mind telling me what you were doing and why you have such a shit-eating grin on your face?" Bella demanded.

I help up the small bottle of nail polish in my hand. "This. You sit back; watch the Avengers and I'm going to paint your toenails."

"What?" Bella sat up and squeaked.

I patted my thighs indicating that I wanted her to put her feet up onto my lap, "I'm serious, Bella. It will relax you. Besides you have beautiful feet and I have a thing for painted toenails. Let me do this."

**~Bella~**

_Holy Shit! That feels good!_

I leaned back and let Edward massage the soles of my feet. I could feel his thumbs pressing into certain points and I could feel the tension ebbing away. I just lay there on the couch, watching the antics of John Steed and Emma Peel and stealing glances at Edward. I could see why Edward liked the show so much. I also realized how much they had made me look like Emma Peel on the photo shoot and suddenly I felt like a full-on-sex siren. No wonder Edward had a problem the minute he saw me stroll out in that leather cat suit. I started to chuckle thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" Edward peeked up at me from under those gloriously wild eyebrows of his.

"I was just thinking back to your reaction when I strolled out in that cat suit the day of the photo shoot."

"Bella, when are you going to understand that you illicit a reaction so deep in me, it doesn't matter what you are wearing. But I will promise you this-- the _only _thing you will be wearing later is this nail polish."

His voice was scorching. I felt the familiar tug deep inside that coiled tightly. It was going to be one hell of a release later. I wanted him desperately but I think both of us were enjoying delaying the moment, building it up.

I watched him as he fiercely concentrated on painting my toenails. His tongue would dart out every once in a while to wet his lips. Edward would slip his fingers down around each toe to hold my foot still while he painted the polish on with delicate strokes. Thank God it was the type of nail polish that dried in sixty seconds. The touch of his fingers between my toes was erotic in itself. Every once in a while he would slide his hand up my calf muscle and gently knead it. He'd give me a heart-stopping smile and then his fingers would tickle the area behind my knee and I was surprised at my reaction to it. I never knew I was so responsive there. Tiny shivers would cause my nipples to harden and it became almost excruciating the way the fabric of my chemise brushed against them. Every time it happened, I swore that Edward's eyes grew a darker shade of green.

"You're all done." He finally announced. I glanced down at my toes. They were a shimmery pink and he had done an amazing job.

"Well, this is an advantage I didn't expect." I commented as I continued to inspect the nail polish. I wasn't going to find any errors. Edward was always a perfectionist.

"What advantage is that?" He inquired as he leaned back and stretched his arms over his head. I caught a glimpse of the hair that ran from his navel to down under the waistband of his jeans.

_I am so going to lick that!_

"Free pedicures. You're going to save me quite a bit of money." I teased.

"You make that sound like you are planning on sticking around Chicago for a while."

"I might. You see there is this guy I'm really in love with…"

Edward's gaze focused hard on mine. "Really? Lucky Bastard."

I knelt up on the couch and crawled over between Edward's legs and lay onto of his lean torso. Edward started stroking my hair.

"I think you've got that backwards, Cullen. You see, _I'm_ the lucky one." I whispered as I lay my head right where his heart was, "I love you, Edward."

Suddenly, Edward's heart beat accelerated in my ear.

"Oh, Bella." He swung his long legs off the couch, slid his arms underneath me, stood up and carried me to the bedroom. "Let's go to bed, Love. I intend to show you just how much I love you."

**~Edward~**

My purpose of painting Bella's toenails had worked. I got her to sit still long enough to finally relax. The girl was always in a constant state of motion. I often wondered if she truly slept that much at all. I couldn't help but feel pleased with myself admiring how lovely she looked reposed on my couch. Her hair was fanned out over the pillow beneath her, the color bright in her cheeks. I loved when I would make her shiver. I knew that she was going to be incredibly responsive to my touch tonight.

I knew the moment she lay on top of me and whispered that she loved me that it was time for me to take her to my bed. She laid completely still, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and her head pressed into my chest. I knew she could hear just how loudly my heart was beating.

I gently laid her down on the bed. She immediately sat up on her elbows and watched as I peeled my tee shirt off. I started to reach for the button on my jeans but Bella objected.

"Please, Edward. Let me do that."

I moved and stood in between Bella's legs. She sat up and pressed a gentle kiss right below my navel. It was her turn to make me shiver. I felt her fingers undo the button on my jeans. She looked up at me her eyes shining brightly. She licked her lips and with one quick tug she loosened all the buttons on my fly.

"Is this for me?" She wickedly asked.

"Only you. Take it. It's all yours."

With my slight encouragement she slid my jeans down so I could step out of them. Next, she pulled my boxers down and my erection sprang free. Bella wrapped her hand around my hard length and began to stroke me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back trying to breathe somewhat normally. That only lasted for two seconds. She had taken me into her mouth. I was thoroughly aroused by the sight of my cock sliding in and out of Bella's beautiful mouth. I slid my hands into her hair and gently guided her ministrations. Occasionally, she would lick me from the base to the head, her warm tongue swirling all around me. I would then be rewarded once again with her mouth enveloping me, the pressure of her mouth almost becoming too much to bear.

I released my hands from her hair and pulled her chin up to have her look at me.

"Bella. Let me…" I pulled her up into a standing position and traded places with her. I sat down on the bed and pulled her in between my thighs. I dropped both straps of her chemise and tugged it downward. I delicately palmed one breast as Bella placed both her hands on my shoulders. I leaned in and circled one rosy nipple with my tongue. I pulled away and blew on it causing those delicious shivers to run through Bella again. I started to suck on her breast increasing the pressure. Bella leaned into me, offering herself to me.

"Edward… don't stop. Dear God in Heaven. Don't stop." She moaned. I used my other hand to ghost down her ribs and I grabbed at the satin shorts.

"These need to come off. Now." I almost growled. I tugged the delicate shorts down her long lean legs. Bella stood before me completely naked. She took my breath away.

"Do you realize just how beautiful you are?"

She smiled a very hedonistic smile, "I could say the same thing about you."

"Tell me what you want, Bella. Tell me how you want me to make love to you tonight. I need to know because right now, I'm going out of my mind and I _want_ so much to please you."

Bella surprised me and pushed me backward onto the bed. She climbed on top of me and straddled my hips.

"This, Edward. I want to ride you. I need you. I need to feel you inside me."

That was all the prompting I need. I reached my hand down and placed it against the apex of Bella's thighs. My fingers sought out her clit. I found the hard little nubbin and I began to circle it. I reached up with my other hand and rolled one of her nipples between my fingers. Bella rewarded me with a sexy open-mouthed moan. My hand slipped along her slick sex and I pushed two fingers inside her.

"Fuck, Bella! You're so wet. You are so ready for me, baby."

"Oh God, yes." Bella said as she laid her hands on my chest. She positioned herself over me; I grabbed my cock and poised it at the entrance of her sex.

"Take what you need, Bella." And with that, she slid down on me and I lost my mind. She was so hot and so wet. Slowly, she started to move up and down. She looked so fucking beautiful riding me. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. Her rhythm began to increase and I was lost in the feeling of her sliding up and down on my cock. I rolled her nipples between my fingers and she started to pant. My fingers found their way down to her clit again and I gave it a quick pinch which caused Bella to clench tightly around me.

"Fuck! Edward… do that again." She begged. I pinched her clit again and she became even tighter around me. I started to stroke her and Bella began to seriously thrust her hips up, down and back and forth. Her breathing was coming faster and I watched as a delicate red flush began to stain her porcelain skin. I knew she was close.

"Cum for me, Bella. I want you to cum."

And with a small strangled cry, Bella's body shuddered as her climax took her. I felt every contraction, every ripple of her pussy as she clenched around me in ecstasy.

"Oh God… oh my God… oh my God…" She kept whispering as she lowered her self down onto my chest. I lifted her chin and kissed her so soundly. My tongue went into her mouth and her tongue met mine. We kissed, our tongues sliding against each other. Our breathing was becoming more erratic and I had to take her again.

I flipped her over onto her back and I pulled out of her.

"What… why did you leave?" Bella's eyes opened in surprise.

"Because, I want you to look at me. I don't think I can go slow, darling."

"I don't want slow right now, Edward. I want you to fuck me. _Hard_."

I kissed her quickly and I rubbed my cock through her wet slit and plunged into her with such force she grunted. I took one of her legs and pulled it up over my shoulder.

"Hang on tight, love. Tell me if I hurt you." I started to move in and out of her, my hips slapping up against her that she would move on the bed.

"Oh shit, Edward. Don't stop… so good… so good." Bella moaned. I started to piston in and out of her as fast as I could. I could feel the sweat sliding down my body making us both slick. Bella fisted the sheets in her hands, moaning my name over and over again. I felt the tension start to rise inside me and I knew I was about to come.

"Bella… Dear God, Bella… I'm cuming." My orgasm ripped through me with the force of a speeding train. I emptied myself into her in long spurts. Blinding spots of light blocked my vision for a couple of seconds. When the last contraction died down, I pulled out of Bella and flopped over onto my back beside her on the bed. I lay my arm over my eyes and tried to calm my breathing.

"Fuck, Bella… that was hardcore."

Bella rolled up onto her side and gave me a devastating smile. "Fuck, yeah, it was. Maybe I should let you watch the Avengers more often."

I started laughing. "Maybe you should."

* * *

**For those of you who are interested in seeing the opening credits of "The Avengers" you can see it here: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=n0YOlU3SMgs**

**Reviews are just as sexy as getting your toenails painted by Edward. C'mon....sex me up and hit that little green button. You can even pinch it if you want!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Is everyone over their New Moon coma yet? I swear I did nothing all damn weekend but watch Twilight and New Moon. Oh yeah...and I wrote this. This chapter starts with a bang y'all...just a reminder of why this story is rated M. Thanks and welcome to all the new readers who have either favorited or put this tale on alert!**

**Special thanks to my beta TwiDi who put up with my insane crazy ass when we couldn't get the chapter I wrote to open! Whew! I love you BB!!!**

**Thanks to my twitter kittens! This last week was a rough one when it came to men and pulled me through it, laughing and drunk all the way!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just own a very extensive collection of Rob Porn.**

**

* * *

**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 21**

**~Bella~**

"I think we need to take a shower and raid the kitchen for some of your bread pudding. I do believe I have worked up an appetite again." Edward said as he rolled onto his side to kiss me.

"MmmHmm. I think that sounds like a fabulous idea."

Edward sat up and raked his gaze up and down my body. Christ! I felt so beautiful and wanton when he did that.

"So deliciously sinful, Bella." He said as he grazed a knuckle over one of my nipples causing it to react. He shocked me when he bent down and reverently kissed it. "C'mon. Let's head to the shower. I'm in the mood to get you all wet again."

"Can you read minds, Edward? I swear I was just thinking the same thing."

Edward grinned as he sat up, pulled me up from bed and led me to the bathroom. As he went in to turn the taps on to heat the water, I leaned over the counter to take a post coital inspection of myself. I looked like a wild woman. A woman who had just been thoroughly and satisfyingly fucked. I saw tiny bite marks from Edward on my shoulders, my neck and one really dark one near my right nipple.

"Jesus, Edward! It's going to take forever to get these knots out…"

Edward rounded the corner, stopped dead in his tracks, then reached up and wiped his hand down over his face.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me, Bella?"

I glanced up at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "What are you talking about?"

Edward walked up behind me and I could feel his very hard erection lying up against my ass. His hands lovingly stroked my hips. I felt weak in the knees. I kept staring at his impossibly beautiful face that was haunted with sheer lust.

Edward quietly began to speak. "There was one picture of you in the first photo shoot of you bent over a counter. It reminded me of a day in high school when I had come to see you about something for the school paper. You had been bent over a desk and that was the first time I had a completely sexual reaction to you. I went home that day and jacked off like crazy."

My mouth went dry, "and?"

Edward groaned and pressed himself up against me even harder.

"And… now I want to take you. Right here in front of the mirror. I want you to watch me fuck you."

I dropped my head down onto my arms for a second. Edward was running his hand down my spine and I was reeling from the sensations.

"Do it." I answered as I looked up at him in the mirror.

Edward's face darkened. "Spread your legs, Bella."

_Oh shit!_ I did as he said and leaned over onto the counter for support. I couldn't stop watching him. I felt him slide his hand over my sex.

"So wet for me." He practically clucked. I was about to complain about his smug tone of voice, that it, until I felt the velvet head of his cock demanding entrance. I moaned my acceptance and felt Edward slide his hard member all the way through my drenched slit.

I felt Edward wrap my hair around his hand and he gently tugged until my back was slightly arched. Holy shit… this was fucking hot. The intense look on his face was nothing compared to the moment he slid inside me.

He was impossibly hard, hot and he took his sweet gentle time. Each thrust was maddening slow. I would feel him pull almost all the way out only to thrust his way quickly back inside. I could tell he was clenching his teeth with each thrust. I knew he was trying to control himself.

His eyes flashed open and I was mesmerized by him. He hooked one of my legs with his hand and lifted it, holding it, so I could see him thrusting in and out of me in the reflection of the mirror. His cock was gleaming from the juices of my pussy. The sight was so erotic. He held me against him tightly, so I wouldn't lose my balance. I couldn't stop watching his cock. His fingers let go of my hair and he wrapped his arm around me and pinched my nipple. Hard. My sudden orgasm took me by surprise. I shuddered tightly around him.

"Bella," His voice was hoarse, "I can't last much longer."

"Oh God! Edward… just do it! Cum for me, baby." I pleaded. He let go of my leg and braced me up against the counter. With absolute ferocity, he pounded into me. His long elegant fingers bit into my hips. He slammed me back against him and then pushed me away. I had to brace my hands on the counter to handle his onslaught. His rhythm was almost punishing. He took both of my breasts into his hands and started to roll my nipples in between his fingers. I slid one hand down and started to manipulate my clit. I could feel my second orgasm racing its way to the surface.

"Edward! I'm going to cum. Cum with me!" I keened. With one final thrust, Edward sent us both spiraling into ecstasy. We shuddered against one another with legs shaking from the impact of our mutual climax. Edward could feel me beginning to sag and he quickly snaked an arm around my waist to support me.

"Holy Fucking Hell…" Edward managed to pant out. "That was infinitely better than my high school jack off fantasy. Jesus."

"Well, I would hope so." I answered incredulously.

Edward laid his sweat soaked forehead in between my shoulder blades. We stood there for a moment just waiting for our hearts to quit racing and our breathing to return to normal.

"I'm not sure if the steam on the mirror is from us or the shower?" Edward chuckled.

I turned around and kissed him. "Oh, it's all _us_, baby. All us."

"Let's get cleaned up. I'm really starving now." Edward pulled me into the steaming shower. The water sluiced down both of our bodies rinsing away the remnants of our lovemaking.

"Bella?" Edward tenderly washed my back with the soapy washcloth. I stood there with my hands against the shower wall enjoying his touch and the warm water. I was so relaxed.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Edward's voice was laced with concern.

"Of course, I'm okay. I'm better than okay. Why do you ask?"

"I feel like a complete Neanderthal. Today my whole world changed when you told me that you love me. I wanted tonight to be special. Perfect even. Instead, I've taken you pretty roughly twice now."

I threw back my head, laughed and turned around to face Edward. God. Even wet Edward was hot Edward. "If you think I didn't enjoy what we just did, you are _out_ of your mind. I needed that. I felt sexy, hot and desirable. Watching you slide in and out of me in front of the mirror was one of the most intense and erotic experiences I have _ever_ had. Trust me, Edward. I don't want plain vanilla missionary sex all the time. You make me want to explore everything. I love you."

I was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a gentle heart-racing kiss, "I love you too, Bella."

We finished our shower, wrapped ourselves in towels and headed to the kitchen. I heated up some bread pudding for both of us and ladled the bourbon sauce over the top. We sat at the counter playfully taking turns feeding each other bites of our dessert. I could feel myself getting sleepy and I yawned loudly.

"Come on, love. Let's go to bed." Edward took the dish and put it in the sink. He walked over, twined his fingers in mine and took me to his bed. He pulled down the sheets, dropped my towel and then his. We both got into the bed, skin against skin, hearts racing wildly again. Edward made love to me with such tender passion that I found myself weeping during my climax. He wiped the tears from my face and gently kissed me. This man was a heady mix of erotic lust, gentle passion, intelligence, humor, compassion and beauty. I was truly, deeply and irrevocably in love with him. I fell into a deep sated sleep in his arms.

***

"Ooooo, Girl! Look at that glow. Someone got them some fierce loving last night." Paul whistled as I walked into the kitchen. My blush only confirmed his remark.

I cleared my throat. "So… you think the staff is ready for the mock service tonight?"

"Honey, I've done all I can with this staff. They will have some moments tonight, but isn't that what it's all about? And trust me, if things go wrong, this queen will be bitchin' in the kitchen! And you know they won't want me all up in their business."

I laughed. I knew all too well what Paul was capable of when he got pissed off.

"Well then, it's a good thing you are going to have an extra pair of hands for backup tonight." I hinted.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"_Me_. She's talking about me." Sam said as he swung the kitchen door. "Hello, honey. Miss me?"

Paul literally squealed and rushed into Sam's embrace. I turned away and pretended to be checking the chicken stock that Paul had simmering on the stove.

"Oh, good God! Get a fucking room already!" Rose snapped as she walked into the kitchen at an inappropriate time.

"Oh, Rose. You're just jealous because some of us actually have a sex life. When are you going to throw down that prime slab of man meat and take a bite? You could learn a thing or two from our Miss Bella here. She is sporting that high pro glow!" Paul teased back.

I rolled my eyes at Paul, "I have some things I need to go over with Rose for tonight. No hanky-panky in the kitchen. Save it for later."

Rose and I left the kitchen, grabbed some coffee from the bus station and headed to my office.

"So, speaking of Four-Eyes, how'd it go last night?"

I glared at Rose over the rim of my coffee cup. "Why do you still call him that?"

"Old habits die hard, Bella. Quit avoiding my question. What's going on with you two? You came floating in here grinning bigger than the fucking Cheshire Cat."

"I'm in love with him, Rose. And fortunately for me, he loves me too."

"Hell, Bella! That man has been in love with you since high school. Why you two never got together in high school is something that I just don't understand."

I didn't want to argue with Rose about high school. That was in the past.

"That's not important, Rose. I just can't believe after all these years, we finally are together. Oh my God, Rose. Last night was incredible! I have never had such mind-blowing sex in my _life_."

"Whether you believe it or not, Bella, I _am_ happy for you. I'm not sure I want you to share the intimate details with me, but if he makes you happy, then I am thrilled for you. You deserve to be this happy."

"So do you, Rose. Where do things stand with Emmett?"

I swore that I saw a small demure smile starting to play at the corners of Rosalie's mouth. Demure? Rosalie Hale was never demure. Emmett must be doing something right.

"Emmett is romancing me, Bella. I… he's… Oh, Bella! It's so romantic. He's being such a gentleman. I think Emmett has fully convinced me that everyone deserves a second chance. He wants to wait until the time is right for us to… well… you know."

"To _'throw down your prime hunk of man meat and take a bite'_?" I teased her with Paul's words.

"Hell, yes! Mark my words, Swan, when I do throw down, you may not see me for days."

"I'm counting on that, Hale. You need to get laid."

Rose and I sunk back into our snarkey comraderie and the afternoon started to rush by. Slowly, I could feel the nerves starting to build. The excitement around the restaurant and the staff was turning into a steady simmer. My phone chimed in my back pocket and I pulled it out to find a text message from Edward.

_B.~_

_I love you._

_Can't wait to see you tonight._

_Nervous?_

_Don't be._

_I'll be there for you._

_E.~_

I sent him back a reply letting him know that I was counting the minutes until I could see him. I walked out of the kitchen just as a delivery of two stunning floral arrangements arrived.

"Can I help you?" I asked one of the delivery man.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Swan and a delivery for a Miss Hale."

"I'm Bella Swan. I can sign for both of us."

The delivery men sat the arrangements on the bar and I quickly signed for the flowers. I yelled out to Rose to join me in the bar. She came around the corner and gasped at the sight of the glorious flowers.

"One's for you and one's for me." I grinned as we both fished out the cards. We quickly swapped cards and traded places in front of our perspective arrangements.

Rose read her card, burst into a huge smile and laid the card against her chest.

"Something nice?" I inquired.

"Very nice." She nodded still grinning.

"Geez, Hale. By the way _you _are smiling, I'm thinking Emmett has found the right time…"

"Shut it, Swan."

I opened my card and almost cried at the sentiment that Edward had written in his lovely penmanship.

"_You were made perfectly to be loved - and surely I have loved you,_

_in the idea of you, my whole life long."_

_Good Luck tonight - Edward_

I stared at the immense arrangement. The fragrances from the flowers were indescribable. Rose and I both stood there like giddy teenagers. We both argued on the best locations for both arrangements to be on display in the restaurant. We finally agreed that one arrangement needed to be at the entrance and one needed to stay in the bar.

Slowly, the final touches were put on each table. Rose had checked that all of her wine menus were complete and not missing any selections. Sam and Paul had the kitchen staff execute all the prep work in a timely manner. I knew it was time to go home, take a shower and get ready for the evening. I called Edward's office. I relaxed the moment I heard his voice.

"Edward Cullen."

"Thank you for the flowers. They are magnificent and on display. And thank you for remembering my passion for Elizabeth Barrett. The quote was lovely."

"Those flowers pale in comparison to you, Bella. How are you holding up?"

"We're as ready as we ever will be. I'm headed up to come take a quick shower and get ready for the night. Are you getting ready to leave?"

"I'll wait for you. I brought a change of clothes, so maybe we can just lock the door to my office and shower together?"

"I won't say no to that offer. I like being distracted by you."

"Hang up the phone, Swan. I'm feeling very dirty right now…"

I laughed as I hung up the phone. I walked through the quiet restaurant, turned around and took one last look, enjoying the calm before the storm. I took a deep breath, walked to the elevator and rode it all the way up to the man who loved me.

***

"Gather round everybody! I just want to say a few words, before we open the doors and let our guests in. Whatever you do tonight… have fun! I need you all working as a team. I'm here to back all of you up. You are here to make this one of the best new places in Chicago; not only to dine in, but to _work_ in as well. I want to thank all of you for all the hard work and time that you have put into helping _Chow Bella _open! I believe in all of you. Now go out there, kick ass, take names, make lots of money and when we close those doors tonight we are going to celebrate like mad!"

Cheers and shouts of excitement rose through the kitchen. Paul and Sam pulled both Rose and I into a big group hug. Paul started to get teary-eyed and Sam had to hand him a handkerchief and muttered something about manning up. Rose and I both laughed. We walked out into the dining room and could see the people we had invited as our guests, milling around out in the lobby of the building. I kept looking for Edward and I know Rose was searching for Emmett. She quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"It's 'go' time." She whispered. "Good Luck."

"You too. I love you, Rose. Thanks for being my partner."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Rose unlocked the door to let our guests in.

The restaurant began to come to life the minute guests where seated at there tables. Waiters in starched black and whites ran to and fro making sure to deliver the best possible service without being too interfering. I smiled as I saw Edward's grandparents arrive at the front door. I immediately rushed to greet them.

"Edward! Esmeralda! It's lovely to see you again. Thank You for coming this evening."

Edward Sr. leaned in and kissed both my cheeks European style.

"You look lovely tonight, Isabella. Esmeralda and I have been looking forward to this all day."

"Thank you, Edward, but I must say that Esmeralda can definitely give me a run for the money. How are you?" I said as I gave her a warm welcoming hug.

"I am well. I am very excited for you. Where is my handsome grandson? I thought he would be here."

"He's upstairs at the office, I believe. He should be here shortly." Just as I finished my sentence, Edward and Emmett came strolling out of the elevator with Jasper and Alice following closely behind them.

"Here he comes now!" I said as I pointed to the lobby. We waited for everyone to come into the restaurant and pleasantries and greetings had been exchanged before we all decided that they needed to be seated together at a large table. I had a quick moment to hug both Jasper and Alice.

"This is a lovely surprise! I didn't know you were coming!"

"We didn't either. Edward called us this morning and had us flown out on a private jet. We simply couldn't pass up the chance to sample some more of that fine cooking of yours!" Jasper's blue eyes twinkled merrily. Rose came out of the bar and made a bee line straight to Emmett. Emmett folded Rose into his embrace, dipped her backwards and gave her a dramatic kiss. Rose was completely flushed when she came back up for air.

"Sorry, everyone. Rosie's looking a little too irresistible tonight." Emmett apologized for his grand display of passion.

Esmeralda lightly laughed, "It's okay, Emmett. Every woman deserves to be kissed like that every once in a while. I'm just afraid if Edward Sr. here tried that, he might break something."

Rose laughed along with Esmeralda and introduced herself to her. Their table was ready and Rose started to usher every one through the restaurant. Edward lingered behind for a moment.

"Thank you for flying Jasper and Alice out! You are so good to me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and relished feeling the length of his body up against mine.

"I thought you could use the support of all your friends and family. The restaurant looks good with all the tables full. I predict great things for you, Miss Swan."

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen. I'm so glad you are here to share it with me." I leaned into him and gave him a long slow, deep kiss.

"Ahem."

I broke from our embrace to see my father standing in the vestibule of the restaurant.

"Dad! You made it!" I quickly rushed over to my father and threw myself into his arms.

"Hello, honey. I've missed you. Let me look at you." Charlie stood back and took a quick look at me. "You look great. Looks like Chicago agrees with you."

"Chief Swan. Welcome to Chicago. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said as he approached my father. Both men shook hands.

"Edward. You've changed quite a bit since high school. Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter."

"Sir, I think you might have that backwards. She takes good care of me."

"Then you are a lucky man, Edward."

"Yes, sir. I am."

We led Charlie to the large table and introduced him to everyone. I gave Edward another quick kiss and excused myself to check on the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find everything moving at a decent pace. Timing still needed to be worked on, but the food was prepared correctly and the presentation was good. I made my way back out into the dining room and proceeded to visit with each table inquiring about the meals and service.

I was thrilled with the positive feedback I was receiving. I was happy to stop by and sit down and have a drink with Edward's new executive assistant Angela Weber. Angela was immediately promoted once Jessica was fired; and I thought it to be a great move on Edward's part. Angela was positively glowing in the candlelight.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" I asked after Angela introduced me to Ben. They were such a cute couple together.

"Oh, Bella! This evening is turning out better than I expected. Look!" Angela held out her left hand to me and on the third finger was a small modest diamond engagement ring.

"First the promotion and now Ben has asked me to marry him!"

"Congratulations! I couldn't be happier for you!" I jumped up and gave them both quick hugs. Edward ambled over to the table and Angela told him the news. He shook Ben's hand and told him he made the right decision. Edward then proceeded to buy the couple a bottle of Dom Perignon so they could celebrate.

I walked with Edward back to the table where all my friends and family were animatedly in discussion. Laughter would ring out loudly and I couldn't help but smile. I went to the bar to bring more cocktails to the table when Rose stopped me and turned me around to look at the table. She put her arm around me and laid her head against mine.

"See that? It just doesn't get any better than this, Bella. Chicago was a wise move."

"I know. When did we get so lucky, Rose?"

"The minute we let Edward and Emmett back into our lives."

* * *

**Reviews are just as good as having sex in front of a mirror with Edward Cullen! Hit that green button and find out! Hugs to all! JULES**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update. Real life and all that jazz. Thanks so much and welcome to all the new readers! You all warm my heart with your support of this story!**

**For my tireless beta TwiDi who constantly makes me smile when I throw her for a loop on an update! I swear BB...I'm working on the next update already! Muuuuah!**

**To my tireless twitter gals, JandMsMommy, CorrinaTFF, writerinmydreams007 who also write great fanfic...I hug y'all hard! Go check out their stories "Bedroom Confessions", "Smoking In the Boys Room", and writerinmydreams007 latest and smoking hot one "Letters to Isabella"! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own nothing but a box of wine, my laptop and my ridiculously unhealthy obsession with Robert Pattinson.**

**

* * *

**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 22**

**~Emmett~**

I couldn't help but watch Rosie with absolute pride as she worked the dining room of Chow Bella during the dinner service. She was breathtaking to watch. The fact that her body was marvelously showcased in a black dress that was as tight as a second skin didn't hurt either. Several times I found that I was straining against my trousers. Rosalie would laugh, throw her head back and all I could think about was wrapping her silky, sunshine, blonde hair around my hands and kissing her throat, working my way down to the soft swells of creamy flesh that tormented me from the confines of her low cut neckline.

I had just finished devouring the Slow Roasted Nova Scotia Lobster when I felt Rosalie run her fingernails up the back of my neck and into my hair. She lightly scratched at my scalp. Tingles shot south and I almost groaned aloud at the physical pleasure she was delivering. It didn't hurt that I was feeling pleasantly buzzed and that I had just eaten a good meal. I still had butter on my fingers and I wanted so desperately to slip them into Rose's mouth and have her tongue lick it off.

"Enjoying the wine?" She bent down and huskily purred into my ear. I could feel her boobs pressing into my back. I knew I had to calm myself down. I didn't need to be acting like the immature jerk that had hurt her so carelessly years ago. I took a deep breath and reminded myself what I had planned for Rose. Tonight, I planned on making this relationship permanent.

I knew during the trip to California that I was never going to let Rosalie Hale get away ever again. It took me losing her once to know what I wanted. She completed me in every way possible. I thanked the crazy Gods who had thrown us back together. The only thing on my mind tonight was to claim her both body and soul.

The service came to an end. Rose and Bella spent all their time at the front door personally thanking each guest who had enjoyed their dinner. Edward bid his grandparents a good evening and came back to join me, Jasper and Alice in the bar. I glumly sat sipping my brandy as Rose was outwardly flirting with every attractive man in the restaurant.

"Dude? How do you handle it?" I leaned over and nudged Edward. I mean, fuck! His girlfriend showed all her business to the fucking world and he's sitting here cool as a fucking cucumber.

Edward punched me in the arm. Seriously? Does he have a death wish?

"Lighten up, Francis. It's just work." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, well, that tall creepy German dude named Felix is all over her." I complained.

"Jesus, Emmett! Why don't you just walk over there, lift your leg and mark your territory?"

"Funny, Cullen. Wait till Felix puts those Teutonic mitts on Bella. Then let's see who gets territorial."

As if on cue, Felix turned his attention to Bella. I could hear a low growl emanate from Edward's throat.

"Told you." I laughed as I drained the glass, the amber liquid warming me all the way down.

"Teutonic? Is that Word-A-Day calendar I sent you paying off?" Jasper chimed in, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Alice was draped sinuously around her husband. "You two have it bad. Do Bella and Rose fully understand just how much you two love them?"

I reached into my pocket and ran my fingers over the little black velvet box I had been carrying around since I left the jewelers today. Edward and I looked at each other and both of us sheepishly smiled at the small, all knowing pixie.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Alice practically yelled. She removed herself from Jasper and threw herself into my arms. "She's going to love it!"

I had forgotten just how omniscient Alice was. Truth be told, she was down right fucking scary.

"So tell me, Alice… what's the verdict? Does she say 'yes'?"

Alice sighed and clasped my face in her elfin like hands, "I can't see anything like that until someone decides. But I do know the ring is stunning and she will be totally surprised!"

"Ring? Are you fucking serious?" Edward stood there with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Yep. Dude, man I love her. I can't let her get away a second time."

"Jesus Fuck! Emmett! I'm proud of you! Get out of here. Go get your woman!" Edward grabbed me in a manly sort of hug and for a moment he felt like the brother I never had but always wanted.

"If she says 'yes', you're my best man, Cullen."

"You can count on it, McCarty."

Edward ordered another round of drinks and we all stood there grinning like mad, when Bella and Rosalie finally made their way into the bar.

"I'm physically exhausted but way too wound up to sleep." Bella said as she joined Edward by his side. "Hello, lover. I've missed you all evening."

Edward leaned down and kissed the tip of Bella's nose. "Congratulations. It went well. My grandparents had a wonderful time."

Even I had to admit that Bella and Edward made a striking couple. I only had eyes for one woman in the room and she kept sending me smoking hot glances. I was ready to whisk her out of here and start our lives together this very minute. I also knew that she wanted to be able to celebrate with Bella and the staff for a little while. I reminded myself to slow down. I didn't need to get sloppy drunk.

I led Rosalie to the large overstuffed club chair in the bar. "Here, babe. You need to sit down." Rosalie gratefully slumped down into the chair. I sat on the edge of the coffee table, picked one of her legs up, slipped off her shoe and started to massage the bottom of her foot.

"Oh Jesus, Emmett. I'll give you about an hour to stop that." Rosalie's pleasurable moan had an instant effect on me and I knew she could feel it beneath her foot. Her eyes fluttered open, pure cornflower blue and she fixed me with another hot look.

Bella had brought over several bottles of champagne and had the rest of the staff join all of us in the bar. Bottles were loudly popped open; glasses were poured and passed around.

"First of all, I want to sincerely thank each and every one of you for all your spectacular hard work this evening. You made my decision to come to Chicago become one of the best ones I have ever made in my life." Bella said as she glanced around the room. It didn't go unnoticed that she happened to look at Edward just a little bit longer than anyone else.

"Tonight, we celebrate coming together as a family. I have my immediate family here," Bella raised her glass towards Chief Swan. "Thanks, Dad! I love you. Then I have my adopted family. Rose, Paul and Sam? I am eternally grateful that you all decided to take a chance on me. And finally, I now have my Chicago family. Thanks, guys, and Cheers!"

Whoops of delight, the sound of clinking glasses and soft murmurs of "cheers" passed throughout the bar. Edward raised his glass at Bella. Neither Alice nor Charlie missed the moment when he mouthed the words "I love you" at her.

I turned and looked at the blonde Goddess who still rested her feet in my lap. "You about ready to blow this joint?" I quietly asked.

Rose nodded and slipped her shoes back on. I stood up and helped her up out of the chair.

"My, my! Looks, a body for sin and chivalrous? Catch me, Sam! I think I may faint."

I heard Paul lightly teasing me. A sudden thought crossed my mind and I knew I had to act on it. I crossed the room towards Paul, grabbed his face with both my hands and laid a big fat kiss on him.

"Now, you really have something to faint about." I smirked.

Rose bellowed with laughter behind me. Even Sam doubled over knowing that I had just gotten the upper hand on Paul. Paul stood there momentarily stunned and I could have sworn that he could give Bella a run for the money in the blushing department.

Rose came over and looped her arm through mine. "C'mon, Emmett. Take me home. For some strange reason, that really turned me on!"

I was surprised that Rosalie had made such an open statement regarding our relationship. I smiled, placed my hand on top of her arm and led her towards the door. "Yes, ma'am." I smiled the whole way.

Bella ran up to us and gave us one last hug each. I wondered what transpired between both women when Bella gave Rosalie a silent finger wiggle like she was trying to tell her 'no'. Rose waited one moment, looked at me and then looked at Bella.

"Sorry, Bells… but fuck that shit!" Rose laughed.

"No, Rose… _you_ go fuck that shit!" Bella laughed even louder. Now, I was the one who was almost embarrassed.

"Um… Bella, I appreciate the cheerleading section, but can I take this woman out of here?" I pleaded.

Bella bounced over and threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Be good to her. If you don't... I'll personally rip each and every single pubic hair you own out one by one." Bella ominously warned.

"I promise, CinderBella. Tonight is all about her. I promise." I reassured her. "Four-Eyes might get mad about you seeing my junk though…"

Bella rolled her eyes and pushed me towards Rosalie. "I mean it, Emmett!"

I gave a backwards wave as I led Rosalie out the door and towards the garage to my car.

"A 1955 Porsche 550 Spyder? Are you fucking kidding me?" Rose was startled the moment she saw my baby. "James Dean died in a car like that!"

"Damn, Rosie! You still know your cars. Do you know how fuckhot that is?"

"Open the door for me, Emmett, and maybe you'll get lucky enough to find out just how fuckhot I can be." Rosalie purred. My dick answered. Quickly and swiftly.

I wasn't sure if I could make it through this night without exploding too soon. I hadn't had sex since Rose came to Chicago. Sure, I spent a shit ton of money on lube and my right hand had been my best friend lately, but damn, this woman was going to be the death of me. I am so fucking ready to die at the hands of Rosalie Hale.

"Yes, ma'am." I strolled over and opened the door for her. She settled herself inside and I raced around to the other side. I clamored into the car, stuck the keys into the ignition and the car's engine purred to life.

"Oh, Emmett. That engine is fucking singing. Still get 125 - 135 horsepower?"

"Four-overhead-cam, flat-4 cylinder baby. First race car for Porsche ever!"

"Fuck… I love it when you go all gear head on me!" Rosalie smiled at me.

"Right back atcha, babe! Right back atcha!" I grinned and pealed out of the garage.

***

"Take another step up. And another one. Just three more steps, Rosie." I encouraged as I lead a blindfolded Rosalie to my final destination.

"Is the blindfold really fucking necessary?" Rose petulantly answered.

"Yes. I know I'm asking a lot of you, Rose, when I say trust me."

Rose let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, alright. Let's just keep going."

I smiled inwardly praying that she would be happy with what I had planned.

We reached the top of the stairs and I opened the door. "Just about 20 feet or so and we'll be there. But you can't take the blindfold off until I say so."

"Emmet McCarty! I swear to all that is Holy that if you are doing something perverted I am out the damn door."

I chuckled slightly, stopped Rose and bent down to give her a sweet kiss. "Nothing perverted. I swear."

Rose grumbled some more and I lad her through the doors to my final destination.

"Okay, Baby. Just sit here in this chair. I promise… just, be patient. Okay?" I helped her to sit down. "Keep the blindfold on. I need five more minutes, please."

"Emmett, if there are other naked women present, I am going go Lorena Bobbitt on your ass!"

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed. "What the fuck? First Bella threatens me with my privates and now you? You women are evil."

Rose smiled at that, "Bella threatened you? I freakin' love her."

"Yeah. She scares me." I added as I made my way to the control booth.

Rosalie laughed. Giggled almost. She sounded so carefree and I knew I wanted to hear that sound for the rest of my life. That was my plan for tonight, to make Rosalie Hale mine forever.

I flipped the necessary switches and soft music filled the room. I raced down the stairs and lit the candles that Bella and I had placed around the room earlier. The table, the candles… everything was perfect.

I moved behind Rose and untied the blindfold. "You can look now, babe."

Rose blinked a couple of times and finally realized where we were. I had a good buddy who ran the planetarium; and he allowed me the night here with Rose. The room was not only awash in candle light but starlight as well. The whole Milky Way galaxy gleamed brightly over our heads.

"Emmett? Oh my… This is so beautiful!" Rose's eyes began to tear up. I moved towards her and slowly I dropped down on one knee and produced the well worn black velvet box from my pocket.

"Rosalie Hale, I love you. You have been as timeless to me as the stars that shine overhead. When you left you sent my world into a dark eclipse. When you came back into my life, it started to sparkle again just like the diamonds in the night time sky."

I opened the box and pulled the ring out.

"Tonight, I plucked a star from the Heavens worthy only for someone just as beautiful, mystifying and amazing as the galaxies themselves. Do me the honor, Rose. Say yes. Become my wife." I slid the diamond onto her finger.

Rose stood there quietly. She paled immediately and I grew worried. Minutes ticked by. She was stock still. No movement and no reaction. No nothing. I could feel my heart sliding down to my ankles.

"What took you so fucking long?" She finally whispered.

"What?" My head snapped up to look at her. Tears were slowly coursing down her face but she was smiling this most beatific smile I had ever seen.

"Yes. Yes. FUCKING YES!!! "She shouted.

"Are… are you sure?" I jumped up and stared into her beautiful sea glass blue eyes. My thumbs wiped away the traces of tears from her face.

"Emmett. I love you but you can be so dense sometimes! I've been sure for ages."

I swept Rose up into my arms and felt the salty tracks of tears wetting my own cheeks. I held onto her in what could almost be deemed as a death grip. Never again. This woman was never going to get a way from me again.

"I love you, Rose. I promise to spend my life surprising you like this. You are so beautiful right now."

"If you keep crying I will too. I think maybe you just need to kiss me right now instead." Rose playfully chided.

So I did. I placed my lips against hers and she opened to me. My tongue slid against hers and I swore I never felt anything so right than this particular moment. We kissed, our breathing increasing with more passion as we tasted one another. Hands slid over private places, clothing shed and when I finally got to see my Rose in all her resplendent glory, I marveled that this beautiful creature was mine.

"Make love to me, Emmett." She whispered as I swept her up into my arms and carried her over to the futon that I had covered in rose petals. I owed Bella big time for all her help today.

"I intend to, Rose. For the rest of my life."

***

Rose laid naked and warm in my arms. I was reeling from what we had just experienced. This was truly our 'real' first time. I made love for the first time in my life and I had never experienced the amount of emotion as she looked into my eyes and came undone in absolute pleasure because of me. I stroked the silky skin of her back. I was sleepy, warm and just _deliriously_ happy.

"How'd you pull this off?" Rose finally broke the silence.

"Huh? Oh the planetarium? I have a buddy who works here. He's had some problems with their equipment and software. I fixed it for him. He owed me a favor. Plus, just maybe hanging out with Four Eyes has rubbed off on me a little. Bella thought of the futon and the rose petals. I think those two have a pretty kinky sex life."

Rose sighed, held out her left hand and the ring sparkled brightly in the candlelight.

"Rose, if you could spend the rest of our lives together wearing nothing but that ring, I would die a happy man."

Rose giggled. "I was just thinking about wearing something else right now."

"What are you talking about?"

Rose reached over the edge of the futon and pulled up the blindfold she had been wearing earlier.

"This." She sassily replied.

"Fuck, Rose. Don't bait a bear."

She tied the blindfold around her eyes. "Come and get me, Emmett. I'm ready to start exploring my wilder side…"

I rolled her over onto her back and proceeded to do things to her that made her curse the filthiest things I had ever heard her say.

Can I just say how much I love my fiancée?

***

Somewhere I could hear a phone ringing. I slowly woke from a deep sleep. Rose and I had exhausted ourselves and even I had to admit I was a little sore. Yeah. My inner 14 year old who lusted after the new girl with the big chest giggled slightly. I rubbed my hands over my eyes and went in search of my trousers. I found them in a heap on the floor across the room and fished my phone out.

"Hello," I rasped out.

"Emmett! It's Edward. Have you heard from Bella this morning?"

"Um… no. You just woke me up. Why?"

"FUCK!" Edward yelled loudly into the phone. Suddenly, I wasn't so tired anymore.

I walked over to the futon and shook Rosie awake. "Check your phone, babe. See if you have a message from Bella."

"What?" Rose asked as sleepy confusion colored her beautiful face.

"Just do it, Rose!" I snapped. Rose reacted immediately knowing something was wrong. She slipped across the room and found her purse. She flipped open her phone and scrolled down through her messages.

"Nothing. What's going on, Emmett?" She asked with concern. I cursed myself for being distracted by her lush, nude body.

"Edward, Rose hasn't heard from Bella either. What's going on?"

A long pregnant pause followed. I heard an anguished sigh come from Edward. "Paul said Bella left a short while ago to go to the Farmer's Market to get some specialty items but hasn't returned any of his texts. Charlie called me a short while ago saying that Bella isn't returning his calls."

"So, maybe the battery is down on her phone."

Edward's reply was grim. "I don't think so, Emmett. Charlie just called me again. He got the call from the L.A. Police Department. James has gone missing. They don't know where he is."

* * *

**So y'all knew it was coming! I promise a speedy update! I won't leave ya hanging on. Let me know if you want to punch my lights out right now... I'm hitting the adult juice box.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: As promised...no long wait. You still may want to punch my lights out. See ya at the bottom.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an alarm clock that I want to throw against the wall everytime I have to go to work before sunrise.**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 23**

**~Edward~**

I paced back and forth as I waited for Emmett to pick up his phone. I knew that Rose was with him and I needed to know if Bella had made contact with her this morning. Plus, I knew that Bella and Emmett had been thick as thieves lately, so I knew they had been up to something. After Emmett revealed his plans to propose, I was taken aback by Bella's devotion to her best friend. Just another reason to love that woman.

Emmett finally answered and gave me the news I did not want to hear. Neither he nor Rose had heard from Bella. I started to panic. I forced myself to take a couple of deep breaths. Quiet rasping of knuckles on my office door broke me out of my silent reverie.

"Come in." I rasped out.

Angela stuck her head around the door. "Are you okay?"

Her question kind of stunned me for a moment. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Angela courageously walked through the office door and stood facing me; the look on her face told me she had something to say.

"Mr. Cullen? Is something wrong? You seem very distracted today. I also happened to notice that Miss Swan hasn't called you like she regularly does."

Suddenly, the painful emptiness of being separated from Bella hit me even harder. Waking up and making love to her this morning seemed almost like a lifetime ago. I took a deep breath and composed my answer to Angela.

"Bella is not answering her phone. I'm worried because she had a previous relationship that turned very ugly and sour. I just got word that this ex-boyfriend of Bella's has eluded the Los Angeles police. They believe he may be headed here."

Angela gasped. "You don't think anything's happened to her do you?"

"I don't know, Angela, but I feel like I am going to explode just sitting here."

"Mr. Cullen, I don't usually let people know this, but when Ben was in college he was quite the hacker. I wonder if he could get a lock on Bella's phone and locate her?"

"Angela? Thank you. Bella is lucky to have you as a friend. And so am I. Please, I would prefer it if you called me Edward."

Angela delivered a wan smile and immediately set about to calling Ben. I had a feeling that Ben could find more information through illegitimate means and I didn't want to know just how much he knew. Then again… if he could find James or Bella, Ben Chaney might find himself on the receiving end of a job offer. I could just picture Ben and Emmett working together. I smiled knowing how much that would mean to Angela.

Christ. Just last night Bella and I were toasting Angela and Ben's engagement. Considering that Rose was with Emmett when I called him, I had a feeling there was another engagement to celebrate.

There was just one thing missing. Bella.

I sent another text and a call to the security detail I had hired. Nothing but voice mail. I couldn't sit here cooped up in my office any longer. As I dashed past Angela, I let her know that I would be available by phone. She nodded at me. She was already dedicated to helping me find Bella. No questions asked. I knew without a doubt that I could trust her.

I waited impatiently by the elevators. I was ready to bolt down the stairs when the elevator doors finally opened. The seconds it took for the elevator to descend to the parking garage seemed like a lifetime. I pulled at my hair in frustration. I needed to know where Bella was.

I dialed Chief Swan's phone again.

"Edward?" He answered swiftly.

"Any news, Chief Swan?"

"Nothing. You?"

I groaned. "No."

A few minutes of heavy silence passed over the phone.

"Edward? Where are you now?"

"I'm driving out to the Farmer's Market to see if I can find Bella." I answered.

"Son, just wait for me. Let's do this together. We can cover more ground that way. I'm about 10 minutes away from your office building."

I waited in the lobby for the Chief. Each second that ticked by was excruciating. I tried texting Bella again.

_Where are you? ~E._

Nothing. No reply.

I was about to foolishly punch a wall, when Charlie finally walked through the revolving glass doors of my office building.

"We'll take my car." It was all I said and Charlie followed me into the elevator.

"Hear anything from the security detail?" He asked the minute the doors to the elevator slid closed.

"Nothing. I'm either worried or so mad that I am going to fire their asses immediately." I replied.

We made it to the parking garage, exited the elevator and moved towards my car.

"STOP!" Charlie threw his arm out against my chest preventing me from moving forward. His tone was hushed and he pulled out his Glock from under his jacket.

"What?" I whispered.

Charlie pointed his gun down to the concrete floor. There was blood.

My instant reaction was that of rage. Charlie knew that I was losing control and he pushed me back up against a wall. My head hit the wall hard and I saw stars for a moment.

"Listen to me, Edward. I don't need for you to lose control right now. You love my daughter, right?"

"Yes." I hissed.

"Then I'm begging you to calm down. Stay here. Let me take a look and see what we've got. In the meantime, I need you to call the Chicago PD. Got it?"

I had no idea in hell how he could remain so calm, so detached. But Charles Swan was a cop through and through and I knew he was right. My temper would get the best of me. I took several deep breaths and dialed 911 as Charlie went to investigate the source of the blood.

"911. What's your emergency?" The voice answered immediately.

"Edward! Get over here!"

I followed the sound of Charlie's voice. I almost toppled over him coming around the back of a car that I recognized as belonging to the security detail that should have been with Bella today. My heart leapt into my throat when I spied Bella unconscious on the parking garage floor and the security detail lying next to her with a large gash in his head.

"This is Edward Cullen. Send an ambulance to the Masen Tower quickly! We have two people who are unconscious and one is bleeding quite a bit from a head wound. We are in the parking garage."

"Please stay calm, Mr. Cullen. We will send someone now. The ambulance should be there in approximately 6 minutes. Are both people breathing?"

"I'm not sure." The image of Bella lying there on the cold concrete floor, blood pooling all around her made me dizzy.

"Stay on the line, Mr. Cullen. I need you to keep talking to me. Okay?"

The warm, comforting female voice on the other end of the phone call steadied me somewhat. Charlie checked for a pulse on both Bella and security detail.

"They both have a strong pulse." He breathed out almost in a sigh of relief.

"They're both breathing." I relayed to the 911 operator.

"Okay. Don't move either of them. You should be hearing the sirens by now."

She was right. I did. It still wasn't fast enough.

"The police are arriving on scene now. You can hang up."

"Thank you. Thank you, for all your help." I disconnected the call just as a cruiser and an ambulance entered the garage. Charlie waved them over to where I was standing. The next couple of minutes were a blur. I barely remember talking to anyone, all I could do was watch as they assessed the extent of Bella's injuries, not that I could visibly see any.

"Is she alright?" I demanded from the EMT.

"Yeah. She's perfectly fine. Looks like she just fainted."

Charlie scrubbed his hand down his face and let out a deep sigh. "Blood. Bella faints at the sight of blood."

"Edward?" Bella's voice was suddenly the sweetest thing I had ever heard. "What happened? Oh God! Blood…"

"Easy. Let's get you into the ambulance, so we can fully check your vitals. You may be in shock." The EMT gently helped Bella to her feet and I handed her a blanket so she didn't have to see the blood on her clothes.

"Oh! Is Matt okay?" Bella finally asked.

"Bella, it looks like he has a head injury. Do you remember what happened?" Charlie asked her.

"I remember coming into garage with him. We were laughing about something. Next thing I know, this guy jumps out from behind the car. He hit Matt with a tire iron. Matt, oh God, so much blood…"

"Bella! Were you hurt in anyway?"

"No, my arm is sore from where he wrenched my purse off my shoulder. My pride is taking a beating that I folded like a deck of cards when I saw all that blood. I couldn't even get help for Matt." Bella chided herself.

The sudden screeching of tires as a Porsche slid into a parking spot interrupted us. Rose and Emmett emerged from the car and sprinted over immediately.

"What's going on? Oh my God, Bella! Why are you covered in blood?" Rosalie screeched.

"Babe, calm down. Give Bella room to breathe." Emmett pulled her back from the ambulance.

"I'm fine. Everyone needs to quit worrying about me. What's the word on Matt?" Bella asked. Charlie offered to go check. The EMT gave an all clear to Bella and she had to answer a few questions from the police. Charlie came back over to where we were all standing.

"Matt's got a pretty severe concussion. They're taking him in. I think Edward needs to get you home." Charlie said as he looked at Bella.

"That sounds good to me. I think I just need a long hot soak in the tub right now." Bella started to walk towards me when suddenly she seemed to lose her footing. I quickly caught her in my arms and held her closely.

"You sure you're okay? I think we should have a doctor take a look at you." I questioned.

"I think I'm still in shock over the whole thing. Food. I need food." Bella sheepishly smiled.

"Emmett and I can go get something from the restaurant, Bella. We'll give you some time to clean up and then we'll bring the food by. Okay?" Rose volunteered.

"Okay. I'll see you both in a little while. Take me home, Edward?"

I swept Bella up into my arms and carried her to the car.

"Aren't you being a little over the top? I can walk you know?" Bella lightly teased me. She was so resilient. My heart was still hammering away in my chest, adrenaline shot through me in rapid bursts.

"No. It was my job to keep you safe. I let you down. I won't let it happen again." I roughly bit back. I put Bella down and opened the car door for her to get in.

"Edward, you can't protect me from everything. It was just a simple mugging. It could have happened to you." She said. She laid her palm on my face for a moment and got in the car. I walked around to my side in a hurry.

I slammed my car door and started the engine. "But it didn't, Bella. That's the point."

"I can understand you being angry for what I went through, but I'm fine." Bella argued back. Damn it! Why was she so stubborn?

"I need to get you home." I said as I stared ahead at the road.

"Okay. Just breathe, Edward. You'll give yourself an aneurysm at this rate."

"Bella, it's not just the mugging. Charlie got word from the LAPD that James has left Los Angeles. He could be headed this way." I gently explained.

"Oh shit! Do you think he's already here?" Bella's voice rose in panic.

"Honey, I really didn't want to tell you this in the car. It was stupid of me." I apologized.

"No! I'm glad you did! I can deal with all this head on. I would have been supremely pissed at you if you had waited until later to tell me." Bella interjected.

"Can we talk about it later when Rose and Emmett get to the loft? I want them to be a part of the conversation." I asked.

"Sure. Yeah. That makes sense. Just when I thought everything was going smoothly…" Bella rolled her eyes.

"They are. We just need to get through this together. Okay?"

"Together. I like the sound of that."

I smiled back at Bella. "Me too, Love. Me too."

***

"This is just crazy, Bella! You're sitting on top of the world last night, all excited about moving to Chicago and then you get mugged the next day?" Rose exclaimed.

"I know, right? Only me, Rose. I swear I am a danger magnet. I'm just glad that someone got their bliss today? Tell me quickly while Emmett and Edward are still in the kitchen." Bella whispered conspiratorially. It didn't matter that Emmett and I could hear everything they were saying. The girls suddenly dropped into a hushed whisper and I heard them both deliver a high pitched squeal at the same time.

"You do realize that they are dissecting your sexual prowess right now?" I chuckled as I lay the antipasto out onto a platter.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me. "I made Rose squeal more than once last night buddy. I never knew she could get so high pitched."

I just shook my head at him. "So, how does it feel to be engaged? Feeling like you did the right thing?"

Emmett broke out into a huge smile. "Fuck yes. Last night was one of the best moments of my life. The best part is, I get more of them. Our wedding. Our honeymoon. Our kids."

I snorted. "Jesus. Never thought I'd see the day, McCarty. You've traded your Player card for the Whipped card."

"Like you wouldn't, Cullen?" Emmett challenged back.

"Shit, Em. I thought I was fucked when I thought I had lost her today. I don't want to feel that way ever again." Another high pitched squeal rang out from the living room.

"See! I told you I made Rose squeal more than once." Emmett grinned salaciously. Then he got quiet and turned all serious on me.

"Edward, Bella has been a friend of mine for a long time. When I think of that fucker who mugged her today it just makes me want to find him and tear him limb from limb. Nobody touches my gal or my friends. Period."

"That's good, Em, because James left Los Angeles. The police lost the trail on him. We don't know if he's headed this way or not." I told him as I opened a bottle of wine.

"Seriously? What do we need to do?"

I took a deep breath and pushed the hair up off my forehead with my hand. "I don't know. But I sure as hell don't want a repeat of today?"

"Hey, are you little hens going to cluck away in the kitchen all night, or can we get some food out here? Bella is starving!" Rose yelled from living room.

"Coming, my soon-to-be-wife!" Emmett shouted back causing another fit of giggles to erupt from the living room.

As I carried the wine and plates out I was never more thankful for my friends than right now. Bella was positively glowing and she looked happy and relaxed. She patted the spot on the couch next to her.

I grinned at her. She knew I could never deny her anything. I sat down next to her, folded her into the crook of my body and relished having her here safe, warm and alive.

***

"Angela, let me know the minute Ben gets here."

"Will do. How is Bella today? Is she okay?" Angela asked.

"She's feeling fine. She is still more worried about Matt. She wants to go see him in the hospital today to apologize to him for passing out on him."

Angela let out a small laugh. "That's Bella for you."

My anger over lack of control of the situation was fading and knew that I needed to remain focused. Ben had done some research on James and I was looking forward to finding out what he had discovered. Plus, after a serious discussion with Emmett last night, Emmett agreed that Ben could possibly be a worthy addition to the company.

Bella texted me with her new phone number and a very naughty picture of what I believed to be one of her boobs.

"_Like the new phone! Tee hee!"_

"_Stop it, Bella. You just gave me a chubby."_

"_I can help with that."_

I groaned thinking about all the dirty texts she was going to torment me with. It didn't help me knowing that she was down in the restaurant right now. I had a new phone sent over to her to replace the one she had lost in her handbag during the mugging.

"_Love you__, durty girl but I have work to do. Go cook something."_

"_Sexist."_

"_Tease."_

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too, B"_

I snapped my phone shut just as Angela buzzed me to let me know Ben was here. I got up from around my desk and waited for him to come in.

Ben came in carrying a large portfolio underneath his arm. He offered his hand to me. I took it and shook it warmly.

"Ben, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

"Actually, I'm glad you did. This has been a pretty interesting search, Edward. Angela can tell you that I've been up for most of the night working on this. This dude is seriously creepy. Seems as if Bella isn't the only girl he's done this to."

I gestured to the conference table because I knew it would be easier to look over the data that Ben had collected for me.

"The dates that Bella gave me were a great place to start. I really appreciate her letting me take a look into the files of the L.A. Chow Bella. I was able to put together a serious paper trail on this freak."

Ben laid out spread sheets, copies of police records, bank records and countless photographs of James. I let out a slight whistle. "This is amazing work, Ben. Do you mind if I call Emmett to join us. I have a feeling he would like to see what you are capable of because right now, I'm very inclined to offer you a permanent job."

Ben glanced up at me with a look of absolute surprise on his face. "Are… are you serious? This would solve all the problems that Angela and I would have."

"After we review this, let's go grab something at the restaurant and talk. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind."

***

"So, looks like James has people still doing dirty work for him then? You think he could have been behind the mugging of Bella? You think he's trying to scare her?" Emmett asked as we rode down in the elevator together.

"He's up to fucking something, Emmett. We all need to stay sharp. You be sure to keep a good eye on Rose too. I wouldn't put it past this bastard to go after every one of the people Bella cares for."

"All right. I hear you. Let's keep in touch at all times. I'll take Rose to my place. He's not getting anywhere near them. Not on my watch."

We exited the elevator just in time to see Bella and Rose locking up the restaurant.

"Perfect timing. Alarm all set?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Bella.

"Yep. Ready to go home and put my feet up." Bella leaned back into me.

I leaned down and whispered her in her ear. "You better be careful with what you say, Miss Swan, because you just may end up _putting your feet up by your ears_ after that picture text you sent me today."

* * *

**Sorry for the red herring. Got you all worked up, just to make you wait some more. **Cue evil laughter**....Reviews are like evil laughter, so deliciously wicked! Leave one!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: The response to the last chapter was amazing! Thanks so much for all of you who continually support this story. We are heading into the home stretch kids....**

**Special thanks to my wonderful Beta TwiDi who always busts her ass to get my updates back to me as quickly as possible! ::Hugs BB::**

**To all my friends on Twitter...thanks for the spanks, the boob gropes, the wall sex and all the good times! Follow me if you dare... RKatJules.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own an Edward Cullen lunchbox.**

**

* * *

**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 24**

**~Edward~**

Bella was uncharacteristically quiet during the drive home. She kept twirling her hair around one finger and the sight of it was driving me insane. She looked so innocent and beguiling whenever she did that. Plus the fact that it stirred up the smell of strawberries in the small confined space of the car. I was ready to get her home and show her just how much she was driving me wild.

Finally, Bella broke the silence. "So, what exactly did Ben find on James?"

I groaned. James was not what I wanted to talk about right now. "Can we skip talking about James for one night? I've already had my fill of him today. My intentions are to get more than my fill of _you _tonight."

Bella rolled her eyes and teased me. "Is that all you nerds think about all day long? Sex?"

I grinned at her. "Guilty as charged."

"Thank God for that!" Bella giggled. "Okay. No James talk. Just dirty talk instead."

"Dirty talk? I like the sound of where this is going. Give me an example of your idea of dirty talk." I asked, curious to see just how far she would take it.

Bella undid her seat belt, slid over close to me and I could feel her hot breath in my ear.

"I want to feel your tongue inside me. I want you to lick my pussy until I can't scream your name anymore."

Suddenly, my foot hit the accelerator and my pants tightened at the same time. Bella started to suck on my neck just below my ear and slid her hand over my erection.

"Mmm... I think someone really likes it when I talk like that."

"Jesus, Bella. I was just sitting thinking how innocent you looked twirling your hair around your fingers. Then you go and say something so mind blowing hot that I'm about to either get a speeding ticket or I'm going to stop and fuck you on the hood of the car."

"I vote for the hood of the car."

I looked up in the rearview mirror. "As tempting as it is, I'm quite sure that the security detail behind us might find that to be extremely entertaining."

"Then I change my vote to speeding ticket. Um… no wait. That will only slow us down some more." Bella settled back and refastened her seat belt.

My cock mourned the sudden loss of her hand. At this point, I think my cock was hard enough that it could grab the steering wheel and drive us home. I reached over and brushed Bella's hair back from her shoulder and ran my fingers lightly down her throat. I could feel her pulse skitter beneath my touch. Good to know I affected her just as much as she did me.

"We're almost there and I plan to do exactly what you asked me to." I murmured. I could feel Bella shiver from my touch.

She reached up, captured my hand in her hers and placed a kiss in the center of my palm.

"These fingers… oh, Edward. I want these fingers to do evil wicked things to me."

We twined our fingers together and the current that passed between us was electrifying. Sudden images of Bella's nude body, tangled in my sheets ran through my mind. My cock throbbed. I needed to get it under control. The last thing the security detail needed to see, as they escorted us up to my loft, was the raging wood I was sporting.

We arrived at the loft and quickly ascended the stairs to my loft. The team made a quick tour of the loft to make sure all was safe, even though the alarm had been activated all day. I wasn't taking any chances. They returned with an 'all clear' status and bid us good night.

I had just shut the door to the loft, locked and set the deadbolts when I felt Bella's hands slide around my waist and start to undo my belt buckle.

"These need to come off. Now." She demanded. I kicked my loafers off, loosened my tie and started to unbutton my shirt. I felt her push my trousers down my legs and my boxers quickly followed them to the floor. I stepped out my pants and groaned as Bella's hand gripped my cock in her hand. She wasn't being exactly gentle and it was just what I had been craving. I slipped out of my shirt and was surprised when I felt Bella's naked skin pressed against my back. Jesus! When did she get undressed so fast?

I felt her hardened nipples graze the skin of my back and I involuntarily groaned. I turned around and heard Bella chuckle slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Very sexy, Edward. You are wearing nothing but a tie and one _very_ hard cock."

I was really beginning to like Dirty Talk Bella. I got a sudden inspiration and pushed Bella back towards the living room. I kept pushing her until her back bumped up against the rows of bookshelves dedicated to my private library. I pulled both of her hands up over her head and pinioned both wrists in one of my hands. I quickly jerked the tie from around my neck and successfully tied Bella's hands to the bookcase ladder. Bella gasped in sudden surprise, her brown eyes almost turning black with desire.

I stepped back to admire my handiwork. Bella tugged at the restraints around her wrists.

"It will just get tighter the more you pull on it." I warned.

"What the fuck? Don't tell me… Boy scout?"

"Yep. Just never knew earning a badge in tying knots would ever pay off this way."

I smiled as I watched her twist and turn. I got to see every curve, every tempting display of her body. I walked over and pinched one of her nipples. Bella sucked in an audible breath.

I bent down and sucked the hardened point into my mouth. I laved it with my tongue. Nipped it with my teeth.

"I believe someone needs to be taught a lesson for the picture message they sent me today. So, I think I will just enjoy myself with these for a while. Torment you like that picture tormented me all afternoon."

I proceeded to lavish my full attention to Bella's beautiful creamy, soft tits. I sucked each one into my mouth, my fingers kneaded, gripped, pulled and played with them as I bathed them with my tongue. Bella went from panting to absolute mewling.

"Edward… Please!" She begged. She had been rubbing her thighs together trying to garner any friction she could to help alleviate the desire that had been burning brightly from within. Finally I reached down between her legs and slid my hand up to her sex.

"Christ, Bella! You're thighs are literally soaked. So wet." I groaned. I palmed her sex and used her own slick juices to lubricate and stroke my cock. Bella couldn't stop watching me. Her tongue darted out and wet her mouth. Her lips were full and red and I knew what I wanted. I had a promise that I had to keep to Bella first. I dropped down on my knees, spread her legs apart and hooked her legs over my shoulders. Her dripping wet sex was right in front of my face. I could smell her desire.

My tongue blazed a trail up one thigh, licking all the juices from her leg. I did the same on the other leg. Bella blatantly bucked her hips toward my face.

"My, feeling a little impatient, are we?" I teased. My cock was absolutely throbbing against my belly. She looked so wanton, her eyes closed, head thrown back, her mouth open and breathing my name. I finally leaned forward, flattened my tongue against her pussy and took my first slow lick. Bella banged her head against one of the rungs of the bookcase ladder.

"Easy, love. I've got a while to go. I can't have you knocking yourself unconscious." I gently chided. I proceeded to feast on her. I could feel her thighs tensing and I knew Bella was close.

"So good… oh good… Edward… I'm so close." Bella harshly whispered.

I drove the point of my tongue over the hardened nub of her clit and circled it over and over sending Bella spiraling into her first orgasm of the night. I gently put her legs back down, untied her hands and rubbed at her wrists. I panicked that the knot may have slipped too tight and was going to leave a mark. But deep inside, some part of me wanted her marked as mine. Bella was a little unsteady and I picked her up into my arms and carried her to my bed.

Bella lay still for a moment, her dark lashes fanned out on the porcelain skin of her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me beatifically.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked my voice laced with concern.

"Mmmm. Yes. Oh God, Edward. That hurt so good." Bella practically purred.

She stretched on the bed and I immediately lay on the bed next to her, running my fingers lightly all up and down her torso. Bella rolled onto her side and pulled me up close behind her. We lay spooning like that, my hands roaming her body, my mouth fastened on her shoulder. I knew I had to slow down otherwise I would mark her again. I just couldn't get enough of the taste of her skin.

Bella took my hand and pushed it down to the junction of her thighs.

"Again. I want more. Except this time I want your cock buried deep inside me." She challenged. My fingers slid through her slick folds and I pushed two fingers inside and began to stroke. I curled them slightly and found the spot that made her squirm the most in my arms.

Bella threw her leg up backward over my hip, reached down between us, grabbed my cock and positioned it at the entrance to the one place I wanted to be in more than anything right now. With one quick thrust, I was inside her.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so good. So hot and tight for me, baby." I started to find a nice easy rhythm. I pinched her clit and she slammed her hips back up against me. I took that as my cue to increase my pace. I rolled Bella over onto her stomach, pushed her thighs apart with my knees and drew her hips up. She lay with her head on her arms, the beautiful peach shape of her ass up in the air begging for attention. I ran my hands over each perfectly shaped cheek. I ran the tip of my cock up and down her slit several times and finally pushed my way inside. The room was filled with the sounds of us pushing and pulling against each other. Each gentle smack of my hips into hers drove me further towards my climax.

"Fuck, Bella… I don't know how much longer, baby…"

Bella knew I wanted her to cum again. She reached down and fingered her clit as I pounded into her. Her cries were coming faster and more frantic.

"Bella… I'm close baby…"

With those words, Bella tumbled into the abyss with me right behind her. The force of my orgasm was made stronger when she fully gripped my balls and squeezed as I came in hot spurts inside her. I could feel all the muscles in the back of my thighs spasming. My hands had dug into her hips and I could see the red marks of my assault.

I quickly pulled myself from Bella and lay back on the bed. I lay there panting; wondering what had come over me. Bella just seemed to bring out something primal inside me. The worst part is that I had hurt her again. In my book that made me no better than James.

Bella could sense my sudden morose mood. She rolled up onto her side, rested her head on the palm of her hand and tugged gently at the hair that lay just below my navel.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I had just hurt my girlfriend not just once but three times during sex and she was concerned about me?

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I whispered.

"Forgive you for what?" She sounded almost incredulous. I opened my eyes and turned to face her.

"For hurting you. I believe I may have left a few marks on you." I apologized, my agony evident on my face.

Bella did not react the way I expected.

"Quit being a buzz kill, Edward. Did you hear me telling you to stop? Did you ever happen to think that maybe I get a little thrill looking at the marks you leave on me? Each time I look at them, it reminds me of how passionately you love me. Trust me, babe, if you were hurting me, I would most definitely and very vocally tell you so."

"I don't deserve you." I argued back.

"How dare you decide for me whether I think you're worthy or not? You just gave me two bone rattling orgasms and now you want to negate the whole experience by being all emo? When you decide to snap out your little emotional funk, you can find me in the kitchen making something to eat for the man I fell in love with." Bella snapped and slipped from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"By the way, Edward…. I love you." She said as she slammed the door to the bathroom shut.

Fuck. I'm an idiot.

***

Bella emerged from the bathroom a little while later wrapped up in a fluffy towel. She wouldn't even look at me as she fished through the bureau to find clothes to put on. As if to make me feel like even more of a shit, she refused to dress in front of me, denying me the sight of her body. She had all defenses up. She shook her head, muttering silently to herself as she left the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

I rolled out of the bed, took a quick shower and headed into the living room. I knew what I needed to do to get her attention.

I sat down at the piano and started to play "Claire de Lune".

The sound of pots rattling in the kitchen suddenly ceased. I could sense Bella's presence behind me. I shivered as I felt her fingers slide into my wet hair.

"Keep playing…" She whispered. I felt a single warm tear fall onto my bare shoulder.

I continued to play. I could hear the quiet sniffles behind me. It was agonizing knowing that I had hurt her for real this time.

"Forgive me." I plaintively begged.

Bella leaned down and kissed my cheek. I turned around and pulled her close to me, my face resting on her stomach.

We remained that way for sometime, each taking silent comfort, giving reassurances and breathing in one another.

Finally, I looked up at Bella. She could see the tell tale moisture in my eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." I confessed.

"Yes, I do. But I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She soothed.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"You just love me because I feed you." Playful Bella returned. I knew all had been forgiven.

"No, I love you because you talk dirty to me, let me do wicked things to you _AND_ you feed me." I retorted.

"Get your ass in the kitchen, Cullen. I'm going to extract some revenge on you and make you do some dishes."

"Yes, ma'am." I stood up, took Bella's hand in mine and walked with her into the kitchen.

***

"Well, isn't this cozy?"

I snapped awake at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Standing at the foot of the bed was someone I had only seen once in passing but became more familiar with through a huge file that had been left on my desk by Ben Chaney.

James stood there, gun in hand, radiating all menace. His blue eyes looked empty. Almost like the eyes of a shark right before they rollover when they attack. He was nothing but a pure predator. My first instinct was to shield Bella.

Bella snapped awake and scrambled backwards up against the headboard and into my embrace.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I demanded.

"What? No formal introductions? Bella, surely you're a better hostess than this at the restaurant. No? Fine then. James Cross. I'm the one who broke this slut in for you."

I felt a growl growing deep within my chest. I refused to hear him debase Bella like that.

"Now, Edward. This is not the time to play the hero considering I have a gun pointed right at Bella. I've only come to collect what is rightfully _mine_. I suggest if you want to make it through the next five minutes that you don't do anything stupid."

I glanced over at Bella. She was pale and visibly shaken.

Bella finally spoke up. "What do you want, James?"

James' smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, that's the $64,000 question, isn't it? Except, I'm afraid with inflation and all, the price just got _substantially_ higher."

Bella was confused. "The price for what?"

James crossed over to Bella's side of the bed and ran the muzzle of the gun up the length of her body. I was debating on what to do. He was too close to her and I didn't want her to get hurt.

"The price that millionaire playboy here is going to pay to get you back." James sneered as he grabbed Bella by the arm and jerked her out of the bed and from my grasp. I roared into action and sprang towards James. In my blind terror to save Bella, I had miscalculated and fell short of being able to get a hold of James. I was rewarded for my actions with James bringing his pistol down right across my right temple. I could feel the warm sticky wetness of the blood start to trickle down my face. I lost my balance and slipped to the floor.

Right before I passed out, all I could hear was Bella's voice screaming my name as I slipped into inky blackness.

***

The pain in my head was excruciating. The world started to swim back into view and suddenly, I remembered the last painful image saw before I lost consciousness.

Bella. Bella being dragged away from me, the blood from my head wound splattered across the pristine white sheet that draped her nude body, her screams filling my ears rendering themselves useless as I dropped to the floor.

I bolted up into a sitting position only to be rewarded with a serious wave of nausea.

"Whoa! Whoa! Dude! Don't do that!" Emmett was beside my hospital bed immediately.

"Bella…" I rasped, my throat sandpaper dry.

"The police are searching for her now. They're doing everything they can."

"That son of a bitch! If he hurts her…" My voice sounded like it was full of glass.

"Edward. We need you to focus. Tell us everything that happened." Emmett tried to calm me down.

"What time is it?" I demanded.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"DAMN IT! What fucking time is it?" I finally found my voice.

"It's about 11:30." Emmett stepped back from the bed surprised at the force of my anger.

"That means James has had about a three hour head start on us, Emmett. The police aren't going to find her anytime soon. That bastard had someone working for him from the inside. It's the only way to explain how he got into my loft without anyone noticing or the alarm going off." I started to pull at the IV tubes that were in my arm trying to get free. I had to get out of here.

Emmett shoved me backward and held me down.

"Shut up and listen to me, Edward. You are NOT going to be doing Bella any favors going off all half cocked like this. You want her back? We're going to get her back. But right now, we have to wait. James will make his demands known and then we'll know how to proceed. Plus, you have a hell of concussion and you need a chance to heal just a little. I'm right here with you. We _will _get Bella back. I just need you to trust me."

I slumped back against the hospital bed. Emmett was right. I knew that James had a plan for some sort of ransom. We wouldn't be able to do anything until he made the call. I wasn't sure if my nausea was stemming from the concussion or the fact that he had Bella.

"Emmett… I will fucking kill him if he hurts her."

"I'll be right there along your side, Edward. I've got Ben already working to see if he finds anything. Any leads on some of the aliases that James has used in the past. The police can't notify the FBI until a ransom is demanded."

I nodded. "Good. Ben was a good idea. Thanks, Emmett."

"Yeah, well you gave us a pretty good scare. Angela gave me a call when you hadn't come into the office yet. I called Rose at the restaurant and she said Bella wasn't there either. I tried to call you but got no answer. I had Angela call the security team and they responded to your loft immediately. They found the front door wide open and a trail of blood going down the stairs."

I closed my eyes and tried to regain my control. My head was absolutely pounding and I felt close to passing out again.

"Tell me he didn't hurt her. Please, Emmett. Tell me that wasn't her blood on the stairs."

Emmett sighed and scrubbed his face with his palm. "We don't know, Edward. CSI hasn't gotten the results from the blood tests yet. They've been at your place all morning dusting for prints and looking for anything else they can find. Let's just hope Ben finds something as soon as possible."

Grimly Emmett and I looked at one another. "How is Rose handling this?"

Emmett shook his head at me. "Not good, buddy. She's pretty shaken up."

"Go home to her. We can't do anything until we know something."

"Nice try, Edward. I'm not going anywhere. I told you we'll find her together. Rose will bring Ben over as soon as we know something. Right now, I'm your damn bodyguard. I need you to get as much rest as possible because as soon as we know something, we're heading out to nail that bastard."

* * *

**Okay, I may have taken a little bit of license with the CSI/FBI details, but hell....this is fiction. I just hope it's not eyerolling unbelievable. Leaving a review just may help Edward heal faster and kick James's ass!** **Let me know what you think...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF VIOLENCE TOWARDS WOMEN! If you are sensitive to this material, please think about skipping this chapter. This is the other reason that my story is rated M.**

**Special thanks to my fuckawesome beta TwiDi for not flinching when she read this. Go vote for her story "You don't know anything" in the Silent Tear Awards!!!!**

**I currently have an entry posted in the Public Lovin' Contest. If you feel so inclined...go read and vote for me! It was my first REAL foray into femme slash! "The Kiss" is the title of the story! Voting ends April 26th! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2334596**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just own a bunch of ticket stubs to "Twilight" and "New Moon".....**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 25**

**~Bella~**

_Edward!_

_Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. I saw Edward slowly fall to the floor, the rich red of his blood a startling contrast to the paleness of his skin. His eyes close and his body folds like a deck of cards. Suddenly, I can smell the copper of his blood and I start to lose focus._

_Don't! Don't faint! Edward needs you. Don't let James win! I struggle to escape from James' grasp, but he stops me by grabbing me by my hair. He jerks me backwards; tears flood my eyes not only from the physical pain, but also the unbearable pain of being dragged away from Edward. The sheet slips away from me and suddenly my naked body is pressed tightly up against James. I can hear his hot breath in my ear and a wave of revulsion shudders through me._

"_Now, this is more like it." He pants in my ear. I am acutely aware of the gun pressing into my side. The worst part is I can feel that James has become excited and the evidence of his excitement is also pressing into my body._

_Suddenly, something snaps inside me. I relax against James. I have to do whatever it takes to save Edward. I can feel the bile rising in my throat and I swallow it back._

"_James," I manage to calmly say. "Let me get dressed and I will go quietly with you."_

_James' hand becomes loose in my hair. He pushes the gun painfully into my side to remind me to stay still. I feel his fingers slide down my naked back. I close my eyes and try not scream or make a sudden movement._

"_Now, why would a whore like you need to get dressed? You've already shown the whole world what you've got. Why cover it up for me? Or do you only shed your clothes for money now? Is what you do for Cullen? He pays you, so you'll fuck him?" James growls as his hand slides around the front of me and he painfully grips one of my breasts in his hand. He squeezes and twists and I try not to panic. I stand there stock still as James continues to touch me._

"_As much as I would like to stroll down memory lane with you, Bella, we _do_ have someplace we need to be." James suddenly lets me go and shoves me across the room towards the closet. "Get dressed. Now."_

_I take one more glance back at Edward and I can feel my heart breaking. I only hope he will forgive me for anything I may have to do to assure his safety. I couldn't live in a world where Edward didn't exist. Having Edward alive and hating me was better than the alternative. I quickly slid on some underclothes, jeans, a tee shirt and my chucks. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and grimaced as I saw my reflection._

"_You can do this, Bella. Just stay calm." I whispered to myself. I noticed a pad and a pen sticking out of one my chef's jackets that was hanging in the closet. I lunged for them quickly and hastily wrote a note to Edward._

"_Whatever happens, believe that I love you." ~ B._

_I took another deep breath and walked out into the bedroom. James was sitting in a chair pointing the gun at Edward. A sudden frisson of fear ripped through me and I was afraid that he would kill Edward right now. James looked up at me and I blanched at the look of pleasure on his face._

"_I suggest you don't fight me, Bella. I'd hate to have to put an unnecessary hole in your pretty new boy toy." James growled._

"_I'm not. Just leave Edward out of this."_

"_Don't you see, Bella? He's a main player in all this. How much do you think you're worth to him?" James got up, crossed the room and jerked me by the arm out into the living room. "Your phone. Get your phone and nothing else."_

_I had to think for a minute. Where was my purse? I remembered that I had finally retrieved it from the hallway where I had dropped it when Edward and I had gotten home last night. It was in the kitchen._

"_It's in the kitchen. I have to go get it." I answered. James shoved me towards the kitchen and I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. As I reached the counter I realized that there was a small paring knife sitting near my purse. From where James was standing, he couldn't see it. I only hoped that I could pick it up without him noticing. I made a big production of opening my purse and rummaging through it, angling it so he couldn't see me retrieve the knife. It fit perfectly behind my phone and I slid it into my back pocket where it would remain hidden. I knew it would be a once in a lifetime shot, but I felt a little better knowing I had some form of a weapon._

"_Okay." I turned and glared at James._

"_Here is what is going to happen, Bella. You and I are going to go down those stairs quietly. We're just two old friends on our way out to breakfast. I don't want you alerting anyone. If you want Edward to remain alive, you'll just come along quietly."_

_James and I started walking towards the front door. James stepped halfway out into the hallway, the gun still pressed to my side but not visible to anyone who would be passing by. I took advantage of the moment that he was distracted and pulled the knife quickly from my back pocket and stabbed at his arm that was holding the gun. James yelped in surprise and drew back his hand immediately. I jumped behind the door and started to shove hard, pushing him out into the hallway. The door battered up against James' wounded arm and I could hear him trying desperately to be quiet. With one final shove, James knocked the door back, hitting me in the face and causing my nose to start bleeding._

"_Fuck! You fucking bitch! You stabbed me!" James howled as he slammed to door to the condo shut. He jerked me up from the floor and punched me hard. Stars exploded everywhere and I could feel my lip hit my teeth and bust open. James hit me again and I slumped down to the floor. He was enraged. There was too much blood coming from my nose. I couldn't stop it. James straddled me and put his hand over my mouth and nose and I struggled to catch a breath. Blood was pooling at the back of my throat and I felt like I was drowning. I could feel my world swimming out of focus and bucked against him to trying hard to push him off._

_Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could hear Edward's voice telling me to stop fighting. I closed my eyes and went in search of that voice. Edward…_

_***_

I woke up with the taste of copper filling my mouth. My mouth was thick and swollen from where James had hit me. I had no idea how long I had been out. I blinked several times trying to regain some of my focus. I had no idea where I was. I strained to listen to see if I could hear any tell-tale noises. My hands and feet were bound with duct tape and I was lying on my side. It took me a moment, but I suddenly realized that I was inside the back of a van. It was moving. Even if I were to start screaming, no one would hear me.

I lost track of time. I had no idea how long we had been driving. My mouth was parched, my head was pounding and my heart was breaking for ever bringing this down on Edward.

The van finally slowed down and came to a stop. I heard the driver's door open and slam shut. The back doors to the van were opened and strong sunlight spilled into the back of the van. My eyes screamed in protest. I blinked several times trying to adjust my sight to the sudden burst of sunlight that came assaulting my vision. James reached for me and pulled me roughly out of the van. Then he threw me over his shoulder and all I could see was crushed shells beneath his feet. I could hear the sound boats in the distance. We had to be near Lake Michigan.

James pushed open a door and took me to a windowless room. He sat me down on a chair and sliced open the binding on my wrist. He handed me bottled water and sat in the chair opposite of me.

"Do you think you can speak?" He asked. His voice was flat. I noticed the bandage around his arm and almost smiled at the one small victory I had managed to gain during the struggle to leave the condo.

I took a long pull on the drink of water, swished it around my mouth and spit out the dried blood that had filled my mouth. Once I was rid of the copper taste, I drank the rest of the water pretty much in one gulp.

I nodded. James held out my phone to me. "Call him. Tell him you are okay."

I snorted. "Okay? I'm not okay!! You hit me! You fucking asshole!"

James shot up out of the chair, grabbed me by my hair and wrenched my head back.

"You fucking listen to me, Isabella," he venomously spat. "I can do more than that. Call him. Call your fucking Daddy Warbucks."

"You can hurt me all you want, James, but I know you won't hurt Edward. He's your money source. Tell me. Just how bad is your debt to the Volturi? They're going to kill you, aren't they?"

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Just do as I say." James hissed through clenched teeth. I felt the cold muzzle of the gun near my temple.

I pulled the phone up and hit the send button. I knew I couldn't let Edward hear any panic in my voice. I had to be strong.

The phone was answered by Edward immediately and relief flooded me at the sound of his voice. He was okay.

"Bella! Are you…?"

"I'm fine, Edward," I said cutting him off. "I'm just glad to hear your voice. You had me worried." I tried to sound relatively normal.

"Bella, the CSI team found traces of your blood in the apartment. Are you sure you're not hurt? If he has touched you in anyway I will fucking _kill_ him."

"Edward? Really? You know how clumsy I get. I tripped over the sheet and banged my head against the door frame. Gave myself a bloody nose."

"You are a terrible liar, Bella." Edward groaned in the phone. I could hear voices in the background.

James tore the phone from my hand. "Time for this call to end, lover boy. She's fine. You'll receive your instructions soon." James disconnected the phone and slid it into his back pocket. He gave me some more water and then duct taped me to the chair and put a piece over my mouth so I couldn't make a noise. I could only stare hateful daggers at him. I knew I would have to wait. Edward would be doing all he could to find me. I just needed to keep my wits about me and stay alive.

**~Edward~**

"What do you mean you couldn't get the location?" I furiously paced back and forth in the hospital room.

Ben looked at me forlornly, "Edward, the connection was severed before we could pin point the location of her call. You've got to keep her on the phone a little longer. Since Bella didn't activate the GPS function on her phone yet, it's going to take us a little while longer to find her."

I tugged at my hair in frustration, "James would know to disable it anyway. Do you think you'll be able to distinguish any background noises in the recording? Maybe we could find her that way?"

Ben shook his head. "I hope so. Otherwise, we wait until the next call. I'm going to keep tracking down any vehicle rentals listed to anyone of James' aliases."

Emmett sat quietly watching the whole exchange between Ben and me. I could hear his knuckles crack in the tense silence. Whatever Emmett was mentally preparing himself for, I was glad that he was on my side.

"He hurt her. That scumbag laid a hand on my CinderBella." Emmett said quietly.

"She wouldn't admit to it, Emmett. I'm sure he hurt her though. The only comfort I get is knowing that the police had found that kitchen knife with his blood on it. Bella didn't leave without a fight. I'm proud of her. I just hope it doesn't get her killed."

"I hope she flays that fucker alive." Emmett admitted.

"I'll do anything to give her that chance." I agreed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ben suddenly exclaimed.

Both Emmett and I dashed to where Ben was ensconced in front of his laptop.

"What is it?" Both Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"I think I may have found a match on one of James' aliases. It appears a cargo van was rented two days ago."

"Where?" I demanded.

"A rental agency down near Port of Chicago." Ben pointed to the screen of his laptop.

I quickly looked at Emmett, imploring him silently. He nodded at me and helped me remove the IV lines from my arm. I nodded my silent 'thanks' at him. He helped me finish dressing. He and Ben did a good job shielding me from being seen as we walked past the nurses' station and headed toward the parking garage.

Once we got in the car, Emmett started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"I do believe that may be the first time you ever skipped out without paying your bill. How does it feel to be a rebel?"

Even Ben let loose a little chuckle. "This is wild! If working for you means more of this cloak and dagger stuff, sign me up! I never in a million years thought I'd be doing shit like this."

I looked at Emmett and Ben. I sat there silently staring at the two of them for a moment at a complete loss for words. The moment for levity just seemed to fly right over my head. Bella was out there, unprotected and I had let her down.

"Just keep working, Ben. We need to get an idea of where Bella may be." I pleaded.

Ben snapped his laptop back open, slid his headphones on and started diligently listening to the recording of Bella's phone call.

"Do you think we should tell the police?" I asked Emmett.

"No. No, I don't. I don't want them slowing down the search for Bella. Hell, we still haven't told them that we have even heard from her. Let's just see what we can find out first." Emmett maintained.

"Okay. Let's track down that cargo van." I said as I buckled my seat belt.

Emmett peeled the car out of the garage and we drove like a bat out of Hell to the Port of Chicago.

***

"Well, that got us nowhere." Emmett slammed his fist down on the top of his car. I slightly winced wondering if he had put a dent in it. I was feeling just as frustrated and angry as he was.

"I'm just as frustrated as you are. This waiting is killing me. Bella is out here somewhere. I have to find her, Emmett!"

The rental agency was a loss. We weren't able to get any information and it was looking as if we needed to get the police involved.

The police.

Suddenly, I slapped my hand to my forehead. God! How stupid could I be? There was one person who could help us the most and I hadn't even thought about him until now. I reached into my pocket, fished out my phone and started to call Charlie but my phone vibrated in my hand alerting me to a new message.

I quickly opened the message and was immediately horrified.

James had sent me a small snippet from the sex tape that he had made with Bella. Anger surged through me and I could feel the taste of it coating my throat. I was determined to rip him limb from limb.

My mission to call Charlie had come to an abrupt end. I needed to find Bella, _now_! I couldn't waste anytime waiting for Charlie to arrive back to Chicago. I wrenched the car door open surprising Ben.

"Anything? Anything at all?" I demanded.

Emmett came over and clamped his hand down on my shoulder. I shrugged him off immediately.

"Dude! What the fuck just happened?"

"James is fucking with me. He just sent me a message. I swear to God, Emmett, if he fucking touches her…"

"Okay! Okay!" Emmett responded, backing up slowly. "We're doing everything we can. Did he say something that would help us?"

I shook my head. The repetitive vision of Bella performing a certain act on James kept swirling through my head and I felt nauseous. I couldn't tell Emmett.

"Let's just say he got his point across." I answered.

"Um… Edward. I think I've got something!" Ben quietly said from the interior of the car.

I leaned in and he handed me the headphones.

"Here… listen. Those boats that are going through? They blast a certain signal to the Port captain as they leave. Most boats are on a pretty tight schedule. They have to be in a building somewhere right near the mouth of the Port."

I listened to the recording on the headphones, my heart aching at the sound of Bella's voice. Ben had pin pointed the sound of the boats in the background. I jerked the headphones off and handed them back to Ben.

"Good work, Ben! This is the best we've got. At least it gives us an idea of where they may be!"

**~Bella~**

I kept pulling against the tape that James had used to secure me to the chair. My mouth was dry again and I needed to go to the bathroom.

I kept trying to scoot the chair across the room so I could kick at the door to alert James that I was becoming desperate. Finally, he opened the door and laughed as he realized that I had moved from my original position. I was seething.

James unceremoniously ripped the tape from my mouth and I let out a small shriek of pain.

"About time. I need to use the bathroom." I uttered.

"Okay. But be quick. I brought you something to eat. Can't afford to have my little 'nest egg' withering away on me." James said as he sliced through the tape.

I rubbed at my wrists trying to get the circulation to return. My arms had been behind my back for almost 15 hours now and I stretched them forward trying to relieve the ache.

James escorted me to a small bathroom. I moved to shut the door and he slammed it back open.

"No way. You do what you have to do, but I'm right here watching you."

I groaned my disapproval. "Can you at least turn your back? What the hell do you think I'm going to do? Throw soap in your eyes? Attack you with toilet paper?"

"You always had such a fresh mouth, Isabella. Which reminds me… perhaps lover boy needs a quick refresher on how sassy that mouth of yours can be?"

Immediately I started to panic. "What are you talking about?"

James let an evil grin spread slowly across his face as he pulled out my phone.

"James! What are you doing?" I screeched.

"Sending Edward my version of a Hallmark card. You know I only care to send the very best. And you are one of the best when it comes to sucking cock, Isabella."

I lunged for James trying to grab my phone from him.

"No! No! You can't possibly… Please!" I pleaded.

James shoved me backwards and I fell to the floor. Tears started to flood my eyes and I finally felt myself losing control.

"James… please. I'll do whatever. Just don't… don't do that to Edward." I cried.

"Do your business, Bella. I need you to pull yourself together. You have another phone call to make shortly." James turned his back and I pulled myself up, took care of my needs and walked slowly back out of the bathroom to the chair and table in the center of the room. Somehow I got the feeling that I may not make it out of here alive.

I picked at the sandwich that James had brought for me. I was more grateful for the water though and drank almost half of it on the first pull.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Why me? Why, James? What did I ever do to deserve this?" I finally asked, some of my bravado returning.

"Oh, Bella. You were easy pickings. Sweet and naïve; a young girl fresh from the sticks. I like girls like you. Making you change. Watching you whore yourself out. It's a game for me."

"The money isn't a game though, is it? The Volturi will come after you no matter what, James. I don't know how you expect to survive. They _will_ find you."

James shifted uneasily in his chair. "But that's where you are wrong. See, I have a new fish dangling on the hook already. She's the one who gave me the code to Edward's alarm in his loft. I just need a comfy little cushion of money. Then I'll take her and her money to Europe where we will live the lifestyle I've become accustomed to. I actually have to thank Edward for my latest conquest."

The realization that he was talking about Lauren hit me like a ton of bricks. As much as I didn't like that bitch, she was an innocent who had been played like I had. I had to warn Edward somehow.

"Are you done?" James pointed at the half eaten sandwich on the table.

"Yeah. Forgive me for not being super hungry. I don't normally have to deal with being beaten and kidnapped on a daily basis."

"Such a smart ass, Bella. Watch that mouth. It's going to get you in trouble."

I snorted. "More than this? That's rich."

James slapped me really hard and I could feel the blood welling up in my mouth again.

"Don't push your luck, Isabella. I really don't have to keep you alive. I could very easily slit your throat and feed you to the fishes outside." He whispered angrily in my ear.

I took another sip of water, wincing at the copper taste in my mouth. I refused to look at James to let him know that I was steadily becoming terrified. I wasn't going to let him see my fear.

James shoved my phone at me along with a piece of paper.

"Here. These are the instructions I want you to give Edward. Read it, don't say anything else and I just may let your boyfriend live."

* * *

**Reviews are like Edward finding Bella in time...Desperately needed! LOL! I heart you hard all my faithful readers! You keep me going... MUUUUAH!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay...sorry for the delay, but the first update I wrote for this was pure drivel. I was totally distracted writing my latest fic "Shipwrecked", my o/s for the Public Loving contest was chosen as a judge's choice winner....and I got swept up reading "Just Wait" by Instantkarmagirl. If you haven't read that story...You need to do so...right after you read this update! **

**Big Hugs to my wonderful beta TwiDi, who encouraged me to step away from the first draft of this update and wait a day before publishing it. Best advice ever! Thanks BB!! Y'all please go vote for her in the Silent Tear Awards! Her story "You Don't Know Anything" is in the running!**

**To my fanfic/twitter h00rs: JandMsMommy, CorinnaTFF, writerinmydreams007... Ladies (and I use the term loosely): I 3 y'all hard for all your love and support!**

**For my faithful readers and my new readers...thanks for letting me do something I really enjoy! I'm glad y'all find the way my mind works to be amusing! Muuuuah! I'm sorry I am fail at reviewing every review, but I read them all and I love you dearly for taking the time to send me some love! Thanks so much! Y'all Rock!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight - Georges Du Roy (Bel Ami).... you own my heart....and my girly parts. Sigh.**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 26**

**~Edward~**

I sat there, just reeling from the latest phone call from Bella. She had informed me that I was to receive a package delivered by courier at my office tomorrow morning. I groaned and threw my phone down onto the coffee table. I glanced around my loft and realized just how empty it was without Bella there. The bright yellow crime scene tape hung limply on the floor. It constantly mocked me that I was currently rendered helpless. I moved about straightening up the mess that had occurred during the struggle with James. I was hesitant to even go into the bedroom. Still, my bed was the last place Bella had been and part of me longed to lie in the sheets just to be engulfed by her scent.

I took a deep breath, walked into the bedroom and was surprised by all the dried blood that was on the floor. Looking at it made my head throb. I realized how exhausted I was and I knew that I was going to have to face some serious questions from the hospital as to why I had left suddenly. I called Angela at the office and asked her to contact the hospital about settling my bill. I walked back into the kitchen to find some cleaning supplies to remove the blood from my bedroom floor. I had some perverse desire to get some part of my life back in order. Everything was pure chaos right now.

After I had successfully cleaned the floor, I realized that I needed a shower myself. I rinsed out the bucket and watched as the horribly dark colored water swirled down the drain in my shower. I shivered and thought of Bella. She too had been bleeding. I had to steady myself as I stood up. I had grown either dizzy from the smell of the chemicals or the exhaustion being caused by my head wound. I slowly walked back into the kitchen to replace the cleaning supplies to their regular place.

I went and turned my shower back on and stripped out of my clothes. I went to my closet to find some fresh clothes to put on, when I suddenly spied a piece of paper shoved haphazardly in between some of my T-shirts. I pulled it out and opened it.

I slid down to the floor and great sobs of grief burst forth from my chest.

_Bella. _

Even in her greatest moment of peril, she had found a way to tell me that she loved me.

I'm not sure how long I stayed on the floor just letting all the emotion out. I don't think I had cried like that since I left Forks for Europe without ever having the chance to tell Bella how I truly felt about her.

I finally pulled myself up and resigned myself to taking a quick cold shower. I grabbed two Tylenols from the medicine cabinet to calm the pounding in my head. Nothing, however, could stop the pounding of my heart. The only thing that would bring me sweet relief would be having Bella back in my arms again.

* * *

I slept poorly. I really wasn't expecting to sleep well anyway. I made myself some coffee and decided that I just didn't have the energy to get dressed in a suit to go into the office. I called Emmett and let him know what to expect this morning. I didn't want to call him last night. He needed to be there for Rosalie and I didn't feel like intruding on them.

As I sipped my coffee, I traced my fingers over Bella's girlish script on the note. I smiled thinking about how many times I would watch her in biology, the pen clasped tightly between her beautiful teeth. I could see all the tiny nibble marks on the pen and it never failed to arouse me somewhat. I scrubbed my hand down my face and went to brush my teeth. I couldn't seem to quit replaying memories of Bella through my head. I thought about that first night between us in Los Angeles, the look on her face in the lobby of the Masen Building her first day here in Chicago, the dinner with my grandparents…

HOLY SHIT! I threw my toothbrush down and literally ran into the living room to retrieve my phone. I quickly hit the speed dial.

"Edward! To what do I owe this pleasure? Tell me you are bringing the lovely Isabella for another visit?" My Grandfather immediately answered.

"Grandfather? This is the second time I am calling you for help. But this time… Bella's life _really_ depends on it."

I hung up the phone with my Grandfather. I explained the urgency of the situation. Hearing the authoritarian tone of his voice, I felt encouraged as he promised to call me back within the hour. That gave me plenty of time to get to the office and confer with Emmett. I drove like a mad man and whipped into my parking spot in the garage. I waited impatiently for the elevator. The ride to my office seemed to take forever. It was early and not everyone had started to arrive yet. That is everyone except Angela. She was waiting for me with fresh coffee, croissants and muffins.

"Good Morning, Mr. Cullen." She smiled as she handed me a mug of coffee. "Ben will be here shortly."

"You didn't have to do this, Angela. Thank you."

She looked down shyly. "I just want to help in anyway I can."

"You are. Both you and Ben."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

I laughed. "Angela, if I let Ben call me Edward, surely you can too?"

She nodded and pushed her glasses up her nose. I recognized a bit of myself in that gesture. It was something of a self protective tic. I used it to hide my embarrassment.

I pushed open the door to my office. "Send Ben and Emmett in as soon as they arrive."

I sat down at my desk, drank my coffee and just played the waiting game. I turned on my computer and read through my emails. I answered several of them. It felt good to think about something else for several minutes. I got up and fetched a bottle of water from the fridge. I stared out over the city of Chicago. I wondered helplessly where Bella was.

I couldn't concentrate. All I could do was watch the flashing dots on the digital clock on my desk as they marked time in a maddening slow rate of pace.

"_A watched clock never ticks."__ I could hear my Grandmother's voice saying._

Still, each flash seemed to match the hammering heart beat in my chest. Today could be the day that I either saved Bella or caused her to die at the hands of pure evil.

Finally, the telephone rang shaking me from my morbid imagination.

Angela announced that a courier had arrived. I told her to sign and accept the package.

After a couple of minutes, Angela knocked slightly on the door. I answered her, my voice catching in my throat. She slowly walked over and laid the envelope on my desk.

I looked up at her and was surprised by the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, "you know how much I really want her to be safe."

"Thank you, Angela. I can't tell you how much Ben's help means to me. I'm very lucky to consider the both of you as friends."

She nodded at me and quietly left my office. I quickly dialed Emmett's number to let him know that the key had arrived. Emmett told me that he was just parking his car and was in my office within minutes.

"You sure you want to open that envelope?" Emmett warned as I began to tear the envelope open.

"What choice do I have, Emmett? I have to hope that James' need for the money is stronger than his desire to see me dead."

Several anxious seconds passed as I opened the envelope. I slid out the folded piece of paper that had been inside. My gut clenched as I stared at the photograph that James had sent of Bella along with the key to the Union Station locker.

Her face was bruised and swollen. Emmett took one look at the photograph and I could swear a serious growl emanated from his throat.

"James is dead." Emmett's voice was low, dark and very controlled.

I scanned the contents of the letter. It specifically stated that I was to go to the station _alone_, place the briefcase in the locker and leave. I would receive my next instructions as to where Bella was as soon as James had the briefcase in hand. I read that I had until 1:00 p.m. to drop the briefcase at the station.

"I don't trust him. He's going to kill her! We've got to find him before 1:00!"

Emmett paced about my office. "Have you heard back from your grandfather yet?"

Both of us jumped as my cell phone rang. I reached for immediately.

"Grandfather? Did you have any luck?"

A deep sigh came from the other end of the phone. "Edward, this James Cross character is a marked man. Have you received his demands yet?"

"Yes." I quickly read the details to my grandfather.

"Perfect. I will make a necessary call. The Volturi will be able to take James down in the station. Son, I can't tell you how risky it is to involve the Cullen name with the Volturi again. But, I care for Bella and she is nothing but an innocent soul in this whole matter. You are too. Just wait to hear back from me."

I hung up the phone with a deeper sense of admiration for my Grandfather. I was also a little more intimidated by him. I knew that he was taking a big risk for both Bella and me.

I relayed the whole conversation back to Emmett and I saw him smile for the first time today.

"Your grandfather? Dude. That man is wicked bad."

"Yeah. He is."

* * *

Ben, Emmett and I reviewed over all the information we had acquired yesterday. We tried desperately to pinpoint several locations where Bella could be held. Ben was going through rental agreements of building spaces and checking other sites that were listed as vacant. It was a tedious process but it was all we had. I definitely didn't want the police involved now since my Grandfather was calling in favors with the Volturi.

The door to my office burst open and Lauren Mallory came strolling in. I could hear Angela's pleading voice telling her I wasn't to be disturbed.

"It's alright, Angela. She's not one for rules." I assured Angela.

"This is not the best time, Lauren!" I barked at her.

"Edward! You have to listen to me! This isn't a social visit. I have some important information for you. Something you need!"

"Lauren, I'm not going to say this again! You are not welcome here. Now, please leave!" I grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her towards my office door.

"Edward! Listen to me! _I know where James Cross is!"_

Needless to say that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"How do you know about James Cross?"

Lauren was visibly shaken. "I overheard a conversation my father was having with someone this morning. I heard my father mention his name. Normally, I ignore my father's 'special' phone calls, but when he mentions someone who just offered to take me on a whirlwind trip to Europe, my curiosity got the best of me."

"You've been seeing James Cross?" I whispered incredulously.

Lauren hung her head and wouldn't make eye contact with me. Emmett snorted and slapped his palm down on my desk causing Lauren to jump. Ben quickly excused himself and went outside my office to check on Angela.

"He's very charming. I met him last week at a private museum function. He claimed he was in town for a major acquisition. We had been meeting for lunches, dinners and he offered to take me on a trip of Europe." Lauren explained.

Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. I was livid.

"It was you who gave him the code to my house alarm, wasn't it?" I accused.

Lauren started to shake and tears slipped from her face. "Yes, but it was quite by accident. James had mentioned that he was working with you and he seemed to know about your rare book collection. He asked if I knew which books you didn't have and without even thinking, I took him over to your loft so he could see your library. He said that he was looking to present one to you as a gift once the acquisition had gone through. Oh God, Edward! I am so sorry! I thought I was doing a good thing. James must have memorized the code when I punched it in!"

I couldn't be fully angry at Lauren when I knew that we were suddenly given the break we had been looking for. I was upset that she had gone into my loft without me knowing about it, but I also knew how persuasive James could be. Bella had fallen victim to his charm.

"Please, forgive me, Edward. As much I am not pleased that you are involved with Bella, I would never have wished physical harm on her in anyway." Lauren sniffled into her handkerchief.

"Where is he, Lauren? Where is James right now?" I demanded.

"My penthouse. _James is in my penthouse."_

James had practically been right under my nose for the last 48 hours! "God Damn it! Give me your keys, Lauren!"

Her hand shook as she handed them over to me. "What should I do if he calls?" She asked.

"Tell him you're taking care of last minute travel arrangements. Remain calm. Don't let him know that you are aware of who he truly is. You need to be safe too." Emmett started to follow me out of the office. I stopped, turned and took a quick look at Lauren. "Lauren… thank you."

* * *

I glanced at the time on the dashboard in Emmett's car. "Dammit! This is not the time for a traffic jam!"

Emmett glanced at the buildings around us. He quickly whipped into an empty parking spot. "We're about 3 blocks away! I say we get out and go the rest of the way on foot!"

I was already opening the door to the car before Emmett even finished his sentence. We sprinted down the sidewalks trying desperately to dodge other pedestrians. I wrenched open the front door of Lauren's building before the door man even had a chance to wish me a good afternoon. Emmett and I slowed down, adjusted our clothing and tried to remain calm. I approached the front desk and greeted the guard at reception.

"Good afternoon, Stephen." I calmly said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. I'm afraid Miss Mallory isn't in right now."

I smiled an earnest smile at him. "I know. I'm actually here to see a new business partner of mine. James Cross? Miss Mallory let me know that he was here and wished to have me deliver her keys to him since we were getting ready to head to a luncheon."

"I can ring him for you, Mr. Cullen." Stephen offered.

"No need, Stephen. I have Miss Mallory's keys. Besides, Mr. Cross is expecting me."

"Sure enough, Mr. Cullen."

Emmett and I walked to the elevator and Emmett gave Stephen a little wave as the elevator doors slid shut.

"Dude, that was smooth." Emmett flipped up the back of his jacket and slid a Glock out from behind his back.

"Where did you get that?" I exclaimed. I was startled to see Emmett carrying a gun.

"This fucker is not getting away from me again." Emmett slid the clip into the gun. "I'm not going to kill him, Edward. I'm just going to maim him. Maybe take away a certain anatomical part to make sure he doesn't fuck over women again."

As we rode up the elevator, I called my Grandfather to let him know we had a location for James. My Grandfather warned me not to do anything rash. He asked that we just remain in the clear and wait for the Volturi to arrive to eradicate the problem. I hated lying to my Grandfather. There was no way in Hell I was going to let James slip through my fingers again.

The elevator arrived on Lauren's floor. As the doors slid open, Emmett took one last glance at me.

"Be careful. Be calm and whatever happens, I've got your back if you've got mine."

I nodded and we stepped out and walked towards Lauren's penthouse.

Both Emmett and I paused right outside the door. We waited to see if we could hear any noises from within. We both heard a sudden crash from behind the door and we both acted on impulse. I quickly opened the front door with Lauren's key. Emmett shoved the door opened and it slammed loudly against the wall. James turned and saw the Glock pointed right at him.

"Well, look who's here! Hello, boys. I have to say I am quite surprised that you found me so quickly."

I looked around the room. James had been ransacking the penthouse.

"Redecorating?" I glibly asked.

"Well, you know just how much I need to get rid of the Cullen stench in my life." He replied. "Lauren's a fine piece of ass even if she is your sloppy seconds. You have to live with mine so turn about is fair play, I guess."

A haze of red seemed to cloud my vision. I heard Emmett slowly pulling the trigger back on the Glock.

James smiled viciously at me. "Want to call your bulldog off? If you hurt me or kill me, you'll never find Bella in time."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Emmett demanded.

"Oh… let's just say some unscheduled fireworks are due to go off at the Port in a little while." James smugly answered.

"I don't plan on killing you, James. I'll leave that to the Volturi. But I promise you that Emmett and I have our own personal scores to settle."

James slowly crossed over to the other side of the room.

"Don't move, motherfucker! I swear, my finger is itching to pull this trigger!" Emmett growled.

"I'm willing to take my chances, meathead. Cullen is a bookish pussy and you're nothing but a walking ad for steroids. I'll take my chances that neither one of you are going to do much damage. Besides, I've got my little safety button. You come after me and I push this, starting the time clock. She'll only have 25 minutes. Do you think you can get to the port in time to save her? C'mon, boys. Let's play." James' grin was pure evil as he waved what looked like to be a cell phone.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it? Her last phone call from your phone number will make her experience the biggest bang of her life. She'll be able to answer it too. I left her untied. She can't escape where she is, but I just know she's waiting to hear from you, lover boy."

"You fucking, asshole!" I grit through my teeth. My fury was building and I knew I had to keep it in check. James thumb was on the send button of the phone.

Tense quiet minutes passed by all three of us in a stand off, none of us moving. I caught a flash of silver through the window from the building across the way.

The glass picture window behind James shattered and suddenly he was yelling in pain. I took advantage of the sudden distraction and launched myself at James. Emmett took a quick shot at James hitting him at the elbow causing him to drop the cell phone. The sound of the broken glass and the gun reverberated all around. All I could hear was my own heartbeat as my hands closed around James throat. I pulled one hand back and slammed my fist into his nose hearing the sickening crunch of cartilage giving way from the force of my blow.

"How does that feel, motherfucker? Did it give you pleasure hurting Bella that way? Because I have to say I feel pretty fucking good right now." I continued to punch him. I lost total control. Emmett finally had to pull me off him.

"Jesus, Cullen! I've never seen you do that before. I'm glad I never pushed you that far in high school."

I was breathing heavily and I began to finally focus, the hazy shade of red receding.

Emmett leaned over and took a look at James. "His fucking face is hamburger meat. Christ! Look at your knuckles!"

I looked down at them and wiped them against my shirt. My shirt was covered not only in my blood but James' as well. James lay moaning on the floor.

"Can I get my two cents worth now, please?" Emmett grinned.

"Be my guest." I said with disgust as I stood up and stepped away from James. I watched as Emmett walked over and delivered a few sharp kicks to James' kidneys and his groin.

"I know it's not fair to hit a guy when he's down, but it is _never_ fair to lay a hand on a woman. I hope you get what you deserve, you worthless piece of shit!" Emmett spat out.

We both heard a throat clear behind us. A couple of impeccably dressed men stood in the doorway.

"Gentlemen? If you please? I think we can take it from here."

Emmett and I nodded at them and proceeded to exit Lauren's penthouse. James' loud pleas for mercy were cut short by the slamming of the front door.

Emmett and I stepped into the elevator. I calmly pulled my cell phone out and called Ben.

He answered on the first ring. "Are you at the Port?" I asked.

Ben confirmed that he was. I told him about the remote device attached to a bomb where Bella was located. I told him he would only have 25 minutes to find her once I activated James' phone. Ben assured me that he'd find her within 10 minutes and get her to safety. Emmett and I left Lauren's building; the surprised look on Stephen's face as we passed by him in the lobby caused Emmett to break out in booming laughter.

We raced to Emmett's car and drove quickly towards the port. We located Ben and I proceeded to hit the send button on James' phone. Within two minutes we had a lock on Bella. We raced to the vacant building. It was four stories high and we knew we had minutes to find her. Ben shouted that she was on the fourth floor. Both Emmett and I raced up the steps. We found the large iron door that she was locked behind. There was a large padlock on it and Emmett found a large piece of strong rebar that he used to bust the lock open. I pulled the door open and stared into the frightened eyes of a very weary and very broken Bella.

She uttered one cry of my name and collapsed into my arms.

* * *

****chews on nails...** Leaving a review is almost as good as getting rescued by Edward! Let me know what y'all think! Muuuah! Jules**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Angst time is over kids! Done. Finished. Kaput. Now I return you to your regularly scheduled lemony goodness. This chapter more than earns it's "M" rating!**

**Oh TwiDi....my inexhaustible beta! How do I love thee? Let me count the ways... **Hugs you for getting all emo about my E & B in this chapter!****

**Happy Oprah day to all my fellow RPattz fans! Guess where you can find me at 4 p.m. today? Hmmm? God Bless DVR!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight...I'm gonna own a DVR version of the Oprah show that I can fully OD on later with a martini...over & over again!**

* * *

**~Bella~  
**  
Ever so slowly, I started to wake up. I could hear noise in the background.

"The explosion at the Port has been contained. No injuries have been reported and authorities are investigating any possible leads."

"Authorities are at a loss to explain the sudden implosion of a vacant building at the Port of Chicago at approximately 1:10 this afternoon. No casualties are listed, but there is some speculation as to whether there may be mafia activity involved."

"An unidentified body of a male was discovered today in a dumpster behind City Hall. Cause of death is still unknown. The identity of the victim remains undisclosed until family members are notified."

The darkness engulfed me again and I welcomed it.

**~Edward~  
**  
She had been so quiet. Even in her sleep she barely moved or spoke. This was not usual for Bella. Many nights I had listened to her mumble in her sleep. It was those specific nights when she would whisper my name, touch herself and sigh that I knew without a doubt that she dreamed of me.

The moment that I had found her, her face swollen from being beaten, her terrified eyes staring into mine, something changed inside of me. I was furious. Something primal and deep rose to the surface. Even though I thought I had found satisfaction tearing my knuckles open beating James to a pulp, nothing compared to the anger that surged through me now. I knew that I would do whatever it took to keep Bella safe. I was hers. I've always been hers. Nothing would ever separate us again.

She was quiet.

I wasn't sure if she was fully aware as to whether I was there or not.

Bella.

I sat there touching her soft skin. The pads of my fingers traced the delicate bones of her ribs. I ghosted my fingers over the sharp angles of her hip bones. I could feel the tears of frustration; anger and grief sting my eyes.

She was so tiny, defenseless and tragically beautiful. Her rich, chestnut colored hair, the natural red tint to her mouth, the shapely curve of her legs and the pure femininity of her lush body lay dangerously still on the pristine white sheets of my bed. I sighed as I drank in her perfection for God knows how many times today.

She was here.

She was safe.

She was mine.

"Edward…" she finally whispered. Her eyes flickered open and I got lost in the depths of her dark brown eyes.

"Hello, Beautiful." I smiled at her and grasped her delicate hand in mine and laid it on my chest, so she could feel my rapidly beating heart.

I handed Bella an ice pack and tucked errant strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Can I get you some Tylenol?"

Bella smiled at me. God. I lived for that smile.

"Quit being such a mother hen. I'm fine. A little black and blue, but I'm good." She answered.

"Bella! For God's sake! You just went through Hell and back. How can you act so normal?"

"I've always had a talent for pushing scary things aside. I don't know, Edward. I just know that I'm here with you now. I know that I love you and you love me. That just chases all the mean, scary things away."

She ducked her eyes down for a moment. She sipped on the tall glass of ice water that I had brought to her.

"Thank you."

Her voice had been so quiet, at first; I thought it had been something I had imagined.

"What?" I asked.

Suddenly, the tears started to streak down her impossibly beautiful face. "I… I… said thank you." She managed to choke out between sobs.

I pulled her towards me and held her tight.

"Don't thank me. If I had known, if I had taken better care of you, none of this would have happened." I declared.

Bella snorted against my chest. "Edward! You had no way of knowing what was going to happen. Don't you dare blame yourself!"

"You're right, Bella. I didn't know. However, it doesn't negate the fact that I let you down. I couldn't stop James."

A few weighty minutes of silence passed between us.

Bella's voice finally sliced through the silence. "He's dead, isn't he?"

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut for a moment. "Yes."

"Did you? Were you the one? …"

I kissed the top of her head. "No. But I wish in so many ways that I had." I admitted.

Bella lay still in my arms. More silence.

"I'm glad he's gone." She finally whispered.

I could feel the wet mark of her tears on my chest. I just sat there, stroked her hair, held her and reassured her how much I loved her.

Loving Bella Swan was the only thing I knew how to do right. I wrapped her in my arms, held her tightly and listened as her grief, anger and sadness poured out.

"So when did you learn how to cook and how long have you been hiding that talent from me?"

I glanced over at Bella and smirked at her as I wiped my hands on the dish towel and threw it over my shoulder.

"Food Network. I have an incurable addiction to 'Iron Chef'," I remarked.

Bella stood leaning up against the wet bar, looking all too provocatively good wearing one of my wife beaters and tiny boy shorts.

I walked over, handed her a glass of wine and kissed her shoulder.

"Prepare to be dazzled by _my_ culinary expertise. You aren't the only one who has mad skills in a kitchen."

Bella laughed. The soft, melodious sound of it filled my heart. She sounded truly happy.

"I tend to prefer your mad skills in the bedroom, Mr. Cullen." She raised a very cocky eyebrow at me.

"Is that so, Miss Swan? You haven't tasted my chicken yet."

The saucy wench eyed me up and down. "I prefer to taste something _else_ right now."

"Oh, Miss Swan… that is for _dessert_." I laughed as I finished chopping the vegetables into julienned strips.

"God! You're beautiful."

I whirled around to face her. "What brought that on?"

Bella walked over, put her glass down on the counter and snaked her arms around my waist. She laid her head against my chest and sighed contentedly.

"Why did I wait so long? All this time? We were meant for each other."

I reached down and grabbed Bella by her ass and pulled her up against me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I kissed her fiercely.

"Because you never _fully_ saw me until now. I wasn't worthy of you then."

Bella pulled back and fixed my face in between her hands. "How can you say that? You were _always_ worthy, Edward. It was me who had to find her way."

I walked over and put Bella on the counter. I tried to pull away but her legs had me contained in a vise like grip.

"Don't." She whispered. "I'm never letting go."

I dropped my head to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. "I'm counting on that."

Her fingers made their way into my hair and she raised my face to hers. She leaned forward and I watched as the tiny point of her tongue came out of her mouth. I felt her trace the shape of my mouth. I closed my eyes and pressed into her.

Nothing would ever feel as good as this. She needed me and her body was sending very clear signals just how much.

"Make love to me, Edward." She whispered her voice butterfly soft in my ear.

I swept her off the kitchen counter and carried her back to my bed.

I gently laid her down onto the cool white sheets and marveled at how beautiful she was. The swelling had gone down on her face and the bruises were still there, but it was the way she was looking at me that made her indescribably beautiful. Her eyes were so full of love and desire. Her lips were slightly parted and she was lightly panting with anticipation. She raked her upper teeth over her full bottom lip. I stepped back and undid the button on my jeans. I slowly pulled my white tee shirt up over my head and I chuckled a little when Bella let a breathy, "oh," escape from her mouth.

"Like what you see?" I gently teased her.

"It's pretty good so far, Mr. Cullen. The pants have to come off though. I'll give you my full report then." She flirted back.

"Then take them off, Miss Swan."

Bella climbed up onto her knees, pulled me to her by the waistband of my pants and slid the zipper of my jeans down.

"Please… call me Bella." She tartly replied and licked her lips once again. She pulled my jeans down around my hips and my erection sprung free and lay up against my belly.

"Commando, Mr. Cullen? Isn't that just the tiniest bit dangerous in a kitchen?"

"Not at all, _Bella_. And please…call me Edward. As many times as you want. Particularly loudly with each orgasm I'm going to give you."

"Oh, _Edward_! What a sweet talker you are! Let's see just how sweet that mouth of yours really is."

Bella grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She reached out and pulled my head down to her breast and I sucked it into my mouth. Her back arched and I wrapped an arm around her to hold her closely to me. I suckled on her breast. I teased it with my tongue. She was soft, yielding and delicious. Her head was thrown back, exposing the slender column of her neck. I could see the rapid pulse of her heart fluttering just below her ear. Her moans incited me further. I slid my hand down the front of her belly and found my way inside her panties. Fuck. She was so wet.

I curled two fingers up inside her and gently thrusted them in and out of her in a slow, steady rhythm.

"So good… so good…" Bella kept whispering. Her mouth attached itself to my neck and she started to suck on it hard. _That was definitely going to leave a mark._ I didn't give a shit though. She was branding me and I fucking loved every second of it. My thumb slid against her clit and suddenly she started to buck her hips violently.

"That's it, baby. I want to feel you cum around my fingers." I harshly whispered, my fingers pumping in and out of her furiously. She was so hot and so wet and I couldn't wait to sink my cock inside her. But I needed to give her this orgasm first.

Bella threw her head back and let out a loud guttural cry, my name piercing the air. I felt her contract all around my fingers. It was a long intense orgasm and I smiled against her breast knowing that I did that to her.

Her whole body shivered and collapsed against me. I lay down and pulled her on top of me. Her head rested on my chest and I waited for her breathing to slow. Her legs tangled in mine and I held her closely. I was never going to able to get enough of her.

My Bella. My heart.

I brushed some damp tendrils of her hair from her forehead and placed a gentle kiss there. Finally, Bella spoke up.

"Jesus. That was intense."

I chuckled. "You think?"

"Think? Fuck that, Cullen! I know!" She laughed back. Her hands found their way into my hair again and I relished the feel of it. I didn't know what it was about her doing that, but Christ it felt good.

We lay there softly touching one another. They were gentle caresses. Skin against skin and fingers memorizing each wonderful part of one another. Every once in a while, we would trade long open mouthed kisses. We were just happy being quiet and still. Okay. I was happy being quiet, still and _naked. _Bella brought out the horny teenager in me that no other woman ever had. After all… how many men can literally say they have had sex with a Playboy Bunny?

I bet Emmett could answer that question. I smiled thinking about Emmett quoting me statistics.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "You don't want to know."

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked. You have a very funny look on your face right now. Fess up or I will have no shame and will resort to tickling!"

"I just had sex with a Playboy bunny who happens to be the best fucking chef in Chicago. She is beautiful. She is funny. She is sex on legs. That's it. End of story." I confessed. "Plus, she can tickle me anytime."

Bella giggled at me. "Um... last time I checked, your equipment needed to be in my _hoohaw_ to qualify as sex."

I grinned at her. "Is that an invitation, Swan?"

"Nope. You get that shit in the mail. _That_ was a demand."

I quickly rolled her over onto her back. "Are you sure about that demand?" I said as I spread her legs apart with my thighs.

"Fuck yes. Quit talking and start with the sexing."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I did more than my part to oblige Miss Swan's demands.

**~Bella~**

He loved me.

I knew it the moment I collapsed into his arms when he rescued me from the vacant building that exploded only minutes after we got out. Emmett, Edward and I had all been thrown from the impact of the blast. Edward and I were the luckiest that we escaped with minor cuts and bruises. Emmett on the other hand suffered from a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg. Emmett threw himself on top of Edward and me to protect us.

I don't remember much after the explosion except for finally waking up a few days later with Edward sitting at the side of my bed. His face had such an intense quality to it. Only when he placed my hand over his heart did his face soften. Then he smiled his brilliant lopsided, sexy, one-of-a-kind-Edward-Cullen grin. Suddenly, I knew that I was never going to leave his side ever again.

The last several days were spent with Edward nursing me back from my injuries. The swelling and the bruises were disappearing, but the questions remained. The reality of what we had been through had started to dissipate and I knew I needed answers.

I had gotten out of the shower and could hear Edward singing along to a song on the radio in the kitchen. I could smell the wonderful aroma of garlic, rosemary and chicken wafting through the loft.

I found my way to the kitchen and watched in amazement as I realized that it was actually Edward who was cooking. It was the sexiest damn thing I had ever seen. Okay, Edward naked was the sexiest damn thing I had ever seen. This ran to a close second. My mission to ask him about James came to a crashing halt when my need to have Edward make love to me won out.

Edward and I hadn't touched each other in over 8 days. It was time. My body craved his like some sort of junkie craving heroin. I was a little tentative in my approach but was immediately rewarded when Edward picked me up and let me wrap my legs around him. I could feel the hardness of his erection through the denim of his jeans. I smiled against his neck and warned him that I was never letting go. He kissed me on my neck and pushed into me harder, the hard nub of the inseam of his jeans pressed against my sex. I found my hips moving involuntarily against his. I was shameless in my desire for him.

I whispered how much I needed him and suddenly I was in his bed. He was absolutely glorious. His face was painted with the exact same need I felt. I tore my shirt off and presented myself to him. He responded with such animalistic passion that I thought I would cum just from him sucking on my nipples. That was until his long, elegant fingers played a sweet, seductive symphony on my sex. Oh God!

I bucked against his fingers and rode out one of the most intense orgasms I had ever had. His voice was hot in my ear, encouraging me. More. I wanted more of Edward Cullen.

We lay there teasing one another, laughing softly and fingers gently touching each other's bodies. It was almost as if we were starting fresh, learning the touches, the sighs and the signs of each other's need.

Our playful teasing of one another resurfaced and suddenly my brave copper haired champion was between my legs, his cock doing amazing things to me. At first it started slowly, the strokes of his hard cock tentative and gentle. His eyes met mine and his stare intensified along with each hard thrust he took. He pushed my thighs open with his hands and raised them up towards my shoulders, spreading me wide open.

"Sit up and look, Bella. I want you to see how I love you… how I worship you." He demanded. I sat up and was mesmerized by the sight of him sinking in and out of me. The skin on his cock was tight and made shiny by the juices of my sex. He found a nice steady rhythm and my hands found their way to his hips, guiding him, keeping the pace.

"Touch yourself." He growled.

I slid a hand down between us and circled his cock with my fingers making a tight "O" causing him to have more friction.

"Jesus… fuck, that's good." He groaned. I watched as the sweat started to form on his shoulders and slide down between the pectoral muscles of his chest. The sweat got caught in the sparse hair there and I had this insane desire to lick it. I sat up causing Edward to thrust into me deeper.

"Shit!" We both exclaimed at the same time. Then sudden laughter sprung up between us and I couldn't even describe how it made me feel to clench around his cock while laughing.

Edward had to slow down. "You do realize what that is doing to me?"

I giggled some more and I smiled in satisfaction as Edward closed his eyes and groaned loudly again.

"You _do_ realize what you're doing to me, right? I'm the one laying in a big ass wet spot right now…" I admitted.

Edward laughed even harder. I shivered around him.

"Sucks to be you." He teased as he nipped my earlobe in between his teeth.

I quickly used all the energy I had and took Edward by surprise when I flipped him over onto this back with me still managing to stay straddled on top of him.

"Your turn." I challenged with a smirk and immediately started to impale myself on him. His hands were on my hips in an instant. I lay my hands on his chest and used them for leverage as I raised myself up and down on his glorious hardness. The sound of our bodies connecting, the heavy breathing and the pure pungent smell of sex drove us both towards our climax. Edward placed his thumb on my clit and pressed against it. My orgasm overtook me with expedient urgency. I quivered and shook all around him. He pulled my hips up slightly and proceeded to slide in and out of me with such speed that I felt myself tumble over the precipice one more time. Edward came quickly behind me. I collapsed on top of him and lay still just trying to catch my breath. We were both drenched in sweat.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I whispered against his chest.

"Yeah? Not as much as I love you, Bella Swan." He whispered back, his fingers tracing delicate circles on my back.

"How much do you love me, Edward?" I finally asked.

"You, Bella Swan, are my forever." He smiled against my mouth as he kissed me gently.

"I was hoping you would say that." I admitted sucking his bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Come on, Bella. You know how long I've loved you. Why the need for affirmation now?" Little worry lines appeared as creases between his bushy eyebrows. The dark green color of his eyes was distracting.

"I just wanted to make sure." I admitted.

"I love you, Bella. From your insanely and insecure top of your head to your beautifully shaped toes. I've loved everything about you from the very beginning."

I sat up and smiled at him.

"That's what I need to hear." I waited a few seconds before I spoke again.

"Marry me, Edward."

* * *

**Whoops! Did I just pull a page from the book of Chris Weitz? Tee hee! I think I did. I'm shameless! Chime in! Give me your votes. Do you think he'll say yes? **

**Oh...quick fic recommendation... "An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy" by m81170 owned my ass all day yesterday! Go read this wonderfully non romantic romance! Le sigh......**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So long story short... real life and work has been kicking my ass. So much so that the first draft of this chapter was god awful! You my faithful readers deserve so much better! So I hope the longish wait is worth it!**

**Special belated birthday wishes to my super beta Twi Di! Thanks for always having my back and just sitting quietly and letting me have my breakdown until I realize I still have to power to write something good or something at least worth reading!**

**Dear Rob: Please stop killing me. The new haircut...the new pix from "Water for Elephants" I am dead. okthxbai.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own very pervy thoughts every time I see another RPattz interview in which he charms everyone.**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 28**

**~Edward~**

"_Marry me, Edward."_

Her words hung in the air. Frozen. Some weird part of me regressed and I could literally picture an episode of Sesame Street with the words magically appearing over the heads of muppets. Muppets! My girl just asked me to marry her and I'm thinking of fucking _muppets_! Well, not _literally_ fucking muppets because that is just wrong on so many levels.

My brain is shutting down. I've beaten the shit out of someone, I've lived through an explosion, my girlfriend is a Playboy bunny, my Grandfather is some kind of 'BIG BAD' and I'm just rendered senseless right now. My heart is all up in my throat and I can't even begin to make sense of the three words that Bella just said. _Three words_. Three words! I am numb. I don't know what to say.

"Wow. Look at that face." Bella uttered.

My attention span finally found its way back to the here and now.

"Bella… I'm sorry." I am a shit. I couldn't think of anything else to say. She quickly untangled herself from me and moved towards the bathroom.

"It's okay, Edward. It was just a spur of the moment emotional thing. Don't worry about it." She waved her hand dismissively in the air and the door to the bathroom shut with a resounding thud.

I pounded my fists into the bed and groaned at my ineptitude. What the hell was wrong with me? She wanted me. Now. Forever. I choked. I couldn't do it. There was just something holding me back. I didn't know what it was but I, sure as shit, needed to find out.

I did the first thing I could think of. I called Emmett.

"This better be good, Cullen, because Rosie is all in the kitchen and she's actually wearing a fucking apron. I'm about to live out my June Cleaver fantasy."

"You are one twisted fuck. You know that, right?"

_This coming from the man who thought about fucking muppets._

"Hell yeah! I know that. But my woman? She loves me for it."

"Bella just proposed to me." I harshly whispered into the phone.

"Say what?"

"You heard me. She just asked to marry her."

"And you're on the phone with me… why?"

"Because I panicked. I didn't answer her. I don't know why. I want the 'forever' thing with her. This is just not the way I wanted it to happen."

Emmett laughed loudly over the phone. "Okay, listen, Princess, it wasn't moonlight, roses and candles, but she wants you, right? You! Edward fucking Cullen."

"Yeah," I nodded, "your point is?"

"Get the fuck over who asked first. Tell her 'yes' and then sweep her off her fucking feet with a proposal that she will never forget."

Emmett McCarty just became the most intelligent man in the world.

"Thanks, Em. And a bit of advice? Don't be so hard on the beaver."

"Hilarious, Cullen. You just may become a fully functional perv one day." Emmett guffawed as he ended the call.

I was smiling as I put my phone back down on the bedside table. I could hear the shower running and I jumped up immediately to make my way to the bathroom.

Yes.

The answer was definitely 'yes'.

**~Bella~**

"So, Paul, I have something very serious I need to discuss with you."

Paul pulled the ladle out of the soup he was stirring and laid it on the counter.

"If this is about your man's sense of fashion, I am so in for this discussion!"

I chuckled and then stopped. "What's wrong with the way Edward dresses?"

Paul rolled his eyes at me. "Are you freaking kidding me? Girl! His suits are boring. They are off the rack. Take that man to a tailor and have his suits made for him! He's a hottie that just hasn't fully recognized his potential. And that hair? Oh my God… go get it professionally cut so he has that 'just fell out of bed' look all the time. Don't even get me started on the desperate need for a mani-"

"STOP! Okay, Carson Kressley! I get it!" I laughed, "this is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then spill, girl! I'm not getting any younger or any prettier."

"I'm planning on staying in Chicago. I want you and Sam to run Chow Bella in L.A. I'll sell it to you and it can be yours."

Paul's face didn't move a muscle. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Paul wiped his hands on his apron and came over to pull me into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered. No histrionics. No nothing. Just pure gratitude.

"Is that a 'yes'?" I teased him.

"Fuck yes! Now, let's get drunk after the restaurant closes tonight! We have to celebrate. Wait! You'll still be involved… right?"

"If you both will have me." I answered smiling at him.

"OH MY GOD! I am going to have my own restaurant!" Paul squealed. We both jumped up and down like two kids. I couldn't even begin to think how happy I was that I could turn over the L.A. location of Chow Bella to two of the most perfect people in the world.

After the initial squeal fest had run its course, Paul turned his intuitive gaze on me.

"You love him, don't you?"

I smiled and blushed. "More than life itself. He is…"

"Stop. I know. He is." Paul hugged me.

"I asked him to marry me."

Paul stepped back and glared at me with complete surprise.

"You did what?"

"You heard me. I asked him to marry me."

Paul shook his head. "No. No. No. This just won't do. An epic woman like you needs the romance, the buildup and the drama of all of it."

I laughed. "No. A woman like you does."

"True… so true." Paul agreed, "so, did your hunky man say 'yes'?"

"It's on the table for discussion."

Paul slammed his hand on the counter and started to take his apron off. "That is not good enough. I'm going upstairs right now to give that idiot a piece of my mind."

I put my hand on Paul's chest. "Slow down there, sport. We agreed that I needed to get this restaurant opened first. Edward also insisted that we go home to Forks so he could ask Charlie's permission. Plus, he wants to tell his family as well. How can I say no to that?"

Paul sighed. "Now, that is romantic. He's a little bit old fashioned, isn't he?"

I sighed back. "Yeah. And it's the best thing ever…"

**~Edward~**

Radiant. That was the only word to describe Bella right now.

I watched her finesse each one of the guests who came into her restaurant. She had forgone the chef's jacket and God-awful hound's-tooth pants in trade for a beautifully figure hugging vintage Herve Leger sapphire dress. I knew the designer because Paul had made it his mission to tell me so. Regardless of whether it was called a "bandage dress" or not, all I knew is that she was spectacularly gorgeous. I envied the way the curls of hair caressed her back. Her laughter was light and genuine. I watched her work the room and people were immediately enchanted by her. Bella was fully in her element.

Every once in a while, she would glance up at me and give me the smile that I knew she only reserved for me. My heart would literally thunder in my chest when she did.

Emmett and Rosalie kept me company tonight. Rose was looking exceptionally beautiful as well. I could appreciate the Grace Kelly like glamour that she was going for. It suited her.

Emmett had finally had his cast removed and he was slowly walking with a cane. As a joke, I bought him a bowler to wear along with several "Avengers" videos and encouraged him to watch them. Emmett couldn't get into the original claiming that he had a thing for Uma Thurman and preferred the movie with Ralph Fiennes as John Steed.

Ralph Fiennes as Voldemort I could get into… _John Steed_? _Never_!

Emmett and I sat comfortably at the bar sipping on our drinks.

"So, all the arrangements have been made?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah. It's all happening as we speak."

"This is your best idea yet, Cullen. Hell, it knocks my proposal to Rosie in the dirt."

I laughed and glanced over at him. "No it doesn't. Not yet. At least with your proposal, Rose said 'yes'."

Emmett winked at Rose from across the room and she positively beamed back at him.

"Yeah, she did." Emmett grinned.

"You finally did something right. She's a good woman, Emmett."

"Are you feeling okay, Edward? Did you just say something nice about Rose? You're still going to be my best man, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Only because I kind of owe you for the whole protecting me and Bella from the explosion thing." I teased.

"Damn straight, buddy. You and Bella better be in Tuscany with bells on!"

I clapped Emmett on the back in a somewhat brotherly gesture. He was the closest thing that I had ever had to a brother and I knew there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him either. I pointed to both Bella and Rose chatting with the guests at the table they were visiting.

"Look at them, Em. Fire and Ice. They are heartbreakingly beautiful."

"Yes, they are, my friend." Emmett commented. "The best thing though is that they are ours."

The one thing, I never counted on, was the plane ride to Washington to be as vile as it was.

Bella finally had me trapped with nowhere for me to go when she started to ask the questions I had managed to successfully skirt over the past three weeks.

"Edward? Who killed James?" She thumbed through the 'SKY' magazine with practiced precision.

"Um… what?" I asked. My feigned innocent look wasn't flying. _At all._

"And why didn't you take me to a hospital after you found me? Ben's not saying anything and neither is Emmett. And I'm wondering what kind of secret you are keeping from me."

_Shit._

I leaned in and took the magazine out of Bella's hands. "There are some things that are better off not being discussed."

"Edward Cullen, I absolutely refuse to start our marriage with a secret hanging over it. Its bad luck and we've certainly had more than our share. So, until you answer my questions I'm retracting my offer. We had enough secrets at the beginning of our relationship. I prefer that the man I marry _fully_ trusts me." She whispered back and snatched the magazine out of my hands.

"You're joking, right?" I asked with a look of incredulity on my face.

"I don't joke about marriage, Edward. I never thought of getting married until I met you. Hell, I put myself out on the line and proposed to you!"

"Bella. Don't do this. Not here. Not now."

"Fine." She snapped and opened the magazine back up and proceeded to ignore me.

I sighed and suddenly I realized two can play at this game. I leaned over and ran my nose along the hollow just under Bella's left ear.

"Don't!" She whispered. I silently laughed as I realized she crossed her legs. Oh. I was going to break her. She couldn't ignore me while I was teasing her.

I dragged my fingers slowly up her denim clad thighs. I felt them involuntarily clench underneath my touch. I whispered into her ear.

"I will tell you everything. Just not here. Not now." I promised as my fingers started moving closer to the apex of her thighs.

"You don't fight fair, Cullen." Bella admitted with a slip hip thrust forward.

"Neither do you, Swan. Emotional blackmail? But I think my way is much more satisfying, don't you?" I stared at her hard, capturing her gaze with mine, the smirk more than evident on my face.

Bella raked her teeth over her lip and I knew that the discussion had been stopped momentarily. I would tell Bella the truth. Just not here. Not now. I had wanted Charlie to be a part of that conversation.

"Okay. Truce." Bella submitted to me finally. "Distracting me with your fingers-of-death can only last so long."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" I smiled as I placed a warm kiss against her full mouth. I placed the blanket over her lap, undid the button of her jeans and slid my fingers inside them.

"Yes. Tell me again. And again. And… oh my…"

Riding into Forks, Washington in the back of Chief Swan's cruiser was a little surreal. I could catch glimpses of Charlie's amused expression in his rear view window every once in a while.

"You're too thin, Bella." Charlie remarked. "You've been working too hard."

"Dad? Please…" Bella pleaded. I had to suppress a smile. Bella sounded exactly like she did when she was seventeen.

"Plus, your hair has gotten longer."

Bella rolled her eyes and absentmindedly stroked several strands of her hair through her fingers. "It's gotten cut since I last saw you."

"How are you doing back there, Edward?" Charlie glimpsed back into the mirror again. I could see the sides of moustache twitching.

"Good, Chief Swan." I answered back. I quickly pulled my Blackberry from my jacket and texted Dad to let him know I was on the outskirts of Forks and should be home soon. I had no sooner put my phone back inside my jacket when I received an excited text from my mother. I smiled. I was looking forward to seeing them as well.

I stared out at the wet, green and very tall forests of Forks, Washington. Living all these years in Chicago had made me realize just how desensitized I had become by living in a concrete jungle. Chicago had its beautiful areas but nothing compared to the untouched and indescribable beauty of the trees that flashed by my window in a verdant blur. I wondered if Bella would be game to go on a hike with me while we were here. Surely my favorite spot to meditate hide, or just escape still existed?

As we came around the familiar bend in the road, my sense of anticipation increased even more. I knew I would miss the feeling of waking up with Bella in my arms but part of me relished in the idea of what it would feel like to be back in my old bed and thinking about her like I used to do.

Charlie pulled the cruiser to a stop in front of the three story wood and glass home I grew up in. The front door flew open and I immediately got out of the car to greet my mother.

Esme flew down the steps, her caramel colored hair coming loose from the simple chignon she wore it, her cheeks were pinked with excitement and I couldn't help but smile back the moment she engulfed me in her arms.

"Mom! You're choking me!" I chuckled.

"Oh Edward! Let me look at you!" She pulled back, keeping her hands resting on my shoulders. "You look so handsome. So…"

"Happy?" Carlisle said as he walked up next to my mother. He quickly gave me a hug and patted me on the back. "Welcome home, son."

"And, Bella! Look how beautiful you are! City living agrees with you!" Esme gushed. Bella flushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." She said quietly.

"Call me, Esme! Please! You'll make me feel older than I already am! I'm so thrilled you two have come home for a visit!"

Esme exchanged pleasantries with the Chief and my father as I unloaded my bags from the trunk of the cruiser. Bella stood there shuffling back and forth from one foot to another, her lip being tugged on gently by her teeth.

"It's just one night, Bella." I reassured her. "I'll call you later to tuck you in and wish you good night."

"I know I'm being irrational, Edward, but it feels so strange all of a sudden to be separated from you."

I leaned down in put my nose in her hair and inhaled the wonderful scent. I kissed the top of her head. "We'll survive one night. Hell, Bella… we've survived worse. I love you."

Bella smiled at me and I knew without a doubt I was going to surprise her later. I just wanted to give her the luxury of being able to relax around Charlie and really open up to him and speak to him about all that had happened. It would also give me the perfect way to ease into the tense conversation we were all going to have about my Grandfather tomorrow.

"Tomorrow. I promise. Nothing can keep me from you." I held her hands tightly in mine. The Chief cleared his throat and I bent down and gave Bella a quick kiss. My fingers ghosted down her cheek and I rubbed my thumb along her bottom lip.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." Bella whispered back. I opened the car door for her and helped her into the front seat of the cruiser.

"It was nice seeing you again, Charlie. We'll all have to get together while Edward and Bella are in town." Esme said as she looped her arm through mine.

"Sounds good, Esme. I could go for another one of your fabulous brunches."

"It's a deal then, Charlie. I'm sure I speak for Esme when I say this Sunday?" Carlisle immediately answered.

The chief nodded and Bella waved with her fingers as they drove back down the driveway.

As I walked up the front stairs into the behemoth house that I grew up in, my mother started her inquisition immediately.

"So, this isn't exactly a purely social visit is it, Edward?"

"Dad, she's scary when she does that." I glanced helplessly over at my father.

"She's been that way ever since the first day I met her and she told me we were going to get married. Just roll with it, Edward. I do and I've never regretted a single moment."

"See, Edward? Your father is the perfect example of good looks and intelligence all rolled into one. Good thing the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Now, come inside. I want you to tell me all about Bella."

I laughed as I escorted into the comforting smell of my mother's homemade cooking and the warmth of the home I would always be welcome in.

Mom fussed around the kitchen and poured me a fresh cup of coffee as I sat at the breakfast bar watching her. Dad fixed himself a cup as well and stood leaning against the far wall.

"What's on your mind, son? You look a million miles away." Carlisle inquired as he sipped at his coffee.

"I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

Mom practically launched herself over the counter at me as she pulled me into another embarrassingly strong hug.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so happy for you. You've been in love with Bella ever since I could remember!" She gushed as she peppered my face with kisses.

"Mom!" I laughed. "Please… this is embarrassing."

"Do you have the ring picked out? Is Bella expecting this?" She fired off question after question barely giving me a chance to answer each one.

"Grandfather gave me Great Grandmother Cullen's ring. It's perfect for Bella."

Carlisle put his coffee cup down and cleared his throat. "How is Dad?"

"That's another reason I need to talk to you. Dad, something really serious happened to Bella back in Chicago. I need some advice from you on how to broach certain sensitive subjects with Chief Swan in regards to Grandfather."

Esme's brow creased with worry. "Edward? What happened to Bella?"

"It's a long story, Mom. We may need some more coffee and I can certainly use a piece of that pie that is sitting on the counter over there.'

Carlisle sighed. "Might as well cut a piece for me too, Esme. I have a feeling we're going to be sitting here for a while."

So, I proceeded to tell Mom and Dad the whole story. I didn't leave anything out. The afternoon light started to pass into the delicate lavender shade of twilight. Dad and I spent a good part of the evening discussing things about my grandfather and my family that I had never known. Finally, darkness had settled over the house and Mom moved from room to room switching on lamps, the soft light dispelling the shadows and bringing warmth and comfort back. I stretched and excused myself to go upstairs to my room to call Bella.

As I opened the door to my old bedroom, I was immediately stunned by the fact that Mom hadn't really touched anything in there since I had left for Europe and then college. My old high school yearbook was sitting on my desk. I flipped open the cover and the book opened to a well visited spot. My fingers traced the girlish script of Bella's handwriting. Bella had signed an inscription just below her photo as the school newspaper's editor.

I loved that photo of Bella. Her hair was pulled back into her signature ponytail and she had two pencils stuck in the back of it. She was laughing and her whole face was completely animated.

Suddenly, I felt the overwhelming urge to see her. I raced down the stairs and grabbed my jacket.

"Edward? Where are you going?" My mom called out from the living room.

"To see Bella. Are my keys still hanging by the back door to the garage?" I asked as I trekked through the kitchen on my way to the garage.

"Yes. Just be careful, please!" Esme hollered back. "Do you want me to save you a plate?"

"Yes, please. Thanks, Mom." I grabbed the familiar keys and opened the door to the garage. My appreciation for fine vehicles definitely came from my father. I noticed he had acquired not only a new Mercedes E350 coupe but he had collected a classic 1967 Chevy Impala. I walked past both cars admiring the mint condition in which my father maintained them.

Finally, I stood in front of my old silver Volvo. I smiled as I ran my fingers along the side of the car.

"Hello, girl. Miss me?" I whispered as I unlocked the door and slid in. I quickly pulled out of the garage and drove like a bat out of hell to Bella's house. I could see the flickering of the television downstairs but noticed the light was on in Bella's bedroom.

Whether I was being caught up in the memories of high school or just plain wanting to avoid seeing Charlie, I pulled myself up the tree right outside Bella's window. I finally made my way across the branch and peered inside.

Bella was reclined on her bed, comfortably dressed in warm sweats and reading a very dog eared copy of "Wuthering Heights". I gently rapped against the window and chuckled as Bella sat up with a start. Her eyes widened when she spied me and she leapt off the bed and immediately came to open the window.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

I grinned at her. "Came to see my best girl."

* * *

**Reviewers get to have pie with Esme and Carlisle...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Um...yeah...this update came a lot faster than the last one. Bella gets her say in this... I started this chapter out in third person for a reason. I hope it doesn't throw any of you off!**

**Stephenie Meyer own all things Twilight. I own a serious case of the giggles due to spell check. **

**See you down below!**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 29**

Charles Swan had become the successful police Chief that he was due to fine instinct, the keen power of observation and a general love for the law and to serve the public. Watching the interaction, that passed between his only daughter and Edward Cullen, had Charlie's sixth sense tingling like mad. He knew they were hiding something from him. Bella seemed almost nervous in the cruiser on the drive back from Port Angeles. Charlie was thankful that he was going to be able to spend some time alone with his daughter, without having Edward hovering near by.

Charlie had learned of James' untimely demise through the Chicago Police Department. What surprised him the most was that Bella never mentioned it. Neither did Edward.

Charles Swan was a patient man. He knew that all he had to do was wait. Bella was simply incapable of lying. Even when she tried, she could never keep the façade up for very long. It wasn't until she had moved to Los Angeles that she started keeping things from him. He thought that time had passed when he visited her in Chicago. Now he felt that same strange feeling again. Edward and Bella had a secret. One that they seemed to be keeping from everyone. Not even Carlisle or Esme could divulge the real reason for the sudden trip back to Forks.

Charlie had a sneaking suspicion that Bella was… _pregnant_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**~Bella~**

The drive from the Cullen's house back home was passed in an uncomfortable silence. Charlie and I never seemed to have uncomfortable silences when I was a teenager. We were very much alike in so many ways. Ever since I moved to Los Angeles, our relationship had changed. Sometimes, I caught him staring at me and I wondered if he thought I was acting just like my mother. I hated that I kept things from Charlie. My mother, as much as I love her, was the Queen of Secrets and it finally caused their marriage to implode upon itself.

I had convinced myself that I never told Charlie about any of the things that involved James because I had this strange idea that he just didn't need to know that his little girl was no longer pure and untouched. He was my Dad and my champion; some things I never wanted to change. I slaughtered that trust the night before the monthly edition of Playboy came out featuring my photo shoot. I knew I owed it to him to find out from me that I had posed. What I never counted on, were the months of excruciating silence from his end. I had enlisted my mother to plead my case, but it only backfired making us both look worse in his eyes. I was no longer Daddy's girl… I was my Mother's daughter.

I climbed the familiar stairs to my old bedroom. I opened the door and stepped back in time. Old photos graced the walls of all my hijinks with Rosalie and Emmett during our high school years. I smiled as I fingered the delicately yellowed and curled edges of the photographs. Rosalie, that bitch, had somehow found the fountain of youth. She was just as beautiful now as she was then.

I sat down on my old purple bedspread and lay back to stare at the ceiling overhead. I was tired. Dad yelled up the stairwell to let me know he was going by the station for a short while and would be home later. I let him know I had heard him and settled back onto my bed. I glanced out the bay window watching the branches of the old tree sway gently in the wind. I was home. I was safe. As I let the swaying branches lull me into a gentle sleep, I realized the only thing missing was Edward.

I wasn't sure how long I had slept but the house was till quiet when I awoke. I shivered slightly forgetting how chilly the house could get later in the day. I quickly rifled through my suitcase, found my comfortable old sweats and put them on. I made my way downstairs and started to search through the cabinets and the refrigerator wondering about the last time that Dad had a home cooked meal. Of course, I found tons of fish in the freezer. Further searching, I found not only fresh lemons but some spices that hadn't been in the pantry since I was a teenager. Apparently, Dad either learned to cook or he was keeping a secret from _me_. Everything, in his pantry and refrigerator, was fresh. Not a single take out container in sight. As a matter of fact, upon further inspection of the large freezer out in the garage, I found individual containers of food, neatly labeled in feminine script as to what the contents were.

"You, sly old dog you." I smiled as I whispered to myself. Seems my father was just as good at keeping secrets from me as I was from him. I spied some frozen chicken breasts and remembered that I had seen some penne pasta in the cabinet. I would make him a simple Chicken Alfredo as soon as I ran to the store to pick up some fresh cream and parmesan cheese. I picked up the phone and called the station.

"Hey, Bells." My Dad gruffly answered.

"Hi, Dad. I'm thinking about making some Chicken Alfredo for dinner tonight. Can I take your pickup into town to the store?"

"Sure, honey. Keys are where they always are. I'll be home about seven. Is that okay?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall near the refrigerator. "Yeah, Dad. That gives me more enough time. Want me to pick you up some Vitamin R while I'm at the store?"

I heard him chuckle slightly. "Damn, Bella. I forgot you're old enough to do that now. Yeah, honey. That would be great."

I discussed a few more minor details with Charlie regarding dinner and hung up the phone. Suddenly, things seemed more relaxed. Maybe tonight would be a good thing. I kept thinking about us finally being able to relax as I drove into town to find the necessary ingredients I would need to make our dinner. I smiled as I passed by Newton's Sporting Goods. All the time I spent in that store having to dodge Mike's lame attempts to get me to go out with him on a date made me shake my head and smile. I almost pulled in just for shits and giggles to see how he would react to me now that I had posed in Playboy. I could only imagine the look on Edward's face though when he found out and I decided against it.

I heard the hushed whispers as I passed through the grocery store and I steeled myself for the inevitable. It finally came in the form of the skinny, gawky kid who bagged my one bag of groceries and more than insisted on carrying them to my truck for me. I wasn't paying much attention to him, he was rambling on about something, and I suddenly thought of all the times I had done that to Edward in high school. I allowed the kid to load the one bag on the passenger side of the bench seat of the truck. I turned around, tipped him ten dollars and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I saw a furious blush rise up on his somewhat spotty skin and he stammered a 'thank you'.

"May I have your autograph, Miss Swan?" He asked hesitantly. I smiled at him and ripped a sheet of paper from my day planner. I pointed at the name tag affixed to his striped polyester uniform shirt.

"Danny? Is that your name?" I asked. He just nodded. I quickly scribbled an inscription and signed my name. I handed him my autograph and gave his arm a quick squeeze. "Remember, Danny, study hard, work hard and some day all your dreams just may come true."

"Does that really work, Miss Swan?" He asked a shade of doubt crossing his face.

"Do you know who Edward Cullen is?" I asked. He nodded vigorously at the mention of Edward's name. I winked at Danny. "It worked for him. I should know. He's rich, successful and someday soon I'm going to marry him."

"Geez! Seriously? Thanks, Miss Swan. Wait until all the guys at school hear about this!"

I waved at him as I drove out of the parking lot. Almost ten years ago, that kid could have been Edward Cullen.

%%%%%%%%%%

Dinner with Dad was quite peaceful. We both caught up on all the Forks gossip and I told him about the successful opening of the restaurant. I hadn't told him about my selling of the L.A. branch of Chow Bella to Paul and Sam, because I wanted it to be part of the news when Edward and I told Charlie that we were getting married.

Dad seemed to know that I wasn't being fully forthright with him and I just let the uncomfortable silences slide by until I could find a new topic of conversation to talk about. I finally remembered the frozen dinners in the freezer outside in the garage and decided that deflection would be my best form of defense against my father's intense scrutiny.

"Say, Dad? Who has been making you all those frozen dinners?" I smiled as I took a sip of my milk. Dad cleared his throat and pushed away from the table a little and took a very long sip from his beer.

"Um… Yeah, Bells. I kind of wanted to tell you about that."

I waited.

"Kind of? Or you are going to?" I teased him.

"What about you, Kiddo? I get the feeling there is something you want to tell me too."

"Ouch! Touché Dad! I do have news, but it's not fully mine alone to share."

Charlie's face pulled into a frown. "You're not in trouble again, are you, Bells?"

I snorted and stood up to start clearing the dishes from the table. "No, Dad. I'm just fine. Just needed a break from Chicago and L.A. Is it a crime for me to want to see my dear old Dad?"

"You are such a terrible liar, Bella." Charlie grinned as he smoothed down the corners of his mustache and leaned back in the chair.

"And you just need to wait until Edward and I can tell you our news together. Tell you what, I'll let you off the hook and you can reveal your big news after we tell you ours." I turned the water on and started to clean the dishes in the sink. I could hear Charlie get up and come stand right behind me.

"Alright. Just for the record though, my mind is reeling with all the possibilities of what you have to say. I may not like it, but I'll give you until tomorrow to come clean."

"Yes, sir Chief!" I said as I gave him a mock salute. I pointed to the living room with the scrub brush that was in my hand. "Don't you have a Mariner's game or something to watch?"

Charlie chuckled and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "It's nice having you home, Bells."

"Yeah. I missed you too."

After the dishes were done, I realized that I was still somewhat tired. I bid Charlie goodnight and slowly took the stairs up to my room. I headed for the bookshelves above my old desk and found my favorite book exactly where I had left it. I pulled it out and immediately it opened to one of my favorite parts. I plugged in the twinkle lights above my bed and listened to the muted sounds of the game floating up from downstairs and the settling of the house as the wind picked up and blew a little harder outside.

I was so engrossed in my book that at first the sound didn't register with me until I heard it again. It was a light tapping sound. I put my book down and looked over to where the noise seemed to be coming from. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Edward, clinging desperately to the branch right outside my window, his sly crooked smirk on his face as he raised his hand to tap my window once again.

I jumped out of bed, rushed over to the window and threw it open. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

Edward reached out for the window frame, pulled his long, lanky body along the branch and hauled himself in through my bedroom window.

"Came to see my best girl." He answered.

I started to giggle. "Okay, this is either the most romantic or the most insane thing you have ever done."

He grinned at me as he straightened up and pulled me into his embrace. "How about a little of both? Either that tree got a lot bigger or I did since high school."

I laughed against his chest, inhaling his wonderful Edward smell. "How about a little of both?" I repeated his words back to him. "You could have come through the front door, you know?"

"Call me irresponsible, but damned if I didn't want to live out a fantasy that I had non-stop about you in high school." He chuckled as he pressed a warm kiss to my temple.

I looked up into those dark green eyes of his and saw that they were full of not only mischief, but there was pure lust there as well. "What fantasy would that be, Mr. Cullen?"

"To sneak into your room while you were sleeping, climb into bed with you, give you the softest of kisses and then give you a lovely orgasm as you slowly begin to wake up, only to discover that it was geeky Edward Cullen who made you tremble in ecstasy."

I quickly pulled myself out of Edward's embrace, jumped back into bed, pulled the covers up to my chin and began to make loud snoring noises.

Edward snorted and I heard the sound of his leather jacket hitting the floor. One shoe, soon followed by another one made gentle soft thuds on area rug just near my bed. I tensed up slightly as I felt the covers slowly being pulled back and his weight sinking his side of the bed down. I felt him move my hair, exposing my neck and my shoulder to him. I could feel the butterfly soft press of his lips against my throat and I started to squirm almost immediately. He was so warm. He seemed larger than life in my small full sized bed. He placed small warm kisses down my throat and across my shoulders as his fingers found their way under the hem of my camisole and started to trace circles around my belly button. My body pushed back against his and I whispered his name.

"Do you dream of me, Bella? Do you dream of me doing things like this to you?" He whispered hotly in my ear. His long fingers slid down underneath the waistband of my sweat pants. He gently scraped the top of my thigh with his fingernails. My nipples hardened in an instant the moment his tongue found its way into my ear. He nipped my earlobe and began to whisper torturous things to me.

"Oh, Isabella. Try to imagine how many nights I lay awake in my teenaged bed, stroking my cock, thinking of your lush body, your tempting mouth and this beautiful hair of yours. I longed to touch, taste, smell and devour it all. Now you belong to me. You have no idea what that thought does to me."

His fingers found their way under the elastic of my panties. He teased me, stroking, dipping and sliding against the very center of my sex. I groaned quietly into my pillow knowing that any loud noises would have Charlie upstairs within a flash. It was so erotic, so dangerous knowing that my father was downstairs.

Edward's breath was hot in my ear, his fingers pushing me towards a much needed orgasm.

"Say my name. Say it. Say it out loud." Edward pushed his fingers inside me and I could feel myself beginning to spiral into the white hot heat of my release.

"Edward!Oooh Edward." I groaned/ whispered as I came around his fingers. His breathing was almost as labored as mine and I put my palm behind my back and molded it to his erection that was straining the confines of his jeans.

"Bella…" Edward's voice was hoarse with lust. I pulled his fingers from my panties and licked them clean.

"Oh Jesus, Bella…" Edward reached down to unsnap his jeans. I glanced over my shoulder at him and we both smiled at one another. It was almost a comical race to see who could strip their pants off faster. Edward's jeans got caught around his ankles and he kept fighting to push them off. I giggled and told him to stop. I pushed myself back up against him and we spooned tightly together. Edward lifted my leg and pushed it up toward my shoulder. I was spread wide open for him and he speared me within an instant.

My eyes rolled shut and I felt every inch of him filling me. His arm that held my leg up moved forward to find my nipple and he started to roll it back and forth between those glorious fingers of his, elongating and making the flesh pucker underneath his skillful touch. His tongue bathed my neck. My fingers slid down to my clit, only to find it incredibly slick from our exertions. I begged him to go faster but he wouldn't listen to me. He took his time. He was driving me mad. Suddenly, he thrust up inside me very hard only to withdraw to the entrance of my pussy. He waited a few excruciating seconds before slamming back into me.

"Fuck, yes!" I whispered. The noise was becoming almost too much. The stuff on my bedside table started to rattle; Edward quickly grabbed a pillow and stuffed it behind my headboard to stop it from slamming into the wall. We both started to giggle but neither one of us could stop fucking one another. The movements became more frantic, both our faces red from exertion and trying to keep quiet. Edward pinched my nipple and suddenly I came again, only this time I came harder all over his cock.

"Bella… Oh God, Bella…" Edward groaned and I felt him shudder and spasm inside me. He pulled me close to him. Our clothes were soaked with sweat. It was a desperate coupling and one that seemed to be needed. One to make up for all the years in high school that we denied ourselves to one another. Being in my old bedroom made it that much sweeter.

Finally, I found my voice and could talk. "Shit. I think I'm in love with Edward Cullen. He is a total Geek and he is the Wizard of Fucking. All hail King Geek Cullen."

Edward pulled himself out of me and bemoaned the loss of the contact of his body. Much more to the point, the loss of his cock inside me.

"Oh Hell, Isabella. How did you know that I always imagined you saying that?" I turned over and hit him with my pillow.

"Shhhh! My father will hear you!" I warned.

"Good. I hope so. I'm ready to march downstairs right now and let him know just how much I fucking love his daughter."

"Pfft… you just love _fucking_ his daughter." I joked.

Edward's gaze turned darkly pensive and serious. He pulled me to him and held my chin in his hand. "I have never lied, nor will I ever lie about how much I love you, Isabella Swan."

I lay my head on his sweat-soaked chest.

"I will never doubt you, Edward Cullen. You are my superhero. You are my love. You are my life. Marry me."

"Let's do it. Vegas. Now." Edward grinned at me.

I swatted him. "Why didn'tyou give me that answer weeks ago?"

"I like getting a rise out of you, Swan."

"Not as much as I like getting a '_rise'_ out of you, Cullen." I said as I blatantly stared at his crotch. We both knew that we were teasing. We grinned at each other and began searching for our clothes.

We found them twisted up in my sheets and I opened my bedroom window a little to air my room out. It smelled rampantly of sex and Edward. We both shivered slightly and we curled up in each others arms underneath my comforter.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

Together we slipped into the ether of sleep and our dreams of one another.

%%%%%%%%

I woke with a start when I realized my room was filled with bright sunlight and a very sleeping Edward almost sprawled completely on top of me. My bed was way too small for this shit. Still, I was happy that I spent the night in Edward's arms once again. I slowly extracted myself and smiled as he grumbled and fondled the pillow like it was my breast. His hair was sticking out every which way and his shirt had ridden up exposing the lovely trail of hair that ran from his navel to down below the waist of his jeans.

I stretched and looked out over the front lawn of the house. I realized Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway which meant I could go downstairs and make breakfast for both Edward and me. I quietly opened my bedroom door, took one last look at Edward and gingerly walked down the steps hoping to avoid any creaking boards.

I noticed that even though the coffee pot had been turned off, the carafe was still quite hot. I giggled to myself as I remembered the time difference and blanched when I saw the actual time here in Forks. It was way too early for me to be up on this mini little vacation of mine. So, I promptly went back up the stairs to crawl back into bed with Edward. I had to admit the feeling of knowing he was laying in my bedroom in the house, I basically grew up in, made me blush. I blushed even more remembering all the wonderfully delicious things Edward whispered in my ear last night as he…

He wasn't in my bed.

"Edward?" I quietly called out.

The bathroom door swung open and Edward almost looked like a mad dog foaming at the mouth. He grinned at me, bluish foam hiding those wonderfully sinful lips of his and then went over to the sink to spit out the toothpaste.

"I borrowed your toothbrush. I hope you don't mind."

I swiped it out of his hand. "Yes, I _do_ mind!" I said as I pushed past him to enter into the bathroom.

Edward snickered a little. "Seriously, Bella? I mean considering the _things_ of mine that you've put in your mouth…"

"Get your prepubescent mind out of the gutter, Cullen. I was just pissed that you got rid of your morning breath before I did." I rinsed my toothbrush off, put some more toothpaste on it and quickly brushed my teeth. I splashed some water on my face and quickly dried it with the towel that was hanging on the hook behind the door.

"Now… where is my good morning kiss?"

Edward walked me backwards into my bedroom until the backs of my knees hit my bed. He kept moving towards me and I had no choice but to sit down on the bed. Edward dropped down on his knees in front of me and spread my thighs open. He slowly started moving towards me and I watched as he angled his head to meet my lips with his for a kiss. He was moving so slowly it was driving me crazy.

"Oh come on!" I uttered and grabbed him by his tee shirt and pulled him towards me, causing us both to fall back on the bed. Edward lay on top of me, grinning from ear to ear.

"My, my. Someone's a little impatient today."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You enjoy this, don't you? Is this your way of torturing me for ignoring you all those years ago in high school?"

"You never ignored me, Bella. You just denied your true feelings for me. You said so yourself."

I shoved Edward off of me and started to get up from the bed, only to have Edward grab me by the wrist and pull me back down again. I playfully struggled against him and found myself getting very excited just wrestling around like we were teenagers. I had to resist the urge just to lie there and make out with him for about the next two hours or so; but, my stomach reminded me that we both needed breakfast.

I sighed and Edward moved off of me. "Bella, get dressed. We'll have breakfast at my parent's house. Besides, there is something I want to show you."

"What is it?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me as his grin became more mysterious.

"Just dress to go hiking, okay?" He answered as he started to put his shoes on.

"Hiking? Me? Not such a good idea." I objected.

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Bella, I'm not asking you to climb the fucking Matterhorn, I just want to show you a place that is very special to me. It's a little ways away from my parent's house but today is an absolutely perfect day to show you this place."

He seemed so anxious I couldn't help but smile. "Okay. You win, Cullen. Just give me about 20 minutes and I'll be ready."

"I'll go get the Volvo and pull it into the driveway. I'll wait downstairs for you."

He slid his hand down my arm and our fingers tangled together. He gave it a quick squeeze and leaned down to press a kiss against my cheek. "Love you," he whispered.

My heart seemed to constrict the moment he left the room. Would it always be like this? Feeling as if something, some part of me had disappeared until he came back again, filling the void and making me whole again? I finally knew and understood what having a soul mate was all about.

I smiled as I turned the water on to warm up. Today was the day we were going to tell everyone just how much we loved one another. Today would mark the very beginning of our lives together.

* * *

**Okay...I know you are all ready to see what Edward has planned. I'm being a total bitch dragging it out just a little, but the kids are back in Forks! Let's let them have a little fun!**

**Reviewers get early morning snuggles with Edward Cullen...**


	30. Chapter 30

Hi My Dear, Dear Readers…..

I just want to start by apologizing for not updating. Any of my stories.

Life has reared its ugly head and I am going through something deeply personal and very emotional right now. My brain is locked on taking care of matters at hand and unfortunately I have to put my writing on hold.

I've been making tons of notes, writing snippets of dialogue and I'm sure once the timing is right, I will be back with a vengeance. Thanks for all the continued support. Thanks to all the new readers who are following me. Your reviews and words of encouragement mean more to me than you know.

The good news is that my vacation is looming on the horizon so I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things soon! In the meantime….go read all those fics you've been putting off! I know that I've only had a chance here or there to catch up on my favorites…but there are some incredible authors out there needing your support!

Thanks for reading…thanks for sticking by me….and I hope to be back soon!

Muuuuah!

Jules


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: She's alive! Yes my dear readers...I am alive. Alive and kicking the everluvin crap out of things. Thanks to all of you who sent me such wonderful messages of encouragement. I had to endure a trial against my ex-bag of shit dust husband who doesn't pay child support and I also entered into a new and very exciting relationship with a new man all at the same time! My emotions are all over the freaking place! LOL!**

**Love conquers all and I am on an all time high. This loving chapter is dedicated to my man, Mr. Dangerous. Oh Mr. D...the things you do. *wicked smiles all around***

**Saw "Eclipse". Not fully jumping up and down. Liked Jasper's story the most. (HELLO JACKSON!) Rob was perpetually beautiful but I have to admit, I'm over him as Edward. I'm ready to see him in more human roles. Can't tell you how many times I've watched "Remember Me" since getting the vid! Special thanks to Showtime for re-running "Twilight" over and over again to remind me just how far Rob has come as an actor. Can't wait for "Water for Elephants" and "Bel Ami". The thought of "Breaking Dawn" a.k.a. "Breaking Fail" scares me. Not ready for the "c-section, chew the baby out so Jake can become a pedophile" scene. I'm frightened for those two movies. YIKES!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just own one really sweat stained ticket stub to "Eclipse". Don't judge. A girl has to get her freak on some how.**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 31**

**~Bella~**

Edward had a very smug and mysterious grin on his face as we pulled away from his parents' house. Esme greeted us at the door and walked us into her spacious kitchen. It had been years since I had been here. I was a different girl then. I was a girl who was sad that she had missed saying 'goodbye' to the one person she wanted to spend more time with once school had ended. One summer before going away to school and a new life. Edward had already started his new life that summer. He had left to go to England to spend the summer there. Esme was to meet them within the week. I smiled as I ran my fingers along the cool granite countertops. Esme smiled back at me.

"That was a lovely afternoon that we spent together, Bella. I hope that we will have more chances to cook together in the future. I can't wait to learn from a true professional."

"Thank you, Esme. I look forward to it too. I'm sorry I kept Edward from coming home last night." I sheepishly grinned at her.

"Something tells me Edward was already with the person he considers to be home now." She gave me a comforting one-armed squeeze. She _knew_. She knew that I had proposed to Edward. She knew our reason for being back in Forks.

Esme quickly moved over to the large center island and proceeded to open a large cabinet. She handed him a large wicker basket.

"Your breakfast is in here. Take the large blanket from the hallway closet… and have fun."

Edward leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Your parents already know, don't they?" I sat there watching Edward's fingers flex and un-flex around the head of the stick shift. It was putting very naughty thoughts into my head and I forced myself to look out the window to see where we were going.

"Yes. I told them. I also told them about everything that happened in Chicago. My father gave me some very interesting insight into the history of my family."

I glanced back over at Edward. "So, this is the reason you and I are going on a picnic? To tell me about your family? Jesus. It must be bad if you are buttering me up with your mother's cooking and a picnic."

Edward chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Nothing beats blueberry muffins to take away the sting of ill gotten gains."

"Great. I go from one criminal to another." I snorted.

Edward's eyes flashed at me. "Admit it, Swan. You like the idea of me being a _bad_ boy."

I nodded and we both grinned as I scooted over to sit closer to him. I put my hand of the back of his neck and gently tugged at the hair there. It was always so silky soft.

"I just like the idea of you. Period. But being back here in Forks does bring back a lot of memories. Memories that I wish could be just a touch different."

Edward pulled my hand away from the back of his neck and brought it to his lips.

"Then get ready for a new memory. One that should have happened a long time ago."

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Are we there yet?" I asked as we continued trudging through the wet, mossy green underbrush.

"So impatient." Edward chuckled as he tightened his grip on my hand.

"Edward. Seriously, I'm going to take a face plant on one of these rocks if you don't slow down."

"Trust me, Bella. We're almost there."

I realized that I could start to see rays of sun peaking through the canopy of leaves overhead. The foliage started becoming sparser and the gold light from the sun painted lace like patterns on the forest floor.

"Take a look ahead." Edward instructed.

A small clearing appeared between valleys of trees. Nothing but brightness seemed to emanate from it. Edward glanced back at me. He had the most beatific smile on his face and the light seemed to gravitate towards him. The closer we walked to the clearing, the more the sunlight surrounded Edward and illuminated him. His hair was a wild riot of bronze, copper and gold. His eyes rivaled the green that surrounded us everywhere. We stumbled out from the trees into the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen.

A gentle breeze teased the long, delicate stems of the wildflowers swaying in the breeze. Their petals caught the sun, the colors were intoxicating and I found myself breathing in deeply as if trying to capture their smell. I did. It was wild, it was floral and it was seductive.

Edward strolled towards the center of the meadow. One quick quirky smile and he unrolled the blanket we had brought with us and laid it on the meadow floor.

I was mesmerized by the sight of him. He rummaged through the picnic basket that Esme had packed for us. He pulled out a thermos and two perfect white porcelain coffee cups. Leave it to Esme to be so damn freaking Martha Stewart. Was I complaining? Oh… Hell No!

I walked towards Edward, my fingers dusting along the flowers, their silken petals sliding against my skin. I looked at my hands and realized that I had colored my finger tips with the delicate pollen that reminded me so much of life. I tingled at the thought of an ancient Biology class, with Edward, where I blushed effusively thinking of his pistol interacting with my stamen…

Edward grinned at me. I launched myself into his arms and we fell back amongst the long fragrant grass.

"How did you ever find this place?" I asked after kissing him soundly.

His long slender fingers wove their way through my hair. He pushed strands of hair out of my face and gathered them behind my head and held all of it in one of his hands. The feel of his hand in my hair, the hardness pressing into my very center made me feel fecund and alluring.

He raised his head and his lips found the sensitive spot on my neck. I felt his tongue dart out to taste me. I relished the warm feel of him, his breath on my skin. I found myself pushing into his body desperately craving the very touch and essence of him.

"Good God, Bella. Do you even realize how beautiful you are right now?"

My eyes fluttered closed as I let his words drift over my skin, imprinting them on me, marking me as his.

I whispered my reply somewhat huskily. "Tell me. Tell me what you see."

Edward quickly flipped us over and I found myself pinned beneath him. "You want to know what I see."

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Yes, please. I need to know."

His fingers traced the planes of my face. He outlined the shape of my lips and I found my tongue darting out to taste him, to pull those long slender fingers in and suck on them.

"I see the most intoxicating woman I have _ever_ met. Your skin is like cream. It is unblemished, beautiful and rich. Add the beautiful strawberry red essence of your smell and I am lost. Bella Swan, you captivate me both physically and mentally. You have a unique way of being so strong and yet invoking this desperate need to protect you at the same time. I only began to scratch the surface of my feelings for you in high school. Nothing compares to _this_. Right now. This moment. I feel like there is no one else in the world and this is our private Eden. I have longed to show it to you for years. This is where I first realized that I was in love with you. This meadow is where I pined for you after coming home from England for a brief stay before packing off to college. You were gone... and I was heartbroken."

"_I _was heartbroken when you left for England without saying goodbye." I whispered.

Edward touched his nose to mine and he bent in to give me a sweet, unhurried kiss.

"I'm here, Bella. You're here. We found our way back to one another. Isn't that all that matters?"

In a flash I knew nothing else. "Yes, Edward. You are all that matters."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We lay in that meadow for hours. When Edward finally stripped away my clothes and made love to me, I shuddered around him, clasping his masculinity tightly, riding out the orgasm he was giving me. Everything just felt right.

I sighed against his chest, my leg slung over his. I could still feel the sticky wetness that coated my thighs and I longed to have him inside me again. Edward could sense my need and he rolled us over and settled himself in between my thighs. I could feel the velvet head of his sex nudging against mine. I moaned involuntarily.

"Still so wet for me." He whispered huskily into my ear.

"Only you." I replied somewhat breathily as my tongue traced the shell like formation of his ear.

"Christ, Bella! I need to be inside you." He moaned.

I pushed my hips upward, meeting the glorious feel of his cock between my legs, dying to feel it inside me once again.

Edward laid those magnificent hands of his on my thighs and pushed them apart, opening me up to him. His gaze darkened as he inspected my sex once again.

"So fucking wet. How do you manage to stay so fucking wet?"

I chuckled slightly. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately, Cullen? You are one hot piece of ass."

Edward shook his head in disbelief. "Never in my life have I been described as a hot piece of ass. I should be pissed about the objectification…"

I snorted. "_Objectification_? Holy Crap! That is rich. Hello?" I started to jab my index finger into my breastbone. "Playboy centerfold, live and in color and writhing underneath you."

"Mine," was all he managed to growl as he sunk his full hard length into me again.

Yeah. I forgot to breathe for a second or maybe a minute or two. Then I started panting as his thrusts became harder, more focused.

"OH! JESUS… Edward…" I spiraled downward into another mind-numbing climax. His fingers had been tugging on my nipples, pinching my sex, thrusting upward into other secret places as his cock fucked me rabidly.

I was hopelessly addicted to Edward Cullen. It was an addiction that I hoped to never recover from.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Edward lay there, naked and somewhat fucking resplendent amongst the grass. He looked like he belonged here. Some sort of pagan God sent to strip me of my virtue again… and again… and again.

My fingers wound through his hair as he laid his head on my chest. I'm sure he could hear the wild staccato of my heart.

He snaked his tongue out and licked and sucked the nipple of my nearest breast into his mouth.

I moaned and shifted, my fingers tightening in his hair again. I pushed him towards my breasts, almost imprisoning him there.

"I'll never get tired of you doing that." I brazenly whispered.

And I could feel the friction of him suckling me harden just a little. His hot, pink, wet tongue circled and teased each nipple into a hardened point.

My hips found a rhythm as old as time. We ground against one another, our breaths hot in each other's ears, both of us panting out words of encouragement, words to inflame, words that caused us to shudder around one another as we rode out another blissful orgasm together. I fell asleep pressed against the warmth of his body.

I woke up and realized that the sky had gotten a little darker. As I sat up, I saw Edward sitting fully clothed, sketching away in a notebook. Tiny buds of flowers cascaded down into my lap and I realized that there were more of them woven through my hair. I started to reach for my clothes.

"Don't move yet. I need you to stay still for a few more minutes." Edward said as he held up a hand as if to stop me from moving.

"What are you doing, and why are all these flowers in my hair?" I asked him.

"You looked so beautiful lying there in the sun. I couldn't help myself. I picked all those flowers, laid them on your body, wound them through your hair and just watched you sleep. You take my breath away. I had to sketch it just to believe that you are real and you are mine." Edward shyly admitted.

"Can I see it?" I pulled my shirt on and moved across the blanket to where he was sitting.

Edward handed me the notebook and I was stunned by the sketch. I started to cry.

"That's how you see me? Edward! That is so beautiful." I sniffled against his shoulder.

"That's how everyone sees you, Bella. You're the only one that never sees yourself that way." Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple. "You're my Bella."

"I love you, Edward. More and more every day."

"Good, because you're stuck with me. We better get dressed. Our parents are going to be wondering where we are and I have something very important to discuss with your father."

I took a backward glance at the meadow as we made our way back toward the car. I had just spent one afternoon in paradise. Marrying Edward Cullen would mean so many more of the same.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Edward opened the door to the Cullen's home and welcomed both Charlie and myself in. I felt his fingers wrap around mine and he gave me a quick kiss.

"I like the flowers on your dress. Reminds me of this afternoon." He whispered against my ear. My skin flushed slightly in response to the memory of his sketch of me.

The smells coming from Esme's kitchen were wonderful. I left Charlie, Carlisle and Edward in the living room and went to see if I could help Esme in the kitchen.

"If that is homemade bread I smell, I'm going to need the recipe." I said as I walked into the kitchen. Esme turned around, smiled at me and welcomed me into a warm embrace.

"You look beautiful. Looks like a day in the unusual sunshine has done you some good." Esme commented as she pulled back to take a look at me.

"Edward has everything to do with that." I honestly replied.

"Oh, Bella! You don't know how happy this makes me; that the two of you are together."

I hugged her back. "Me too, Esme. He is everything to me. I'm just worried about the conversation that is about to happen in the living room."

"Bella, trust Carlisle and Edward. Charlie will have no reservations about the Masen side of the family once they explain everything. The family is rife with history and salacious stories but Edward Sr. has done an outstanding job keeping the family money free from any mob associations that may have been formed during Prohibition. The Masen-Cullens come by their money honestly now."

I picked up a spoon and stirred through the gravy that was simmering on the stove. I turned to Esme after giving a serious approval to the consistency of the gravy. "Why did Carlisle change his last name to Cullen?"

Esme laughed a warm, honeyed laugh. "Cullen _is_ a family name, Bella. It's Esmerelda's maiden name. Carlisle wanted to make his way in the world without the Masen name automatically opening doors for him. I had no idea of the family history either until I married Carlisle, so I understand how you feel. It can be pretty daunting and a little scary."

I nodded in an agreement. "It is. But I still can't ever thank Edward Sr. for what he did for me."

"He likes you, Bella. I overheard Carlisle speaking with him on the phone. We all love you and we can't wait for you to become part of our family." Esme said in a rather matter of fact manner. "Now, let's go get those boys a little loosened up and relaxed, shall we? I believe I have some Rainier beer in the refrigerator for your father."

I laughed and gave Esme another quick hug. "You think of everything, don't you? Now, I know where Edward gets it from."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Charlie let out a low whistle. "That much money came from bootlegging? Holy S…"

"DAD!" I cut him off quickly, not wanting to be embarrassed by the saltiness of his language in front of the Cullen's.

"So, you see why we really don't discuss this, Charlie? Yes, our family had ties with the mob and we may have a few friendly associations, _but_ by and large, we are fully legitimate now. I went to medical school. Edward is successful in his own rite. You have no worries whatsoever about any of the "old" family business finding it's way here to Forks. My father has gone to long lengths to assure that. If memory serves, even Dillinger started out as a furniture salesman. They all did what they could to survive during the Depression. I'm not condoning it. The money was made in illegal ways. However, _Masen_ _Industries_ is a leader in many charities, many public service programs and proud civic duty. It's taken until the last two generations of the Cullen family to remove ourselves from old family ties."

Charlie took another long swallow of his beer. "I have one further question then."

Edward looked at me, I nodded back at him and Charlie stared us both down. I felt like I was one of his suspects and I was about to be interrogated.

"Bella? Are you pregnant?"

The words hung heavily in the room for a moment and suddenly Edward and I looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"DAD! What? Oh my God!" I tried to spit out in between giggles. Even Carlisle and Esme where having a good chuckle at our expense.

Edward stood up and crossed over to Charlie. "Sir, I assure you that Bella is not pregnant. But, I do have something that I personally need to discuss with you and I hope that you will follow me into my father's library."

My heart leapt up into my throat. This was it. Edward was going to ask for Charlie's permission to marry. Esme discreetly dabbed at her eyes and Carlisle pulled her into him a little bit closer. Esme relished the quick hug and then asked me to help her set the food out on the table.

I got up and walked somewhat shakily towards the kitchen. Carlisle gave me an assuring pat on the shoulder.

"Trust, Edward. He loves you, Bella. He's doing the right thing."

The amount of time that passed before Edward and Charlie came out of Carlisle's library was excruciating. I chewed on my fingers and found myself constantly glancing at the clock. I'd take a sip of wine and then need a sip of water. I couldn't seem to find any spit in my mouth. I was so nervous.

Charlie and Edward finally emerged. Edward came straight towards me and immediately wrapped me into a warm hug.

"Relax." He whispered. I felt all the tension drain from my body and I slumped against him, my nose against the crisp white cotton of his button down. He smelled so fresh, so clean. Like the meadow.

"Well, Gentlemen and Bella, I suggest we adjourn to the dinner table and enjoy the rest of our evening." Esme gently herded us all towards the dining room.

We walked into the dining room and I was stunned by the sheer beauty of the room. The whole back wall was glass and strategic lights had been placed in the trees outside creating a stunning backdrop of rich, lush green. The dining room table had been decorated with simple, but elegant china and the crystal sparkled in the candlelight. We all served ourselves from the buffet that lined one wall of the room. Esme had chosen to do a crown roast, Yorkshire pudding, roasted new potatoes and carrots and had made a simple cheesecake for dessert. Nothing too pretentious, but perfect for my 'meat and potatoes' father.

Once we all were seated at the table, Edward tapped his glass and rose, taking one of my hands into his.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Everyone raised their glasses along with Edward.

"I wish to toast the people in this room. I want to give thanks to my parents for all their support and love that they have given me over the years. I can never thank God enough for bringing Bella into my life." He turned to look at me and I got lost in the love shining forth from his eyes. "You are my life, my soul, my very breath. I love you, Bella. But most of all, I wish to toast Chief Charlie Swan for raising a wonderful daughter, being a man of integrity and giving me his blessing…"

I waited for the words. Here it comes. This is it. I am about to become Edward's fiancée.

"… to take Bella to the Forks High School Homecoming dance tomorrow evening."

I almost choked on my wine.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"The homecoming dance? That's why you brought me all the way to Forks?" To say that I was seething was an understatement.

Edward grinned in a smug fashion. I was livid. I sat as far away from him as I could in the front seat of the Volvo as was allowed.

"You thought I was asking his permission to marry you, didn't you?" Edward chuckled.

"I'm glad you find this to be amusing, because I, sure as shit, don't." I pouted.

Edward laughed some more. "You really want to get married, don't you?"

"Don't tease me, Edward Cullen. Gloating is not one of your most attractive attributes."

Edward shifted gears and the car picked up speed. "What would you say one of my best attributes was then?"

I wanted to stick my tongue out at him. "Pissing me off." I answered.

Edward laughed loudly. The trip back to my father's house took no time at all. Edward got out of the car and opened the door for me. He held his hand out and I swiped it away.

"I can do it myself, thanks." I muttered as I climbed out of the car. I fished my house keys out of my purse. I could feel Edward walking directly behind me. I put the key into the lock and quickly opened the door.

"What? No kiss goodnight?" Edward smiled. I shook my head 'no' and he laughed again. Jerk! I couldn't believe he found this to be funny.

Edward started back down the sidewalk towards his car. He stopped for a second and turned around. "By the way, be ready by 6:30 tomorrow. We have dinner reservations at the Lodge before the dance."

I slammed to door shut and I could hear his laughter once again as he got into the car and drove off.

"Bella? Is everything all right?" Dad called out from the living room.

I walked in and plunked down next to him. "Yeah."

"You seem a little upset. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. You know I don't like doing the whole dancing thing."

Charlie seemed to smile that same idiotic smile that Edward had been sporting all evening. I now wanted to kill the both of them.

"That was a nice dinner we had with the Cullen's this evening." Charlie said as he flipped through the channels until he was able to locate the rebroadcast of a game he'd missed earlier.

"Yeah. Esme is a great cook. I'm tired, Dad. I'm going to bed." I stood up and got to the stairwell before Charlie called out to me.

"Bells? Tell Edward to come through the front door tonight. I can't afford to have a law suit on my hands if he falls out of that damn tree."

"Good night, Dad." I growled as I stomped up the stairs. Great. He heard us. Just more embarrassment to add to this whole trip. I stripped out of my dress, washed my face, brushed my teeth and climbed into my comfortable sweats. I climbed into my bed when I heard the chime going off on my phone letting me know that a text had just come in.

I reached over to find a picture message waiting from Edward. I downloaded the picture and it was the sketch of me that Edward had done in the meadow.

"_To my fantasy made reality, I love you. Sleep well, my girl. I'll see you tomorrow."_

As frustrated and angry as I was at Edward, I couldn't help but smile. I also fell asleep feeling a little excited about finally going to a dance with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Just a about 3 more chapters are left... thanks again to all who have sent me such lovely messages. Wonder what Edward has planned at the dance? Anyone? Bueller?**

**P.S. Don't forget about THE FANDOM GIVES BACK! There are tons of talented authors dedicating their time. I missed the cut off date to publish due to the trial. PLEASE go support all the fab authors who have dedicated their time, their sweat and their talent to help raise money for a wonderful cause. I know of a few stories I'm paying to see...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wow. Hi! It's been ages since I've been here! Kids, summertime, whacked out work schedules and Mr. Dangerous just has me running lately. Plus it's kind of hard to write romance when you're busy living your own. Le sigh. And my own romance pretty much rocks right now. Even if he is Team Jacob. Yep...the man actually likes the Twilight series and indulges me in my fan fiction. We have had serious, heated discussions regarding Bella and her treatment of both Edward and Jacob. He also is very patient about my Rob Pattinson addiction. **

**Thanks to all the new readers who have found this story, favorited it and showed me some major love. We're coming to the close on this one which is good because I have two more stories that I need to get crackalacking on. Once school gets back in session, I'm hoping to be able to spend some more time writing again!**

**Thanks to my wonderfully awesome TwiDi and her fabulous beta-ness! She is the one constant that I can fully rely on through all the madness! Muuuah! Kisses BB!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I own the heart of a really good man and he owns mine. Ain't love grand?**

* * *

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 32**

**~Edward~**

It was almost quite comical sitting there at Charlie's kitchen table. Both of us seemed to trade conspiratorial looks back and forth. My nervousness, at the whole situation, seemed to have me poised on the brink of hysterical laughter.

We could both hear Bella moving around upstairs and every once in a while some unfiltered expletive would loudly sound out. Charlie seemed almost embarrassed by Bella's more colorful terminology. At one point, I could have sworn that she had told particular hair appliance specific instructions on where to find a detailed hand map to Hell.

I drummed my fingers nervously on the kitchen table, causing the water in the glass in front of me to shimmy within its clear confines. Charlie finally reached over, removed the glass from the table and set it on the counter behind him.

"Damn, son, you are as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Charlie commented.

"That's definitely a polite way of putting it. Are you sure she has no idea?" I asked, somewhat nervously.

"Not a clue. She's still pretty much pissed off with you at this point. You're lucky she's even decided to go to the damn dance."

Charlie's reminder of the dance had me reaching into my suit jacket to retrieve my Blackberry to see if Emmett and Rosalie had made it to Forks yet. I smiled to see an email from Emmett confirming that they had indeed arrived and would meet us at the Lodge Restaurant at approximately 7:30. I glanced at the time at the clock in the kitchen only to hear Bella's first footsteps at the top of the stairs. Both Charlie and I pushed our chairs back simultaneously and we stepped out into the entry hall.

The sight that greeted me took my breath away.

Bella was practically luminescent. The color of her somewhat demure but maddeningly sexy dress seemed to accentuate the high spots of red color on her cheeks. She had curled her hair into thick waves and swept it over to one side over with a jeweled comb. Her neck was exposed and that made me insanely happy. I could already picture pressing my lips against her throat, inhaling the scent of her silken hair and longing to pull her to me tightly.

"Um… yeah. The dress was Paul's idea. I couldn't get a hold of Rose." Bella spoke in a somewhat shy tone of voice.

"You're perfect." I managed to say. Bella stepped carefully down the stairs and took my hand when we got to the bottom.

"I have to agree with Edward, Bells. You look beautiful." Charlie chimed in.

"Thanks, Dad." Bella said. She turned her dark chocolate gaze towards me. "You ready to do this insane thing?"

"Absolutely. I made dinner reservations at the Lodge for us. I know it doesn't live up to your standard of cooking, but I figure when in Forks…"

Bella laughed lightly. "The Lodge is fine."

I put my hand on the small of Bella's back and lead her to the front door. "I'll take good care of her, Charlie."

"Make sure you have her home at a decent hour." Charlie reminded. I smiled at him and he gave me another quick wink behind Bella's back.

I walked Bella down the driveway towards my Volvo and opened the car door for her. She paused for a moment.

"You look very handsome."

I grinned at her. "Only the best for my girl. But, I still have a few surprises left."

She quirked her eyebrow up at me. "What? What surprises?"

I could tell she was becoming eagerly intrigued. "Get in the car, Bella." She sighed and slid into the passenger seat. I leaned down and pulled up the small bit of her dress that threatened to get caught in the door, exposing one of her lovely shaped knees at the same time. She smiled at me appreciatively and I felt a silly rush. This whole thing was becoming somewhat too surreal for me to handle and _it was my idea._

I walked around to the drivers side feeling just a little cocky and more importantly… way out of my league. I was finally getting to take Bella Swan to a high school dance. My heart was pounding in my chest and I had to admit that my palms were a little sweaty. It wasn't the dance that was making me sweat though. It was the small black velvet box inside my jacket pocket. I patted it absentmindedly hoping it would act as a talisman and give me some sort of super human strength to make it through the next several hours.

I opened the car door and slid inside next to Bella. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. I turned on my iPod and the first strains of the music - that I had downloaded years ago that reminded me of Bella - filled the car.

Bella turned and smiled at me immediately. "I love this song!" She chirped somewhat enthusiastically.

I leaned over her and opened the glove box. I pulled out a small glasses case and opened it. I slid the non prescription glasses onto my face. I heard Bella gasp.

"What?" I asked.

She looked at me shyly through those thick black lashes of hers. "Perfect. Now you really are _my_ Edward."

I took her hand in mine and raised it to my lips and kissed the back of it. "I never quit being _your _Edward. Even though we spent years apart and went our own ways, I have always loved you, Bella."

I could see quick tears shimmering in her eyes. I reached into my jacket and pulled out a handkerchief. Bella did a kind of snort/crying/ laughing noise. I couldn't tell if she was sad, happy or embarrassed. She took the hankie from me and dabbed at her eyes.

"Can I keep this?" She asked with such earnestness that I knew I couldn't refuse her. Hell. I wasn't going to refuse her anything tonight.

I pulled down the driveway, my heart somewhat hammering in my chest. This moment was something so powerful and yet so fraught with peril. Would Bella find this to be cheesy? Was it too much? Rosalie didn't seem to think so when I ran it by her. Rose surprised me by having a moment that I would almost describe as humanly female. The high pitched squealing that only dolphins could hear was my big tip off.

That was another little secret I was keeping from Bella. Funny how things had changed in my life. Rose was now confiding in me, Emmett was practically the brother I never had and Bella… Bella was my _be all_ and _end all_.

The sounds of Jesus Jones, EMF and Blind Melon filled the car. I caught surreptitious glances from Bella as she silently approved the choice of music on my iPod.

I smiled inwardly. My nervousness was slowly abating. Emmett and Rosalie were going to be there to relieve some of the stress that I was feeling. Proposing to Bella had my heart literally residing in my throat. Even though she had already proposed to me, I was still nervous as to what her answer would be. I had tortured her long enough. Now, I was seriously afraid that I may have taken it way too far.

We pulled up outside the Lodge and Bella waited for me to open the car door for her. I draped her sweater around her shoulders, took her by the hand and led her into the restaurant. Both of us grinned at one another realizing that it seemed like we had actually taken a step back in time. The restaurant was exactly as I had remembered it. Dark paneling and terrible hunt club style accoutrements adorned the wall. There was always just something a little creepy having deer heads and fish mounted on plaques staring down at you while you ate.

The restaurant was busy with high school kids all dressed in their best formal wear.

"Wow. I feel like we just became chaperones to a room full of teenage hormones." Bella leaned in and whispered in my ear. I chuckled slightly and led her towards the hostess stand.

"Good Evening. I have a reservation. The name is Cullen." I addressed the matronly hostess.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. We have the table you requested to be ready. Your other guests have already arrived. I took the liberty to go ahead and seat them." The hostess grabbed two menus and beckoned for us to follow her.

"Other guests? What other guests?" Bella asked as she followed me through the dining room. I had become hyper aware of the sudden attention we were getting. Every pair of young male eyes seemed to follow Bella's progress. Then the not-so-quiet whispers rippled through the dining room as recognition kicked in. I cursed to myself silently. How could I have been so stupid? Bella was a celebrity of sorts due to the Playboy magazine shoots. The funny thing was that Bella seemed almost oblivious to the sudden attention. She continued to walk through the dining room just like she was the same girl she was when she was seventeen and wearing one of her father's plaid flannel shirts that she had managed to confiscate without his knowing. Leave it to my girl to not realize just how beautiful she really was.

The hostess arrived at our table and Emmett immediately stood up to greet the both of us.

"It's about time you two got here. I'm starving." He declared as he came around the table to sweep Bella up into a warm bear like hug.

"Emmett! Rose! Oh, thank God you are here!" Bella exclaimed. She turned to me, her eyes shining brightly. "Did you do this? Did you ask them to come out here?"

Rosalie stood up and hugged Bella as well. "It's a homecoming dance, Bella. Besides, it gives us a chance to see if Lauren Mallory got fat and that is something I just can't resist."

Bella burst into a gale of happy laughter. She immediately took her seat next to Rose.

"Nice glasses four eyes." Rose snarked as she looked me over.

"When in Rome, Rose. Nice to see you're letting your inner bitchy high school princess out to play again." I said as I shook Emmett's hand. Rose smiled at me and I relaxed knowing that this good natured ribbing would always exist between us. Truth be told, I kind of liked it. Emmett and Rose were beginning to feel more and more like family to me.

Bella and Rose quickly caught up on some quick business regarding the restaurant. Emmett and I had a few matters of our own to talk over. The hostess arrived with the bottle of wine that I had ordered and placed the glasses on the table. Rose snagged the bottle from my hands immediately and perused the label.

"Nice choice, Cullen. What kind of connections do you have? This is one very expensive bottle of wine; one that I know is not readily available in this backwater town."

"It so happens I _do_ have connections, Rose. My family has long standing connections with the adult beverage business in Chicago. How do you think you got your license so fast?" I gleefully inquired as I grabbed the bottle back from her greedy little hands and slowly poured the wine into each of our glasses.

Rose flushed and I had to admit that the color suited her. It made her seem almost quite demure and girlish.

"You never fail to surprise me, Four Eyes. I think I'll let Bella keep you."

I laughed out loud. "I think that final decision is Bella's and Bella's only."

Suddenly, Bella was aware of three pairs of eyes staring right at her.

True to fashion, Bella shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "He's okay. Listens to some decent music now and then, drives pretty hot cars and makes my girly parts tingle. Yeah. I think I'll keep him for a while." Her eyes flashed at me and I caught the message of need and want loud and clear. God help me, I was already thinking about what could possibly happen after the dance.

We all erupted into good natured laughs. Eventually, we realized the first bottle of wine was empty and that we needed to eat before we went to the dance.

"Ahem."

A small clearing of the throat caught our attention.

"Danny!" Bella cried out, the recognition on her face explaining her sudden outburst.

"Um… you… you… remember me, Miss Swan?" His voice cracked in three different octaves as he pushed his duct taped repaired glasses up his nose.

Rose, Emmett and I all looked over at the painfully gangly teenager with the somewhat longish hair that stood awkwardly in front of Bella. He looked so uncomfortable that it seemed as if he would implode upon himself…

"Of course, I remember you! How could I forget someone as handsome or as gallant as you were the other day at the grocery store? Danny, may I introduce you to Edward Cullen?"

Danny grabbed my hand and pumped it vigorously. "Mr. Cullen! Such a pleasure to meet you. You set so many records here in the debate and chess club that I am having a hard time trying to break them all!"

I patted Danny on the back hoping he would return my arm to me sometime soon.

"Records are always meant to be broken, Danny. Thank you for taking such good care of Bella the other day. I really appreciate it."

Danny seemed to stand taller. "No problem, sir. It's not everyday that I get to meet a Playboy bunny and the man behind the myth of the chess club at Forks High School."

Rose rolled her eyes. "OmiGod! It's a geek love fest! Just when I thought my life couldn't be more surreal!"

Emmett gently nudged her. "Babe… play nice."

Rose let a wicked grin slide towards Emmett. "You want me to play nice? Seriously? I seem to recall a certain man asking me to…"

"Shut it, Rose!" Emmett warned. Emmett seemed to squirm uncomfortably in his chair and even I caught the quick adjustment he seemed to make in his trousers.

Bella laughed out loud, the absolute joy on her face making her almost indescribably beautiful.

I went to grab Bella by the hand but Rose immediately stepped in and steered Bella away from me.

"Nuh uh, Cullen. Girl time. Bathroom now. We always go in pairs to plot and plan how to overthrow the universe."

Suddenly, I was left sitting with one tall, gangly glasses-wearing geek staring at me in some weird worshipping way. Scarily enough, it was seriously like looking in a mirror.

Danny fidgeted uncomfortably before Emmett and me. I made quick conversation with Danny and then finally he got the hint that it was time to move on. I pushed the fake glasses up on my nose uncomfortably as Emmett snorted out loud.

"What?" I asked.

"You. You are such a stupid douche bag. Why all this trouble to recreate something that caused you so much pain in the past?"

I sat for a moment and thought about what he had just said.

"I don't know really. Cripes, Emmett! Don't you ever want the chance to go back in time and make things better?"

Emmett chewed on his steak quietly. He swallowed and took a big sip of wine.

"Not gonna lie to you, Cullen. If I could take back all that crappy shit I did to Rose… yeah… I get where you are going with this."

We both sat there thinking about all our colossal mistakes we had both made in our past. I finally looked at Emmett.

"No turning back now, McCarty. Rose has agreed to marry you. It's my turn to get my girl. I need your help."

Emmett leaned back and grinned - his patented mischievous grin. "Talk to me, Cullen."

I leaned in closely and we whispered conspiratorially until the girls returned to the table.

I was going to owe Emmett big time. First, I had to make a serious call to Chief Swan.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I know I'm asking a lot and I know it is deviating from our original plan, but please, Charlie… I think it is the only way she will realize how serious I am."

Charlie remained quiet for a few minutes. The silence was killing me. Rose had already distracted Bella into signing autographs for the few who were brave enough to approach her at the dance.

I felt some silent clock ticking away as the Chief debated. I was going really far out on a limb with this.

Chief Swan let out a strong gust of breath. "You promise to do everything in the world to make her happy?"

"God, yes! Charlie… that woman, your daughter, is all I have dreamed of since I was seventeen years old. I can't imagine my life without her."

A few more minutes of baited silence ticked by. "Okay, Edward."

My heart was literally pounding out of my chest as I hung up my phone.

**~Bella~**

"Rose? Where the hell did Edward get off to?" I asked as I glanced around the gym.

"Fuck, Bella, I don't know. Probably needed a moment to relive his nerdy glory days and see his damned name engraved on all his fucking chess club trophies. I don't know where he is. Tie a fucking bell on him if you are that worried."

This whole evening was one major exercise in surrealism. I felt like I had stepped into the middle of some weird high school painting that Dali had done and we were all melting along with clocks in some weird fashion and blending together.

Past and present were at war.

Crepe paper was the epitome of garishness. I couldn't look at the waves that graced the ceiling along with the tin foil stars that hung from fishing wire from the ceiling. The big damned disco ball that spun from the center made me roll my eyes and sigh. A terrible snarky comment crossed my mind. I couldn't even imagine Hef, Holly, Kendra, or Bridget in this toilet paper mess. I had to stifle a giggle. Then again, I had to remind myself that Hef himself had moved on to a new bevy of girlfriends. I was going to miss the last group. They were actually kind of a lot of fun. His newest group probably still thought decorations like this were de rigueur. Not that any one of them understood French or could spell it nonetheless.

Rose sidled up to me and handed me a cup of punch. "Let's hear it for the toilet paper."

I took a deep drag off the punch and realized some moron had spiked it. I giggled in spite of myself. "Agreed, Rizzo. Where's your pink jacket and your other minions?"

"Minion. Singular. You _are_ my minion, Swan. We're back in fucking Forks. You take orders from _me_ now."

"You think so, Hale? You and what army is going to enforce the minion law?" I chuckled.

Emmett stepped up and put a meaty arm around me. "Listen to my girl, Swan. You are minion until the day you die."

The alcohol was starting to make me feel fuzzy. This was getting kind of silly, but I had to admit it was kind of fun.

"Emmett, puuuuhleeeze… You just do what Rose says so she'll give you some." I slightly slurred. Damn it to hell! What was in this punch?

Emmett grinned widely. "At least I get some, Swan. I'm not some nerdy year book staffer who pines away for the chess club king."

I had to stop for a second. It took my brain a moment to catch up. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Next thing I knew, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the biggest pair of green eyes behind these huge hideous black framed glasses. Cullen. Edward Cullen.

My heart skipped a beat… or two… or _six_ just like it did when I was seventeen.

"Um… Bella? Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

His voice cut through the alcoholic fuzz that was invading my brain. I felt like I had been transported back to that one moment in time that I wish I could have taken back. He stood there looking so vulnerable. His eyes raked over my body and I could feel myself shiver. The music was the same, he was here and we were in the same place…

Holy Hell. I had a chance to make it right. I had a chance to tell him how much I loved him.

"I would love to dance with you, Edward."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He led me outside away from all the googly eyed teenaged boys who knew exactly what I looked like without my clothes on. Which they did. Because I posed for Playboy… not once… but twice. Fuck my Forks life.

We walked toward the gazebo that was smack dab in the center of the school yard. Except this time the gazebo was different from any other time I had seen it before.

Hundreds upon hundreds of white lights were laced around every single square inch of wood. I gasped at the sight of it. I could hear the pulsing music from the gym as Edward and I climbed the stairs and made our way to the center of the gazebo.

He held his arms out to me in a formal dance pose and it made me giggle.

"I think I'm a little buzzed." I shamefully admitted as I felt a flush of heat color my face.

Edward let a small smile grace his incredibly handsome face. "I thought so. Why else would the hottest girl in school ever dance with me?"

I moved forward and almost stumbled over my own feet. I muttered a quiet apology for being so clumsy. I found my way into his arms and placed my hand in his and felt his other hand grace the small of my back.

Edward kept a respectable distance between the two of us and it was frustrating the shit out of me. I wanted him to pull me up tight against him. I wanted to kiss him so hard it would make those ridiculous glasses of his fog up. I wanted to feel how much I excited him as we danced close together. I wanted…

My thoughts were immediately cut off when his hands found their way into my hair and he pulled me in and kissed me deeply. I thought my knees were going to buckle. His tongue swept into my mouth and I lost all coherent thought. It was the most amazing kiss he had ever given me.

Suddenly, it stopped as soon as it started.

"Sorry. I got carried away. Please, forgive me. I've wanted to do that for a long time." He apologized.

I was breathless. "Sorry for what? Holy Hell, Edward… that was some kiss!"

Edward looked at me with such intensity that I thought I would almost shrivel from the heat.

"That was the kiss I wanted to give you more than eight years ago."

I looked around at where we were. Suddenly, it all made sense. Edward had taken me back to the place where he wanted to tell me how much he loved me ever since he realized that he did. I choked up at the emotion behind it.

"You should have kissed me like that eight years ago. Would have saved us a lot of lost time." I admitted as traitor tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. One finally slipped loose and made its way down my cheek.

Edward lifted one of his beautifully tapered fingers to dab it off my cheek. He lifted his finger and licked the tear off of it. It surprised me.

"I don't ever want to make you cry, Bella. I needed to taste your sadness to know that I will do whatever I can to make you happy, safe and protected."

I grabbed his hand and sucked on the finger that had originally held my tear. Edward groaned slightly at the feel of my tongue around his finger.

"Stop it. Stop right there. You already chase my sadness away. I have never felt more loved, secure or happy than I am right now."

Edward's eyes glittered almost supernaturally. "You sure about that?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere." I answered with absolute conviction.

Edward let out a small chuckle and undid the button on his coat. He reached in and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and see." He encouraged.

I slid my finger under the envelope and was rewarded with a paper cut.

"Ouch. Paper cut." I said as I held my finger up for him to see.

"So much for protecting you." Edward grimaced as he took my hand and sucked the first signs of blood from my finger. "I can't even protect you from a fucking envelope."

I was a little lost in the sensation of him sucking on my finger. I didn't care that I had hurt myself. If this was how he was going to take care of me, I was ready, willing and more than capable of signing on the dotted line.

I finally pulled back the flap of the envelope and pulled out two airline tickets to Tuscany.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Our tickets to Tuscany for Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. I knew you had so much going on that I took the liberty of making our reservations for us."

I grimaced slightly. What was I expecting? Hell! I don't know! I started to get mad. I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth to stop from saying something caustic.

Edward Cullen was a marriage proposal cock-blocker. How could I be so stupid?

He didn't want to marry me. He just wanted some fantasy of me that he had built up in his head over the last fucking eight years. Frustrated, I let the envelope fall from my hands and I turned to walk away from him.

"Bella! Wait!" He called out.

"What?" I yelled out over my shoulder as I started to stomp down the stairs of the gazebo.

And that's when I heard it.

The music from the orchestra.

It was the classic Etta James song… "At Last".

It stopped me in my tracks. Tears started to course down my face. I turned around and looked at Edward. He was on one knee holding out a little black velvet box.

"You think this gets you out of trouble, Cullen?" I asked as I took a few steps toward him.

"I thought it might make me a few points… yeah." He smiled that fuckhot crooked grin of his.

"An orchestra? Seriously? That's kind of taking it little far don't you think?" I took another few steps before him. He still waited for me on one knee.

"Nothing is too good for my girl." He solemnly swore.

I was finally standing right in front of him. I looked down at his glorious, anxious face. Those damn glasses were so ridiculous. I started to smile.

"So, I guess this is the part where you say something?" I encouraged.

"Yeah. I guess it is. Funny thing is, Bella… I've been thinking about this for over eight years and suddenly I can't remember anything I rehearsed to say."

"Tell me what's in you heart." I whispered as I reached out to touch some of those crazy errant strands of his hair.

"My heart started beating the first time I saw you eight years ago. I made the mistake of walking away from you once. Never again will I make that mistake, because my heart started to beat again the night I saw you in Los Angeles. I swore I would do whatever it took to make you mine. You are my life. You are my love. You are my heart. Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, my best friend and my partner for the rest of our lives?"

He opened the box and what lay inside took my breath away. The ring was stunning.

"It belonged to my Great Grandmother. Cullen men have this strange habit of marrying the strongest women they can find. My Grandfather gave me this ring the first day he met you. Said you reminded him of his own mother. He loves you, I love you and Esme and Carlisle love you. Say 'yes', Bella. Say you will be my wife."

I took a deep breath and held my hand out. "Yes. Yes, Edward. I will be your wife."

Edward smiled at me beatifically and slid the ring on my finger. A loud approving yelping sound came from the gym and suddenly I could hear this thunderous applause.

Edward swept me up into his arms. I pushed his glasses up his face and finally got to see those wonderfully lush green eyes of his. They were shining with tears as were mine.

"I love you, Bella."

"Not as much as I love you, Cullen. Now shut up and kiss me like you did before."

And so he did. Except this time I was being kissed by my fiancée and I have to tell you… it doesn't suck.

I don't remember what music was played by the orchestra that night. All I know is that I spent the evening dancing in Edward's arms. Eventually Rose and Emmett joined us in the gazebo and for the first time in my life, everything seemed just the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

**What's up with the phone call to Charlie? Stay tuned. The proposal night is not over yet! Leave a review and you may get a dance with Edward Cullen in a gazebo!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Spectacular thanks to all my readers who constantly make writing this story a joy! My endless love to my beta TwiDi and her continual rocking support!**

**Special reading rec's for the week..."Coming through the Rye" by Mac214. Scottish Edward with kilt, accent and all! Best romance I've read in a while! YUM! Also for something a little darker and what I find to be quite erotic..."Darkrooms and Safe Light" by SleepyValentina. This dark, vampire Fetishward has me all in a tizzy!**

**See you at the bottom kids!**

**Freeze Frame - Chapter 33**

**~Edward~**

Bella and Rosalie went to collect their personal items as Emmett and I both fetched our respective vehicles.

Emmett slung a heavy arm around my shoulder as we walked toward the school parking lot.

"Dude! You finally did it. You bagged yourself a serious babe, got her to fall in love with you and agree to marry you. I think I definitely may have rubbed off on you somewhere." Emmett laughed.

I smiled back at him. "Months ago, who would have thought we'd both end up back in Forks engaged to the two women who drove us the most crazy?"

"I sure as hell didn't see it coming, but I have no problem getting blindsided by Rosie any day." Emmett agreed. He fumbled with his keys and they fell to the ground.

I took a closer look at Emmett. I think he, Bella and Rose had consumed a fair amount of the God-awful punch. I almost had to chuckle about how perfect it was that Bella was a little tipsy. I also knew that I wasn't going to let Emmett drive Rose home either. I reached down and scooped up Emmett's keys before he had a chance to retrieve them.

"Sorry, Em. Not going to let you drive. You have precious cargo to take care of; and I'm sure you won't mind me dropping you and Rose back to the house. Besides, you'll get to have a lapful of Rose the whole way home."

"I'm not that drunk, Cullen. Hand me my keys." Emmett started to argue.

"Oh my God! Is that Rose flashing her boobs?" I yelled and pointed hoping to distract Emmett.

"Where?" Emmett's reaction was slow as he turned suddenly to see where I was pointing. I took advantage of the situation and gently knocked him off balance. He fell on his ass with a quick huff of breath.

"Good move, Cullen. I have to give you points for that one." Emmett declared as he dusted off his palms on the knees of his pants. He reached up one hand for assistance for me to pull him to his feet.

To say I was trying to stand on the safe side of caution when it came to Emmett McCarty and his pure physical prowess would be an understatement. Add in the factor of alcohol and I was sure that I would be lying face down on the pavement having a close and personal talk with any loose pebbles within the close vicinity of my face, I genuinely thought for a few seconds about my own personal safety.

Finally, I gave in, knowing all too well that even Emmett wouldn't take advantage of the situation. Emmett grinned at me and I grabbed his hand.

I pulled Emmett to his feet and we both chuckled slightly as we walked over to my Volvo.

"This shit is real isn't it, Cullen?"

"Hells to the yeah, McCarty. Hells to the yeah." I answered Emmett with one of his favorite sayings.

"We're both getting married." Emmett sounded almost incredulous.

"I know." I playfully punched him in the arm and Emmett shot me a warning look. I hesitated for a moment only to be rewarded with Emmett's booming laughter.

"Good to now I can still scare you every once in a while. A word of advice? If you value that pretty face of yours, don't knock me on my ass like that ever again."

I unlocked the door to the Volvo and both Emmett and I climbed in. We drove around to the front of the school where our girls were waiting under the porte-cochere.

Emmett stepped out and pulled the passenger seat forward. "Hop in, babe. Seems Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes here thinks I've had a little too much to drink and he's going to take us home. You may have to sit in my lap."

Rose giggled slightly. "I told Bella you were a little rat faced. You just make sure to keep those hands to yourself. At least until we get home."

Watching Emmett stuff his huge frame into the small back seat of the Volvo was entertainment enough. Even Bella was having a hard time staving off a serious case of the giggles.

Rose climbed in after Emmett and she didn't fare much better either. Somewhere the karmic high school Gods had given me a gift. I looked upward and mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

I flipped the passenger seat back and moved it up a bit so Emmett could at least stretch his legs out a little bit. Rose was decorously draped around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You guys all good back there?" I asked. I heard a muffled reply of assent and assisted Bella into the passenger seat but not before I had gotten a chance to give her a quick kiss. Yep. She had also had her share of the punch as well.

I had to admit I was feeling pretty smug right now. I had finally cracked the little popular clique of Rose, Emmett and Bella. I had officially become a member of their tribe. I had to chuckle thinking about how stupid it was that I was affected by it so much, but I had to admit that I liked our circle of friends.

As I slid into my seat, I started up the car and maneuvered out of the parking lot onto the main street that ran through town. Bella picked my iPod up and shuffled through the songs and laughed when she found one that she wanted to hear.

"May I?" She asked, her big brown eyes boring their way into my heart yet again. I nodded my head 'yes'. I wasn't refusing her anything tonight.

Slowly, the strains of White snake's "Here I Go Again" filled the car. Emmett crowed loudly and scared me for a moment.

"CinderBella! Crank that shit up! Rosie… remember the night after we beat the Quileute Timber Wolves? You and me under the bleachers?"

Rose playfully slapped Emmett up the back side of his head. "Shut up and sing, you fool."

As we drove through the dark night, all four voices came together and sang loudly and joyfully. I felt like I was seventeen all over again. Except this time… I was one of the cool kids.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As we let Rose and Emmett out, we all agreed on the time that we would meet at SeaTac to take the flight back to Chicago. Bella and Rose hugged one another once again and they both had to admire each other's rings one more time. Emmett and I stood off to the side patiently and waited.

"Good night, everyone!" Rose exclaimed, her spirits running high. "Edward? Thank you for asking us to be here. You did well, Four-Eyes."

Emmett fist-bumped me. "See you at the airport."

He took Rose by the arm and led her up the stone paved walkway of her parents' house. They both turned to wave one more time before walking inside.

Bella sighed and leaned against the car. "This is nice."

"_Nice_? We just got engaged tonight, and the only adjective you can come up with is _nice_?"

Bella smiled shyly at me and then looked downward, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth for a moment. She shuffled her feet for a second and when she looked up at me, I was stunned by the pure lust in her eyes.

"What adjective would _you_ use, Cullen?" She challenged.

"_Spectacular_ comes to mind right now." I said as I pushed her up against the car and wound my hands in her hair. I thrust my hips against hers, pinning her to the car and I leaned in to claim her mouth with mine. She immediately opened her mouth and her tongue met mine. She uttered a small whimper and I increased the intensity of my kiss.

Bella's hands found their way up my chest and she gently pushed me backward.

"Stop." She whispered. "I don't know if it's you or the alcohol I had, but I'm feeling a little dizzy right now."

I chuckled and stepped back. "Let me take you home then."

It was time for the next step of my plan to completely sweep Bella Swan off her feet. I only hope Charlie lived up to his end of our bargain. I knew I had been asking a lot of him and I was taking a big risk. Now, as I drove toward the Swan residence, I prayed for the big payoff.

As I drove through the quiet streets towards Bella's house, I would catch glimpses of her in the moonlight that would occasionally filter through the trees. Her skin almost seemed opalescent in the pale light. The diamond on her left hand glinted brightly and I felt my heart soar at the sight. Bella consented to become my wife. Bella's head had fallen gently onto her right shoulder and her breathing had become somewhat steady. She had fallen asleep. I had to resist the urge to pull over and just watch her sleep in the moonlight. She looked so peaceful that I really didn't want to have to wake her but my need to see more of her creamy skin overrode all my nice guy sensibility. I wanted nothing more than to make love to my fiancée. I repeated that word over and over again in my head. Fiancée.

I caught a glimpse of myself in my rearview mirror. I was grinning like the love-sick fool that I had become the first day I saw Bella Swan walk into my biology class and sit next to me.

I pulled into the driveway and gently shook Bella awake.

"Baby? You're home. You need to wake up and give me the key to your house."

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. "Hello, my husband-to-be. The key should be above the door frame."

I nodded and walked toward the door hoping like hell Charlie had taken it with him when he left for Sue's house earlier. Hopefully, he and Sue would have had enough time to accomplish what I had frantically pulled together at the last minute along with the help of my mother.

I reached above the door frame and felt all along the top of the door. No key.

_YES!_

I walked back to the car. "Bella? There's no key. Do you want me to knock on the door and wake Charlie?"

Bella seemed momentarily confused. "What? Um… no. It's late and Dad always has to work very early. He'll have a hard time getting back to sleep if we wake him now. Give me a moment to think. Maybe I put the key in my purse."

She snapped her small beaded clutch open and started to fish through it looking for her keys. I stood there as patiently as I could without bursting out of my skin from anticipation. I didn't want to let on that I had already taken her keys from her purse and they were sitting safely in my jacket pocket.

"Shit. No keys." Bella muttered.

"Is your window open? I can climb up and come down to unlock the front door."

Bella snorted. "Are you serious? Edward, you barely made it through the window the other night. Besides, you're wearing a really nice suit and I would hate to have to watch you ruin it."

"Your lack of faith in my climbing abilities wounds me, Swan."

Bella placed her hand on my chest and looked up at me through her dark lashes. "Why don't we just go back to your parents' house instead? I'll call Dad in the morning to let him know that I am okay."

"Oh, come on, Bella! Don't deny me the chance to do this the right way this time. I think it's kind of a karmic return to the scene of the crime. The chance to fully put things right."

Bella drew in a deep breath and let it out with a loud sigh. "If you weren't such a romantic, I'd be getting back in the car. Go ahead. You win."

I grinned at her capitulation. Now all I had to do was climb that damned tree. I shrugged my jacket off and handed it to Bella. As I started to walk away, she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Be Safe." She pleaded.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Always, my love."

I grabbed her and kissed her quickly like some swashbuckler that was about to charge off into the fray. The stunned look on her face as I let her go made my inner geek give a fist-pump to the heavens.

_I have always wanted to do that!_

Armed with a fresh rush of testosterone, I advanced on the bark laden nemesis that loomed before me. When I came up with this idea, I had conveniently forgotten that I would have to scale this fucker again. With a deep breath and a sense of purpose, I started to make my climb.

I pulled myself from branch to branch cursing my dress shoes. The flat soles slipped against the bark and I would lose my grip momentarily. I could hear Bella gasp each time I lost my footing.

"I'm okay!" I yelled down to reassure her. I was approaching the final branches close to her window.

"Edward! Please, be careful! You're giving me a heart attack down here."

I finally reached the branch that extended to her window and I shimmied across it on my belly holding on for dear life. I heard a brief rip and I realized that I torn a hole in my dress shirt. I reached for the window frame and my fingers grabbed tightly onto the sill. I pulled myself into Bella's bedroom. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the hardest part of my plan was over.

I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror and winced when I saw a spot of red blooming around the tear on my dress shirt. Shit. I hurt myself. So not part of the plan.

I walked over to the bedroom door and stopped when I spied a pair of Bella's panties lying on the chair near her desk. I grinned, reached for them and stuffed them into my pocket.

I started downstairs and saw all the candles had been placed around the living room. The smell of the flowers that decorated the whole room was amazing. Rose petals crushed beneath my shoes. I saw a lighter on the hallway table and quickly darted around the room lighting all the candles. God Bless Charlie, Sue and my mother for pulling this off so quickly. Mom had even left the final touch of leaving us Champagne chilling in a bucket and a platter of fresh strawberries.

I was surveying the room one final time when I heard rapid knocking on the front door.

"Edward? Are you in there? What's going on?" I could hear Bella's frantic voice from the other side of the door.

I took another breath to calm the butterflies in my stomach and I pulled the door open.

"Nothing. I don't think Charlie's here." I said as casually as I could manage. I was sure she could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Oh my God, Edward!" Bella exclaimed. "You've hurt yourself."

She quickly grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the kitchen. She never saw what was waiting in the living room.

"I knew you shouldn't have climbed that damned tree. Take your shirt off. Let me take a look." She demanded. She turned to rummage through a cabinet for first aid supplies.

"Bella…" I tried to divert her attention back to the living room.

"Edward. Take your shirt off _now_. I don't want that cut to get infected."

Bossy Bella was someone I was very familiar with. "Yes, ma'am."

I unbuttoned my shirt and Bella set to cleaning the scrape on my stomach. She bit at her bottom lip as I hissed from the sting of the hydrogen peroxide. Then she did the most astounding thing. She leaned down and she blew gently on the scrape. Suddenly, I had a mental image of her bandaging the scraped knee of either our son or daughter and I knew just how much I loved her.

I pushed my hands into her hair and made her look up at me. "It's fine, Bella. Really."

"It just needs a bandage. Give me one second and I will be done."

I waited patiently as she put a large bandage across my stomach. I was losing my mind each time her head dipped down to my waist level. I was getting a hard on while she bandaged my stomach!

She stood up and smiled at her handiwork. "There. All better."

"No. No it's not better." I adamantly swore.

"What's wrong?" A look of confusion crossed Bella's face.

"Come with me." I took Bella by her arm and led her into the living room.

She gasped at the sight of all the flowers and candles spread throughout the room.

"Edward?" She turned to me, her face anxious for an explanation.

"I wanted to surprise you. I had Charlie, Sue and Mom set this all up while we were at the dance. I was going to replay everything out like it was 8 years ago, but I knew deep in my heart that you were going to say 'yes', so there was no way I would be able to just drop you here and leave."

"So Dad… and Sue… and your Mom? They did all this for us?"

I walked over to her and slid my hands around her jaw. "Yes, beautiful girl. I wanted my first night with you as my fiancée to be special. It took some convincing to get Charlie to leave his own house, but that's where Sue came in. I owe her big time."

Tears slipped from Bella's eyes. "It's so beautiful. Thank You."

"Really?"

Bella slid her arms up my back and gently scratched her nails down the bare skin. "If you don't kiss me right now, Edward Cullen, I think I just may explode."

I almost purred from the sensation of her nails on my skin. I leaned in and my mouth found hers. Her lips were soft, sweet and full of promise. I moved my lips against her, worshipping the full shape of her bottom lip. I nipped at it gently with my teeth. She opened her mouth and her tongue darted out to taste me. I slid my tongue into her mouth and our kiss intensified. I could feel her winding her fingers into my hair and pushing her hips into mine.

I moved from her mouth and trailed kisses along her cheek and ran my tongue around the shell of her ear and I could feel her shiver.

"I love you." She whispered and I had to stop myself from launching into a full out frenzy on her body.

I pulled back and stared into her dark eyes. "Forever. My beautiful Bella. You will always have my heart." I pulled her hand up that wore my ring and I kissed the inside of her palm and laid it against my chest so she could feel my heart beating.

"You do that to me. You make my heart fly. I want so much to make love to you right now, to show you how much I love you. Will you let me love you tonight, Bella?"

Bella stepped back and turned around with her back to me. "Help me with the zipper?"

She lifted her hair and exposed the back of her neck. I walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. My fingers almost trembled as I reached for the tab on the zipper. The sound alone of that zipper coming open almost had me undone on the spot. I could see the creamy expanse of skin on her back. My lips placed gentle kisses all the way down her spine. Bella slipped her arms free from the small cap sleeves of her dress and it slipped to the floor in a puddle around her feet.

She wasn't wearing a bra, but she was wearing a garter belt and stockings. It took me one moment to realize that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You… you went to the dance like _that_?" I sputtered. All the blood in my body immediately rushed to one place.

"If you would have placed your hand on my ass while we were dancing, you would have realized it." She teased me.

"Bella… for God's sake! We were at our old high school!"

Bella laughed. "Prude. It wasn't as if I was going to lift my skirt in the gym and show off my hoo-haw to everyone. Hell. I already did that in Playboy. All those boys already knew what it looks like."

Even I had to admit she was right.

Bella continued. "Besides, I was planning on asking you to take me for a moonlight drive to First Beach. It was there that I was going to let you discover my naughty little secret."

I stood there just staring at her. She was stunning amongst all the flowers and candlelight.

"Come here, Bella." My voice was thick with lust.

She walked over to me slowly. It would have been the most seductive walk I had ever seen had it not been for the fact that she snagged her heel in the floor rug and catapulted herself right into my arms.

"Sorry." She mumbled against my chest. I started to laugh.

"Only you, my beautiful girl. Only you!" I lifted her fully up into my embrace and bent her backwards. My lips placed wet, scorching kisses down the arc of her neck. I could hear Bella's breathing begin to quicken. I kissed lower. My tongue ran through the hollow at the base of her neck and then bathed her whole collarbone. Her hair was like silk against my arm, her skin just as soft. I reached up and cupped one perfect breast with my hand and brushed my thumb over her nipple. It was so responsive. It puckered immediately from the light touch. I bent down again and sucked the nipple into my mouth, my tongue swirling around it, teasing it. Bella let out a small moan and it only encouraged me to go further. With one quick motion, I swept her legs out from under her and carried her over to the couch and laid her down upon it. Looking down the length of her body, I knew she was already wet and ready for me. I slowly undid the buckle on my belt and slid down the zipper on my pants. Bella's tongue darted out and wet her lips. I could see the shine of the moisture on her mouth reflected by the candlelight. Her mouth, her skin, everything about her was like some sort of drug. I stepped out of my pants and dropped down to my knees in front of her.

"You are so beautiful," I said as my hands slid up her thighs and pushed them open. Yes, she was wet. I leaned in and kissed one thigh and then the other. I could smell her lovely scent. It was making me ravenous to taste her. Bella laced her fingers into my hair and I could feel her lightly scratch my scalp with her nails. I would never tire of feeling that.

"You're the one who is beautiful, Edward. You make it so hard to breathe sometimes." Bella gently purred back. I could feel the muscles tense lightly in her thighs. She was already anticipating the feel of my mouth on her.

"Tell me what you want, Bella."

She drew in a deep breath and her nipples hardened once again. I reached up and gently plucked at both of them, relishing in how they felt between my fingers. Bella's hips started to slowly gyrate and I loved watching her squirm just from my touch.

"Your mouth, Edward. Oh God. Your mouth. I want your mouth on me."

I ran my slightly stubbled chin along the top of a thigh never loosing eye contact with her. She shivered from the sensation. I knelt upwards and moved in closer. I began to place kisses along her pubic bone.

"Like this? Here?" I teased her as I unsnapped one stocking and slid it down her leg.

"Lower." She replied. Brazen hussy. But I liked it. I unsnapped the other stocking and pulled it free from her other leg. I gently took one of feet into my hands and lifted it toward my mouth. I swirled my tongue around her ankle and Bella squealed and gripped the couch cushion.

"Is that low enough?" I asked knowing all too well I was about to get pelted with a throw cushion.

"Oh shit, that tickles!" Bella started to giggle. I made my move while she was preoccupied with laughing. I dropped her foot down, pushed her thighs apart and immediately placed my mouth on her sex. The surprise of my onslaught caused Bella to moan loudly. Her hands were in my hair. Her hips were moving against my tongue. Fuck. She tasted so good. I pulled her clit in between my teeth and bit gently. Bella's first orgasm took her fast. Before she had time to recover, I slid my whole length inside her. I was pulsating with need. Bella's eyes flew open in shock for one moment.

"Oh Fuck! Yes… Edward!" She keened. She sat up and wrapped her legs around my waist. My hands found her hips and I pushed and pulled her up and down on my cock. The friction, the heat… it was all driving me crazy. Bella pulled me into a kiss and my tongue seemed to be doing to her mouth what my cock was doing to her pussy. She sucked on my tongue hard. Both of our moans were muffled. Bella slid one hand down between us and started fingering her clit. I kept thrusting into her, my need pushing me towards a roaring climax.

"Bella… cum with me." I panted as my sweat slicked hair fell into my eyes. Bella sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and I knew she was ready like I was. Her eyes fluttered shut, the grip she had on my shoulder was sharp and hard.

"Now Bella… Now!" I grunted as the force of my ejaculation shot through me. I could feel the clenching of her walls around me, milking me, both of our orgasms intensely strong. I gently lay Bella back onto the couch and placed my head on her chest. We were both trying to catch our breaths. Once the room had quieted and I had slipped free from the warmth of her body, I went to find a warm washcloth to clean the both of us. Bella looked so radiant as she lay nude on the couch. It was an image that would be burnt indelibly into my brain.

"You look happy." I smiled as I gently cleaned her.

"I am." Bella languidly answered. "What's not to be happy about? My two best friends are getting married to one another. I have found the love of my life and he wants to marry me. I've just been thoroughly and well fucked. Um… yeah. Life is good."

I started to laugh. "Just think. Eight years ago I wouldn't have been able to pull this off." I motioned around the room. Bella sat up and kissed me quickly.

"I think you could have done anything you put your mind to, Edward. The night may not have had as many extravagances as tonight did, but I'm sure in your own special way, I would still have felt as I do now."

"You were too trashed that night to feel anything, Bella, except the rim of a toilet bowl."

A stern look crossed over her face. "Don't. Don't do that, Edward. I would have remembered everything had you done some sort of romantic gesture back then. Our timing was just wrong."

The mood had been broken for a moment. I knew I had to get it back.

"Then I have another proposal for you, Bella Swan. Let me spend a lifetime of making obscenely romantic gestures for you."

Bella waggled her diamond laden left hand in front of my face.

"I already said 'yes' to that proposal, Edward. And, yes… you may certainly spend the rest of our lives together romancing the hell out of me. Who am I to deny you that?"

* * *

**Next chapter...We get to hear from our favorite Blonde hair Bitch Goddess! Time for a little Rose and Emmett loving! Reviews are like being swept of your feet by Edward Cullen!**


	34. Chapter 34

Just wanted to send a message to all my wonderful readers!

I know that it has been sometime since I have updated, but REAL LIFE has been both a thrill ride and taking all of my time lately. Mr. Dangerous and I have set up house together and in between getting boxes unpacked, kids off to their new schools and adjusting to our instant made family, I haven't had much time to devote to my stories.

Not to worry though. I've been outlining the chapters and doing some work here and there. Once things settle down (my computer crashed as well), I will be updating!

Thanks for all of you who have recently found my stories and added them to not only your communities, but your blogs and facebook as well! I am profoundly thrilled that so many of you are enjoying my crazy adventures with the Twilight characters. Thanks again for all the support and I hope to be updating soon!

Much love!

Jules


End file.
